A New Direction
by Chachki
Summary: Taking place after the "Silly Love Songs" episode, David Karofsky starts to struggle with his sexuality, Kurt struggles with his new school, and New Directions struggles with the idea of Regionals coming up. RATED M for possible KURTOFSKY scenes.
1. Regionals

Mr. Shue walked in with such euphoria that everyone in Glee were starting to wonder if he had taken some drug in the nurse's office like they did last year. Rachel was the first to ask what was on Shue's mind.

"Mr. Shue? You okay?" asked Rachel as she sat there looking worried like everyone had. All the Glee kids were sitting, waiting for a response, a simple answer that would explain to them why Mr. Shue was acting all…happy. It was weird of them to see a teacher _**this**_ happy, even for Mr. Shue.

"I just got word from the Board of Regional Show Choir Competition that Vocal Adrenaline might not be able to pay this year to compete. So, we would only have to worry about Dalton Academy's The Warblers. Now, I'm not saying we couldn't beat Vocal Adrenaline you guys," as Will Shuester started looking at his student's almost offended faces, "but they had taken a really good performer, Sunshine, and when I was doing my research, I found that they had a bunch of students join who had transferred from other states who could perform particularly amazing showstoppers."

"Well I don't know about chy'all but I am so ready to kick Dalton's pompous butts after taking our Kurt away," said Mercedes in her diva-like fashion.

"They didn't take him; Karofsky's homophobic tendencies shoved him there. Honestly, I can't believe that the school board won't do anything about him. He's just going to find some other person who is the same size as Kurt and destroy their life too," ranted Rachel. Although he did eventually help them out at the half-time show two weeks ago, and yes, he could hold rhythm when he was dancing, he still pushed one of their best friends into sheer terror, and then to their now only competitor's arms.

"I dunno Rachel, Karofsky has been off his game since we got back from break and really since Kurt left. I think he knows what he did was kind of messed up," said Finn just looking at his hands, mesmerized by them somehow.

"Didn't any of you just hear? We're SHOE -INS at Regionals now that Vocal Adrenaline is out! This is exciting!" piped up Tina as she and Mike Chang clasped hands and then kissed each other swiftly.

"Now, just because we don't have them doesn't mean Dalton isn't big competition. They are an a cappella show choir so they have a lot more personality than Vocal Adrenaline did. But, like Vocal Adrenaline, they hardly move. They sway back and forth in a synchronized formation yes, but they show a weakness that they believe is a positive." Mr. Shuester stood there, waiting to see if any of his students could answer what it was he was trying to convey. They all looked around waiting for someone to speak up. But no one did. "They give the solo to the same guy. Blaine! They might seem united with their harmonizing sure, but they don't share the spotlight! I think one of the most amazing things about show choir is the opportunity to let everyone shine at some point. I lost that ideal before Secitonals, but not this time. This week's assignment is Regionals. Yes it's still a few months away, but I think we should start thinking of the set list now. And this time, I want to hear from you. I know I've said that in the past, but quite frankly, we've been doing what I want out of you guys." The Glee kids started to really pay attention. Looking across the room, Mr. Shue got the attention out of every single one of them, even Lauren Zizes. "This week, whether you feel that there should be a solo involved, a duet, or the entire group, I want you to be presenting me the ideas next week. It's Monday so you'll have until Friday to complete the assignment. I'm not going to be the teacher when you present. You're the teacher."

At those words everyone got really excited and amped up. There were little diva claps coming from Rachel and even some high-fives from the guys. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were huddling together trying to discuss what they could do as a trio. Rachel was looking through sheets of music at Broadway musical numbers. Mercedes started to talk to Tina, Mike, and Artie about something. Finn, Puck and Sam were discussing maybe doing an AC/DC number. Lauren, well she just looked like she was bored. Karofsky could see all of this from outside of the choir room, pretending to be looking at the activities board. Ever since he was in that half-time performance with the _Gleeks_ and the Titans, he couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Shue said to him after zombie camp.

"_If you took that energy you use bullying people and put it into this, you'd be one of the most talented guys at this school."_ Karofsky replayed that statement over and over in his head since coming back home from the game that night and really considered joining Glee. _No flippin way. I'd get ragged on hard core by Azimio and the guys on the team for doing that. Plus, those Glee losers don't even like me. Like that uptight girl Rachel said, she doesn't want to share the choir room with me. And what the hell were Regionals?_

Karofsky finally thought it was time to move from where he was standing for the past fifteen minutes before one of them Gleeks saw him. _They really did hate me. I mean I sorta hate me for doing that to Kurt. It never meant to go down like that. I never really wanted to kill Kurt or even hurt him. Those body checks into the lockers were total foreplay…for me I guess. God I'm such a Lima Loser for getting that carried away with it. But Hummel was totally flaunting his ass in front of me, no, EVERYONE! It wasn't fair. _Karofsky was walking through the double doors out of McKinley High and to his truck before he realized again, for umpteenth time that day, that he really missed seeing Kurt in those hallways.


	2. That Talent Thing

Karofsky was at the local burger joint. Breadstix didn't open yet, it was too early in the afternoon and he was just starving for a classic burger and fries. He really needed a distraction right now because all that kept playing in his head was the day he kissed Hummel. The kiss that really changed everything. Kurt was the only person (well, except for that _Bland_ guy) that knew _what _he was. Ever since he saw the look of sheer terror on Hummel's face, Karofsky sort of fell out of himself. He really cared for Kurt and knowing he just made Kurt more scared after doing something that he so desperately wanted for so long really upset him. Karofsky thought about it and a reason why he missed Hummel (aside from the fact he was good on the eyes) was the fact there was someone there who knew about him. Knowing that he wasn't all by himself in this stupid world they call high school. As Karofsky took another colossal bite out of his burger, he noticed that fat girl from A/V club and Puck was walking in to the diner. Karofsky looked puzzled, his brow furrowed with confusion. _Puck likes big girls? Who knew?_ They took a seat at the counter and were just talking; probably something about their precious Glee club. Karofsky started to get uneasy being near them because of how they felt about him. He waved down the waitress and asked for the check and was slipping out of the diner before Puck called him out.

"Yo Karofsky. Find any new victims yet to replace my boy Kurt?"

Dave had no intention on arguing but if he didn't want people to question him at all like Finn had earlier, then he had to play along. "Your boy? What are you, some butt pirate now? Glee really does turn you. Was Hummel your first or was it your other boy Hudson?"

"Again, a lot of talk but can't seem to get a chick can you?"

"It looks like you got enough chick for the both of us," Karofsky said and nodded towards Lauren. She suddenly got up and was ready to pull a wrestling move on Karofsky but was held back by Puck. This gave Karofsky the time to walk away. Karofsky got into his truck and pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. _Why is everyone coming at me like this? Was it because I've been sucking at football lately? Well if Hummel got out of my fuckin head then maybe I could concentrate on the plays. I got benched twice and during practice I was asked to leave. Of course Hudson was going to start openly questioning me. Shit! I'm tired of faking everything. It's getting exhausting trying to put on a front._ With the inner turmoil that Karofsky was facing at this point, he was surprised that he wasn't missing stop signs or street lights. Dave pulled up into the driveway of his house and walked in. It was only 4pm but it started to smell like dinner already. He walked in and his mother was there, making a meatloaf and boiling potatoes.

"Hi mom."

"Hello David. How was school?"

"It was school-like. Dad around?"

"No he's at the office still. Should be back in about an hour in time for dinner. Anything I could help you with dear?" She turned around. Dave might not be able to admit to himself of what his sexuality was, but he did admit to himself he was a momma's boy. Her inviting green eyes stared at him as if knowing he wanted to unload this big secret but he couldn't manage to do it.

"Nah, it's nothing too important. I'm gonna go downstairs for a quick session." She nodded and he went downstairs to the basement/gym/man cave. His father Paul had made the basement into a gym and man cave for Dave and Dave's older brother when they were younger as a way to bond. Now that Dave's brother is away at college, Dave normally comes down here to just work out and play music on the computer. However, lately it's been more of a different story. Dave has found that the room is pretty secluded and when he goes down there, he's never bothered; some unspoken understanding between him and his parents. So, he treats it as his way to get away and he as slowly learned to use it for singing instead. Sure he'll hit the punching bag a few times or bench press a few reps but he's been singing a lot lately when he goes down there. _Mr. Shue really got into my fuckin head about that talent thing. _

Dave was looking on iTunes to find a song that he was really digging. He's come to notice he likes a lot of different styles rather than just Metallica and Dashboard Confessional. Lately, he's been listening to a lot of Amos Lee. A bluesy, country vibe, Dave really started to get into it. He "purchased" the one song that was free on the album and looked at the lyrics. When Dave finally played the song, his heart simply started to ache as he listened to the first verse. The chorus had an overpowering sense of emotion. Dave looked up the lyrics instantly and replayed the song, singing along with it.

_Lately I, I've been heading for a breakdown_

_Every time I leave my house_

_It feels just like a shakedown _

_Between the street sweepers and the pushers are the lawyers_

_Who may as well be butchers_

_Between the small timing hustlers who all, seem to feed upon each other_

_Oh god why ya been_

_Hangin out in that 'ol violin_

_While I've been waiting for you, to pull me through_

_Lately I, every time I try to lie down_

_Well my mind just gets away_

_I can't even close my eyes now_

_Between the big fish ambition, and the lovers_

_Using words as ammunition_

_Between wood planks I've been pacing endless_

_Impossible dream that I've been chasing_

_Oh god why ya been_

_Hangin out in that 'ol violin_

_While I've been waiting for you, to pull me through_

_Oh god_

_Oh god_

_Oh god why ya been_

_Hangin out in that 'ol violin_

_While I've been waiting for you, to pull me through_

As the song trailed off Dave just sat at the desk staring at the computer, tears slowly trailing down his face. _All I feel like doing is crying_ Dave thought to himself. He wasn't sure if it was the actual song that made him this way or if it was what he heard in the choir room earlier today but he sure as hell felt like utter crap and didn't know who to talk to about it.

**The song is called Violin by Amos Lee. It's pretty recent. "Mission Bell" came out this last month and when I looked at it Violin was for free so unfortunately, it's the only song that I have off that album but the rest sounds great! I can't wait to be able to purchase the rest of it.**

**Also, I didn't explain this before, but this story starts off after the most recent Valentine's Day episode. So everything here on out is kind of on my own. I'm going to try my hardest to relate it to the actual episodes, but I'm totally going to do what I think should happen with Karofsky and Kurt..and that Bland kid ;)**


	3. Helping The Enemy

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews so far! I'm really enjoying this writing thing. This is my first fanfic so it's great that the support is there. I'm trying really hard to stay in the character with everyone. **

"I would like to call this meeting to order," said Blaine as two Warblers closed the door to the meeting room and Blaine hit the gavel on the table. _I really don't understand the point of that thing. It makes everything so formal_ Kurt thought as he sat at the table next to Steve and Mick. "First, I would like to say that performing Silly Love Songs at the diner last week was a great idea Kurt," said Blaine and then everyone started to clap around the room. Kurt instantly started to blush. He wasn't used to being recognized by the Warblers like this. Normally, the seniors did all the talking and asked for a discussion, but didn't seem to really comprehend anything anyone else had to offer, let alone give Kurt a chance. _Don't thank me. Thank my ability to have silly school-girl crushes on guys so I have to do something to impress them_ thought Kurt. Kurt just smiled and giving them a "not a problem" wave.

"Well, on to some business regarding Regionals. I got word today from the Board of Regional Show Choir Competition that Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline may not be able to afford going to Regionals this year. This to me I think is not acceptable." Kurt seemed to be the only one around who thought he just misheard Blaine. _Was he really sticking up for the competition?_

"Um, why?" asked Kurt when no one else was going to.

"We find that competing means going against the best. Now Kurt, don't get me wrong, McKinley is great at performing, but it would be awesome to have a third competition. Let's face it, The Hipsters was really pathetic. Of course we were going to tie with McKinley. But I remember Vocal Adrenaline, they're amazing. And if we beat them and McKinley, then that's a great morale booster."

"What, you gonna fund them the money to register as well? Are you really pulling the _Bring It On_ card?" snapped Kurt.

"Look, Kurt, if you don't agree with us, you are more than welcome to leave. But Dalton Academy can be very generous to the competition. Didn't we just sing in front of you friends?" Blaine stood at the head of the table and Kurt stared at him, and everyone was staring at Kurt, waiting for his next move.

"No, it's fine. It's just, the less competition the better right? The more space in your closet the better, ha ha," Kurt finished with an awkward laugh. He looked around, no one was amused. Except for Blaine. _Of course he was smiling. That smile. Getting me into trouble thinking he liked me. Damn him. _

"Alright, thank you Kurt for expressing your opinion. I've already gone ahead and presented the proposal to the headmaster to send a check out of our budget to Carmel High. Now let's talk set list!"

As the seniors of the group started talking, Kurt then fell into a slow automated pilot mode. Dalton was great. No bullies, school uniforms that really accentuated him, Blaine, no bullies again. It was almost too perfect though. How on Earth could any of these guys not have anything to complain about? They were all Stepford Students basically. There's gotta be some senior room where they go to vent, bash, and complain about other students, other Warblers. Kurt in particular. He watched Blaine head the discussion with his darker friend Alex co-heading. _I don't know if I can last until senior year in this place. It's not fair. At McKinley, I would have a huge say in this set list talk and even if I didn't get the solo, I at least was heard. Here, I don't get the solo and I don't get to be heard. I get shot down faster than Britney Spears on Fashion Police. _

"So it's settled, we'll rehearse some Maroon 5 and Taylor Swift tomorrow then and figure out what songs will make the cut. Let's move for the meeting to adjourn," said Blaine followed by a unanimous, monotone "So moved" from all the Warblers. Kurt got his side bag all packed up and then was walking towards the door.

"Hey Kurt, want to grab a coffee or something?" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's elbow preventing him from moving forward. Kurt thought about it but then his phone buzzed.

"Hold that thought your honor," Kurt jabbed and looked down at his phone at the _**New Txt Message**_. He opened his phone and saw that it was Mercedes.

_**Rachel and I are going to the mall. You done with Warblers?**_

Kurt smiled and then almost forgot about Blaine. "Sorry not this time. I got plans. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Kurt left, leaving Blaine quite astonished that Kurt denied him a coffee date. _Kurt loves our coffee dates. Right?_

_**Omg yes I'm done. I'll meet you both there in 10 minutes. **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, I've been thinking a Barbara number. I'm not sure which one, maybe Funny Girl? I don't know though for some reason every time I sing that it reminds me of my mother. Oh my gosh so many decisions."

"Aw hell no let's not be talkin set lists in front of Kurt okay. So that means even before we see him. I love Kurt, but we both know he's in love with Blaine so who knows if he'll accidentally spill the beans. And really? Another Barbara Streisand number? Girl you are all predictable," said Mercedes as they were walking up to the entrance to the mall.

"Well, we still have to perform in front of Mr. Shue so it's not like we have the set list set. Besides, Kurt wouldn't do that. Deep down he misses us and wouldn't go running of telling his seems-to-good-to-be-true-non-boyfriend what we had discussed. "

At that point they saw Kurt looking at the mannequin wearing new clothes in front of the Gap store. He turned when he heard Rachel's annoying voice talking to Mercedes. He instantly lit up seeing his girlfriends, well, Rachel was more of a lackey. _God that skirt looked awful. And put on the best fake smile ever._

"Hey girl hey!" Mercedes screamed and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug.

"Why are you smiling so fake?" Rachel said looking for an explanation.

"Oh, nothing. Bad day at the office," said Kurt, trying hard to hide is distaste for that ugly skirt. The cardigan was really bad too. Ever since Finn and her broke up is like she went back to last year's wardrobe.

"What happened babe?" asked Mercedes as they walked past the Gap and heading towards they're all time favorite store, New York & Company.

"Oh it's just the Warblers. It's starting to really bug me that they don't take me seriously. And I would have thought after auditioning for Sectionals that they would know how talented I was. But we talked set lists today so I of course felt excluded." Kurt didn't want to tell them about Vocal Adrenaline. As much as he'd like to complain to them about Blaine's dictatorship, knowing that his team was going to be allowing Vocal Adrenaline to continue would be horrible for them to hear. And Mercedes can get kind of judgy if she had the chance.

"Oh that's horrible! We actually have been talking set lists too," said Rachel followed by a glare from Mercedes. Rachel brushed the stare aside and continued, "Mr. Shue gave us an assignment for the week, like auditioning for what should be the best song for Regionals. We can work in duets or in groups or my personal favorite, SOLO!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs with her arms spread out.

"Really? Jazz hands in the middle of the mall? Girl you are so giving us a bad name," said Mercedes and continued to walk away from her with Kurt as they started to giggle.

"Well what the hell? That is what I have wanted the Warblers to do but they have their rules and traditions. The seniors make all of the choices. It's not fair. You can't hide a diva like me forever. It's just not possible."

"Have you thought about maybe coming back to McKinley?" asked Mercedes. Kurt gave her a look of utter bewilderment. "I know you're worried about Karofsky, but he's been off the radar really since you left. There was that whole thing where he was with us for the half-time performance, but he's been pretty quiet and invisible." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that's possible Mercedes. I felt terrified at that school and as long as Karofsky is there, I don't think I could bring myself to walk those halls again." As they walked into New York & Company, they ended that conversation quickly. They all looked around separately. Mercedes knew she couldn't fit in any of these clothes but she loved the style that they had. Kurt appreciated it as well and even asked the clerk if there were pants in his size that he could try on but the woman just walked away. "Fine then." Kurt said and put the pants back on the rack and went to the girls. "Hungry?" They smiled and went to the food court.

"So did you guys hear about Vocal Adrenaline?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Yeah we just found out today about them not affording Regionals. That's so crazy seeing as they were our biggest competition. Wonder what happened."

"Yeah we found out today too. I think it's great. One less threat, now we just have to worry about Dalton Academy," Mercedes said in a playful way. Kurt threw a fry at her.

"I've been thinking. What if we took a little trip to Carmel? I mean it couldn't hurt now that they're totally out of competition. We could even see how that girl Sunshine is doing."

"Why so you could invite her to another audition at a crack house?" Mercedes said.

Rachel just looked defeated. Kurt on the other hand felt uneasy. He didn't want to go to their competition's base. Not anytime soon either.

"How bout it Kurt? Wanna scope out our 'no longer' competition?" said Mercedes. Rachel looked at him waiting for a response. _Shit, if he says no, they're going to act like something's wrong. But again he didn't want to go especially today. What if Blaine was going to be there? He might be delivering that check to them. That's an awkward moment ready to be sung about._

"Sure, why not?" said Kurt.


	4. Mystery Guest

"I don't think this is a good idea after all. I mean, we still don't know for sure if they are going to Regionals or not," Kurt said as they got out of Mercedes' car and walked towards the entrance to Carmel High. "I mean, the news we got was that they _may not be able_ to afford going. It's still unsure. They might be able to pull it off." Kurt was trying desperately to get out of the area before Mercedes and Rachel found out that Dalton was helping their rival.

"Well seeing as we're already here, might as well just check them out," said Rachel. Mercedes agreed with a smile as she opened the door. The hallway was spacious, about 3x wider than McKinley and 2x taller than Dalton. They immediately were walking down a hallway full of trophies. I guess they wanted to make sure that their guests were intimidated by all of their glory.

"Could they be any more…"

"Amazing?" said Mercedes finishing Rachel's sentence.

"It just doesn't make sense. This school won Regionals last year. Killed it at Nationals. Now all of a sudden they can't perform? What changed?" asked Rachel as they were walking down the hallway still looking on both sides at all of the different trophies. Athletics and academics seemed to have ruled this school but then they came to a trophy case where there were five shelves full of show choir awards. All three of them were examining the trophies and were instantly filled with envy and anger. They all experienced the wrath of Jessie St. James and all wanted to personally beat him down. Rachel was feeling a little bit more vengeful. Thankfully, he's no longer there but still, the high school they were currently in was emitting some sort of Jessie St. James vibe.

"Can we go now? I think we've seen enough," said Kurt.

"Not a chance. If we could just find the auditorium…" said Mercedes, looking down the different wings hoping there would also be a bright, flashy sign that said "Auditorium". But no such luck.

"It's this way. Remember we were here last year checking them out because of Lady Gaga?" said Rachel.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to remember. This place seems to be changing on you every time you walk down a new corridor," said Mercedes following Rachel's lead. Rachel must have a knack for locating auditoriums because within seconds they were walking through the double doors to a huge theater.

"Holy sh—."

"Shh! someone's coming! Get down," said Rachel and they hid in seats looking at the two people walking on the stage.

"Alright Sunshine, I want to hear your best okay?"

The girl nodded and then the music started up. Mercedes got all excited and Rachel and Kurt were looking at her making sure she wouldn't make a sound.

"I love this song!"

_Sometimes I get my head in a dizzy_

_Feeling so lost, ticking you off_

_Now boy you know me well, said I'm that kind of feeling_

_That kind of soft, that kind of silly_

_But when I'm in doubt_

_I open my mouth_

_And words come out_

_Words come out like_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe, I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Better be soon._

At that point in time the music halted and the man that was observing Sunshine yelled out, "Um, excuse me, who are you? This is a closed session."

All three of them thought they were caught but in fact there was a fourth person in the room as well and he was walking in from the side of the auditorium. Neither of them didn't know who it was but he went up to the show choir instructor and handed him an envelope and left shortly afterwards. After the mystery gentleman had left, the instructor and Sunshine ended up going backstage.

"What was that all about?" said Rachel.

"I don't know. But damn she's good. I'm surprised they're not going to Regionals," said Mercedes standing up and craning her neck to see if she could spot the short Filipino girl from backstage.

"She's good, but there's no need to actually stay here now is there? C'mon let's go. I have dinner to get to soon," said Kurt now leaving Rachel and Mercedes in the auditorium. They both looked at each other suspiciously but left following Kurt.

"Kurt is there something wrong? You've been kind of off today," said Mercedes. They were leaving the high school and walking in the parking lot. Kurt ignored them because he saw the blue Ford Focus driving away. He knew that was Blaine's car. _So Blaine was the mystery guest giving them the check to Regionals. Great. _

"Kurt!"

"What?" Kurt snapped. He looked at the girls. They were both shocked that he got angry at them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind, that's all. C'mon let's get out of here." Kurt led them back to Mercedes' car. On the ride back to Kurt's house, they had decided to cheer him up with some Lady Gaga and blasted Alejandro on the way back to his house. It definitely got him singing. They were belting out the words with their windows down. The scared a few people even when they were driving by McKinley and the ice arena. Kurt definitely felt better after that diva session with his girls.

**The song was Shark in the Water by VV Brown. **

**Sorry if this isn't as exciting as the other "M-Rated" slashes. I just like to warm up to the whole sex thing haha. Hope you're enjoying this. **


	5. Help

Karofsky came upstairs after that emotional breakdown. _I liked that song though. I should start listening to more of him._ The house upstairs was aromatic, filled with the smell of mashed potatoes, meatloaf, and broccoli. _My favorite._ Dave smiled as he went up to his mom and helped her set the table. Dave's father was already back, reading the newspaper in the living room.

"How was school David?"

"Good. School is school. Hockey tryouts are tomorrow. "

"That's good. How are things otherwise?" Dave looked at his father now and saw his father had stopped reading. His father looked concerned. _Did he find out? How did he find out?_

"Things are fine. You know, whatever." Paul looked at Dave for a minute, have a small smile, then went back to reading. The rest of dinner was the same. Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky were talking about their days and the neighbors while Dave sat and listened, feeling alone as ever before, with that song still playing in his head. His parents just exchanged looks of apprehension and then spoke to Dave again.

"You're quieter than normal David. You sure you don't want to talk?" Dave's mom said. Dave looked up at his parents. _I want to tell you so bad. The reason why I threatened Kurt was because I wanted to be him. I wanted him. I kissed the guy and I still drove him out of school. _Dave was trying to hold back on his tears and he just kept thinking of stuff that would make him feel better. _Tryouts were tomorrow. I'll kick ass. Shredding the ice is what I need. After that I'll be less of a pussy and stop these waterworks for awhile. _He looked back up to his parents.

"I'm just really concentrating on tryouts tomorrow. Kind of in a zone right now." His parents nodded, and dropped the conversation. Dave was washing the dishes trying to forget about the dinner conversation. Normally they're alright, but it was just awkward tonight. He finished the dishes and headed upstairs to his room and started his homework. Dave didn't know how to do homework right now when his mind was going in five million different directions. Blankly staring at his math textbook, Dave gave up and went on his laptop and logged onto Facebook to see what was happening on his news feed.

**Azimio **So many damn bitches in this school. Gonna get my drink on this weekend with my boys.

**Finn Hudson** What did you ladies think of the kissing booth?

Dave just snorted at Hudson's status. Normally Dave would take this opportunity to write something offensive when he saw something like that. But at this point, Dave was just not in the mood. Dave looked around the room, bored with his laptop. Looking at his athlete's posters and television looking for something to make him happy. _Maybe playing Xbox will help me? Nah, I'm tired of those games right now. As much as Nazi zombies seem like a great option, it's just not appealing. _Not even porn was something to consider. At this point he was wasting space so he just went downstairs and told his parents he was going for a drive. His hockey gear was in his truck already so all he had to worry about was being able to get into the ice arena.

Dave was pulling into the arena lot when he noticed that there were still a few cars around so there was hope that he could get in a few laps on the ice. Dave walked in the arena and there were a few kids on the ice with their parents. Dave walked into the locker room and put his skates on and his other belongings in a locker and put a lock on it. He walked on the ice and thankfully the people were gone now. _Nothing like an empty rink to really get my mind clear. _As Dave stepped on the ice, everything seemed to have left him back in the locker room. All that mattered was his flow on the ice. He did a few laps around then did a few sprints. Dave went back to skating laps and then couldn't help but catch himself singing.

_Why'd you call me today with nothing new to say?_

_You pretend it's just hello, but you know what it does to me when I see your number on the phone._

_Now tell me what do you want? What do you want? What do you want from me?_

_Are you tryin' to bring back the tears or just the memories?_

_You keep takin' me back, takin' me back where I've already been._

_When we hang up it's like I'm losing you again._

_Can't you see? So what do you want, what do you want from me?_

_I get so tired of living like this._

_I don't have the time, neither do my friends._

_To stay up at night, to pull me through._

_And to find the things to keep my mind off of you._

Dave couldn't skate anymore. His thoughts had found him again. The hurt that he had done to Kurt was just overbearing. As Dave just slowly skated by he finished his song.

_What do you want? What do you want? What do you want from me?_

_To come here and make love tonight cause you're feeling lonely._

_What do you want? What do you want from me?_

By the time he had slowed down he noticed that there was a man coming onto the ice.

"Hey we're closing the building down now. Sorry man."

"No problem," Dave said and the other man skated away. _Damn, I really wish I had more time out here. _But Dave left the ice and changed out of his skates and walked out to his truck. As he was putting his gear bag in the bed of the truck he noticed a car driving by really fast and heard singing going on inside. Sounded like that Lady Gaga crap that those Glee kids sing. _Jesus, is that the Glee-mobile?_ Dave just shook his head and got in his truck. _Even though the Glee kids are in Glee, social suicide, at least they're happy about themselves. I can't even manage that. _ As one last tear rolled down Karofsky's cheek, he turned the ignition and headed back home.

**The song that Karofsky sings is What Do You Want by Jerrod Niemann. Love that song. It's so soulful and rustic I feel. **


	6. Wicked Morning

The next morning Finn woke up to Kurt going through his closet. _ Hehe, that's kind of funny. Kurt. In the closet. Again. _ After Finn giggled to himself he sat up and just stared at Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Finn finally asked.

"Oh my god! Jesus you scared me," gasped Kurt as he nearly fell over. "I thought I was quiet."

"Hah! Far from it dude."

"Oh, well I'm just looking for sheet music to bring to Dalton. Can't seem to find it. Have you seen my Wicked sheet mu—," Kurt immediately finished that sentence and looked at Finn. Finn stared blankly at him in confusion.

"What's Wicked?" Not surprising Kurt he shrugged him off and just went back to looking around his closet.

"Dammit! I really wanted it. Maybe Rachel took it. Could you ask her today if she's seen it? It would say my name in the cover page," Kurt said turning back to Finn and catching him changing. Kurt blushed and turned away again. As much as Kurt loved to see a shirtless boy, he was trying so hard to not fall for the straight ones again.

"Yeah no problem man," said Finn and he grabbed his things once he was changed and went up stairs.

"The man doesn't shower and yet I still loved him. What is wrong with me?" Kurt gave up on the search and grabbed his side bag and went upstairs for breakfast.

xoxoxoxoxo

Dave woke up to his alarm for 7:30am and just hit the snooze button. Sleep was awful that night. Dave couldn't get these really hot sex dreams out of his mind about Kurt. Dave sat up and just stared off trying to remember the dreams. _Kurt was wearing these tight gray pants and one of his sweaters. God he looked so hot in those tight clothes. He was still at McKinley and walking down the halls. Damn that ass looked great in those pants. I shoved him into the locker and he moaned. _ The thought of Kurt moaning started getting Karofsky tight in his underwear. Dave closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened next. _I pressed him against the lockers. No one was around at this point. I grabbed his face and we started to kiss. I could feel his soft lips part slowly. Our tongues met next. He tasted like cherry. Was he kissing Brittany before? _ The sudden thought of a girl instantly ruined the moment. Luckily for that his mom knocked on the door.

"Dave? Eggs for breakfast sweetie."

"Okay mom. Be right down," Dave said trying to clear his throat. _Dammit Hummel. _

xoxoxoxo

"So, Finn, you trying out for the hockey team today? Saw in the ad in the paper," said Burt at the breakfast table.

"Nah, hockey's not really my thing. I like baseball, but that's not until the spring. Gives me time to relax from the football season. And why would they have an ad in the paper?" Finn asked as his mom passed a stack of pancakes.

"Dunno. Kurt, how's Dalton? Getting any solos?" Burt's attention turned to his son who was looking rather annoyed.

"Dalton is…well is Dalton. No solos yet. I was hoping that would change with my Wicked sheet music but of course as luck may have it, I can't find it."

"Well, that's too bad." Burt wasn't sure how to really react to that. "Don't you have any other sheet music? I bought you a shit ton."

"Yes, but Wicked is _**ME!**_" exclaimed Kurt putting his hand to his chest and started to get whiny. Finn, Burt and Carol just looked at him like he had just said he was straight.

"What the hell does that mean?" Burt asked.

Kurt sighed. "Nothing. It means I still get to be a background singer in a school full of emotionless drones." And with that Kurt left the table and walked out the door.

"What's Wicked?" Burt asked Finn and Finn just answered with a shrug due to the mouth full of pancakes.

xoxoxoxo

Dave walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was just him and his mom at the table. Paul was already on his commute to work. Dave sat down and poured himself some orange juice.

"So, are you ready for the tryouts today?" asked his mother before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. I ended up doing laps at the rink last night. Only lasted awhile but it was good to get my head in the game." Dave sipped his juice and started to eat his eggs. _God that dream was so fuckin' hot. Didn't even get to jerk off this morning so now I'll be walkin' around with a hard on throughout the day. _

"Are you sure you're alright sweetie? You've seemed awfully distracted lately." His mom had such a sweet and open demeanor about her but Dave was scared to even talk about the subject of him being gay. He shuttered at just the thought of him saying it to himself like that.

"I'm fine mom. It's just a lot of school and tryouts, you know," said Dave, still trying to blame this all on hockey and school. She just nodded and continued to sip her coffee and just stare ahead of her. She looked like she was still concerned and wanted to continue talking.

"You know that whatever is on your mind, you can talk about it to me. Even if you think you'll upset me or your father."

"I am doing that mom. Got a lot of stuff on my plate is all. Get off my back!" Dave got up grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house. He got to his truck and just sat there. Dave was closing his eyes trying to breathe but was just so angry. At everyone. Angry at his parents for butting in, but angry at himself for not trusting them to tell them. Angry at himself for doing those things to Kurt. Angry at the Glee club for what they said about him yesterday. Dave started punching his steering wheel to the point where Dave couldn't feel it anymore.

xoxoxoxo

It was only first period and Dave couldn't hold his head up. He was bored and tired and math sucks. _If only I actually did that homework last night. _ Dave raised his hand to go to the bathroom. He needed to just walk around. He was alone in the hallways and just walking aimlessly when he heard something from the choir room. Dave's curiosity won him over when he heard a girl and guy singing together. He looked through the window in the door and saw that Sam and Quinn Fabray were singing. Dave started nodding his head. He recognized the song but couldn't think of the name or who sung it. Dave started to look at the way they were looking at each other.

_They really liked each other. The way he's singing to her is the way I want to be sung to. Holy shit I'm sound like a super fag right now. _ Karofsky then stormed off punching a couple lockers here and there before heading to the bathroom. Maybe going to the bathroom was a bad choice. Washing his hands was Finn. Karofsky glared at him for a bit then just moved to the urinal to piss. Karofsky noticed Finn was still there when he was done with the bathroom.

"What are you lookin' at Hudson?" Karofsky said as he went to the sink.

"I just want to know why you hurt Kurt like that Karofsky. You were a complete dick. And now, you're touching no one. What was it about Kurt that did it for you?" Finn was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"He was a princess fairy who flaunted his shit. It pissed me off. It's wrong," Karofsky said. Just saying that pained Karofsky. _Why am I such a dick?_

"Listen, I don't know what's your deal or what the real problem is, but I do know that you enjoyed being in that half-time performance. Right now you seem like you're miserable. Why don't you give Glee a shot? Or at least maybe apologize to Kurt?" Finn was really hoping that the Karofsky that he saw on the field that night was able to come out right now.

"No freakin' way man! I am not apologizing to that queer for doing what he deserved!" And then something that Karofsky wish didn't happened. What he said was too much for him to bear any longer. Tears started to well in his eyes. Karofsky was so mad at himself he turned punched the stall behind him. Finn looked completely terrified that he was witnessing Karofsky cry. The punching wasn't bothersome. Karofsky was known for his anger issues obviously. But the crying? That was weird. After Karofsky stopped taking his anger out on the stalls he just slid down and sat on the floor, with his head in his hands. Finn thought best to talk again.

"Whoa, dude I'm sorry. You know, I'm here if you want to talk about anything. No judgment or anything," said Finn in a more quiet voice. He knelt down in front of Karofsky waiting for a response. Karofsky finally looked up at Finn. _Hmm, he's kind of cute when he's like this._ Karofsky shook that thought right out and got angry once again. He got up, pushed Finn down and then stormed out of the bathroom. Finn had no idea what had happened or what to do.

xoxoxoxo

"Mr. Shue? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn walked into Mr. Shuester's office. It was after first period was over and Finn couldn't stop getting what he had just seen with Karofsky out of his head.

"Sure, what's up Finn?" Mr. Shuester seemed to have been grading Spanish papers at the time.

"I just had a run in with Karofsky."

"Oh no what happened? Do I need to speak with Principal Figgins?"

"No! No, nothing like that. There's something wrong with him. Obviously, but like I think he needs help. I know it's no shock but there seriously something bothering him." Finn really had no easy way to put it. It was so weird. It was like seeing two different sides of Karofsky come at him at once. Finn retold his story to Mr. Shuester and then waited for the advice his teacher could give.

"I think I know who Dave needs to talk to," said Mr. Shue, getting up out of his chair and leading Finn out of the office.


	7. Dalton No More

Kurt was walking through the halls of Dalton when he heard his name called out.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" It was Blaine coming from his French class. Kurt wasn't sure about Blaine anymore. Yes he's a great friend and knows just the right words to say. But those were the words that get him hooked and then later disappointed. After Kurt talked to Blaine about him misunderstanding Blaine's intentions after the Gap serenade, it was kind of weird between the two. Blaine was a lot more authoritarian towards Kurt. Kurt just figured he scared off another guy. _Why do I do that to men? Am I repulsive?_

"Hi Blaine. So, how was Carmel yesterday?" Kurt said in his bitchiest tone he could muster up.

"Huh? Oh, you were there yesterday? Yeah I was giving my friend a ride there so he could drop something off. Why were you there?" Blaine seemed his normal self but Kurt just couldn't find himself to believe Blaine's words. _Was he really going to try and say he didn't just help Vocal Adrenaline go to Regionals? Was he being avoidy right now? What the f-!_ Kurt's thoughts were simply interrupted by Blaine's mouth.

"So we have rehearsal in the band room today. I am really hoping that we get our hands on that Maroon 5 song Misery. I think I can sing it really well. I love Taylor but I don't think I could reach those notes of hers sometimes."

"I could reach Taylor Swift. Not much for her voice but her lyrics are really powerful. Could I try auditioning?" Kurt knew it'd be a long shot but hey, worth trying.

"I don't see why not. Everyone will be voting so it's not just up to me, but yeah, I'll be looking forward to seeing you perform today," and with that Blaine walked away with a wave. Kurt just stood there hands on the hips.

Later that day, the Warblers had their rehearsal. Kurt walked in and everyone stared him. _Again? Really what was their problem? _

"What's up guys?"

"Did you tell your friends at McKinley we were helping out Carmel?" asked Steven. _Who was this kid? I don't think I ever actually talked to him. But how would they know that I was with Mercedes and Rachel. Did they put a bug in my jacket? Did they tear up my clothes to put a bug in my jacket? Oh my Gucci, I am going to-! _ Blaine interrupted his thoughts again. _Why is he always doing that?_

"Hey everyone. So we have a few songs to play with. Let's see if we can find our Regional showstoppers!" Everyone was clapping and getting ready. Kurt had already decided he was singing Taylor Swift's song Mean. Blaine went first singing Misery. Of course he was good. He's Blaine. Blaine Anderson._ God why do I like him? He's being an ass right now._ After Blaine finished he said Kurt's name. Kurt stood in the middle of the room, with the Warblers circled around him in different sitting positions. Some were standing waiting for him to start.

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

Kurt didn't realize how true this song was at this particular point in time. He looked at all of them and then started to get into the song.

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why ya gotta be so mean?_

Kurt continued the song with such emotion and once he finished, he stood there looking for approval. Everyone nodded their heads and clapped. Blaine came up and clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder whispering "good job buddy" in his ear. _Maybe I actually have shot this time. _

The seniors were deciding what should be the song that they would sing at Regionals. They already got Bills, Bills, Bills on their list. Kurt was really hoping that he could finally sing a solo. However, their verdict was to go with Blaine's Maroon 5. Kurt was furious. Everyone was cheering Blaine on and Blaine was smiling with that huge smile.

"Are you kidding? What about my song?" Kurt screamed.

All the guys looked at him stunned. It was Blaine who broke the silence.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry. But it is a seniority thing here. You'll get your shot." Blaine gave him a little wink and patted him on the shoulder and that was it. Rehearsal done. _That's it, I can't take it here at the school anymore. I'm talking to dad and Carol tonight bout transferring back. If Mercedes was right about Karofsky being invisible, maybe I could be able to go to that school again. _

Kurt walked out of the band room and saw Blaine waiting.

"Hey man, sorry about today. I'm serious though you'll get your shot at singing."

"You're right. I will," said Kurt with one of his fake smiles.

"That's the spirit! Great! So coffee? Wanna go, my treat?" Blaine said.

"You don't understand, I will sing again. Not with you guys. I'm transferring out of here." Blaine looked more than confused and stood in front of Kurt waiting for an explanation. "You may not have a 'no bullying tolerance' policy, however the only thing that I have felt here since I've transferred is being smothered and having no voice. I feel like my opinion doesn't matter here. At least at McKinley, I have the freedom to express myself and friends to back me up. Not some ass hat that puts himself off so high and mighty when really, you're just as bad." Kurt didn't bother to hear what Blaine had to say and just walked out of Dalton.

**Hey all! That song Kurt sang was Mean by Taylor Swift.**

**Hope I'm moving at an okay pace for you. I know I'm slowly adding the sex stuff with Karofsky's dream. Don't worry, I will get to the good stuff soon. **


	8. Help Found

Dave was sitting in the office waiting for the guidance councilor to be done with her prior session. When the door opened, it was Mr. Shue that he saw walking out of her office. They exchanged glances and Mr. Shue only gave a slight nod to Dave before leaving.

"Mr. Karofsky? Come on in," said the red-headed woman. The room was completely surrounded by glass but somehow had a warm feeling towards it. Maybe it was the sun or just the woman that was sitting at her desk now. "Please have a seat." She signaled to one of the two chairs in front of him. Dave sat down to the chair on the left and waited for her to speak again. He noticed behind her was a row of sanitizers and tissues. _What the hell?_

"Mr. Karofsky, do you know why you're here?" asked Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell.

"Uh, no. Why?" Dave really wasn't certain. Maybe his mom called or something and asked to talk to him. _Was I really scaring my mom?_

"Well, there have been some concerns among the students and some of the faculty members that you are troubled. That there is something on your mind." She said this as she was opening her filing cabinet and pulling out a folder. _Probably the infamous permanent record. Not as thick as I was hoping._ "Is there anything that's on your mind? School? Sports? Girls? (_Hah! I wish girls were my issue. It'd be a totally different school if that was the case)_ Is it family trouble?" Dave wasn't showing any sign to start talking. He kept looking around the room, avoiding eye contact as he heard the clock slowly tick away. _This is going to be long._

"Okay, listen to me David. I'm the guidance councilor. Anything that is said in this room is kept in confidence. Nothing goes home to your parents or to the teachers. None of the students will know either." That reassured Dave a bit, and her smile was cute enough to almost believe her, but the sudden feeling of being watched through all the glass made him question what she just said. They sat in silence for another five minutes. This was really starting to bother Dave seeing as she wasn't saying anything and he didn't want to say anything. Finally, giving the same speech he gave to his parents, maybe this will keep her off his back for awhile.

"I'm just stressed is all. I got sports to worry about and school. I don't know, just seems off." Dave was hoping that the lie was the perfect smokescreen but even he was starting to feel like it wasn't good enough.

"Okay. That's a start. Good. Now, how are things with friends?" She really was annoying.

"Friends are fine. They're friends. Rag on each other when we're acting up."

"What do you mean," she said as she started to write. Great. Notes on me.

"I don't know. We call each other names to get each out of being lame or something."

"Names like?" More writing. Dave was slowly balling his fists and feeling his blood boil. _Why am I getting so angry. She's just doing her job. Hell she might be the only one I could talk to right now. I am safe and she doesn't seem like she would tell anyone. _

"Names like 'loser', 'geek', 'gay'. You know the typical ones you hear in the hallway." Emma looked up from her writing and just looked at him. She was analyzing him in some way. _Can she read minds? _

"Does that bother you being called those names?"

"I don't know I guess. I call them those names too so I guess I can't feel hurt can I? It sort of sounds hypocritical." _Did I just say that word? Wow. I guess I'm listening a little bit in English. _

"Well how does it make you feel calling people these names? Do you have a problem with those people?"

"I don't know I guess," Dave said. He was really hating all these questions he couldn't answer. Kind of like the SAT.

"Listen Dave I'm just trying to help. People are worrying about you. I noticed your grades dropped a bit a couple months ago. You seem angry at something. I am here to just listen." _There was that smile of hers again. Very welcoming and sweet. He could tell and it would be a secret still. He wouldn't have to threaten her because she was a teacher and they don't lie. Well sometimes. She doesn't seem like the lying type. _

"I don't have a problem with those people. I guess I do it so my friends won't question me." Dave was slowly letting her in. He was scared shitless. His heart was starting to race a bit not knowing what the next question will be.

"Okay, you do it out of peer pressure. Most students do and don't feel like you're alone in that. A lot of times people who force someone to do something is because they feel insecure about themselves. What is it that you're afraid your friends will question?" She had her hand on her chin staring at Dave waiting for him to let go some more.

"I'm scared…" Dave could feel tears coming again. _Not now. Don't cry now you pussy. Suck it up._ "I'm scared that…" Tears were welling up in his eyes. Emma sat up and put her hand down. She grabbed her tissues and put them on the desk.

"It's okay David," she went to the windows facing out of the hallway and put the blinds down. "David, look at me, just let it out." Dave saw that he was protected by the blinds so that no one would see him break down in the guidance councilor's office. His hands were in his face as he sobbed. Emma walked over, knelt down, and started to rub his back. She was comforting him with "it's okay's" and "let it out's". After a couple of minutes he stopped sobbing. He grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped his eyes.

"I'm scared that…that my friends will know… that I'm gay," and with that there were more tears. It felt so good to get that off his chest and to tell someone of what it was that was bothering him. The feeling has been held in for so long, longer than he could remember. It was like a big weight was lifted off his shoulder. He forgot where he was at the moment and then looked up. Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell looked at him with a hurt look on her face.

"Have you told anyone about this?" she asked. Dave noticed that she didn't write anything down on his file about him being gay. He sat there. _Well I told her the hard part, might as well tell her who knows._

Dave nodded his head. "I didn't really tell him. It sort of just happened." Emma looked confused at first.

"Oh… Oohhh. I see. Well, how did they respond?" Emma got the gist that Dave kissed a male.

"He was repulsed. Though, I gave him a reason to feel that way." Knowing Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell wasn't writing anymore notes, knowing how extremely sensitive this subject was for him, Dave felt he could tell her what happened with him and Kurt. The look she had on her face was something that he could hope his mother would have if he ever told her. She seemed like felt for Dave. Knew that all he wanted was someone to know but not to judge. Someone to confide in. After Dave told his story, the two were silent for a minute.

"Well, I definitely see how you were stressing about this. High school is a tough place to be in, and with the atmosphere like this, I'm not surprised you couldn't tell anyone. I'm glad you opened up. So, I'm assuming then you haven't told your parents," asked Emma, waiting for a response.

"Right. I'm just worried they'll disown me or be mad at me. Maybe kick me out." Dave was started to get worked up again. The thought of his mom and dad kicking him out of the house scared him to death. He would be all alone again.

"Do they give you any reason that they would? I'm sure if they're noticing what your teachers are noticing they just want know you're okay."

"I guess. I just don't want to be a disappointment is all." Dave looked up at the guidance councilor and she just looked at him.

"I think what you need to do is think about who your parents are. If they have supported and loved you the last 16 years of your life, then consider telling them. Or consider telling one of them at first. You're not alone David. There are teenagers throughout this country that are going through what you're going through. Just know that there is always a support group around. I'm proud to say that if you ever need to talk, I have an open door policy. But look around. If you can't find a support group within your friends, maybe look at some of the other clubs or organizations that pique your interest. I have a session at 2:00, but I would like to meet with you again. Okay?"

Dave looked at her and nodded with a smile. He got up and left her office and headed towards his locker. Dave couldn't help but feel as though this weight got a lot lighter, and that tryouts this afternoon were going to be a lot less stressful.


	9. Ice

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm doing as much updates as I can. I won't be near my computer until tomorrow night. I'm gonna go crazy because all I want to do is write this story!**

**Be sure to keep reading. I'm definitely going to be featuring Lady Gaga's new song Born This Way at some point. If you haven't heard it already, I suggest you go on her website and check it out. It's superb! And it's also supposed to be featured in a Glee episode coming this spring. And wait for it, it's a Karofsky-centered episode! It's going to be great!**

The rest of the school day for Karofsky felt a little bit better after talking with the guidance councilor. It was good to know that there was someone else that knew about him, and someone that he could at least go to when he needed to. He spent the rest of the day concentrating on the tryouts that were happening after school, so once the last bell of the day rang, he was off and heading towards the arena with his equipment bag in hand.

As Karofsky was changing into his pads, he got a tap on the shoulder and turned around. It was that blonde asshole who threw the slushie in his face a couple weeks ago. _I fuckin hate this guy. _

"Sorry Karofsky, but as I'm captain, I don't think it's wise for the other players to be skatin on the ice with a Glee fag."

Karofsky felt like he was punched in the stomach. He was slowly regretting his decision to do that half-time performance.

"What no comeback? Are you admitting that you are _gay?"_ said the blonde captain.

"No, I'm not. And I haven't joined Glee either so why don't you get out of my face before The Fury has something to say about it," and without even hesitating, Karofsky stood up and punched the locker right next to the blonde boy's head, making it clear that Karofsky hadn't changed.

"Alright, man, sorry. Better watch out on that ice." The three men walked away looking back at Karofsky before heading out onto the rink. Dave looked down at his fist and saw that his knuckles were torn up and bleeding from that last punch. _I guess I've punched too many of these things. _

As Karofsky stepped out on the ice he noticed that there a lot more people in the stands than what he was expecting for tryouts. He also wasn't expecting Hummel's father there. _ And with Hummel?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had walked into his house to find Carol in the living room folding laundry. His father was most likely still at his garage. Kurt was still fuming about what had happened with the Warblers and Carol could see it on his face.

"Kurt hunny, what's wrong?" She stopped folding and walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Talk to me sweetie."

"I was really hoping that maybe I could talk to you and dad about transferring. Back to McKinley," said Kurt as his eyes started to well up.

"Oh hunny, what happened?" Carol sat Kurt down so he could breathe and once he got under control, he was explaining to Carol what has been happening at school.

"Their bullying consists of very subtle techniques of exclusion. I don't feel like I belong there. I don't get treated fairly like everyone does. I just feel really bad because I know how much you and dad spent on tuition and I feel awful seeing as it was your honeymoon money." Carol just nodded and brought Kurt in for an embrace. Perfect timing seeing as Burt just walked in.

"What happened? Did Karofsky find you?" Burt said as he instantly got angry and walked up to Kurt.

"No dad. I'm just not happy at Dalton." Burt's tension relaxed a little bit however he was still waiting for an explanation. "I was hoping that I could transfer back to McKinley," Kurt said his eyes avoiding his father's.

"No absolutely not. Not with that guy Karofsky still there."

"But dad, Mercedes and Rachel say he hasn't been acting the way he has since I left. I think I'd rather be there then –," Kurt was cut off by his father.

"Kurt do you have any idea what trouble we went through just to get you to that school? You asked to go there yourself before we offered to pay! I just don't quite understand what is going to make you happy." Burt was yelling at Kurt and all Kurt could think about was "_don't have a heart attack."_

"Dad, I know! I feel really bad! But you can always appeal for a tuition reimbursement. The deadline isn't up yet."

"That's not the point Kurt! The point is I am concerned about your safety, and you seem to think it's just a joke and not important!" Kurt was looking at his father who was now also close to crying as well. Kurt felt ashamed for what he just asked for. All Kurt's father wanted was for him to be safe. Who can blame him. For the threatening phone calls last year and with the Karofsky death threat, Kurt was surprised he wasn't more concerned about his safety anymore, and more concerned about a stupid solo. _I really do hate Blaine right now. And, the timing just keeps on getting better_, Kurt thought as Finn walked in.

"Uuh, whats…goin' on?" Finn looked confused and ready to walk back out the door. But he could see the seriousness in everyone's face, so he shut the door and joined the conversation. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to dad about transferring back." Kurt finally broke the gaze at his father and turned towards Finn. "Did you ask Rachel about my Wicked sheet music?"

"KURT! Are you seriously concerned about your _sheet music_ right now?" Burt went back to yelling. It seemed to be the only way he could be serious without breaking down. Once again Kurt lowered his head down in shame for being concerned about music instead of the matter at hand.

"Uh, no I forgot. And what happened at Dalton? Why do you want to come back to McKinley? Weird timing though." Kurt, Carole and Burt looked at Finn now waiting for him to continue. Finn just looked like he said something wrong.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"It's Karofsky. He had a complete breakdown in front of me today. It was totally weird. We were both in the bathroom and I asked him why he was picking on you and then all of a sudden it was like he changed. He was pretty invisible the past few weeks ever since the half-time performance. And he started lashing out at the stalls and then he stopped and started crying. Then stormed off in his Karofsky way." Kurt was just as confused. _This whole thing is really getting to Karofsky. He needs someone to talk to. That's what's wrong. Of course I can't say anything to them because it's such a huge deal. I have to go back to McKinley but I have to convince my dad that I'm okay there. How?_

"Did you report this incident?" Kurt's train of thought halted at his dad's question.

"Well I talked to Mr. Shue about it and then he brought me to Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, the guidance councilor and I told her what happened. I'm assuming he had or will have a meeting with her at some point. I guess it's her job or something." Finn was standing there awkwardly now, trying to figure out whether to sit, stand or walk away. He wasn't sure if he was facing anymore questions.

"Dad look, I know you're concerned about my safety. But at an environment like Dalton, where I feel like I'm not supported, I feel is equally as dangerous as being alone with Karofsky. At least at McKinley I have my friends to support me and I have some sense of freedom and a voice. Dalton is smothering me." Burt looked at Kurt after that and nodded his head.

"Are you sure about this? I don't care about the money, we'll do the appeal, whatever, but I want to make sure you are able to do this. I don't want to keep transferring you every couple of months." Kurt nodded and gave a small smile towards Finn who was looking surprisingly happier about Kurt coming back than Kurt expected him to be. Burt then nodded and said, "Well then, if you think you can go back to McKinley, then you're going with me to hockey tryouts. We'll start there. We'll talk to the principal beforehand" Kurt's heart plummeted. _ I wasn't expecting to go this soon. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we talk to the principal. _

"I'll head over to Dalton and fill out any paper work and meet you at McKinley," said Carol.

"I'll go to the hockey tryouts with you guys," said Finn and he grabbed his jacket, walking out the door, leading the Hudson-Hummels out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Karofsky was just standing there on the ice staring at Kurt's beautiful, porcelain skin. He realized he should probably stop staring otherwise he'd get noticed by the other athletes and probably Kurt himself. Karofsky was skating around the ice, warming up his muscles before the drills started. Dave could have been imagining it but during the scrimmages if he had the puck he was attacked nearly by everyone, even the people on his team were checking him. _Are people really that pissed about that half-time show? I thought we killed it out there. _After what felt like the hundredth time of being checked into the plexi glass, Karofsky was told to sit on the bench. Earlier when they were doing speed drills, he was acing it. But now, people were treating him like nothing. _I was nearly captain last year and people respected me. Now after one stupid four minute performance, they hated me? Maybe the guidance councilor did tell someone. No she wouldn't have. She promised. _ Karofsky glanced to his right at the stands and was looking at Kurt and his father. Finn was a few seats down with Puck and Sam talking. _Glee probably. Humph. _ Dave suddenly felt a tightening in his chest. Lately singing had really made a difference. Sure he cried last night about that once song. But it sorta felt good, it made him happy. And like Emma said, looking for a support group right now is what Karofsky should concentrate on. He knew Azimio and the other guys wouldn't support him, not at first at least. And what Dave really needed first and foremost was support. Right now his biggest support system was a teacher who was a germaphobe. _Not one of the best allies. _

By the end of the tryouts Karofsky had made it on the team as center. _I guess my speed was really impressive. Hopefully the other teammates will get off my back. _ At this thought he looked around in the locker room hoping no one was catching him. Why was it that Karofsky didn't feel the same way looking at these guys when he was around Kurt? _Oh shit. Hummel, and now I'm getting tight in my pants. Thank god I already changed. _Karofsky bolted out of the locker room so he wouldn't have to face any possible questions or looks. When Dave was heading out to his truck he saw Kurt waiting for him, wearing those gray pants and sweater like in his dream.


	10. Breaking The Ice

Karofsky's heart was racing. He had stopped in the middle of the parking lot, looking at Kurt, which he thought was just his mind playing a cruel joke on him. But Kurt made eye contact and gave an awkward smile and then crossed his arms in front of him. Karofsky slowly walked towards Kurt, not sure what was going to happen when they were within arm's length of each other. He put his bag in the bed of the truck and faced Kurt again. Luckily Kurt broke the ice.

"I'm transferring back. I just filled out the paperwork with Figgins. Oh and heads up, you have a meeting with him tomorrow morning before school. I think they were calling your house when I was in the office letting you know." Kurt stopped talking not sure if he should continue or give Karofsky time to speak. Karofsky could only ask one thing at this point.

"Why?" Simple, to the point. Kurt looked at him again after people watching across the street.

"I wasn't happy at Dalton. Believe it or not they can be a bit cruel there too. At least here, I have more friends." Dave wasn't looking at Kurt anymore, but more of the pavement, playing with the broken up gravel. Kurt continued. "I heard about your episode with Finn today. Are you okay? Have you talked to Ms. Pillsbury yet?" Kurt wasn't sure if Dave even wanted to talk. For all Kurt knew, Dave wanted to smash his head in the window of his truck. But Kurt wasn't scared. One thing Blaine was right about was having courage to stand up. And Kurt knew that where Dave was at right now was a very difficult place to be. A place where you feel alone and scared worried that no one will be there to support who you are no matter who they were. Kurt was surprised when Dave finally spoke.

"It's Howell." Kurt was confused.

"What?"

"It's Pillsbury-Howell now." Kurt nodded. _That's right. I remember Finn telling us at dinner one night that she married that really attractive dentist boyfriend of hers. Good choices. _

"So I'm assuming you did talk to her? How did it go?"

Dave started playing with the gravel again. "I told her." Kurt couldn't help but feel some sort of relief. Dave was slowly but surely coming to terms with what had happened, and who he was. They continued to just stand there in silence. It was starting to make Dave feel uncomfortable. _Why wasn't I angry right now? Sure I feel uncomfortable, but I'm not telling Hummel to leave. It was kind of nice. I've wanted him for so long and he's finally here talking to me like I did nothing to him. Why?_ Dave must have asked that last part out loud because Kurt just looked at him strangely.

"Why what?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, why, are you here? Talking to me? I made your life hell and you're acting like nothing happened." Kurt was on his mind so much lately and all he wanted was to press his lips on to Kurt's.

"Are you kidding, I'm terrified right now. I just thought maybe you needed someone to talk to." Kurt was starting to feel that maybe talking to Karofsky wasn't the best idea right now. _Why was I here? He's scaring me right now. I'm not sure if I'll be walking away from this or carried in a stretcher. It's strange though, he doesn't look angry, just sad. _

Their silence was broken by two males behind them. Karofsky turned around and it was Puck and Finn. _Great. This is what I need. More Gleeks. _

"Yo, Karofsky, Kurt's not even back yet and you're going around messing with him already?" Finn was walking up to Karofsky and pushed him into the driver's side door. Kurt had moved away from the truck scared of what Karofsky will do now that he was egged on. "I swear to God, if you even try and make Kurt's life hell here again, I will personally make sure you don't last on the hockey team." _When did Finn grow a pair? This wasn't like him. Was Finn and Kurt…? No. _Karofsky got pissed at this thought. He shoved Finn off of him and got in his truck and drove off before they could retaliate.

"Finn! Why are you such an ass? I was just talking to him. It was fine!" Kurt was surprised at the sudden chivalry that Finn was showing towards Kurt. It was unlike Finn to actually stand up to Kurt like that, but at the same time it was nice knowing he was acting like his brother.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't want him to get the idea now that you're back it'll go back to like it was. He can't be raggin' on you like he did before." Finn was looking at Kurt, trying to let him know that he was being sincere about his actions.

"Well, thank you Finn. From now on though, if I need your help, or anyone's for that matter," said Kurt looking at Puck too, "I'll let you know. But thank you." Finn relaxed a bit and then nodded at Puck.

"So, we were talking. We think egging Dalton boy's car would be something to cheer you up. A welcome back present if you will. Wanna join?" asked Puck. Kurt was really surprised Puck was being nice to him too. _Did they really miss me that much?_ Kurt couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"I'm all set with the juvenile activity, but I'm not stopping you."

"I thought you would say that. Alright, well I'll see you guys later," and Puck had left, heading towards his car.

"So, now that you're back, you're gonna have to bring something to Glee for this week's assignment. It's – ," but Kurt finished that sentence.

"Regionals, I know. Rachel and Mercedes told me yesterday." After finishing that sentence, Kurt completely forgot, and then faced Finn with an apologetic look on his face.

"What?" Finn looked confused again.

"I need to tell you something about Regionals," said Kurt.


	11. Protecting Kurt

Later that night, Karofsky was in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling while on his bed. _Hummel had talked to me today like I wasn't a monster. It was nice almost until that asshole Finn got there. _Karofsky was near to telling Kurt he was sorry for what he had done before Puck and Finn had come and ruined the moment between them. But Karofsky smiled again. _He's coming back. He'll be in the hallways again at McKinley. I'll be able to see him in passing in those hot outfits he wears, minus that Lady Gaga one. _Karofsky couldn't be more excited inside to see Kurt in the morning at school again. Then he remembered he had a meeting with Figgins in the morning with his parents. He had come home after the confrontation in the parking lot to his mom saying she got a phone call from the school. She looked worried like Dave had done something criminal again.

"Mom I swear I did nothing wrong. They probably just want to tell me about that Hummel kid." His mom looked confused, and then she somehow understood.

"He's coming back to school then?" Dave answered with a simple nod. "Okay, well they asked that myself and your father to join you in the meeting. So we're leaving early tomorrow morning. The meeting's at 7:30." Dave nodded his head again and walked upstairs to his room.

_The meeting shouldn't be too bad. I mean it's just telling me not to bully Hummel anymore. I can do that. My friends on the other hand, they're going to be hard to convince it's a good idea to leave him alone. How was I going to convince Az and the others that Hummel was a waste of their time now? _ This new obstacle was something Karofsky was worried to confront. Maybe talking to the guidance councilor tomorrow would be a good idea. Get her advice.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, Dave, his father, and his mother were sitting in Principal Figgins' office talking about the consequences if Dave were to further bully Kurt Hummel.

"Do you understand David? The slightest shove into a locker or a threatening fist pump will get you expelled faster than Coach Sylvester from the march for obesity last year." Dave was a bit confused about that entire sentence. _Fist pump? Really? He was referencing Jersey Shore? And I totally remember that. She called some girl elephant cellulite or something. _Dave answered with a nod.

"Yeah, I understand." Dave hadn't expected to walk into that office with Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell there as well. This was good seeing as he wanted to talk to her about his friends treating Kurt, or himself, badly. But Dave really was also worried that she might force him to come out to his parents and the principal then and there. _She wouldn't do it. She knew it was serious._ She continued to smile reassuringly at David during the talk Principal Figgins was giving. At the end of the meeting she asked Dave to step into her office once his parents left. When he walked in the blinds were already down and she was sitting down waiting for him to do the same.

"Have a seat David." Karofsky did so and just waited for her questions to start.

"How are you doing about this? About Kurt coming back to McKinley? Remember, nothing is repeated." Dave looked at her and nodded.

"I don't know. I feel kind of happy I guess. I like… I like Kurt. I'm just scared of how my friend will react when they see I'm not myself around him."

"You mean not shoving him into lockers and insulting him?" She had crossed her legs and put her hands on her lap waiting patiently for Dave to confirm or deny what she just interpreted.

"Yeah. What do I tell them?" _Please don't suggest coming out to them. Please._

"Well, you could tell them you would get in trouble. You just joined the hockey team so you don't want to give that up I'm sure. It's not lying to them and you're not outing yourself yet." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Yeah, that's a good answer. But what if they start hurting Kurt? I don't want to tell them stop but I do at the same time. I can't stand by but I feel if I do try and stop them they'll question me again." Dave was wondering if she had any good advice for that one.

"That's a very good point David. It's hard to tell your peers no when they're constantly making judgments. I think what you need to do is maybe protect Kurt by talking to his friends in the Glee club. There are some students there that can protect Kurt from your friends. That way, you don't have to worry about telling your friends to stop directly. Glee club can do that for you." Dave was a little unsure about that plan. It sounded like a good one but it also sounded a little weird for him to go up to Finn and Puck warning them of Azimio's motives. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell got up and answered. It was Mr. Shuester.

"Hi, you got a minute?" he said with a smile on his face. _Does Shue have the hots for the ginger?_

"Can you give me a couple more? Session," she said indicating Karofsky with her head. Mr. Shuester made eye contact with Dave and smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." Mr. Shuester left and Emma had shut the door and walked back to her seat.

"So, David, are you willing to talk to the Glee kids? Help them protect Kurt? I'll also make sure that the faculty is aware of the situation so they can keep an eye out as well." The knowledge of the faculty helping made Dave feel a little bit better in talking to Glee. _I guess anything in order to protect Kurt. I want him to feel safe coming back to McKinley._

Dave looked at the guidance councilor and gave her a little smile. "I'll talk to them."

"Great! Well Dave, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to come in." Dave nodded as he got up from his seat and headed for the door. Mr. Shuester was sitting there waiting for Dave and Emma to be finished. As Dave walked out with a nod towards the teacher, Will got up and walked into Emma's office.

"It looks like you're really getting through to him Emma," Will said as he sat in the same seat Karofsky was in.

"Thanks Will. Yeah he's going through a hard time right now."

"So is there anything I need to know? Frankly, maybe I should know?" asked Will.

"Will, you know I can't talk about the situations that come out in this office. It's breaching confidentiality and also ruining my trust with the students. And David needs that trust right now."

"But it involves one of my students." Will seemed a little shocked that Emma wasn't talking to him. _Doesn't she know that Kurt's well-being is at risk?_

"Will, stop. If David wants you to know about what's going on with him, he'll talk to you on his own time when he's ready. For now, he's not posing a threat to Kurt. It may come as a shock to you but he doesn't mean harm at this point," Emma said. Will looked in her eyes and simply nodded in response. She was more confident lately. She wasn't the meek, shy woman Will knew a year ago. She was happier, and more outgoing. Will hated that it was because of Carl. It was a bit tense between Emma and Will since she got back from the honeymoon last week. He couldn't help but start to stare at the wedding ring she was sporting now. Emma was quick on the uptake and put her hands on her lap and covered her left hand with her right. Will thought this was an excellent time to leave.

"Alright then, well, I'll see you later then." Emma nodded as Will got up and left the office. When he was gone, Emma sighed deeply and looked down at the ring. She looked up and saw him walk by the office down the hallway and couldn't help but start to cry.


	12. Courage

"Alright before we get started, I would like to welcome back Kurt," Mr. Shue said as he started to clap. Everyone followed doing the same as well as cheer. Kurt was definitely happy to be back with New Directions, and could tell that everyone in that room had missed him. Even Santana and Lauren, who he hadn't socialized with, were happy. He was sitting between Mercedes and Quinn, both whom were hugging him.

"So what happened?" asked Santana. Kurt knew that would be the first question that came up. Kurt figured however Finn, Rachel, or Mercedes would have given the heads up or something. But nonetheless, Kurt had prepared what he would say if he was being asked twenty questions.

"Although Dalton is excellent academically, the students there are cruel in their own ways. I couldn't stand it." Kurt was noticing everyone was agreeing with him like they were at Dalton with him, and saw Finn. Finn had a look on his face saying that Kurt should probably tell everyone the news he told Finn yesterday. Mr. Shue noticed this exchange and piped up.

"What's up Kurt?" Kurt looked at Mr. Shue and then stood up. Everyone was expecting him to say that Karofsky didn't give Kurt a chance today, already shoving him into lockers or threatening him.

"First, I just wanted to thank you all for the support you gave me when Karofsky made my life hell a couple months ago. It really means a lot. That's actually what made me miss New Directions the most. But, there is something I need to tell you. Something about Regionals." Kurt scanned the room, seeing everyone's face change emotions. They all looked at each other, and then over at Mr. Shue who kept his gaze on Kurt. "Dalton Academy has decided to fund Vocal Adrenaline's registration and transportation to compete." Kurt's prediction of their reaction was spot on.

"Aw hell no!" screamed Mercedes. The three ex-cheerios yelled "what!" in unison, and Rachel was dramatic as always.

"Why does our competition hate us? This is totally not fair!" _Please don't kill the messenger_, Kurt thought.

"Now everyone, please calm down. This just means that your performances this week have to be amazing, which I know you can pull off. We can do this. _You_ can do this. Kurt, thank you for telling us." Kurt took his seat and Mercedes whispered to him once Mr. Shue continued to talk, "Is that why you didn't want to go to Carmel on Monday?" Kurt nodded with an apologetic look on his face. Mercedes just patted his arm and they went back to listening to Mr. Shue.

The rest of the afternoon, the Glee club members were all broken up for their assignments: Sam, Puck, and Finn were together as a trio; Artie, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Lauren and Mercedes were in a group; and Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn were all doing solos so they sat on their own. While Kurt was listening to Rachel talk to him about the time she heard her first show tune, Kurt remembered something.

"Oh, Rachel? Do you have my Wicked sheet music?" As Kurt asked he noticed Finn look at him and just shook his head.

"Oh, I believe I do at my house. Come by after this and you can grab it." Kurt heard a knock on the door and the room growing silent before he could respond to Rachel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" yelled Finn. Kurt turned around and it was Karofsky that walked in. Puck, Sam, Mike, and Finn all stood up at once but before they could move forward Mr. Shue stopped them.

"Guys, hold on, don't fight. Give me a minute," Mr. Shuester said. He walked over to Dave and turned him into the hallway.

"What's up Dave?" Will asked. He noticed Dave's face wasn't angry, but rather worried about something.

"I'm here to talk to Kurt." Dave knew it was going to be difficult to talk to Kurt alone.

"Um, I don't know about that Dave. The guys wouldn't like that."

"I get that but it's really important," Dave's voice seemed to have been shaking now.

"Dave, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Dave was balling his fists and could hear chairs moving in the choir room. They obviously heard him yell. Will looked at him then went back into the choir room.

"Kurt." Mr. Shuester signaled Kurt with his index finger to follow him. As Kurt stood up, Finn objected again.

"Mr. Shue no way you are letting this happen!"

"Finn, not now. Everyone, we'll be right back." Kurt followed Mr. Shuester. Karofsky was pacing the width of the hallway when he saw Kurt walk out. "Kurt, David has to tell you something. Are you going to be okay alone?" Kurt nodded and Mr. Shuester, though hesitant about leaving them alone, went to the next classroom over.

"What's up Karofsky?" asked Kurt. Karofsky didn't like the way Kurt said his name. There was resentment in his voice. _I deserved it though. I was a prick to Kurt. God it is so damn hard trying not to look at his lips. I want to taste them again so bad. _Karofsky finally shook any thought of touching Kurt and spoke.

"Look, I'm not going to give you trouble. Don't worry about me bullying you. I won't shove, call you names, none of that. But I can't speak for Azimio and the other guys. I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you. Let the guys in there know that," Karofsky said nodding his head toward the choir room. Kurt turned around and then looked back at Dave.

Not sure how to really respond, Kurt just said, "uh, okay. Thanks. Anything else?"

_Oh God, of course. I want you so bad right now I can hardly stand it._ Dave could feel his body rejecting his brain and leaning closer to Kurt. Kurt backed up quickly, showing Dave he wasn't interested. Dave felt like he was checked into plexi glass again. With that subtle hint of rejection, Dave left. _There was no need to stick around. I'd just be torturing myself._ Mr. Shuester must have seen the red letterman jacket walk by through the door window because he appeared right after Dave left.

"You okay Kurt?"Kurt nodded and walked back into the choir room.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked. Kurt sat back down. _I have no idea. Karofsky looked like he was worried for my life. Scared of what Azimio and those guys would do to me. _Everyone was waiting for Kurt to respond.

"He warned me about Azimio and his other friends. He said he wasn't planning on bullying me anymore but he couldn't speak for those guys." Kurt turned around to Finn, Puck, and Sam. "He wants you guys to look out for me," and then Kurt turned to Mike and Artie, signaling that meant them as well. _Not like Artie could do much anyways._

"Well, you can count on us Kurt. We got your back," said Puck with the rest of the guys nodding their heads and verbally agreeing. Outside the choir room, Karofsky was leaning against the lockers smiling that he did something good finally. He walked away feeling better knowing that the Glee guys would help Kurt out when he couldn't.

xoxoxoxoxo

Once hockey practice was over, Karofsky was planning on going over to Azimio's house, but Azimio texted him later saying that he was grounded. _That's what you get for drinking your parents' stash dude._ Karofsky just walked out of the ice arena when he noticed that his truck's windows were smashed. Karofsky ran closer and saw the driver's side was also keyed with the words "Glee Fag" written all over the place. His blood started to boil. _That fuckin' blonde asshole. What was his name? Mueller? God he is a fuckin' dead man. Principal Figgins said nothing about beating the shit out of him. _ Before he could leave to find Mueller, Dave heard a voice behind him.

"Hi." Dave turned around to face Kurt. Karofsky got really nervous all of a sudden. _Why was he here? God he looked so hot in those pants right now. _Karofsky wasn't hiding the fact that he was checking Kurt out. Kurt started to turn red in the face.

"Hi," said Dave in a raspy tone. With a clearing of his throat, he asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I was leaving a voice lesson with Rachel and I saw these guys doing that to your truck. They were wearing jerseys. I noticed what car they got into so I phoned the police afterwards."

Karofsky looked back at his truck and said "yeah I know who it was." Karofsky turned to Kurt again and just said it. "I'm not even out and yet I get this shit all because of a four minute performance. What the hell?" He couldn't help but smile at Kurt. Kurt was surprised and smiled back awkwardly. _Karofsky had a nice smile when he wasn't smiling due to the pain he inflicted on people. This is a different kind of smile, and it's kind of sweet. _

"Well, if you know who it was then I'll just be going now," said Kurt finally. Before Dave could stop himself, and before Kurt could get too far, he said what he should have said long ago.

"I'm sorry Kurt!" Kurt stopped and turned around. "I'm really sorry for putting you through hell. It was uncalled for and it killed me when I found out you transferred." Karofsky wasn't sure what to expect as a response, but he was surprised that Kurt wasn't yelling.

"I know. I've seen it in your face." Kurt then walked back towards Dave, being at arm's length once again. Karofsky was looking at Kurt in the eyes and they held contact for what seemed like forever. "I get that you're scared, but please know you're secret is safe with me. You might feel that everyone is out to get you," he said as he nodded his head towards the vandalism on the truck. "But I'm not like that. I should have had the courage to tell you that months ago." Karofsky couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Hummel. Apologizing to me?_ Karofsky just nodded and started to feel that tightening pressure in his chest that comes before the tears well up in his eyes. He was familiar with that feeling a lot lately. Then he felt something that he wasn't used to. A pressure on his left bicep. He looked down and saw Kurt rubbing his arm in a comforting fashion.

"You'll get through this. Courage David." Karofsky looked at Kurt who gave him another smile. _What a beautiful smile._ Kurt then walked away. As Dave stood there digesting those last words, he knew what needed to be done next. Confidence was slowly filling his veins as he got in his truck and drove off.


	13. All On The Line

**I just want to thank you all for the positive reviews! It was a treat reading them this weekend and I couldn't wait to get back home to update this story. I got 3 chapters done, all written in a notebook. Talk about the Stone Age! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a doozy.**

Karofsky's heart was pounding as he sat in his truck in the driveway of his home. Things were rushing through his head. Memories really of when he was a child and chronologically progressing up until he reached high school. He could remember when he won his first football game in junior high; remembering when his brother got him Redwings tickets for his birthday. The smile on his father's face when Dave told him he made Varsity football flooded into his head and other moments in his life that defined his relationship with his family. Now that was all on the line. He had to sacrifice the relationship with his family in order to prevent him from imploding with anger, hatred, and sadness. He couldn't take that much of emotion without telling someone else.

It was like he was about to face a firing squad, looking back on his life. _Your life flashes before your eyes before you die. I guess the same could happen before you unload your deep, dark secrets to the people who assume know you best. What if they're offended I didn't tell them sooner? Or, what if they blame me for them not knowing? I really need to stop thinking so much outside of school. What the fuck? _Karofsky sat in his truck for awhile longer. He noticed his dad's Mercedes Benz wasn't in the driveway so his mom must be home probably cooking right now_._ Karofsky nodded his head and turned off the ignition and got out of the vehicle. He walked towards the door, swearing to himself he could hear the funeral march playing in the background. He walked inside and was welcomed by the smell of dinner. It was Wednesday so that meant Italian night. _I love Italian. God I hope the food makes me feel better._ Straight ahead in the kitchen he saw his mom at the counter, her back facing him. _I can do this. I can do this. Wasn't there some inspirational children's book about this? About a train? FUCK!_ Like before, he must have spoke his mind on that last part because his mother screamed and jumped at the same time and turned around frantically.

"Oh my gosh David! You scared me to death!" His mom's right hand clasped her chest while her left hand was holding a wooden spoon. She was breathing heavily like she just ran a 5k marathon. After regaining her composure she looked at Dave and slowly became worried.

"David? What's the matter?" The look of concern in her face pained Dave. He was sure she could hear his heart beating with how nervous he was. Dave gulped nervously before finally speaking.

"I... I need to talk to you…" said Dave. Just admitting to his mom he needs her was causing Dave to lose control. His mom put down the spoon and rushed to her son. At the slightest touch from his mom's hands on his shoulders, Dave was hyperventilating, and tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't bear to talk when it felt like golf balls were clogging his throat. His mother was terrified about what was happening in front of her. Dave's lips were quivering as he was trying to talk. He mouthed the word "I" a couple more times before his mother brought him into her chest, his eyes meeting her shoulder. He could feel the tears soaking her shirt as she held him. He could feel her rubbing his back with her left hand while the right cradled the back of his head. David then heard something behind him but couldn't make out what it was.

"What happened?" Dave's heart plummeted at the sound of his father's voice. "David what is going on?" Paul came up and squeezed his elbow, trying to get his son's attention. He hadn't seen his son in this emotional state since he was a kid. Paul walked behind his wife, making eye contact with Dave, whose eyes were now bloodshot and full of tears. Trying to search for an answer, Paul finally spoke.

"Does this have anything to do with what's on the truck?" Dave wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily his sobbing had gone down. Dave's mom spoke first however.

"What's on the truck?" Paul didn't answer his wife. He continued to look at his son. Dave finally nodded. He was beyond scared of what would happen next. _Did dad figure it out yet? I really can't tell him. It's so hard to speak right now without crying like a fuckin' girl again._ Paul wiped his mouth, tracing his goatee with his hand. He took a deep breath, looked away for a minute, and then spoke again when catching Dave's eye.

"Who did this David?" Dave heard the change in tone in his father's voice. He wasn't sure if he was still worried, angry with Dave for who he was or angry with Dave for what happened with the truck. Paul had a feeling Dave couldn't answer.

"Paul! What happened to Dave's truck?" screamed Paul's wife. She had let go of Dave at this point and faced her husband. She was staring him in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"The windows were all smashed except for the windshield, and the words 'Glee Fag' were keyed all over the driver's side," There was a gasp from her mom and then silence after that. Dave still couldn't tell if his father was angry at him or just angry. Paul looked back at his son hoping he'd answer Paul's question. Dave just kept staring at his feet as silent tears rolled down his face and onto his shoes. _The silence is killing me. This is it. I can already feel the abandonment. Get it over with please._ Dave then felt his mom's hand raising his chin so he was looking at her.

"Davey…are…are you…?" She couldn't finish her question before Dave's lips started to quiver again and more tears filled his eyes. That was her answer. Dave expecting to lose his mom's embrace was stunned to find her holding him close again. "Oh sweetie, shh, it's okay. You're going to be okay." She looked at Paul and they both seemed to understand something, and then something happened that Dave wasn't expecting. He felt a second, much stronger embrace come in from the side followed by his father's voice.

"It's okay son. We still love you."

With those final words, Dave's shoulders felt lighter than ever before.


	14. Better Than Normal

Kurt was leaving Karofsky's truck, heading back to his own car. _I really hope what I said to him helps. Why am I being so nice to him? He was an ass to me. I wasn't lying when I said I saw that he was sorry. But there's got be another reason why I'm letting go of what he did to me so easily. Maybe it's the fact Blaine is an ass hat who I completely wasted my time on. Or, maybe I like the attention Karofsky was giving me. I mean, he kissed me so that means he likes me right? How masochistic is that of me when I like the attention my bully was giving me. Maybe I like him. He does have a very nice body. Nice arms and a pretty fit chest. The sweatiness might not be attractive but he was athletic. I bet him shirtless would be quite the picture. _As Kurt started to think about the idea of Karofsky shirtless, a sudden vibration went off in his pants. Kurt was flustered for a moment and then pulled out his phone. Rachel was calling.

"Hi Rachel," Kurt said, clearing his throat. He was now getting into his car, still not completely finished thinking about Karofsky. It was making it difficult to understand what Rachel was saying. "What?"

"I said, I just looked for your Wicked sheet music and I only found mine. I know this because I put gold starts next to all of the songs that I have used in auditions that have nailed me the lead roles. It's nearly all of them—." _Rachel was so annoying. _Kurt hung up on her. _I'll just say the phone lost service. _

xoxoxoxoxo

"So Kurt, how was your first day back at McKinley?" Carol asked. She was eager to hear about his day.

"It was good. Glad to be back." Kurt was eating some steamed carrots, still off in his now more elaborate Karofsky fantasy involving an oil of some kind.

"That Karofsky guy bother you?" Kurt's mind paused his fantasy mid striptease and went to his dad.

"Uh, no. Actually he came up to me saying he wasn't going to be bothering me. He asked Finn and the rest of the Glee guys to look out for me because his friends might still do something." Burt looked at Finn, waiting for a sign that confirmed Kurt's story. Finn nodded before going back to his chicken.

"Well. Good then." Burt hadn't figured out what else to say on the matter so he brought up a conversation with Finn about sports. _Ugh, kill me_ Kurt thought. Then, while the background noise of sports was in his head, Kurt went back and pressed play on his fantasy.

xoxoxoxoxo

David was standing outside on the front porch staring at his truck. He was in a euphoric state, his mind suddenly calm on the inside. _I told my parents, and they're not kicking me out. They are acting like nothing has changed, well, aside from the damage to the truck._

Once Dave had finally calmed down after his parents both found out he was gay, they had dinner and started to talk. At first, Dave was silent. He felt embarrassed really, and not because he was gay and they knew, but because of his mental breakdown he had. The last time Dave cried like that, he was in the 6th grade and a baseball flew and hit him in the face after being swung by his uncle. After that, it took a lot to make Dave cry, well a lot up until last year. After awhile, Dave's mom piped up.

"So, David, how are you feeling?" The cutlery hitting the plates had stopped and Dave looked at his mom again. She was staring at him waiting for him to respond and didn't look like she was going to be eating until he did.

"Um, I'm doing well now." Dave knew that wasn't the end of the questions. He waited for someone to ask the next one.

"How long have you known sweetie?" his mom asked. Dave looked at his dad this time. His father was waiting to hear his response as well. Unlike some parents, Dave now appreciated who had raised him. His father for instance, was willing to hear about his son's inner turmoil compared to other fathers who would have continued eating and not make eye contact with their sons immediately after being told that they were gay. But Paul, he was just as interested as his wife to know about their son.

"Umm, I guess since I could remember really. Maybe since freshman year was when I really started to think about it more." Dave's mother nodded and his father kept watching.

"There's more to it isn't there David?" his father asked finally. Dave was always surprised when his dad knew there was something more to the story. Dave wasn't the best liar either when it came to hiding information. Dave hung his head before answering.

"That kid that I bullied. The one that got me expelled. Well, I sort of liked him, which is why I was bullying him." Dave couldn't look his parents in the eyes when telling that part of the story. Although they seemed pretty accepting for him being gay, Dave felt as though all of this information at once might be too much for them. Thankfully he was talking to Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell otherwise this would have been much more difficult to explain. When no response was given after that he finally looked up. His father had changed his position in his seat from being upright to leaning back, his arms crossed. His mother had her head in her palm, resting on it looking at her son. _Was she smiling at me? Is she thinking this is a good thing?_ "What?" he asked her.

"You like a boy so you pick on him. That is so elementary school sweetheart!" her big smile came into play which made Dave smile too. Her sarcasm was one of the reasons he was such a momma's boy. It was easy to joke around with her.

"Alright, Denise, there's a difference between that kind of bullying and the one Dave was doing," said Paul. Dave looked at his dad. _I knew dad wouldn't approve sooner or later of me. Didn't think it'd be this fast though. _Dave looked upset.

"David, I'm not disapproving of who you are, but I think there is a better way of getting someone's attention when you like them." Dave nodded. However, Denise waved her husband's comment away like it was a fly.

"So, does this boy know how you feel about him? Is he gay as well?" she asked. Dave was overwhelmed with how open and excited his mom was about this. And his dad was still around listening so that could only mean his dad was just as open.

"Yeah he's gay and he does know how I feel. I kind of kissed him a couple months ago. Then that's when all that crap went down. I was scared he'd tell people so I scared him into keeping it to himself," he was ashamed of admitting how scary he was at school to his parents. But his mom patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Aw sweetie, I'm sure he'll forgive you sooner or later."

"I guess. I mean, he's been talking to me like he wants to give me a chance but it seems too good to be true. Why would he want to do that to a person who made his life hell for so long?" he looked at both his parents, hoping they could answer one of the big questions he kept asking himself but couldn't manage to answer himself.

"Maybe he likes you too," said his mom. Dave started to laugh. _Kurt liking me? I don't think that's possible. I think I shot that horse in the face a long time ago. But it's a fun thought to think of. I mean, he gave me the courage tonight to tell my parents and that's led to a positive outcome. Maybe that's a sign. _

"It could be possible David," said his dad. "But just to be safe, take it slow. I'm sure he's trying to get used to being back at school and to overwhelm someone with emotions as strong as the ones you have for him might be a lot to handle his first week back. You're a Karofsky, born to pursue what you want and not taking 'no' for an answer! That's how I got your mother," said Paul, winking at his wife. "But you also have to take time for yourself as well. You need to work on you first before inviting another person into your life like that. Remember that." Dave smiled and nodded at his father. _He was right. I couldn't rush things with Hummel. He needs to adjust to McKinley again, and probably the new me as well. And I need to adjust to being the new me too. _Karofsky was thinking about how to tell Kurt tomorrow about tonight when his mom spoke up again.

"You did not _pursue_ me Paul. I felt sorry for you," said Denise and with that, the three Karofskys continued with their dinner, talking about things from sports to Denise's day at work.

Dave smiled to himself looking back at dinner. He was so grateful for his parents' reaction. He now looked forward to everyday when he'd come home from school or practice. He won't have to pretend anymore of who he is. If he had guy troubles, he could talk to his mother, and still talk to his dad about how much of an asshole his coach could be. It was normal, like nothing ever happened, but it was better than that. He was no longer afraid to be home. Dave knew that he was safe here no matter what. He heard the door open behind him and his father came up and stood next to him, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"I just want you to know David, that no matter who you date, we still love you, but more importantly, I still expect to see you shred ice next week at your first hockey game." Dave looked at his dad who was smiling at him, then wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks dad." They both looked back at the truck. Guilt started to flood Dave again. "I'm sorry about the truck."

"What, you did that?" Dave looked at his dad confused.

"No…"

"I don't know what you have to be sorry about then. It's not your fault kids at your school can be ignorant bastards." That was music to Dave's ears.


	15. Dreams And Nightmares

Kurt and Finn were in their room, both in bed doing their own thing: Finn was on his laptop while Kurt was reading a book for class. _This book is so boring. I hate reading when it's not Shakespeare. _Kurt looked up at Finn who seemed to be focusing extremely hard on something. Kurt had been thinking about something since yesterday that he had been meaning to ask Finn. Might as well be a good as time as any to ask him now.

"Finn?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah?" Finn was still looking at his laptop, his eyes scanning horizontally back and forth. _Was Finn reading?_

"I was just curious as to why you have been so protective of me about Karofsky. I mean, I don't hate it, I think it's really nice of you. But to be honest, you weren't like this before," Kurt said, suddenly feeling like an asshole for saying it out loud. He looked at Finn waiting for an answer. Finn seemed to be thinking of how to respond and then let out a deep sigh. Obviously he's been holding on to something for awhile.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel awful about what happened around the wedding, you know? I mean, Karofsky threatened your life. If anything actually happened to you, I would have felt guilty knowing I didn't do anything to stop it from happening. I had a dream after the wedding. Actually, it was more like a nightmare." Finn was staring at his hands, unable to make eye contact with Kurt. "I was at football practice but I was alone. I walked out onto the football field hoping to find the team, but I just saw someone lying on the ground. It was kind of foggy, so I went for a closer look. So, when I got closer, it was you, and it looked like your face was bashed in a hundred times. It was horrible. There was blood everywhere. I looked up and Karofsky is standing there in front of me, staring at you, with a bloody bat in his hand. He looked like he was shaking, that's how angry he was. I woke up in a cold sweat right after that. It was the most intense dream I have ever had. I could smell the blood and feel the cool mist of the fog. I got really scared after that. Kurt, I am not going to let anything happen to you this time around. If anyone touches you, you let me know and I'll make sure that is the last thing they _ever _do." Kurt saw when Finn finally looked up at him, there were a couple tears rolling down his face. Kurt was shocked to hear this coming from Finn. He didn't know how to respond.

"Well, thank you Finn. That means a lot. I'm sorry you had that dream. But you definitely don't have to worry about Karofsky though. It's Azimio and the other guys that seem to be the threat right now."

"Yeah, I don't know, I'm still a little hesitant about Karofsky being around you alone. I mean, he hasn't threatened you in any way at all yet?" Kurt shook his head at Finn.

"No, he's been pretty civil and he really does seem to be sorry for what he did. I believe in second chances Finn, so think about that before you verbally attack Karofsky again." Finn thought it was weird that Kurt was standing up to Karofsky, but he didn't want to argue with Kurt so he just smiled and nodded. They both seem to be done with what they were doing so they hit the lights and went to bed.

Kurt was walking down the hallway in McKinley to find Karofsky as waiting for him at his locker. Kurt was a little confused by this and a little nervous as well seeing as no one else was around due to the fact it was during class period. _Courage_ thought Kurt.

"Hi Kurt," said Karofsky, and he flashed his newfound smile. That smile always triggered Kurt's oily fantasy with Karofsky.

A little bit flustered, Kurt responded. "Hi Karof—, I mean, Dave. What are you doing at my locker?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I told my parents last night. You gave me the courage to do so, and their reaction was amazing. I felt great afterwards. Like this huge weight was lifted off my shoulders! I just want to thank you Kurt." Karofsky was completely sincere in his words and Kurt couldn't help but smile back at Karofsky.

"It's not a problem Dave. I'm glad you told them and glad they're supporting you. That's what we need the most in our lives: a support system." Kurt and Dave started to feel a little bit awkward seeing as it went silent between the two. Then Dave spoke again.

"My parents asked about you. I told them I kissed you and they asked me if I liked you and if I thought you liked me," Karofsky was talking to the locker next to him and then slowly looked at Kurt waiting for what he'll say in return. Kurt's heart started to race. _Karofsky wasn't even out for 24 hours and he's unloading to me about me? That's really fast. He's waiting for me to respond. What do I say? Shit, I wish Rachel was here right now. She'd know exactly how to make awkward situations more awkward, but steer the topic of conversation towards her. Or show tunes, and I know Karofsky doesn't like them. Crap, I don't know what to say! _

Kurt, fighting himself on how to exactly respond to Karofsky finally lost inhibitions and just came out and asked, "So what did you tell your parents when they asked if you liked me?" _I really don't want to know the answer. Please get scared and leave. _

"I told them I liked you. Kurt, obviously I do. Why else would I have kissed you that day?"

"Because I was convenient?" Karofsky's face looked like he was just slapped in the face.

"Kurt, how could you say that about yourself? You're an amazing human being and I would give anything to have a second chance at being your friend, and maybe something more," Karofsky said. Kurt thought Dave seemed to be closer to him now. Then Dave did the unexpected. Kurt felt his left hand get wrapped in Dave's right. Kurt looked down and started to shutter. Dave spoke again. "Kurt, how do you feel about me?" Kurt looked up into Dave's green eyes. _They were green? Wow, I wasn't really expecting them to be green. He seemed more like a brown eyes kind of guy. Then again, this is the closest I've been to Dave. _Kurt didn't respond right away.

"I…uh…um, I'm not quite…," Kurt was turning red in the face again and looking back down at his left hand. Karofsky was still holding it, caressing his thumb on his knuckles. Then Kurt felt a massive hand wrap around the back of his neck, and before he could stop him, Dave was pulling Kurt in for a kiss. Kurt could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest but for some reason, his body wasn't pushing Dave away, regardless of what his brain was telling him to do. Maybe because the kiss wasn't like the first one they had. The first kiss was desperate, rough, and forceful. This one seemed more genuine and soft.

_Wow, Dave's lips are softer than I remember. It's kind of nice. And they taste like cotton candy._

_Kurt's lips are so gentle. I forgot how warm they were and how fruity they tasted. No doubt some lip gloss he borrows; probably from Brittany because right now they tasted like strawberries. _ _I hope at some point I will be able to stop. I might accidentally start chewing on them thinking they were starbursts. _

The two boys were slowly kissing and Kurt finally was willing to take it a step further, and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Dave to explore his tongue. Dave's tongue was massaging Kurt's just as softly as the kisses from his lips. Kurt gave out a little whimper which then gave Dave an energy boost and slammed Kurt against the lockers. Kurt didn't scream, but moaned in Dave's mouth. Dave threw off his letterman jacket, revealing a fitter body that Kurt wasn't expecting to see. Dave was wearing just a gray Hanes t-shirt and Kurt could tell that Dave wasn't as chubby as he had led to believe before today. Dave started to trace Kurt's skin with his tongue to Kurt's neck and then to Kurt's left earlobe, which happened to be Kurt's weak spot. Kurt let out a louder moan, giving Dave more fuel to go harder, so he started to nibble on Kurt's neck, close to the collar bone. Kurt was wincing, not in pain, but pleasure. He could feel his cock start to throb beneath his tight pants. _ God why did these have to be so tight today? _

Kurt was now grasping Dave's muscular shoulders and moaning louder. He lifted up Dave's shirt to reveal his hairy stomach and chest. Just as he imagined in his fantasies, Dave's torso had just the right amount of hair. There was a patch around his stomach with a trail leading up to his chest where there seemed to be a lighter patch of hair stretching across his pectorals. Kurt started to tease Dave's nipples, causing Dave to moan. Dave grabbed both of Kurt's legs and hoisted him up, wrapping Kurt around his hips. Kurt was surprised that no one was coming out of the classrooms to check and see if he was okay with the amount of noise he was making. _Thank God they weren't, I don't think I'd want to stop right now. _

Dave's hips were now rolling in circles, grinding his hard cock against Kurt's. They were both moaning in unison now as they went back to kissing. Dave could feel the familiar sensation in his groin that said he was close to climaxing. As he finally let out a loud groan, signifying that he had came, Kurt was getting close himself. He had shut his eyes, expecting that blissful feeling rush through his entire body however before he could get what he wanted, he heard this loud beeping sound coming from the intercom.

Kurt suddenly opened his eyes to find himself back in his bedroom. He was facing his alarm clock which read 7:00am. Kurt's mouth was wide open in disbelief, drool soaked in his pillow. He sat up in his bed, with the same expression on his face. He looked over at Finn who was sprawled across his bed, his comforter just covering the area where his boxers were. Kurt wiped his eyes and just shook his head. _That was the most intense and amazing dream. _Kurt couldn't help thinking to himself that he was excited to see Karofsky today at school.


	16. Trust

**Hey all! This is a long chapter. I was writing it throughout the day. Didn't realize how long it got. I hope you enjoy this one. It's not as "hot and heavy" as the last one, but it should get the wheels turning on how I want Karofsky and Kurt's relationship to progress. **

Dave woke up around 7:15 the next morning following his coming out to his parents. He woke up with a smile. _It wasn't a dream. It's real. I'm myself here in my bed, not being kicked out. That was a little weird when they asked me if I liked Kurt. I wasn't expecting them to ask me that right away. _Dave showered and got dressed before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast. Denise was in the kitchen paying bills when she saw her son come in.

"Good morning David," she said. She was smiling brightly at her son.

"Morning mom. I'm running a bit late so I'm just gonna grab a bagel and head out," Dave said as he was heading to the bread box and grabbing an everything bagel and popping it in the toaster.

"You have practice tonight?"

"Yeah, I should be home by 5:30, maybe 6 depending on coach. Why what's up?" Dave looked at his mom who was still writing checks.

"I was thinking of inviting the Hummels over for dinner tonight. What do you think?" she turned around to see the look of shock in her son's face. _ What the hell? Why?_

"Uh, I think that's a little random. Why do you want to invite them for dinner?" Dave didn't even notice that his bagels sprung up from the toaster.

"Well, now that you've let us know this big secret, and the reason why you bullied that Hummel boy, maybe you can talk to his parents and let them know you did no harm." _She was moving a bit fast. I haven't even told Kurt about telling my parents. I don't want to be telling his parents and Hudson that I'm gay right now. _

"Mom, while I appreciate the offer, I think it's a bit too much too soon. I haven't even told Kurt that I've told you and dad. I was actually hoping to talk to the guidance councilor today. Could we hold off on the dinner for a little later? Right now I just want to make it through today." After his mom smiled at him and nodded, Dave turned around and started to spread the cream cheese on his bagel, letting out a huge sigh of relief for putting that disaster of a dinner off for another time.

xoxoxoxo

"Hey Kurt, how's it goin'" said Mercedes as she and Kurt met in front of the school and walked up the front steps.

"It's going good. God it's cold out this morning though! Do you think Mr. Shue will have us start performing today seeing as there's five of us doing solos alone?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess we could ask him today during Glee club." Kurt and Mercedes walked to Kurt's locker before the first bell rang and continued to talk about what they were planning on singing. Kurt was telling Mercedes he was hoping to sing something from Wicked when he noticed Karofsky walking through the front doors. _Something was different about him. He seemed happier than when I spoke to him yesterday. What changed? _ Karofsky made eye contact with Kurt and walked up to him and Mercedes.

"Hey Hummel, got a second?" Kurt and Mercedes were shifting their gazes back and forth between each other and Karofsky. Kurt finally gave a nod to Mercedes, saying it was okay for her to leave him alone.

"What's up Karofsky?" Kurt grabbed his things he needed for first period and shut the locker, now facing Karofsky. _He seems different. What is going on? I can't for the life of me place it. _

"I did it. What you said yesterday about courage, well I finally got the balls to tell my parents." Karofsky seemed so happy to tell Kurt. Kurt's jaw dropped, stunned that his dream that soon escalated into a soft-core porn was slowly becoming reality. Kurt glanced up and down the hallway to make sure there were still people around.

"That's great! How'd they take the news?" Kurt was focusing all his attention on Dave's eyes. _They were green. Wow. _

"They totally supported me! I'm still a little shocked that I didn't get yelled at or kicked out. But it feels great that I know they still love me. I was actually on my way to see Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell to tell her. But, I wanted to tell you that you gave me the confidence to open up to my parents. Thanks Hummel."

Kurt was still trying to get used to this new and improved Karofsky. He's been nothing but polite towards Kurt.

"It's not a problem Karofsky. But hey, I got to get going to class. I'll see you around," said Kurt and left Dave standing there, feeling a little bit rejected again. Dave turned around and watched Kurt walk down the hallway and then disappear around the corner. _Damn that's a nice ass._

xoxoxoxoxo

Dave was waiting to speak to the guidance councilor. He was so excited to tell her the good news about last night. The door finally opened, and a gentleman walked out. _Wow, he's pretty attractive. A bit old, but he seemed to be pretty fit. _Karofsky noticed the gentleman turn around and kiss the guidance councilor on the cheek. "Bye sweetie. I'll see you tonight." Emma said goodbye in return and then noticed Dave was waiting. She signaled him to come into her office.

"What can I do for you David?" she was walking back to her seat and gazed up at the athlete.

"I told my parents last night. Kurt came to me after practice and told me to have courage. For some reason after that, I just felt like it was time. And they are totally supportive. They even asked me if I liked Kurt, once I explained what happened between us."

"David that is wonderful news! I am so proud that you found the strength to do that." Dave was nodding and then just standing there not sure what to do now. _Leaving now would just be sort of awkward. _ Luckily Emma spoke up again. "So, do you like Kurt?" she actually managed to look down at her hands when she asked this. She looked back up at Dave to see how he'd react. Dave seemed taken aback by this question. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not for a teacher to ask him these personal questions. Maybe it was okay for her to ask because she's the guidance councilor.

"Uh, well I guess I do. I mean I've missed him the past couple of months, seeing him in the hallways, but I don't see how he'd like me after what I did to him."

"Well I don't think you'll know until you try." She smiled up at Dave and he nodded. The first bell rang telling students to get to class so he waved goodbye to Emma and then walked out of her office.

"Yo Karofsky, what up man?" Dave turned around and saw Azimio coming up from behind.

"Hey Az. Nothin' much, just headed to class. You?" Dave felt a bit awkward talking to his friend. So much has changed in the last twenty-four hours. He was out to his parents now, so it felt weird that he was now lying to his best friend. Hopefully he didn't hear anything in the guidance councilor's office.

"Dude class is so bogus right now. I'm gonna go get a coffee. You wanna join?"

"Nah man, I think I'm gonna just stick with the class thing. My parents have wanted me to get better grades since I got back you know?"

"Yeah, that's cool. Hey, seen that Hummel queer lately? The boys and I were thinking of exacting some revenge on him seeing as he nearly got you expelled. Little fairy boy doesn't know when to quit does he? Comin' back to McKinley thinking he's safe again. Whatchoo say?" Dave's heart was thumping louder than ever. Then one word floated in his head. _Courage._

"Nah man, I can't touch the kid anymore. I'll get screwed over by Figgins. Why don't you just leave him alone? I mean, there are plenty of other Glee freaks to pick on. Hell, the A/V club sounds like good territory."

"Dude, you for real? That Lady "Gag-me" is prancin' around the school and you aren't bothered by it? Did he turn you?" Azimio said. The two boys now stopped in the hallway looking at each other. Dave's chest was puffed out, and a look of anger started to flood his face. Although he was out to now four people, he still got angry when people openly questioned his sexuality. _I'll tell you I'm gay when I want you to know. _Azimio looked confused.

"Azimio, just cool it. You're acting retarded right now. I don't want to be a part of your bash club so lay off me. Got it?" Dave cooled down a bit waiting for Azimio to respond.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever man. See ya later." Azimio shook his head and walked away. The second bell rang and Dave cursed at himself before running to class.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Mr. Shue, I was wondering whether or not we were going to start our performances today seeing as there are five of us soloists and then two other performances," asked Kurt once Glee club had started for the day.

"That's a pretty good point. Are there any volunteers to start today?" Mr. Shue looked around. Santana was the only one from the soloists that raised her hand and then Sam, Puck, and Finn raised theirs. Mr. Shue nodded his head.

"Alright then. We'll have Santana perform her song and then the boys will go after. Santana," said Mr. Shue and signaled her to come up front.

"I just wanted to say, that I think it's a little repulsive when I see as much PDA in this room as I do when I watch the CW," said Santana as she was looking at the couples around the room. She was however keeping her glare fixated on Puck. "This one's for you, _baby._" The music started.

_I think you got the best of me_

_You're sleeping with the enemy_

_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone _

_The beat drops, I'm so low_

_My heart stops, I already know_

_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_Never gonna catch me cry, oh whoa, whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die, oh whoa, whoa_

_Without me, you're nothing, oh whoa, whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die, oh whoa, whoa_

_I've let go, finally over you_

_This drama that you put me through_

_I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_The beat drops, you're so low_

_Its last call and it's gotten old_

_Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_Never gonna catch me cry, oh whoa, whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die, oh whoa, whoa_

_Without me, you're nothing, oh whoa, whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die, oh whoa, whoa._

Santana repeated the chorus, belting out a couple high notes and finished, breathing heavily and still staring at Puck. Everyone cheered but Puck looked at her feeling guilty and seemed to have shifted his gaze to the wall.

"Great job Santana! Wow, that was really powerful," said Mr. Shue. "Alright guys, you ready to perform?" Puck, Sam, and Finn nodded their heads and got up. They all stood next to each other and the band started to play. Sam started to sing.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

As the Glee members were swaying to the first verse, Puck started to sing, and stared at Santana this time.

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and shut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry _

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

All three boys were singing now.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Finn then sang the next verse, looking at Quinn.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_I need you like heart needs a beat_

_That's nothing new_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say sorry like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

But I'm afraid

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize it's too late, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize it's too late, yeah_

The boys finished their song and got another round of applause from their peers followed by more praise from Mr. Shue.

"Great job guys! So far we have two great numbers that could do us well for Regionals. Tomorrow, we'll finish the rest of the performances. Now, let's talk a little bit about voice control." As Mr. Shue started to talk with the Glee club members a knock on the door and it was Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Will, but Kurt you need to come with me to the principal's office." Kurt looked around the room at everyone. He was just as confused as everyone else. Kurt got up and left the room.

"What's wrong? Is it my dad?" Kurt suddenly felt his heart racing. _Oh my god I swear he better not have gotten another heart attack. I've been making sure Carol has been feeding him low sodium foods and I even made sure to pack him a healthy lunch for work. Crap did I forget to do that this morning?_ However, as Kurt turned around the corner, he saw his locker up ahead and saw that it was spray painted with the word "fag" on it. _Really, that's the best they could come up with? It's going to take a lot more than to scare me boys. _"Is that was this is about?" He looked over at Emma. She nodded.

"Principal Figgins has the idea that it was David Karofsky, but you and I both know that's not the case right now," she said in a hurried voice. _How does she know what I think? Does Karofsky really tell her everything?_ "He wants you to talk to him. He wants you to say it was David, but you need to convince him it's not. You think you can handle that? I'll be there on your side, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay around." Kurt has never seen Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell this angry before.

"Yeah, I can handle that." The two of them walked into Figgins' office.

"Mr. Hummel, good afternoon. I am aware of the situation regarding your locker, and I was just curious if you knew anyone who would have done this vandalism? Has David Karofsky been bullying you lately? Because if he has we are willing to have him expelled again. He's aware of the consequences so this will be no—," said Figgins, but was interrupted by Kurt.

"No it wasn't David. He has been rather civil with me lately. I believe it was Azimio and some of the other football players. I don't know their names. But I can assure you, David was not behind this." Principal Figgins was eyeing Kurt curiously, seeing if he could call his bluff somewhere, but couldn't do such a thing.

"Alright. Well I'll have a talk with Coach Bieste and those players as well and we'll try and prevent this from happening again. Sorry for this to have happened Mr. Hummel." Kurt nodded and stood up and walked out of the office with Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell.

"Kurt if you need to talk, don't hesitate okay?" she patted him on the shoulder and walked down the hallway. Kurt was heading back to Glee club when he noticed Azimio and three other guys ahead of him. Kurt's face went from stoic to terrified within seconds.

"Look who it is. It's Glee fairy boy all alone in the hallway. I think this is the perfect time to show him how to be normal," said Azimio as the guys started making their way toward Kurt. Kurt wasn't going to wait around so he turned around and booked it down the hallway. They followed, changing their speed as well, chasing him down the corridor. Kurt slammed open the doors to the parking lot and ran towards his car when he realized something. _Shit, I forgot my keys. Where do I go?_ Kurt looked behind him and saw Azimio and the other football players getting closer. Kurt looked around and then just started running to his right towards the football field. _I don't know why I'm running this way. This is like running on their home turf. I'm bound to regret this decision. _Kurt got to the football field and was running the length of it when he realized there was nowhere to go from here. He turned around seeing the four athletes coming closer and closer. As they got about 10 feet away from Kurt, they finally slowed down.

"Well, you're quite the runner. Too bad you're a flaming queer, otherwise we could use a guy like you on the team. Maybe after we beat some normal into you, you can tryout next year. That is if you can walk again," said Azimio. But before he could get closer to Kurt he was pulled backwards and onto the ground. Karofsky was then throwing his fists at the other guys' faces knocking them off balance as well.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Dave asked as we went to Azimio and kicked him in the stomach. Kurt winced at the sight of this. _Azimio could be doing that to me right now if it wasn't for Dave. _

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, let's get out of here." Kurt took Karofsky by the arm and led him away from the fallen athletes.

"I told you to stay away from him Az. Don't go near him again." Karofsky was walking alongside Kurt when he realized that Kurt was still holding his arm. His touch was comforting and warm, something that Dave could get used to. It was awhile before they started to talk again.

"Thanks by the way. For helping me," said Kurt finally. He now realized he was holding Dave's arm still so he immediately dropped his hand. Dave felt a little hurt by the sudden chill from where Kurt's hand was.

"It's no problem. I warned Azimio today not to go near you, and he still didn't listen. Asshole!" Kurt jumped as Dave screamed the swear word. Dave turned back to Kurt, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really. I just need to get back to Glee club." Dave walked Kurt the rest of the way back to the choir room. He even walked Kurt inside the choir room, willing to face the death stares. Everyone noticed that Kurt looked shaken and Finn spoke up.

"What happened? I knew it Karofsky! You couldn't seem to hold yourself back when being around Kurt, huh?" said Finn as he came down from his seat and shoved Karofsky into a stack of chairs. Glee members were now trying to break the two boys up as they started to shove each other back and forth. Mr. Shuester was in the middle of the two while Puck was holding back Finn while Sam was holding back Karofsky. The girls were starting to scream at them as well. But it was Kurt's loud soprano voice that made the room silent.

"Get off of David now! He didn't do anything to me! Let him go Finn!" screamed Kurt. Everyone was shocked to see Kurt like this, but they didn't argue. Everyone stopped and the boys sat back down in their seats and the girls were looking at Kurt. "Azimio and these other guys—," Kurt started to say before being interrupted.

"It was Baker, Charles, and Ziggy," said Karofsky looking at the boys of Glee, all knowing which football players Karofsky just ousted.

"Right, whatever. Anyways, they were the ones who were causing the problems. They spray painted something on my locker, and then thought it'd be fun if they chased me to the football field. If Dave hadn't come and stopped them, I would probably be black and blue all over right now. So instead of jumping to conclusions," said Kurt, now glaring at Finn, who was still eyeing Karofsky, "please trust me when I say David is not the bad guy here." They all looked at Dave then at Kurt. Dave was standing there, chewing on his bottom lip, not sure how to react to Kurt saving his ass from the Gleeks.

"We're sorry man," said Finn. Dave nodded his head, and saw that the guys were all apologizing.

"I meant what I said to Kurt yesterday and I really hope you guys do believe that. I'm not going to start trouble with him anymore." With that, Dave turned and walked out of the classroom. He wasn't even three feet away when he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and it was Kurt. They were so close Dave could smell him. _Vanilla and mint. Mm, smells so good._ Karofsky closed his eyes as he breathed in Kurt's scent, but opened them as Kurt spoke.

"Thanks again. They'll come around and not attack you every time they see you near me."

"Hah! That'll be the day. No, I think I've made my bed with those guys. But it's cool, as long as you don't see me as the monster anymore, I could care less about anyone else," said Dave, smiling at Kurt.

"No, I don't see a monster. I see a man."

**The first song sung by Santana was Blind by Ke$ha. The second song was Apologize sung by Timbaland feat. OneRepublic. **


	17. Truce

Dave was skating on the ice harder than ever before. He had put all his anger at Azimio and the other guys into checking his teammates into the plexi glass windows during their practice. He was even told a couple times by his coach to cool it down a bit otherwise they won't have a team for next week's game. After they did a couple scrimmages, they went to speed drills, where Dave was shredding the ice, passing all of his teammates. No one has seen Dave this focused in a really long time. It was like he woke up this morning and had an epiphany. He was approached by the captain, Mueller after practice in the locker room.

"Sup Karofsky? Dave was taking off his skates and looked up glaring at Mueller.

"Mueller."

"Look, some of the guys were gonna go to Breadstix for dinner. You want in?"

"You're really gonna to invite me to dinner with you guys when I know for a fact you vandalized my truck last night?" Dave stood up, still holding his glare at Mueller. Mueller looked guilty. He was shifting his eyes anywhere but Dave's. Mueller was fidgeting with his hands when he finally spoke.

"Look man, I'm sorry for doing that to your truck. It wasn't supposed to get that bad. We were only gonna do something minimal, but you know how the guys can be."

"Dude, what the hell is your problem! I didn't do anything to you or the rest of the guys! What is it with this school?" Dave yelled. Mueller looked ashamed. _He really was sorry? What the fuck was his deal?_

"Dude, I'm sorry! I'll pay for the damages if you want me to. It was an asshole thing of me to do." Mueller was waiting for Dave to respond. Dave was still furious, to the point where he felt like bashing Mueller's face into the locker behind him. But Dave refrained from committing that kind of violence. He was trying hard to impress Kurt and controlling his anger was a good start. Dave grabbed his equipment bag, and walked out of the locker room with his pads still on. He couldn't be near Mueller anymore. Dave walked out of the front doors of the arena and was walking to the Nissan Altima that he was borrowing from his uncle. There was a car parked next to his that was running. Dave was a little apprehensive of moving closer, but then noticed the driver's side door open. It was Finn.

"Hudson? What' are you doing here?" said Dave as he was walking over to his car and opening the back door, loading his equipment bag and taking off his pads.

"I was staying after for a little Glee rehearsal and figured I'd wait til you got out of practice to talk." Finn looked awkward. Dave raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I just really wanted to apologize for the way I've been towards you. Kurt is like a brother to me, and I remember the way you made him feel a couple months ago." Dave curled a little smile out of the corner of his mouth. _Was it pleasure Kurt felt? Because I certainly felt something too._ "He felt terrified Karofsky." Dave's smile wiped off his face quickly.

"Oh, well, I'm trying hard to change that so he's more comfortable around me."

"Why though? I mean, I think it's great, but why the sudden change of heart?" Dave wasn't sure if he should tell Finn that he's been in love with Kurt since he saw him freshman year. He was still new to being out to himself, and just told his parents last night.

"I don't know, I guess I had an epiphany or something." Dave felt it was best to not tell Finn just yet of his true reasons for laying off Kurt. Finn wasn't the smartest guy when it came to reading people, so he wasn't worried that Finn could catch his lie.

"Alright well, again I'm sorry about before. Truce?" said Finn as he held out his right hand to Dave. Dave looked down then back up at Finn and gave a small smile. The two boys shook hands, putting aside their differences in the past. Finn got back in the car and drove off.

"I guess that means Finn will lie low for awhile," said a voice from behind Dave. Dave turned around to find Kurt.

"What is it with you Glee kids? How late do you end up staying here?" said Dave. Not that he was complaining that he got to see Kurt again.

"I was actually at SAT prep. Finn was just doing something on his own I think. So, he apologized then?" asked Kurt. Dave nodded his head.

"I guess he realized that saving your ass from being beaten today was some evidence proving my innocence," said Dave as he bashfully looked at Kurt. Then without thinking, he just spilled, "do you want to get dinner sometime?" He was looking at Kurt, hoping his answer will be yes.

Kurt looked at him and then down at his shoes, weighing the pros and cons of going out with his reformed bully. _Fuck it _thought Kurt. Kurt looked back up at Dave, who seemed terrified of his answer, and said simply, "I suppose I can take you up on that offer," followed by a smile.

"Really? I mean, awesome! Great, can I have your number? I'll give you a call or a text when I get home to figure out the details." Kurt nodded and they both exchanged numbers. Kurt walked back towards where he came from. He must have parked in the north parking lot. As Dave watched Kurt walk away, he couldn't help but feel as though this was too good to be true.


	18. Knight In Shining Armor

**Hey dedicated readers! I hope you liked the shortness in the last chapter haha. A big thanks to you all for sticking with this story! It means a lot! PS, was it just me, or last night's episode when they were talking about Regionals, did you get a sense that they should sing Born This Way by Lady Gaga? Maybe they're saving it for Karofsky. –sigh – **

Dave walked through his front door feeling elated that he has a date with Kurt. _Now to figure out what we're going to do. Breadstix is too public. What other restaurants are there that Kurt will enjoy? _ Dave's mother was in the kitchen, cooking up some beef stew when she heard her son walk in.

"Hi sweetie, how was school? How was practice?" she asked. _Maybe she could help me with this._

"It was good. Actually, Azimio and some of the other guys from the football team attacked Kurt today. They didn't do anything to him physically, but they almost did if I hadn't shown up," said Karofsky.

"Oh my goodness! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. He appreciated me 'rescuing' him," as Dave put little quotation marks in the air.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. My own son is a knight in shining armor," she said holding her chest looking like she was about tear up.

"Hah, okay mom. I don't know about _that_ but I'll take bodyguard or something. Something a little bit manlier," said Dave as he put his backpack at the foot of the stairs. We walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" she said as she was cutting up vegetables.

"I need an idea for a dinner date. I don't know where else in Lima is a good place for going out to dinner."

"How about Breadstix?"

"Besides that."

"The burger diner?"

"_Classier_ than that." Denise took her focus off the vegetables and looked at her son with a devilish smile, her eyes leering into her son.

"Who's this date with David?" she asked.

"It may or may not be with Kurt," said Dave, whose sudden interest in cutting vegetables sparked, taking the knife out of his mom's hand and chopping away at a couple carrots.

"Mmhmm," she said, analyzing her son. As she was watching him chop and place the vegetables in the broth, adding seasoning to it and taste testing, she spoke up. "Why don't you have the date here? When did you say you were having this date?"

Dave stopped chopping and looked at his mom, confused about what she said. "Uh, I didn't, and I'm not sure about bringing Kurt here. I mean, it's a bit early to meet the parents…again." Dave was replaying what he had just said. _Would it be rushing it? I mean, Kurt already met my dad and I already met Kurt's, and I've known Finn's mom since we joined the football team. _He looked back at his mom and saw that she was smiling at him again. He was nervous for what she might say next.

"Well, it just so happens that your father has a business dinner at Breadstix tomorrow night, so he and I will be going, roughly between 5 and 8. I don't see how one's son can host a small dinner date at one's house while one's parents are away, could you?" she said as she took a sip of her wine. Dave smiled at her and nodded in defeat.

"Alright, I got the hint. Thanks mom," he said and kissed her again on the cheek before bringing his book bag upstairs. She watched him leave and started to shake her head and giggle to herself.

She let out a deep sigh, "Boys."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Carol, are you sure you haven't seen the sheet music? I'm _dying_ on the inside. Maybe you saw it and misplaced it when cleaning?" suggested Kurt as he was going through the bookshelves in the living room. Carol was watching Kurt, slightly laughing at his inability to listen to her.

"I'm positive I haven't seen your Wicked music Kurt. Why is it so important? Can't you just get the lyrics on the computer?" she suddenly regretted making that suggestion.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? Music isn't just about _LYRICS _Carol! It's about the notes and the harmonies and the melodies and the pauses! I love my Wicked and I know my music, but it's like a security blanket knowing that it's there beside me, waiting to be looked on as a reference. WHERE IS IT?" Kurt finally collapsed face first in the couch, defeated once again by the missing Wicked sheet music. Carol walked over, lifted Kurt's legs so she could sit at the end of the couch. She put his legs on her lap and she rubbed them, comforting his obvious pain. Burt walked in, noticing the dramatic scene ready for his cue.

"Is this serious? Or can I go to the bathroom and wait til after?" Carol rolled her eyes and brushed him away like he was some bug. He nodded and walked to the bedroom.

"Sweetie, why don't I just buy you a new one? How much is it?" she asked.

"It's not the point. Glee performances are tomorrow and I was going to audition with one of the songs that I had legitimately wrote notes on, preparing myself for an audition last year. I just don't understand how I managed to lose it. It was with me every day at school and in my bedroom desk every night." This depression Kurt fell into was immediately relieved when his phone went off saying he got a text message. _It better be Berry saying she was playing a joke on me, ready to hand deliver my sheet music. _ Kurt opened the phone to see Karofsky's name flash. Kurt instantly sat up, nearly kicking Carol in the face.

**Hey. Date tomorrow, 5:30pm. Meet me at 560 Robello Drive. Attire is classy. :)**

Kurt couldn't help but smile and feel intrigued by this mystery date. _Dave was a romantic? Huh, who knew? _He hit the reply button.

**Armani classy or polo classy?**

Kurt looked up to see Carol's head rested in her palm, as it was holding her up. She was smiling at him.

"I know that smile Kurt. I had that same smile when your father got me flowers for the first time. Who's the boy?" she asked. Kurt looked up, unable to speak. _Should I tell her? I would if I knew she wouldn't tell dad. I don't want him to get angry. _

"Don't tell dad, okay?" said Kurt. Carol got out of her relaxed position and sat up and got closer to Kurt, holding his hands. It was like they were two high school girls, gossiping about boys. Kurt took a deep breath and told her, "It's David, David Karofsky." It took her a minute to comprehend who Karofsky was again and then to try and see him gay. She looked very puzzled.

"_Really? _I guess that explains the attention you've been getting from him. I mean, it's weird attention, but in a painful, angsty kind of way, it makes sense. Yeah," she said nodding her head, still trying to wrap around the idea that the boy that caused her stepson to transfer is the same guy who's sweet talking her stepson. "Well, what did he say?"

"He asked me out earlier, so he just told me where to meet him tomorrow night."

"Oh, very nice! Is he taking you to Breadstix?" she asked, back to her high school girl alternative self.

"I don't know. He gave me an address. I would think that if he was going to take me there, he would have just said so. Maybe he found a quieter location. He's not out yet Carol. He just told his parents last night. He told the guidance councilor earlier this week after Finn reported him," said Kurt. He was hoping Carol would understand the severity in keeping this on the down low. She nodded her head, confirming she understood to keep this between them. Before they continued to talk, Finn walked in. He noticed the way Kurt and Carol were sitting, all too familiar with the gossiping girls at school, and just kept walking to the basement bedroom. Kurt's phone buzzed again.

He looked down to see Karofsky's name. He opened the phone.

**Going off of what the image results of Armani, I'm going to go with polo classy. **

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. _The man is gay and he didn't know the difference between Armani and Polo. What have I gotten myself into? _He responded with a "sounds good" and hit send. Kurt could feel a weird sensation in his stomach. He clutched his stomach then looked at Carol. She noticed something was wrong.

"You okay sweetie?"

"I just got a weird feeling in my stomach. Just after I texted David back." Kurt was trying to figure out what he ate earlier that day. _Granola bar that tasted like cardboard. Carrot sticks, celery with peanut butter and water for lunch. An apple for snack in Glee. Before SAT prep I did go grab a wrap from the deli down the street so I'm not starving myself. Hmm._ Kurt looked at Carol and wasn't expecting her to be smiling. "What?"

"Hunny, I think you have butterflies in your stomach." Kurt looked at Carol then back at his phone. _Am I really that nervous about a date?_ But Kurt knew deep down, that he was nervous to see Karofsky again after having that amazing dream last night.


	19. Butterflies

Kurt was walking into McKinley the next morning around 7:45 when Mercedes came up to, hands on the hips, ready to give a beat down.

"You sir, haven't been honest with me, and I thought we were totally Oprah, Dr. Phil compatible." Kurt glanced upwards, trying to reason that sentence in his head.

"Okay, first problem with that sentence is you compared me to a balding fifty year old man with a hideous mustache, when you should be comparing us to Kesha and Adam Lambert. Second problem with that sentence is that I have always been honest with you. What's wrong?" Mercedes was still stuck in her diva stance.

"You didn't tell me Blaine was _dating_ someone from Vocal Adrenaline," her eyebrows raised, waiting for to Kurt apologize. However Kurt's face was flooded with shock instead.

"He's dating someone from Vocal Adrenaline? How do you know this?" he asked her. She suddenly put her arms down looking like she accidentally told a kid there was no such thing as Santa.

"You didn't know?" she asked. Kurt just shook his head, looking out into space. _It made sense that he was though. Although I admit he was an ass to me, our chemistry really could have led us somewhere. Maybe the reason why it didn't was because he was dating someone already. The enemy. _

"Well, I thought you would have seen it on Facebook. I saw last night that his status was changed to 'in a relationship' with this guy, James Alexander. I clicked on his name and he's a junior at Carmel High. Vocal Adrenaline was under his activities. I'm sorry Kurt. I thought you and Blaine still talked." Kurt shook his head again.

"He never supported me when I spoke my mind. He wasn't much of a friend to me than Santana is," said Kurt, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Mercedes brought Kurt into her arms and hugged him. Kurt was sad not at the fact that Blaine was dating someone else right now, but that Blaine actually toyed with Kurt's heart during the time that they were at Dalton together. Blaine knew how Kurt felt, and still led Kurt on.

"C'mon, let's get to class," said Mercedes and she was arm in arm with Kurt down the hallway.

xoxoxoxoxo

Karofsky was in Spanish class for second period today. He kept looking at the clock then back to his book, then back to the clock, hoping that an instance turned into thirty minutes. _9am, okay now don't look at the clock for another twenty minutes. You can do this. Concentrate on Shue's lecture about… What's 'regresar'? Doesn't matter, I hate this language. _Karofsky drifted his eyes across the room to look at what everyone else was doing: Puck and Finn were doing something on the same piece of paper. _Looked like Tic Tac Toe_; Mercedes and Kurt looked like they were sharing a the Spanish textbook, however they were reading a fashion magazine instead. Karofsky went to look on his other side and saw Quinn Fabray and Sam arguing under their breaths, while behind them, Santana was watching them fight and Brittany was drawing on her hands. Karofsky made his way back to Kurt. Dave couldn't see his face, but that was fine. He appreciated everything Kurt had to offer. He remembered the smell of Kurt last night, vanilla and mint. Dave closed his eyes and breathed in the air imagining that smell again.

"Mr. Shue, can I go to the bathroom?" said Quinn. She sound irritated, no doubt from the fight she just had with Sam. Karofsky opened his eyes and looked over at Quinn. Mr. Shue had allowed her to go and Sam looked defeated. Dave went back to Kurt who was looking in the same direction and met Karofsky's eyes. With that quick exchange, David felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something that felt like, _fluttering. Butterflies? _Kurt gave a little wave and a smile. Dave returned the smile and wave as well. He could feel his face turn red after that slight interaction during class. He looked back at the clock. _9:10? Really? Oh my God it's going to be a really long day. _

"David, can you tell me what the first person, singular form of the word 'regresar' is?" ask Mr. Shue. Dave quickly looked at Mr. Shue. _Damn he caught me. _"Eyes on the book or on the board Mr. Karofsky." David nodded and put his head back in his book. The words all seemed to melt together, causing Dave to strain when trying to figure out what Mr. Shue was saying in Spanish. Dave let out a deep sigh, and glanced up at the clock. _9:13. What the f—," _Dave's thoughts were interrupted by Quinn running into the classroom and up to Mr. Shue's desk. She was whispering something in his ear that caused him to look alarmed. He looked to the class.

"Class, I'll be right back, Quinn, come with me," he said and she nodded and was walking behind him. _Were those tears in her eyes?_ Everyone looked at them leave and were confused as to what was going on. The classroom started to talk while Mr. Shue was away. Mercedes and Kurt had started talking to Finn and Puck and some of the hockey players started talking to Karofsky about some of the plays they were thinking of using in their first game. Although it was great conversation, Karofsky kept looking at the clock. _9:20. that's a bit better. I still got another 20 minutes in this class though. _Mr. Shue didn't come back until around 9:30. Everyone was silent.

"Everything okay Mr. Shue?" asked Finn.

"No, everything is not. We're evacuating the school. Everyone, I would suggest that you go to your lockers and leave the building. If you don't have rides, please, work with your classmates to get a ride or call your parents. We're calling the school department to get the buses here as soon as we can." The students were looking around at each other, confused as to what was going on. But after seeing that this wasn't some joke that the teachers decided to pull, everyone got up rather swiftly and left the classroom. Dave left Spanish and saw that students in other classes were reacting the same way that his class was. People started to go up to their friends and talk about their theories of what was happening: they were talking of bomb threats and shootings. Dave got to his locker and heard two girls say that they heard Anthrax was in the building. _Sometimes I worry how news is spread around this place. _Dave got his backpack out of his locker and put some of his books in it. _Thank god we're being evacuated. I totally forgot to do that English assignment. _ Karofsky was leaving when he bumped into Kurt.

"Whoa, hey man. You got a ride?" asked Dave. It would be a dream of he could get alone time with Kurt in his car. Though, he couldn't imagine him lasting long without jumping Kurt. He was looking Kurt up and down, admiring his slender body in those tight clothes. Luckily it got extremely loud with everyone being excited that they got an early start on their weekend, otherwise Kurt would have heard Dave moan as he was checking him out.

"Uh, yeah, with Rachel and Mercedes. You?"

"Yeah, my car, no one else. Still on for tonight right? Just because we are evacuated, doesn't mean you can cancel on me Hummel," Dave said smiling at Kurt.

"As far as I know, we're still on for tonight. 560 Robello Drive right?"

"Yep that's the one. I'll see you tonight Kurt," said Dave and walked by Kurt heading out the doors. As he left Kurt had that sensation in his stomach again, fluttering around. _Damn butterflies. _

xoxoxoxoxo

"_In what seems to be a first in Lima, the rumor of a bomb threat is now true. McKinley High School was evacuated earlier this morning due to the discovery of a message, written in the girl's bathroom saying that a bomb was going off at 10am. The message was written in what appears to be lipstick. No suspects have been identified in this investigation. School will be cancelled the rest of the day, and will resume on Monday. I'm Rod Remmington, with your local news…"_

Dave was watching the news in his living room shaking his head. _Who would write that message? I wonder if Quinn is alright. _ Dave concluded that Quinn was the one who discovered the message seeing her emotional state after coming back from the bathroom. Dave flipped the channel to ESPN where Sports Center was going through the top 10 plays. Denise walked in the front door, not expecting to see David sitting there.

"David, what are you doing here? Was there a half day? Are you sick?" she came up to him feeling his forehead.

"No, mom stop. No I'm fine. The school was evacuated this morning," said David brushing his mom's hand off his head. "There was a bomb threat in the girl's bathroom." She seemed perplexed by the idea that there was a bomb threat. She walked to the Kitchen and put her purse down.

"Wow, well hopefully it was just some cruel joke. Are you still on for tonight's date?" she asked Dave. He nodded and got up from the couch walking over to her. He opened one of the drawers by the pantry and showed his mom a piece of paper.

"I was thinking of making this. Do you think we can go grocery shopping?" he asked. She smiled up at him, placed her hand on his cheek and nodded.

"Let me just get my coat."


	20. This Moment

"Mom! Where's the griddle? I can't find it!" yelled Dave from the bottom of the stairs. It was 4:30 and he was getting nervous now. He still hadn't showered yet.

"It should be in one of the lower cabinets David! Don't forget you need to shower! You sweat easily!" she said from her bedroom. _Why is everyone raggin' on my sweating? I'm an athlete, I sweat. Get off me. _Dave went and looked in all of the lower cabinets and finally found the griddle hidden behind a pile of pots and pans, and yelled a big "Aha!" He set the griddle on the counter then ran upstairs to shower. He had already chosen what he was going to wear. He had light colored khaki's laid out with a purple polo shirt and the only pair of nice shoes that he owned. He jumped in the shower and lathered up his hair and washed his body with some Old Spice body wash. He got out of the shower, swearing to himself it was the fastest shower he has ever took. He got dressed and ran downstairs to start prepping for dinner. He went to the oven and preheated it to 350 degrees. Dave then realized he was missing the food processor.

"Mom! Where's the food processor?" he yelled back upstairs.

"It should be in another lower cabinet sweetie! Don't forget to breathe!" she said. _Hardy har har mom. _Dave went rummaging in the cabinets again, searching for the food processor. Once he found it, he got what he needed to start prepping his dinner with Kurt. Dave went to the fridge and pulled out a deli package of pancetta. He started cutting the rounds about an inch thick and laid them on a cookie sheet. He placed the cookie sheet in the oven with seven rounds of pancetta when he heard his mom and dad coming downstairs, discussing something that Dave couldn't comprehend at the moment. _I don't have time to understand what they're talking about. Kurt is coming in about half an hour and I am so god damn nervous. Shit, where's the bread?_

"But Denise, I just don't understand why you want to host it here. It's torture for me and probably the same for David. David please, help me here!" pleaded Paul as he adjusted his cuff links. Dave turned around to his parents.

"What's up? Mom, where's the bread?" said Dave. His brain was all over the place.

"Your father is upset that I'm hosting the book club here next week. And sweetie, it's in the fridge. Calm down you'll be fine. Babe can you put this on for me please?" she said. David was getting the bread while his father was putting on his wife's necklace.

"Denise, why can't you girls just go to a coffee shop or something like in the movies?" whined Paul.

"Yeah mom, honestly, a book club? You're not gonna want Dad and me to cater for the day are you?" he said laughing out loud, instigating his father to do the same. She mocked them, not really listening to what they had to say.

"All the girls have already hosted. I've put it off as long as I can boys. And no, you don't have to 'cater'. I'll cook for it; you just won't have any of the food. And I know how much you both _love _hors d'oeuvres. It's not until next Sunday so you don't have to worry about it for awhile. David is everything all set for dinner? Want me to help you with any prep?" she asked walking over to David, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Nah mom, I think I'll be good. You should get going though. I don't want you guys to be late for the business dinner," said Dave turning to his mom. She looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Then Paul spoke up.

"What business dinner?" he asked. Denise bit her bottom lip. Dave cocked his head to the left, waiting for an explanation.

"Mom?"

"Okay, so I may have lied saying that your father and I had a business dinner to go to," she said.

"What? You said we were going to a business dinner? Hah!" laughed Paul. He started undoing his tie.

"Paul! Put that tie back on! Look David. You wanted this date with Kurt, and I wanted you two to be alone. So I'm taking your father out for a few hours. That's all," she said and smiled at Dave. Dave felt a tightening in his chest.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot," he said and hugged her tightly. Paul was tightening his tie back on. Dave let go of his mom and his father came over and embraced him in a manlier hug.

"You be good David. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Paul said and with that Dave's parents left. Once he was alone, Dave's heart was racing. The realization that Kurt was coming soon was setting in; it kind of felt like curdled milk was being boiled. He looked at the clock on the living room wall. It was twenty minutes past five now. Dave went back to the kitchen and started to preheat the griddle. The doorbell rang. Dave stopped everything that he was doing. He turned around and walked to the door. Before answering, Dave checked himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and his shirt. He opened the door to find Kurt, smiling up at him.

"Hi," he said. He was looking around and was a bit confused. "So where are we going for dinner?" he asked.

Dave held the door open and signaled Kurt to come inside. "I'm actually making dinner for you," Dave responded. Kurt turned around still looking confused.

"You're cooking for me?" Kurt couldn't believe that Karofsky knew how to cook.

"Yeah, that's why I said Armani classy was a bit much," said Dave, closing the door and winking at Kurt as he walked to the kitchen. "Take a load off, get comfortable. I just preheated the griddle so it's gonna be about half an hour, unless you want to help." Dave looked back at Kurt.

"Uh, sure what do you want me to help you with?" asked Kurt walking up to Dave.

_Oh there are a lot of things that I'd like you to help with Hummel. For instance, my increasing hard on, but I'll refrain from asking you that._

"You can make the salad. The romaine lettuce is in the fridge and the vegetables are in the basket on the island," said Dave as he got a few slices of bread ready for preparation.

"So what are you making?" asked Kurt as he gathered up the salad ingredients and went to the island counter where there were peppers, tomatoes, carrots, onions, celery, and mushrooms.

"I have this family recipe of making grilled cheese with pancetta, garlic, and two different cheeses. Some herbs in there as well." Dave looked over at Kurt to see that he was in awe.

"Wow, it sounds amazing! What kind of dressing are we using for the salad?" asked Kurt as he was deciding which vegetables to use.

"Um, I think caesar should be fine. Here's a knife for the veggies," Dave said as he handed Kurt a chef's knife to start cutting up the peppers and onion. Dave was putting sharp cheddar and mozzarella cheese in the food processer with a stick of room temperature butter. Kurt jumped when Dave started to pulse the ingredients together.

"Jesus, that scared me, haha," said Kurt. Dave smiled over at him and continued to pulse. Once Kurt was finished with the vegetables, he put the romaine lettuce in the bowl, and added what he had just cut up. Kurt turned around to watch Dave work his magic once the salad was complete. Kurt noticed that once Dave stopped pulsing, the contents in the food processer seemed thicker. "How does this work exactly? I'm used to just slapping on a couple of slices of American cheese on bread and toasting it."

"Well, when you mix the cheese and the butter, it becomes almost like a spread. So once everything is added to the spread, I put it on the bread and then grill it up! It tastes delicious. One of my favorite comfort foods," said Dave as he then added minced garlic and some green herbs.

"What herbs are you adding?" asked Kurt. It was like watching an episode on the food network.

"This is chive and then I'm also going to add some parsley." David took the latter and smelled it, then giving it to Kurt to smell. Dave pulsed a few more times to get the spread ready for the bread.

"Want me to help with the spread?" asked Kurt. He was now standing next to Dave. _This cooking thing is really turning me on about him. He's not the same guy that pushed me into lockers a couple months ago. He seemed totally different. He's surprising me like every five minutes. _Kurt stared at Dave's massive hands that was starting to spread the cheese onto the bread. _They're huge hands. I wonder how often he jerks off. Oh my God! I need to stop thinking about this. Just concentrate on the bread. _

"Here's a knife. Spread it on both sides. It really allows the sandwich to melt in your mouth when it's cooked. With the butter added to the cheese, it really seeps into the bread, making it buttery. It's delicious," said Dave, looking at Kurt. _There's that smile again. God Dave is growing on me fast. _"Oh I almost forgot!" Dave ran to the oven and opened it up revealing the cookie sheet with the pancetta, but to Kurt it looked like bacon rounds.

"What's that, bacon?"

"This is pancetta. It's like the equivalent of bacon in Italy. It's saltier. This adds that crunch to the sandwich." Dave took the cookie sheet and put it on the counter to let the meat cool. "How's the salad look?"

"Good. I added peppers, onions, carrots and tomatoes. Anything else you want in there?" asked Kurt.

"Hmm, you like cheese in your salad? I'm thinking parmesan?" said Dave looking at Kurt. Kurt just smiled and nodded in response. _Honestly, cheese or not, this entire meal is going to taste delicious. Whatever you want Karofsky. I am at your culinary mercy. _Dave went to the fridge and grabbed some grated parmesan cheese and sprinkled some in the salad. "There, we'll put it in the fridge for now and we'll add the dressing later."

"I never thought you could cook David," said Kurt. You could tell he was in awe by the way his voice was whispering.

"Yeah, well I'm a momma's boy. She loves to cook and she taught me a lot when I was a kid. Plus, the food network is one of my favorite channels, right after ESPN of course. That doesn't live the kitchen by the way," said Dave as he nudged Kurt playfully.

"Oh, your secret is safe with me," said Kurt.

"Alright, let's get some grilled cheese made," Dave said, rather enthusiastically. He went to the pancetta and started to crumble it onto the sandwich in front of him. He placed the two slices of bread together, and then went to the griddle. You could hear the sizzling of the cheese already and the smells filled the kitchen. Kurt did the same thing as Dave and placed his sandwich on the griddle as well.

"Wow, it smells amazing already!" said Kurt. He could smell the cheddar and mozzarella with the garlic. Kurt's mouth started to salivate, unable to contain his hunger anymore.

"It should take about three minutes on each side. So keep an eye on the clock for me okay?" explained Dave. He was heading over to the refrigerator, grabbing milk. "Would you like milk?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thank you." Kurt was looking at the clock intensely. _Thank God he gave me a task where I didn't have to look at him. He was so cute in his polo and khaki pants. I don't think I could restrain myself from jumping Dave. Why was it so easy for me to just let go of the past? Do I seriously like him? Christ I'm so hungry right now. A minute hasn't even gone by. _Kurt looked back at Dave who was staring intently on the grilled cheese. He grabbed a spatula and peeked under the sandwich to the side that was on the grill.

"Perfect," he whispered. He flipped the sandwich magically without screwing up the structure of it and Kurt saw that the top side was now a golden brown. "Whatya think?" said Karofsky proudly. Dave went to the second sandwich and did the same, where it looked identical to the first.

"It looks amazing!" They waited around for another 5 minutes and then their grilled cheeses were done.

"Alright, now this is the most important question. You ready for this?" Dave's face was pretty serious so Kurt was kind of nervous of what he was going to ask. _Was he going to ask about how I feel for him again? Because I don't think it's fair when he just surprised the hell out of me for being a culinary artist. Can't I plead the 5__th__ or something? _

"Yeah?"

Dave's face was still pretty stoic before finally smiling, "do you want your sandwich cut diagonally or down the middle?" Kurt could hit Dave right now that's how relieved he was. Kurt closed his eyes to breathe a moment, then looked at Karofsky, shaking his head, but couldn't help but smile.

"Diagonally please," said Kurt. Dave nodded and cut the first sandwich diagonally.

"Me too," he followed, and cut the second sandwich the same. "Would you mind grabbing the salad and the dressing? The dressing is in the door of the fridge. Second shelf I believe." Kurt went to the fridge and grabbed what he needed and brought it to the table where Dave was placing the plates. Dave grabbed the glasses of milk and handed one to Kurt.

They both sat down and before Kurt could take his first bite of this amazing looking sandwich, Dave spoke again, "now I want you to be honest with me when you try this okay. Don't sugar coat anything, I like people critiquing my cooking," said David. Kurt looked at him and then nodded.

"Alright. Just so you know, I don't hold back in honesty," and with that Kurt picked up his first half of the sandwich. He took the time to appreciate what the finished product looked like. He could see a combination of the cheeses melting out of the side, and could even point out the chopped herbs as well. He smelled the garlic ventilating through the bread and into his nose. It was almost like Breadstix had come to him instead. Kurt took the first bite and thought he was going to die on sensory overload. The combination of mozzarella and cheddar with the parsley, chive, and garlic made his taste buds explode. Kurt even thought he heard himself moan. He opened his eyes to look at Dave, who still hadn't taken his first bite. Dave was waiting for Kurt to say something. Kurt put his face in his napkin, wiping off some of the bread crumbs before speaking.

"That has to be the best grilled cheese I have ever had," said Kurt. Dave's face lit up and then took a huge bite out of his own sandwich. The two talked about earlier today and what happened with the bomb threat, trying to figure out who could have written the message. At first they were joking around, saying one of the lunch ladies did it because they found out Karofsky was a better cook than they were and that he was going to get them all fired. Then they said it was the librarian because her vagina was as dusty as some of the books in their library. Dave was surprised how easily Kurt was taking Dave's vulgar humor. Not a lot of people seem to warm up to it. Once they started to hold off on the joking, they seemed to sit in comfortable silence. The salad bowl was completely empty, as were their plates. Kurt seemed to have finished his sandwich before Dave started his second half.

"So, how's Glee club?" asked Dave. Kurt looked at him with his eyebrows raised, not believing that Karofsky just asked how Glee club was.

"Uh, it's fine. I guess. I mean there is so much sexual tension between everyone in that club you could easily cut it with your chef's knife. It's kind of distracting. It seems that Rachel, Mercedes, and I are the only ones who aren't caught up in the romance in that club. Even Santana is a bit jealous of Puck and Lauren," said Kurt. He just realized he ranted about Glee to David Karofsky. Kurt slowly looked at David, who he assumed would have a dumbfounded look on his face, however he was looking at Kurt, with sincere focus. _He was really paying attention to me. He cared enough to hear my petty issues with a club he has had no interest in before aside from making its members' lives complete hell. _Kurt still didn't know how to handle the new Karofsky. Sometimes, he wishes he could just deal with the old version because that was easier to handle and predict.

"What do you like to sing in Glee?" asked Dave. He took another drink of his milk before Kurt could answer.

"You really want to know what kind of music I like to sing?" asked Kurt. Dave followed with a nod. "I like show tunes. Music from Broadway plays."

"What's your favorite?"

"Wicked and Rent for sure. But there are so many musicals out there, and I've seen quite a few, that it's so hard to really choose. But Wicked is by far my favorite. Actually, I was going to suggest a song from Wicked to Glee today, but because of that bomb threat we didn't have Glee obviously. But even if we did meet, I can't seem to find my music from Wicked. I misplaced it somewhere and it's been killing me on the inside. You know that feeling, when you depend on something for so long, and then to just lose it because you did something stupid by misplacing it, that it makes you so upset at yourself and at everyone around you because they're not helping?" Kurt looked at Dave who nodded again. "Well, that's how I feel."

"I'm sorry Hummel, that's really sucky. I hope you find it," said Dave.

"It's okay, not your fault. How about you? I remember seeing you perform the mash-up at the championship. Do you like to sing?" asked Kurt. It was his turn to take a drink from his milk.

"I guess yeah. I've been downstairs buying lots of different music and find myself reading along to the lyrics and singing. It's been helping me these past few weeks. My parents don't bother me when I go down there so it's nice to have that privacy. Part of me really liked performing at that half-time show."

"Yeah I get that. You have a favorite song?"

Dave nodded and got up from the table. He grabbed his and Kurt's empty plates, and stacked them along with the salad bowl, bringing the dishes to the sink. Kurt wasn't sure if he scared Karofsky off or he just had bad timing. Then, Dave left and went up stairs. Kurt wasn't sure if this was a joke or if this was serious. _Did Dave really just leave me here without answering my question? I mean I guess he answered it with his nod, but who just answers a question like that with a nod and leaves?_ Kurt halted his conversation with himself when he saw Dave come back downstairs with his iPod. There was an iPod docking station on the bookshelf in the living room where Dave placed his iPod and clicked on the song that Kurt assumed was his favorite. Kurt's heart plummeted. _I love this song. _

As Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers played, Kurt was swaying in his seat at the table, closing his eyes. Then he heard Dave clearing his throat. _I always make people uncomfortable when I'm swaying to music. _Kurt opened his eyes and saw Dave next to him with his right hand out. Kurt started to blush, and looked away from David.

"I'm not leaving this spot until you take my hand," Dave said. Kurt looked back at him and gave in. He took Dave's hand and they walked to the living room. Dave wrapped his left arm around Kurt, placing his massive hand in the center of his back, and held up Kurt's left hand with his right. They started to slow dance in the middle of the living room, looking at each other in the eyes. Kurt couldn't believe he was doing this with Karofsky right now. Kurt could feel his heart beating faster than ever, and he was convinced he could feel Dave's heart beating just as fast. The song ended rather quickly, and Kurt was going to drop his hands when Dave held on to him. Kurt saw him shaking his head.

"It's on repeat. We're going once more," Dave said and Kurt started to smile and nod.

"Okay," said Kurt. When the song restarted Kurt's eyes closed again. "Every time this song starts, I just feel heartbroken. I don't know why. Maybe because of the movie Ghost," said Kurt and they both started to laugh quietly.

"I mean, that movie was pretty sad. No hottie like Patrick Swayze should die until they're no longer hot," said David.

"Fact," Kurt said. They continued to sway in the living room. The music picked up by the second chorus and that's when the two boys got closer. Dave's right cheek was against Kurt's. Dave closed his eyes at the touch of Kurt's soft skin against his.

"This is the happiest moment of my life right now," Karofsky said. And then, it was like something out of a movie. Kurt pulled his face away to look at Karofsky's, and right when Bobby Hatfield sang "I need your love" in his high pitched voice; the climax of the song, the two boys looked at each other's lips, and met, kissing long and passionately. Dave could feel Kurt's soft lips massaging with his. It was soft, inviting, and warm; something that neither of them has experienced yet. It seemed as though all of their troubles had blurred behind them. As the song ended, they broke apart, and looked at each other again. Both knowing that what they felt might as well be called love, because they were in that moment and nothing could break them apart even if they wanted it to.


	21. Thief

**Hey all! I really hoped you liked that last chapter, especially the dance part. I was inspired by my fantasy for when I have that perfect dinner date with a guy. And Unchained Melody is my favorite love song. And to clear up something about the cooking. 1. I got the recipe from Giada de Laurentis from the food network. She is my culinary idol. 2. People say that they were surprised Kurt didn't know as much about cooking. I'm not trying to make that happen. I was sort of trying to get the idea across that Kurt was so taken aback by the romantic side of Dave, that he just didn't know how to react, so he was a little out of it during the cooking. And some of you asked about the bomb. I wasn't going to go into much detail about that but since you asked who did it maybe I'll dedicate part of a chapter I already planned out to focus on what happened with Quinn in the bathroom. I already have a chapter planned to have it all in different points of views of the other Glee members. Should be fun! Alright, back to the story! ^_^**

The moment felt like a blissful eternity. Once Unchained Melody ended, Dave and Kurt snapped out of their happy moment. Dave woke up with a kind of shake in his head. He dropped Kurt's hands and walked over the iPod so as to not hear that song for a third time.

"Sorry about that," said Dave. _I hope I didn't scare him. What if I blew it? Shit maybe doing this date was too much. There was a lot of stuff coming at Kurt at once. I just wanted to impress him. _Kurt on the other hand smiled at Dave and walked up to him and turned him around so Dave could look Kurt in the eyes.

"Why are you apologizing? This is one of the most romantic nights I've ever had. Granted, there isn't much to compare to, but this is pretty spectacular," said Kurt. His hands were still on Dave's shoulders. Dave looked at him, his brow furrowed and a smile curling on his left side. Kurt stared into Karofsky. He noticed that Karofsky's right eyebrow curled higher than his left. It was something that Kurt started to notice what made him attracted to Dave, among other things. Then, without hesitating, Dave went in for another kiss with Kurt. Dave's lips were tingling at the touch of Kurt's, massaging in a slow, tender fashion. Dave must have been doing something right because Kurt opened his mouth, inviting Dave to explore what was inside. Their tongues met, manipulating each other into different directions. It was slow and passionate. Dave had placed his hands on Kurt's waist, rubbing his thumbs in circular motions against Kurt's shirt. Kurt's arms were still on Dave's shoulders, squeezing the muscles tightly.

_Dave is so hot right now. I can't believe this is happening. _Dave then left Kurt's mouth and was tracing light, sultry kisses along Kurt's left cheek and moving to Kurt's neck, right below his earlobe. Dave could hear Kurt shudder, and felt his shoulders being squeezed tighter. This drove Dave to stick out his tongue and flick it back and forth on the earlobe. Kurt was gasping as Dave continued to play with Kurt's ears, and returned the favor by biting slightly on Dave's neck, then licking in the spot right below Dave's earlobe as well. Dave could feel Kurt's hips rolling in small circles, grinding their hard-ons together. They were both starting to get breathy. Dave's left hand dropped from Kurt's waist to his ass and squeezed hard. He kept moving his hand to Kurt's leg, and lifting it up around Dave's waist. Kurt moaned as he could feel Dave's cock rubbing into Kurt's groin. This only intensified Dave's passion.

"You like that Hummel?" Dave said as he moved from Kurt's left side of the neck, to the other side, and continued to play with his earlobe and the area surrounding. Dave then stuck his tongue inside Kurt's ear which made Kurt moan louder. Kurt even went and grabbed Dave's right ass cheek.

"Oh my God yes, that feels amazing Dave," moaned into Dave's ear.

"Yeah? You want it baby?" whispered Dave as he lifted Kurt's other leg, so now both of Kurt's legs were wrapped around Dave's hips. Their mouths met and started to make out heavily, fueled by the neck foreplay they were giving each other. "You are so hot Hummel. Fuckin' love your body," whispered Dave again. Kurt moved his hands down to Dave's biceps, where he could feel them pulsating due to the fact Dave was holding Kurt up. _His arms are so big. Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm doing this right now in the middle of his living room. _Dave could hold Kurt up for a long period of time, but he wanted to get into a new position, so Dave carried Kurt, at the same time still kissing him, and brought him over to the couch. Slowly, Dave lowered Kurt without leaving his lips so that he was on his back on the couch. Dave broke his lips apart for a second and looked down at Kurt's groin, where he could easily see Kurt's erection through his tight pants. Dave growled and went back to Kurt's lips, separating his legs and resting in between, humping Kurt in a slow, upward repeating motion. Kurt slipped his hands under Dave's shirt and could feel his hairy stomach. He traced his light fingers around Dave's side and lightly scratched Dave's back. Dave was shuddering this time as he moaned in Kurt's ear, followed by licking it again. Kurt went back to Dave's stomach and explored further up his torso, mapping out Dave's body hair, which was a lot like his dream; a patch of thick hair around his belly button, a trail going up the middle of his body, and then a lighter patch of hair stretching across his chest. Kurt started to play with Dave's nipples, which were smooth at that point.

"I love your body," whispered Kurt as he started to kiss right below Dave's lower lip, and stretching his kisses down his chin to Dave's Adam's apple, where Kurt started to lick. Dave moaned again, reflecting his emotion with harder thrusts into Kurt's groin. They could both feel they were getting close to climax when Dave saw lights through the front bay window lighting up the living room. Dave sat up and looked out the window behind the couch and saw that his parents were back. He looked at the clock. _It was only 7pm, what the fuck! _He looked back at Kurt.

"My parents are home," said Dave in a hurried voice. Kurt's eyes widened and he also sat up looking out the window.

"Shit!" Kurt said. Dave got off Kurt immediately and ran to the kitchen where he turned on the sink so it looked like he was doing the dishes. Kurt not sure what to do (and noticing that he was still hard as a rock), grabbed a throw pillow to put on his lap, and snagged the first magazine he could reach from the coffee table. _Sports Illustrated? Ick! This is a joke. _Seconds later, Paul and Denise Karofsky had walked in the front door. Kurt turned around and smiled. "Hello," he said in his perky voice, trying to mask his breathiness.

"Why hello, Kurt is it?" said Denise. She came over and shook Kurt's hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I hope we're not interrupting, but Paul wasn't feeling too good. Breadstix sometimes gives him bad gas," she said turning to Paul and patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Denise, for exploiting my gassiness to Kurt," said Paul as he went over to Kurt and shook his hand as well. "Don't worry, it's not that bad right now," he said to Kurt, winking at him. Kurt wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel repulsed. Denise walked over to Dave in the Kitchen and Paul went upstairs.

"How was dinner dear?" she asked and then lowered her voice, "I'm so sorry. Your father was in the bathroom for a half an hour and I couldn't think of where else to go to stall for an hour. How did everything go?"

"Everything went fine," Dave matched his mother's tone, and then raised his voice, "dinner was good. Kurt enjoyed the recipe. He said best grilled cheese he's ever had."

"Oh wonderful!" said Denise turning back to Kurt. "It was my mother's recipe! I'm glad you enjoyed it Kurt," she smiled. Kurt saw tenderness in her. He was trying to figure out why Dave was so scared telling her. She doesn't look like she could hate anyone.

"It was very delicious. I didn't know Dave was such a culinary expert."

"Ah, well if he's not helping me cook, he's learning how to on the food network," she said. "Alright dear, I'm upstairs if you need me. You boys behave now." She walked upstairs humming to herself as she took off her cardigan. Dave lowered his head, shaking it in disappointment. _I think they had the worst timing in parent history. _

"Your mom is very sweet," said Kurt as he got up and walked over to help Dave with the dishes.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She really likes you I think," said Dave as he handed Kurt a plate to dry. They continued to do the dishes, sneaking looks at each other every now and then. Once they were finished, Dave looked at Kurt. "So, what do you want to do now?" Dave poked Kurt in the chest with his index finger, and then slid it down the length of his torso. Kurt closed his eyes and was biting his bottom lip. Before Dave could reach Kurt's belt, Kurt stopped him and looked up at Dave's green eyes. Dave looked back at Kurt.

"I think we should slow down a bit. I really like you Dave, so I want to make every step count," he said. He thought Dave was gonna look hurt, but was wrong when he saw that smile Dave had; the one where he didn't flash his teeth, just stretched his lips, creating a crease in his cheeks.

"You like me?" asked Dave. Kurt smiled back at him and nodded.

"I think it's safe to say you stole my heart tonight," said Kurt. Dave flashed his teeth, and leaned down and gave Kurt a soft kiss.

"I hope you're okay with me keeping it for awhile," Dave whispered in Kurt's ears. Kurt shuddered again. _He whispers in my ear and I fall apart. _ Dave pulled away and stared at Kurt, still smiling. He licked his lips as he scanned Kurt up and down.

"Just as long as you don't break it," Kurt said, going on his tip toes to kiss Dave again. "I'm gonna get going." Dave whimpered but nodded his head, trying not to argue. Dave walked Kurt to the door and helped Kurt put on his jacket. Dave opened the door and made eye contact with Kurt again. "Call me tomorrow?" asked Kurt.

Dave nodded, "absolutely. Have a good night Kurt."

"Good night David," said Kurt and kissed Dave on the cheek. Dave watched Kurt leave and get in his car, and didn't close his door until Kurt drove out of sight. Dave shut the door and leaned against it. He couldn't help but smile. He slid down the door, crouching, putting his hands to his mouth and closing his eyes. All he kept thinking was _tonight was the best night of my life. _


	22. The Morning After

Dave felt motivated than ever before the next morning. Not only did he have the best date with a guy he couldn't stop thinking about for years, but he woke up the earliest he had in a really long time on the weekend. He had so much energy. It was like Kurt gave him a dose of happiness when they were kissing last night. Dave got his work out gear on and drove off to the McKinley High track where he was jogging for about a half an hour before taking a break. The sun was up and it seemed to Dave that it was the first sign of spring. It was near the end of February, so it was a little odd to be feeling warm weather this early in the morning.

Dave took a swig of his water bottle and noticed that a group of girls were undressing into their running outfits as well and started to jog towards Dave. He watched as they ran by, all smiling at him. They looked to be about his age, maybe older. He didn't recognize them so they either went to the all girls' school or were in college. He smiled back and continued to drink his water. Dave checked his watch and saw that it was only 9:30. He really wanted to call Kurt but wasn't sure when he'd be up.

_I'll call in a half an hour, that's a pretty good time to call, right?_ Dave got up and went running for another half an hour, blasting music in his iPod. He noticed that when the girls were resting on the bleachers, they were watching him run. Dave smiled at them the first time around but pretended he didn't notice after that. He laughed to himself. _Too bad I'm not into that. I probably would be working the floor right now trying to impress them. Good thing Kurt isn't here. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him. _ At the thought of Kurt, and what he would do if they were alone together, Dave could tell he was starting to get hard. So to play it cool, he slowed down and went to the grass that was in the middle of the track and lied down, pretending to stretch. Dave looked back down at his watch. _10am, perfect. _He got up and walked back to where he had left his things.

He picked up his phone, ready to call Kurt when he heard a woman's voice.

"Hey." Dave turned around and saw that one of the brunettes from the group walked up to him.

"Hi, how's it going?" he asked, trying to think of how to let her down easy.

"It's going. My girlfriends and I were wondering if you had any plans tonight. We go to Bowling Green and are having a party at our sorority house tonight. You're more than welcome to come," she said, smiling up at him. _If I was straight, and not single, I probably would be tempted to go to a college party and hook up with this girl. She's cute, and her friends aren't that bad looking either. _

"Bowling Green huh? Wow, a long drive to go running isn't it?" The girl laughed in a rather obnoxious volume, causing Dave to shift his weight a bit.

"Yeah, it would be funny if that was why we were down here. No, it was a family friend's birthday, so had to show her a good time," she said signaling to a red-headed girl in the group. She then waved at Dave, who felt obligated to wave back. "So, what do you think? Wanna come by BGSU tonight? I could make it worth it." She raised her eyebrows. _Is this girl for real? Tactless and tacky. _

"Sorry – ," he was cut off by her.

"Courtney," she said, holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry, Courtney, but I can't make it tonight. Got plans," he said. Sure he didn't have plans, and yes, the thought of drinking was crossing his mind, but he was really hoping to see Kurt again tonight. Plus, he was scared Courtney might rufie his drink.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. If you change your mind, we're in the Delta Zeta house. If you ask around, you're bound to be told where it is," she said and went back to her friends. _That wouldn't be because you're a whore now would it? Didn't think so. That wasn't weird at all. _

Dave looked back down at his phone and called Kurt.

"_Please enjoy the music while the party is being reached…"_ Dave heard on the other line. Then something that sounded like it was from a musical played…really loud. Dave held the phone away from his ear a bit, hoping Kurt would answer soon so he could stop listening to the music.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, it's Dave." He couldn't believe he was this nervous talking on the phone with the guy he was just making out with last night.

"Hi! How's it going?"

"Um, it's going good. I'm just at the track right now. What are you up to?"

"Well, currently in my bed right now. I just woke up," he said. Dave felt bad, hoping he wasn't the one who woke him.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Oh, no you didn't. Finn did actually. His phone rang and he was talking, RATHER LOUDLY," screamed Kurt. Dave figured Finn was still in the room seeing as Kurt raised his voice at the end. Dave started to laugh. Kurt spoke again, "so running huh? I bet you're sweating a lot."

Dave couldn't help but smile. "Ha-ha to you too mister. Yeah, it was a pretty good work out. Been here for about an hour."

"Wow, I feel like you're the only one our age to be up this early running," responded Kurt.

"Hah, actually, there was a group of college girls from Bowling Green here running too. One of them actually hit on me and invited me to a party at their sorority house. Completely random."

"Aw, I bet they'd be heartbroken if they knew you where you were last night," said Kurt. Dave guessed Kurt was still around Finn seeing as he didn't openly say he was kissing Dave last night.

"Heh, yeah, probably. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Probably just do homework for the most of the day. I haven't heard from Mercedes to hang out, so it sounds like a quiet Saturday for me. Why, did you want to do something?" Dave's heart skipped a beat… or five.

"Yeah!" Dave winced at the fact he just sounded overly excited.

"Haha, okay then. Want me to come by your place around noon? We can figure out what to do when I get there."

"Sounds great, gives me time to shower off the sweat you love so much," said Dave, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh thank God. I was worried I'd have to force you to go shower when I got there. Okay, I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Okay, bye Kurt."

"Bye Dave." Dave hung up the phone and couldn't help but smile. He grabbed his things and ran to his car to get home.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Bye Dave." Kurt hung up the phone and tossed it in front of him on the bed. He saw that Finn was staring at him, with one of his eyebrows raised. "You know if you hold that facial expression too long it'll stay like that forever," retorted Kurt, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"You're hanging out with Dave? As in Dave Karofsky?" asked Finn.

"Don't hide the shock in your voice Finn," said Kurt as he came out of the bathroom.

"It's just that, you guys are friends now? When did this happen?" Finn was still frozen in his bed with the same expression. _I told him his face would freeze like that. And it happened between eating that amazing grilled cheese and him humping me on his couch. Not the best way to tell Finn Dave was gay._

"Uh, when he turned out to be a nice guy and saved my ass on Thursday."

"Okay, don't get all pissy," said Finn, finally getting up out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. Kurt heard him peeing and rolled his eyes at the fact Finn didn't shut the door. _At least he's comfortable enough to do that around me._ Finn walked back out, scratching his groin. "So what are you guys gonna do today?" asked Finn as he slipped off his shirt and grabbed his towel.

"I don't know yet. I'm going over his place to see what he wants to do," said Kurt. He was at his closet deciding what outfit worked best for this casual day-date.

"Well, you'll probably be forced to watch ESPN or something," Finn replied. He walked back to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Or, the food network," said Kurt as he smiled to himself and went back to looking for an outfit.

After Kurt had finally showered, he went upstairs to make some breakfast. Carol and Burt were sitting in the living room with their mugs of coffee watching the Saturday morning news.

"So Kurt, where did you go last night?" asked Burt, who was still staring at the TV screen.

"I told you, I went to a friend's for dinner," responded Kurt as he was cracking an egg into a mixing bowl.

"A Glee friend?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No dad, not a Glee friend. I do have other friends who aren't in Glee you know," said Kurt. It wasn't a complete lie. Dave wasn't in Glee, but "friends" was an exaggeration seeing as his only friend outside of Glee was Dave. _And was he my friend or are we dating now? No, it was just one date. But we kissed. And dry humped. Oh God, am I a whore?_ Kurt didn't realize he poured a little bit too much milk in his eggs.

"Really? Who do you know outside of Glee?"

"Hey who wants eggs?" screamed Kurt, hoping to not bring up Karofsky yet. Kurt's father was still a little nervous about Dave, even though Kurt and Finn explained to him and Carol that Dave had prevented Azimio and the other football players from attacking Kurt. Finn came up from the bedroom.

"I'll have some." Kurt then glared at Finn, who returned Kurt's facial expression with a confused one. "What?"

"Next time you shower, could you not take a half an hour? I barely got luke-warm water when it was my turn," said Kurt, who put his hands on his hips, with a "disappointed parent" look on his face.

"Sorry dude. Can you make my eggs over-easy?" Kurt closed his eyes and nodded, trying to calm himself.

"So, Kurt, what are your plans for today? I was thinking of going shopping up in Findlay. There's a new mall that opened a couple weeks ago. You up for it?" asked Carol. Aside from show tunes, Kurt's weakness was shopping. But he knew Dave would be heartbroken if he cancelled on him. Kurt was torn. Luckily, Finn thought he could help by interjecting.

"Oh, well Kurt's seeing Karofsky today." Kurt dropped the whisk in his hand and glared at Finn. He was seriously contemplating throwing a knife at him. Finn noticed Kurt wasn't happy and mouthed "I'm sorry" to Kurt before Burt spoke up.

"What? You're hanging out with the boy that shoved you into lockers and threatened your life?" screamed Burt. Kurt didn't know was worse: the fact that Burt was risking another heart attack or the fact that he may have just pissed himself for how terrified he was. Kurt was speechless. Burt was standing at this point waiting for his son to speak.

"I…I…I wasn't sure what we were doing yet. He's not that bad dad," said Kurt. He was frozen in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. Running was pointless because he had to come back to the house at some point. Cooking would be fine until he finished. Luckily Carol piped up.

"Kurt, why doesn't Dave just come with us? I can keep an eye on him, and you still have your plans," she suggested. _It wasn't a bad idea. _

Burt however turned around looking like he just heard Carol speak some fake language. "You're suggesting taking that Karofsky guy _shopping_? Why?" Carol obviously hadn't told Burt that Dave was gay and that Kurt liked him, which made Kurt happy that she kept her word. However, it was looking rather difficult to get out of the hole Carol and Kurt had just dug themselves into. Finn was looking at Carol and Burt then looking at Kurt to see if he was going to speak. It was like watching at a tennis match. Burt was staring at Carol, and something in her eyes was getting through to Burt. Then, it was like a light bulb went off in his head. He then turned to Kurt. Kurt didn't think his dad could look angrier until he made eye contact with him. Burt walked over to Kurt and took him by the arm and brought him to the back door. Burt dragged him outside on the patio and slammed the slider shut.

"Kurt. Are you and this Karofsky guy _dating_?" asked Burt, who was so close to his son's face, Kurt could smell the coffee coming off his breath. Kurt wasn't looking at his father, he just couldn't. Burt obviously saw something in Carol's eyes and Kurt was worried if he made eye contact with his dad, Burt will see what Kurt and Dave did last night. "KURT! ANSWER ME!" Burt yelled. Kurt looked at his dad. _I still haven't figured that out myself dad. _Burt breathed in and spoke again. "Were you at that Karofsky guy's place last night?" _That I could answer. _

In a meek voice Kurt simply said, "Yes." He thought his father was going to collapse. Thankfully, he just let out a huge sigh and walked around the patio. "Dad, please don't mention this to Finn. Dave hasn't come out entirely yet. He's only told the guidance councilor and his parents. This is really important," pleaded Kurt. Burt was still pacing back and forth, not speaking to his son. After another awkward five minutes of silence, Burt finally stopped moving and spoke to his son.

"You can see him today. But you tell him that if he lays a hand on you in any way, I will personally take my car, and ram it so far up his ass he wouldn't know what to do with it," said Burt. Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Was he okay with this? _Kurt just nodded, unable to form words. Burt headed to the slider to walk back inside, when he turned around to his son again. "Oh and Kurt. Let him know that he and his parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow night." With that Burt walked inside, leaving his son bewildered by the fact that his father might have just accepted Dave to date Kurt.


	23. Findlay, Part I

Dave pulled into the driveway, unable to control his happiness. He was going to see Kurt today; the day after the amazing date that they had; after making out with Kurt and then some. Dave got out of the car and walked inside to find his parents talking at the kitchen table, with his father holding a newspaper and his mother drinking coffee. They saw Dave walking in and ceased with what was keeping them from jumping at each other's throats.

"Hi David! Where'd you go?" asked Denise. She got up and went to the breadbox where she pulled out a box of muffins. Dave loved it when he could come home and food just magically appeared like that.

"Uh, just came back from a run actually. You guys still arguing about the book club? Dad I think she's got you beat," said Dave as he put his water bottle down on a table by the front door. His parents looked at each other then smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I think you're right David. We've been arguing all morning about it and I don't think I can win this one. No matter how much practice I've had with arguing," said Paul who seemed a little uneasy.

"How was your run David?" asked his mother.

"Eh, it was fine, nothing too special. But I gotta go shower though, be down in a bit," said Dave. He ran upstairs and up to his room where he went to his closet checking to see if he could find something to wear for when Kurt came over. _Honestly, wearing nothing would be fine with me, but I think that's just a little too fast. Plus, the rents are still here, so I think I'll hold off on the surprise Naked Fury for another time._

Dave held off on the outfit until after he took a shower. He was in the bathroom longer than the night before. Although he was excited to see Kurt, a hot shower after a run like he just had was near close to heaven on Earth. The hot water pouring on his shoulders and running down his body was more than therapeutic. The shower also caused Dave to relive his date with Kurt, and fantasizing what could have happened for another hour if his parents hadn't come back. Dave imagined going down on Kurt, and exploring what his pants were concealing. Dave started to stroke himself as he imagined swallowing Kurt whole, thinking of how Kurt would whimper as Dave controlled just how much to please the porcelain skinned boy. Dave was stroking faster as he envisioned teasing Kurt's asshole with his fingers while he continued to bob his head up and down on Kurt's cock driving Kurt insane. Dave shot his load and moaned loudly in ecstasy in the shower as he leaned forward against the wall. He stood up, washing the cum off his hand and cock, trying to calm down his breathing. Then, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"David? Your cell phone has been ringing for the past five minutes. Just thought you should know," said Dave's father.

"Yeah, alright! Thanks," yelled Dave. Dave finished up in the shower with his body wash and walked back into his room with his towel wrapped around his waist. Dave's LED light on his phone was blinking, telling Dave he had a message of some kind. He picked up the phone and pressed the center button to see that he had three missed calls and a voicemail. Dave dialed his voicemail and plugged in his password.

"_You have one new message. First voice message:"_

"_Hi David, it's Kurt. Can you please call me back or text me? It's really important. Thanks."_

Dave pressed 7 to delete the message and then pressed the send button to call Kurt back.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? Hey, it's Dave. What's up? Are you okay?" asked Dave. He wasn't sure what had happened in the last forty-five minutes, but something was different in Kurt's voice. Concern it sounded like.

"Okay, I don't know how to tell you this. It was kind of happening all at once…" said Kurt.

"Um, okay, why don't you just tell me? That's a start right there," said Dave. He pulled out his desk chair and sat down, bracing himself for some horrible news that Kurt was about to give him.

"My dad. He knows about us. Or something like that. I don't know. All I do know for sure is that he was really pissed with me twenty minutes ago because I was at your place last night. Finn told him and Carol that we were hanging out today because he was in the room when I was on the phone with you. And my dad just flipped out. Carol suggested taking us shopping and that pissed my dad off more. And…," Kurt stopped talking. Dave was sitting there waiting for something on the other line.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Well, I told Carol about you, but only because she could tell I was smiling about our date when you asked me on Thursday. She was keeping it to herself, but my dad could tell something was up and that's when he asked if we were dating. I told him I was at your house last night. He said he was cool with us hanging out today, so I guess he's okay with you," said Kurt, whose voice was rushing. Dave was just sitting in his chair, not sure how to feel about the fact Kurt's father and stepmother knew he was gay. Dave could be angry, but in a way, he was sort of excited that more people knew. He heard Kurt speak up again. "Dave I'm so sorry for telling them. I understand how important it is to keep this a secret. I just thought telling Carol would be fine. I had no idea my dad would figure it out by just looking at her."

"Kurt listen, I'm not angry. I'm actually a bit relieved. In a way it saves me a step, haha."

"Oh thank god you're not mad. I'm sorry Dave," said Kurt.

"Kurt, it's okay. Really. Does Finn know?" asked Dave. His heart was thumping a little bit louder now.

"No he doesn't. The whole thing with my dad happened outside so Finn couldn't hear, so you don't have to worry about that." Dave sighed with relief thinking that he was glad Hudson still didn't know. If Hudson knew, Dave felt as though everyone at school will know, like Hudson was some sort of gossiping queen. Then he remembered what Kurt said earlier. "You said Carol wanted to take us shopping?"

"Oh, yeah she said that she could take us to the new mall in Findlay. I don't mind going, but if there was something else you wanted to do, I'd do that too," said Kurt. _I was hoping to watch some ESPN today with Kurt, maybe show him how sports aren't so "primitive" or Neanderthal-like. But shopping would be fun too. I've been meaning to get some stuff from Sports Authority. _

"No it actually sounds fun. I'll come by your place in an hour, sound good?" asked Dave, standing up from the desk. Kurt sounded surprised by this.

"Oh, sure! Great! Carol will be excited. See you in an hour David," said Kurt.

"Alright, later Kurt."

XoXoXoX

Dave hasn't been this nervous stepping into a friend's house before. He was sitting in the car on the side of the road, with Kurt's house on his right. He checked Kurt's text, making sure that the address matched. Dave looked back at the house and saw the black **84** next to the front door and nodded. _It's the right one. _Dave turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He walked up the driveway and onto the brick walkway that led up to the front door, where he pressed the doorbell. Karofsky's face went completely white when Finn answered.

"Hey man, come on in," said Finn, leaving the door open and walking away. Dave walked in to a hallway stretching perpendicular from the door. He looked to his left where he saw a few closed doors. He turned to the right where Finn headed to see that the hallway opened up just a few feet ahead into the living room. Dave closed the door and walked into the living room where Finn went to sit down on the couch and continued to watch TV. Dave looked around, seeing that there were pictures all over the walls, and a few bookshelves as well. The kitchen was just a threshold over; it was part of the living room just like Dave's house. Dave then heard a door open and he looked behind him down the hallway and saw Burt walking towards him. Dave's heart was beating faster now. The last time he saw Burt was in the principal's office before he got expelled. Burt walked up to Dave and stared at him. _He's either going to shoot me or slug me. My bet is the second option._

"David. Welcome to our home," said Burt who brought up his right hand to shake Dave's. Dave looked down and let out a sigh of relief. They shook hands and Burt walked into the living room and sat down in a chair, watching TV with Finn. Dave heard a woman's voice behind him. He turned around and saw Finn's mother walking down the hallway.

"Ah, David! How've you been? It's been a really long time since I've seen you," she said. She came up to Dave and gave him a hug. Dave didn't mind Carol. He always liked her when she went to the football games. He smiled up at her once they broke free.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson, I mean, Hummel? Not really sure which one you like," said Dave, pretty embarrassed by the fumble of her name.

"Oh David, Carol is fine. You excited to do some shopping?" she said excitedly, as she walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a few waters.

"Uh, yeah! Excited as any I guess," said Dave. He didn't want to sound too excited in front of Finn. He wanted to play it cool for now. A door that was around the corner in the kitchen opened and Kurt came out, wearing a white collared shirt with a sweater vest over it. _God, Kurt was so fuckin' hot when he dresses preppy like that. Shit, I'm getting hard again. And in front of Hudson. Crap. Naked nuns, naked nuns, naked nuns._ As Dave was trying to calm his hard on down, Kurt grabbed two waters from Carol and walked over to Karofsky.

"Here you go," said Kurt, handing Dave a bottle, while sneaking a wink in at Dave. Dave smirked a little.

"Thanks man," said David.

"Alright, Burt hunny, we're off. We should be back by supper time. Maybe 6:30 or so. Finn do you want anything or sure you don't want to come with?" she asked as she was walking towards Kurt and Dave.

"Nah mom, thanks though. Gonna see some of the guys later. You could get me my birthday present though," said Finn with a huge childish grin on his face. Dave snorted and looked at Kurt who just rolled his eyes and went to the front door. Dave followed suit.

"Uhh huh. Don't be such a twelve year old and we'll see about it. Be back later boys!" Carol said as she followed Dave and Kurt outside. Carol unlocked the Ford Focus, with a shout from Kurt saying "shotty!" It was Dave's turn to roll his eyes. However, when Dave sat down behind the passenger seat, the door on his left side opened and Kurt came in and sat down next to him. Dave raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, I thought you wanted shotgun?" asked Dave.

"Well, I just said that so Finn could hear. I don't know, I thought I'd be sneaky like that. If you have a problem with me sitting next to you for a forty-five minute drive, then I can sit up front," said Kurt matter-of-factly. Dave shook his head, and clasped his left hand on Kurt's right. Carol then got in the driver's seat.

"Alright, you two love birds ready? We have a full day of shopping ahead of us," she said as she turned the ignition on.

XoXoXoX

The drive to Findlay was an amazing experience for Dave. He and Kurt held hands the entire time and Carol kept on looking at them through the rearview mirror with a "that's-so-cute" look on her face. She even asked them how the date went last night. Of course they weren't going to go into details, or say it was bad.

"It was great!" said Kurt.

"Yeah, I had an awesome time," said Dave. The kept looking back at each other throughout the drive as well, with smiles and coy laughter.

"So David, what are you hoping to get today? Anything special?" asked Carol. She was turning onto the Findlay exit.

"Uh, I don't think anything specific. I was hoping to stop in Sports Authority, check out some workout clothes or new running shoes. Maybe stop in Old Navy or American Eagle," said Dave, now looking out his window.

"Oh Sports Authority will be good. I can see of finding Finn something there as well. Sorry Kurt, but you're overruled," said Carol giggling to herself.

"Ha-ha Care-OL! I could just shop by myself. I am old enough to," said Kurt. Dave turned to Kurt and pouted his lips out and whimpered a little.

"Pleeeaaassee come with us," whined Dave.

Kurt let out a sigh, "Fine! But you have to come into Abercrombie & Fitch. AND Yankee Candle," said Kurt. Dave's face went from pouty to disgust.

"Yankee Candle? Really?"

"I have to go into Sports Authority, you have to go to Yankee Candle." Dave looked defeated.

They pulled into the parking lot and all got out of the car. It was surprisingly warm out, especially for it being February.

"Now David, if you find anything as far as clothing wise, it's on me. I got a lovely tax return," said Carol. Dave looked at Kurt who was equally surprised.

"Uh, thanks Mrs., I mean Carol." Kurt and Dave felt a bit more comfortable seeing as they were in a different town, so they ended up holding hands as they walked into the towering mall. They walked in the entrance and Dave immediately looked up. He saw that the mall was four stories high, and about a mile long. Stores lined up the perimeter of the building.

"Carol, this is a huge mall!" said Kurt. He was also looking up. Their hands broke simply because of how awestruck they were.

"Where do we start?" said Dave.

"Well, there's the Sports Authority boys. We can start there and work our way up," said Carol. She led them ahead and turned left to the Sports Authority on the ground floor. The floors were polished hardwood. Dave looked down and could see his reflection. Kurt followed his mom, looking for a present for Finn. Dave went in a different direction, heading towards the running shoes. Although he needed them, he didn't have the eighty dollars to drop on shoes that can wait to be bought after a few more running sessions.

"Nice shoes." Kurt walked up to Dave, examining the Nike sneakers that were at Kurt's eye level.

"Yeah, I suppose. Probably won't buy them until I have more money. Eighty bucks for shoes just seem a bit much to me." Dave looked over at Kurt. "So how are you doing in here? You gonna make it?"

"Hardy har har mister. Yeah I'll be fine. Mom's looking at some sports jerseys for Finn. I couldn't help her even if she asked. She'll know what he'll like before we do," said Kurt. Dave nodded in agreement. They walked around and went to the winter apparel where they were browsing the North Face collection, not that they needed it with the weather acting like spring.

"So what do you want to get at Yankee Candle?" asked Dave.

"Candles obviously. I just burnt out my last one last weekend so I need to restock," said Kurt. They were on opposite ends of a coat rack and they made eye contact. Dave smirked and Kurt smiled, and looked down at the coat again before turning red.

"So, what's your favorite scent?" asked Dave, moving from the jackets to the fleeces.

"I like vanilla, but when the holidays roll around I really like smells like 'pine', 'gingerbread', or 'cinnamon'."

"Sounds a little gay Kurt," said Dave, who got Kurt to look at him in the eyes. Kurt would have been mad but Dave's face was saying he was joking around. "It's actually kind of cute." Kurt went back to turning red and browsing the apparel when Carol came up to the boys.

"I think I have given up in this store. I can't remember Finn's favorite team or his shirt size so the whole present thing is going to have to wait, unless I find something somewhere else." The boys nodded at her and they were heading out before she spoke up again. "Actually, what time is it? 1PM? Okay how about this: we'll meet up for lunch in the food court in an hour? Gives me time to shop for myself, and I don't have to drag you boys to Crate & Barrel – Kurt I know you wouldn't mind, but I'm sure Dave would. See you boys in an hour," said Carol smiling at them and leaving the store. They looked at each other smiling and left after her but going in an opposite direction.

The two boys went down the length of the mall, looking on both sides deciding whether or not to go into the stores. Dave suggested going to the Gap and Kurt immediately said no. Ever since the Warblers sang to Blaine's crush "Gap-guy", he couldn't stand to go in any Gap store he saw. He decided to just hold off on telling that story to Dave. Then they got to Abercrombie & Fitch. Kurt looked over at Dave and Dave responded with a sigh of defeat before going in with Kurt.

Dave was already suffocating from the overpowering smell of Abercrombie fragrance. Luckily they were welcomed with a huge print ad of a shirtless male model wearing Abercrombie jeans.

"You're so lucky I enjoy things like that," said Dave, his voice muffled as his hand was covering his mouth. Kurt playfully pushed him away before going to some of the pants that looked like he already owned. _Why he wants to buy the same pairs of pants, I'll probably never understand. _Dave figured while he was here, to see if he could find something in his size. _A 40 size waist should be here right?_ Not so much. The highest waist was a 36, which then led Dave to feel a little bit insecure in the store. He went to the shirts where he was just as unlucky.

_Fragrance doesn't have a size. I could try there. Maybe I'll find something that Hummel will like. _ Dave smiled to himself as he walked over to a display table in the center of the store where fragrance bottles were lined up. Dave was spraying sample papers and smelling the scents when he noticed a guy at the register that he thought he recognized. He was about 5'10", lean, and dark curly hair. He was standing next to a slightly taller gentleman, shoulders were a little broader, and lighter hair. As the first boy turned around, Dave's heart dropped, and his face got all screwed up with emotions. _It was that "Bland" guy. If Kurt saw him he'd probably leave me and fall in love with him all over again. _Dave looked around to find Kurt but wasn't so lucky. He went to where he left Kurt last and found him still looking at the same pair of pants. _Seriously?_

"Hey, you wanna head out? I'm feeling a little light headed from all this smelly stuff," said Dave, trying to act as normal as possible, move fast as possible without seeming panicked. However, his attempts went out the door when he heard Kurt.

"Oh my God," said Kurt who looked like he saw a ghost. Dave turned around and saw Blaine making eye contact with Kurt, and then looking at Dave. _Shit! Well, I guess I should start hitchhiking back now. _ Blaine and the mystery guy walked over, and it seemed that Kurt knew the other guy as well.

"Kurt! Wow, this is kind of weird, seeing each other here in Findlay," said Blaine. Kurt still wasn't talking and that was starting to concern Dave. Dave didn't know what to say either. The last time he saw Blaine, he nearly punched the guy because he was trying to help. _That goody-two-shoes attitude really pisses me off. No guy is __**that**__ perfect. _Kurt was now looking at Blaine's friend.

"Oh do you know –?"

"Yeah, we've met before," said the other boy. Kurt was now shifting eyes around, avoiding all three boys' eyes. "What, you're not gonna say hi?" Kurt then spoke up.

"Hi Jesse," said Kurt, finally looking up at Jesse St. James.


	24. Findlay, Part II

Dave could cut the tension with a knife, and he'd _love_ to have a knife right now to chuck at Blaine. This was pretty unbelievable that Kurt and Dave would run into Blaine, not to mention Jesse St. James, who Kurt thought was at school at UCLA.

"So, how've you been Kurt? How's New Directions?" asked Jesse, whose sneer was pissing Dave off to no end.

"New Directions is great actually, better than before," said Kurt who was now glaring at Blaine. Blaine shifted his weight, feeling a bit awkward now. "I thought you were in Los Angeles."

"That's…great. Yeah I was, but I'm on winter break right now. Visiting home for the two weeks," said Jesse, not trying hard at all to mask the fact he didn't really care about New Directions. "And Berry? How's she?"

"_Rachel_ is good. So, what? You guys are _together_ now?" asked Kurt. Kurt was beside himself. For one, Mercedes said that Blaine was dating a guy named James Alexander. Second, Jesse was straight. Kurt was waiting for a response from one of them.

"I guess you could say that. I've known Jesse since we were growing up. He used to live next door to me before moving in junior high. He and I reconnected after Regionals last year. The rest is history I guess," said Blaine who looked up at Jesse and smiled. Then they pecked on the lips. Kurt's eyes widened and Dave looked a bit embarrassed, suddenly turning to a slight red in the face.

"That's…wow, I'm speechless," said Kurt. He couldn't hold it back anymore, "but you're _straight!_ You dated Rachel last year!"

"Well, I didn't really date her, more like sabotage you guys. Miss Corcoran told me to do it; there was no emotional attachment there really. There was for like an episode, but nothing too serious. I consider myself to have no label. If I like a girl, I like a girl. If I like a guy, I like a guy. Very modern of me I think," said Jesse who put his arm around Blaine. Kurt thought that he was going to puke. He couldn't believe that Blaine was dating _the_ enemy. Blaine spoke up now.

"So, are you guys…?" asked Blaine, looking at the two dumbstruck boys. Dave and Kurt looked at each other and then back at Blaine.

"Uh, um, no we're just hanging out. My stepmom is here with us," said Kurt, who didn't realize until after he said it, that he was a huge Lima loser; Kurt was completely embarrassed that he just said he was being chaperoned by his step mom.

"Oh, well…that's, sweet I guess," said Blaine. Jesse then whispered something in Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to laugh a little.

"Okay. Alright well it was nice to see you guys. We should all go out for coffee or something," said Blaine.

"Bye Kurt, and new guy," said Jesse, and they turned away from Dave and Kurt and headed out the store. Dave looked over at Kurt who was frozen to the spot. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and led him out of the store, treating him as though he was glass, about to break at any second.

"Are you okay Kurt?" asked Dave as he sat Kurt down on a bench outside of Abercrombie & Fitch. Dave sat next to him, carefully watching him, ready for Kurt to shatter.

"That. Was _the most random_ moment of my life," said Kurt, finally looking at Dave. "I mean, Blaine, who I had a crush on for the past two and a half months, is now _dating_ a guy that I believed to be straight, and the guy who was a complete _DICK _to me and the rest of the Glee kids. Like, that guy had no right to hurt Rachel the way he did," said Kurt.

"I thought you didn't like Rachel?" asked Dave. _I was going to have to learn how to be better at hating people but being okay with them at the same time. It seemed really confusing to pretend to like someone._

"I don't like her, but we should be the only people to throw eggs at her or throw slushies in her face. Not _them!_" screamed Kurt, with a point in his finger down the length of the mall, to the non-existent Jesse and Blaine.

"What happened with that Jesse guy? I was pretty lost in there if you couldn't tell," said Dave. Kurt took the next ten minutes or so explaining to Dave what the beef was with Jesse St. James. Dave didn't react much, nodding his head or just saying "wow" every now and then. Once Kurt was done, Dave spoke up again. "And you and Blaine? What happened there? I assumed you guys were dating since the day you both came up to me after I kissed you in the locker room," said Dave. Kurt snorted and yelled a big "Hah!" Dave wasn't sure if Kurt was laughing at him, or his ridiculous thought.

"No, we never dated. He led me on to believe that he liked me. We even sang a flirty duet to 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'. But no, we never dated. He said he was my friend but during Warblers practice, that's Dalton Academy's glee club, he wouldn't act like my friend. He never really supported me. I was sick of Blaine Anderson," said Kurt. Dave could tell he was telling the truth, which lifted his spirits back up again. Dave backtracked on the conversation that went on between Blaine and Kurt and asked Kurt "so, when he asked you if we were, you know, together, did you mean we were just friends? Or was that just something you said?"

Kurt looked up at Dave, making sure that he was being serious in asking this question. _Truth be told I have been thinking about what we were all day and I still haven't figured it out. Dave has surprised me so much in the last two days. He was romantic and kind; honest and warm; he was also vulnerable at times and has allowed me see that in him. Hello, Unchained Melody? Completely took me by surprise. _

Dave was starting to feel uneasy about the lack of response Kurt was giving him. Dave looked down at his feet and started to fidget with his hands.

_Why isn't anything coming out of my mouth? It's so easy to just tell Dave that I like him a lot. Crap! _

"Okay then," said Dave who got up and walked away from Kurt. Kurt's heart sank and he put his head in his hands.

"I am such an idiot," Kurt said to himself. He looked up and saw Dave walk into a Barnes & Noble bookstore. _Again with the surprises._ Kurt followed Dave into the bookstore but couldn't find him once he got inside. Kurt started to wander towards the back of the store where the movies and music were. However, Kurt circled the area in the back twice and couldn't find Dave. So Kurt started making his way back towards the front of the store, going through the stacks of bookshelves, trying to find Dave. Kurt finally found him sitting in a chair in the corner of the world history section, just sitting there with his elbows on his knees, and his head resting in his hands. Kurt cleared his throat as he got closer and Dave looked up to see Kurt. Dave covered his mouth with his left hand and stared at the other boy.

"I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean to hurt you," said Kurt as he was hovering over Dave.

"No, it's cool. I had a feeling you didn't want to get any further. I should have figured seeing as what I've put you through," Dave responded. He sounded a little hurt regardless of his knowledge it probably wasn't going to work out between them. Kurt knelt down in front of Dave, putting his arms on his knees. He was shaking his head at Dave.

"Not what I meant. I meant that I didn't mean to hurt you for not saying anything. All day I've been trying to figure out what it is we have. I mean, I had an amazing time with you last night. Like I said, one of the best nights of my life. But I don't want to rush things, saying that we're boyfriends or whatever. I think it's safe to say I like you, and you like me. Let's just leave it at that. I also don't want to do anything official until you're ready. If we put a label on us, I don't want you to feel like you have to rush and come out to people." Kurt was looking up into Dave's green eyes, and Dave was looking back, smiling at Kurt.

"Okay, I like that. You know, you could have said that 5 minutes ago when I asked you instead of making me feel like shit dude," said Dave. Kurt leaned up and put his forehead to Dave's.

"Well then I couldn't chase you and confess my feelings to you like in the movies now could I?" said Kurt. They leaned in and kissed on the lips softly. Kurt broke away and stood up, giving his hand to Dave to pull him up. "C'mon, we still have to go to Yankee Candle." A groan came out of Dave's mouth as he was dragged out of the bookstore.

They had to go to a mall directory to find where Yankee Candle was, and saw that it was on the third floor. Once they rode the escalators up, they wandered around until smelling the candle store. Dave had a feeling it would be just as bad as Abercrombie & Fitch walking into Yankee Candle. He braced himself as he walked in however it wasn't nearly as bad. The entire store was lined with different colored candles. From the walls to the tables on the floor, candles were everywhere. Kurt walked to a specific table that had a bunch of white candles. Dave however was attracted to a table in the far back corner. The candles were all different colors and he realized the reason was because they all had floral scents. Dave picked one up that was called Lavender. _Hmm, not too bad. _Dave picked up another one that was titled as Tahitian Tiare Flower. Dave nodded, liking that one too. He walked over to a table in the middle of the store. There was a sign that said **New Spring Fragrances**. Dave looked at all the different scents that they had. Bahama Breeze was one that caught his attention because of the translucent blue wax. Country Lemonade was another fragrance he was eager to smell as well as Fluffy Towels. Dave started to laugh at the person who came up with the names of these candle scents. However, when he smelled the Orange Dreamsicle, his mouth started to water.

"So, have you found a scent that you like," asked Kurt as he came over with three large candles and four votives. Dave looked down at the stack of candles in Kurt's hands.

"Uh, no, but it looks like you have," said Dave starting to laugh.

"Oh of course you laugh at me. No these are just the ones that I regularly get. Some vanilla scents and then some Country Linen scents. I love the smell of laundry." Kurt handed a small votive to Dave who smelled it. He nodded his head and gave it back to Kurt.

"Not bad. It's not really my thing but it has potential to be alright," said Dave looking around the store again. Kurt shook his head and went to the cash register. Dave was getting light headed with all the smells now so he waited outside of the store for Kurt.

"Okay, so you wanna see about lunch with Carol? I'm getting kind of hungry," said Kurt.

"Yeah same here." Kurt called Carol and asked her if she was ready for lunch. They met her down stairs at the food court where they all ended up going to different places to get food. Kurt went to a vegetarian food stand; Carol went to a pizza place; Dave went to Taco Bell.

When they all sat down and started eating, Carol started to talk.

"So I may have found Finn something but not sure. Kurt how is his side of the bedroom looking? Posters or anything?"

"Um, not really. A couple of band posters but it's pretty dismal on his side of the room. I have to restrain myself to not do anything for him," said Kurt as he took a bite of his salad.

"Okay, well I found some nice posters in this store; posters of football teams. I think that'll liven up his side of the room a bit. How was shopping on your end?" she asked. She looked on either side of Dave and Kurt, looking for bags. She only saw the Yankee Candle bag.

"Eh, it's okay. Haven't really found anything I liked yet. Haven't gone into Old Navy or American Eagle though so that might change," said Dave, taking a colossal bite out of his crunchwrap supreme. Kurt looked at him as though he had three heads.

"Great! Well I can go with you two there and Dave, if there is like a shirt or pants you'd like, I'll take care of it," said Carol.

"Thanks Carol." They finished the rest of their lunch talking about the mall rats that they saw in the stores. Carol had mentioned this one guy that looked as though he hadn't showered for a week. They also people watched in the food court, trying to come up with stories about some of them. The rest of the day consisted of Carol insisting that Dave try on shirts for her and Kurt. Dave ended up getting a pink button down that was more of a summer shirt, but Kurt and Carol loved the color on him. They also wanted him to get a pair of faded Levi jeans he tried on that really complimented his ass. That last part was Kurt's reasoning for voting yes. Kurt didn't get much clothes seeing as he didn't have any more closet space, but he did put on a fashion show for Carol and Dave. They were out of the mall by 4:30, just enough time to get back to Lima. Dave was exhausted. He hadn't done that much shopping in one day at all; he even fell asleep for a good twenty minutes. Kurt stared at Dave while he nodded off, and couldn't help but smile. Carol noticed this and spoke in a soft voice, either so she wouldn't wake Dave or that he couldn't hear her. Probably a little bit of both.

"How was it today? Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great. I think he enjoyed himself," whispered Kurt.

"Did you boys talk about whether you'll continue?"

"I think we both decided we like each other and we still want to see each other. But labels seem to put pressure on people so we're not calling each other anything," Kurt said. He was still staring at Dave. _He was so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping. I hope get to see more of it. _

"Well I think that is very mature of you boys to do. And I have to say, from a third party perspective," Carol started. She wanted to wait until Kurt looked at her before she continued. He looked up at the rearview mirror where he saw her eyes meet his. "I can tell that he loves you." Kurt smiled at Carol and started blush.

"Yeah, I think I do too." Kurt looked out his window and stared at the sky that was slowly darkening. He didn't see however Dave smiling in his sleep.

They arrived back at Kurt's around 5:30. Dave was already awake, texting his brother asking when he'd be coming home next. They all got out of the car and grabbed their bags.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner David? I believe it's lasagna tonight," said Carol.

"As tempting as that sounds, I should probably get back home. I told my parents I'd have dinner with them tonight anyways." Carol nodded and hugged Dave. "Thanks again for the clothes Carol. I really appreciate it."

"Oh pish posh! Not a problem! Have a good night David," she said. She walked in the house leaving Kurt and Dave outside. They walked to Dave's car before speaking again.

"I had a good time Kurt," said Dave. He had put his clothes in the passenger seat before turning back to face Kurt. Kurt was smiling at Dave and nodded.

"I did too. I'm glad you wanted to come with," said Kurt. He was now only a foot away from Dave. He didn't want to do anything too risky in front of his house. He had no idea where Finn was. But Dave didn't seem to care as he put his hands on Kurt's hips.

"So, when do I see you again? Tomorrow or Monday?" asked Dave. Kurt then remembered something his dad told him.

"Uh, well, good news or bad news first?" said Kurt. Dave dropped his hands and looked at Kurt.

"Good news."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow," said Kurt. He wasn't necessarily smiling.

"Okay, then what's the bad news?" asked Dave.

"You and your parents are invited to dinner, on my dad's request. So I'm thinking he's going to want to have a word with you," said Kurt. Kurt looked down at the curb. He didn't want to see Dave's scared look on his face.

"Well, I guess it's better sooner rather than later right?" responded Dave. Kurt looked up and Dave's face wasn't showing terrified or nervousness. It was confidence.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Kurt. Dave put his hands back on Kurt's hips and looked into Kurt's blue eyes.

"More than ready babe. I think it's time I told Finn as well," said Dave. And with that, Dave landed a soft, gentle, but passionate kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt looked up at Dave when they broke apart, and started to smile again.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Come by around five. I'll text you beforehand," said Kurt. Dave nodded and let go of Kurt, and walked to the driver's side. Before Kurt could walk too far, Dave spoke up.

"You better tell me if it's Armani classy or Polo classy." Kurt turned around and put his hands on his hips in a very diva-like fashion.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't throw you under the bus that quickly." Dave laughed and got in the car and drove off. Kurt sighed and walked up to the front porch. _Maybe it is love. _

**To Dragonstar94, thank you for catching my brown eyes slip up with Kurt. I changed it immediately. Hope you guys are okay with this whole Jesse/Blaine thing. **


	25. Build Up

Kurt was sitting on his bed, doing some reading for his English class when Finn came down the stairs.

"Sup Kurt? How was the mall?" Finn got undressed and slipped on pajama flannels and a wife beater. Kurt cocked his head, still appreciating Finn's physique.

"Uh, the mall was good. Actually, I ran into Jesse St. James," said Kurt, peeking up from his book to see that Finn looked like he was about to throw up. _My reaction exactly._

"What? How is that possible? I thought he was done here! Who was he with? What did he say?" Finn was now pacing back and forth, feeling panicked.

"Whoa calm down Finn. He was fine in his Jess St. James way, you know, nice but with that sneering undertone. Dave didn't like him to begin with. It was weird rehashing what happened with Jesse to Dave. It seems like forever ago."

"So what, he was just at the mall in Findlay and ran into you guys? By himself? That is so random," said Finn. He took a seat on his bed this time.

"Well, he wasn't by himself. He was with Blaine Anderson, from Dalton," Kurt said, now lowering his book. Finn's face was screwed up trying to comprehend everything.

"Your Blaine was with Jesse? Are they friends?"

"I guess they've known each other since they were kids. But, it seemed like they were…more than friends." Finn's eyes widened and his face going white. Then, Kurt didn't expect what happened next. Finn started to laugh uncontrollably. Kurt was surprised by this reaction, and then annoyed at the fact Finn was laughing at him. Finn noticed Kurt's pissed off look and he started to calm himself down.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you dude. It's the fact that Jesse is gay and Rachel totally loved him last year! Oh my God that's priceless!" Finn screamed, and he started to laugh again. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the point Finn just made. The idea of Rachel finding out her ex-boyfriend was gay played out in Kurt's mind and caused him to laugh as well. After another few minutes of laughing, both boys calmed down and sat in silence. Then Finn spoke up again.

"Wait, do you think that's the reason why Dalton's helping out Carmel High? Because Jesse asked Blaine to do so? I mean, it's a pretty big coincidence that you find them hanging out together right after we find out Dalton is funding Vocal Adrenaline." _Wow, did Finn just make a logical assumption? I mean it's pretty safe to say that Blaine is easily influenced by what Jesse says, so Jesse being the reason why Blaine was hell bent about helping Carmel High afford Regionals isn't a farfetched idea. _

"It's a possibility. Honestly I could care less now. I don't want to think about Blaine or Jesse or Regionals right now," said Kurt. He went back to reading. Finn got the hint and picked up the Sports Illustrated magazine on his nightstand. Kurt heard him flipping through the pages, and then heard Finn drop the magazine on his lap.

"So, what, you were by yourself with Dave all day at the mall?" asked Finn. Kurt rolled his eyes and put his book down on his lap again.

"God Finn, you really are the nosiest person I have ever met. Yes, Dave and I were shopping together while your mother went to Crate & Barrel. Got a problem with that?" said Kurt, rather annoyed by the fact Finn was still pestering him about Dave.

"Sorry man, I don't have a problem with Dave. He and I made amends or whatever. I just think it's a little weird that he is so nice towards you. And hanging out with you, that's all."

Kurt just shrugged and stood up, walking over to his closet. He had a really hard time not telling Finn what is up between Dave and him. Sure, it's nothing _official_ but it'd be so much easier to handle situations like this if Finn knew Dave was gay.

"I'm going over to Mercedes' for a homework session. We're working Spanish if you wanted to join us," said Kurt, grabbing his side bag and jacket.

"Nah man, I'm all set. I think Rachel is supposed to get back to me about something. Hey Kurt I got a question for you," said Finn. Kurt was at the foot of the stairs, looking to his right where Finn was sitting on his bed.

"What's up?"

"If someone cheated on you, by kissing another person, but was really sorry about it and wanted to try and work on the relationship, how long would you wait before giving them a second chance?" asked Finn, staring at his hands. It was like he was reciting his question off his hand.

"Well, I know you're talking about Rachel, and although I don't care for her, I do know she misses you. I would say giving her the second chance now is a good a time as any. But that's just me," said Kurt. He waited to see if Finn was going to ask a follow up question, but Finn just nodded at Kurt.

"Thanks man, appreciate it." Kurt smiled at Finn and walked upstairs.

"Carol, Dad, I'm off to Mercedes for some homework!" yelled Kurt. He had no idea where they were but he didn't want to have to face his father about David again.

XoXoXoX

"I can't stand this language half the time. I'm done for tonight, wanna watch some Jersey Shore?" asked Mercedes as she threw her book on the floor from the bed. Rachel and Kurt were sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, struggling equally as much as Mercedes.

"It doesn't help that we had a bomb threat during class. I say we substitute homework with writing a note to Mr. Shue demanding an extension on this assignment," said Rachel closing her book. "I wonder if he'll consider it if we write the letter _in_ Spanish." Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes in response. Kurt pulled out the March issue of Cosmo and started flipping through the pages. Rachel started to look on with Kurt, reading the interview with Jennifer Lopez.

"So Kurt, what did you do today?" asked Mercedes. She pulled out her nail polish and started painting her fingernails a bright pink.

"I went shopping with Carol in the new Findlay mall; got some candles."

"Ooh! How was it? I heard it's huge!" said Rachel.

"Yeah it's pretty big. Four floors, really long. I didn't even make it around the entire place," said Kurt, still reading. He heard the two girls gasp however. He looked at both of them. "What?"

"Kurt Hummel didn't walk the entire mall? Either it was too much for him or he was distracted," said Mercedes. The two girls giggled to each other before looking at him. "Spill. What happened? Did you see a cute boy?" asked Mercedes.

Kurt had no idea what to tell them first: he went shopping with Dave or the fact that he ran into Blaine…with Jesse. They knew he had something to spill so they were eagerly waiting for him to crack.

"Okay, well, I wasn't only shopping with Carol. I was shopping with Karofsky," said Kurt. He was looking at Rachel, then Mercedes, then back to Rachel, and then to his magazine. Their jaws had dropped.

"WHAT?" they both screamed in unison. Kurt scrunched his eyes shut.

"Kurt! You're actually hanging out with the guy that shoved you into lockers and threatened your life?" asked Rachel, who looked completely furious with Kurt.

"You sound like my father."

"Well good! It's good to know that not all the Hummel's are stupid!" screamed Rachel.

"Seriously Kurt, what are you doing giving that guy the time of day?" asked Mercedes, who didn't look angry as much as concerned for Kurt. _If only I could tell them about Dave. It'd be so much easier to deal with them if they knew. _

"Do you remember when he saved my ass from Azimio and those other football players? I think that deserves a second chance, besides, that's not even the juicy part of the day," said Kurt as the two girls' attention focused again on Kurt's words.

"What happened?" asked Rachel. Kurt then turned to Mercedes.

"You were wrong, or Facebook was. Blaine isn't dating a guy named James Alexander. I saw Blaine at the mall," the girls gasped. They looked like he just told them his puppy died.

"Are you okay? What did he say? Oh my God I would have totally thrown a rock at his face if I—," started Rachel.

"Rachel! Calm down," said Mercedes. "Kurt, as crazy as that sounds, it's not that juicy. Really coincidental, but not juicy. What does it have to do with his relationship status?"

"He wasn't with _'James Alexander'_. He was with Jesse St. James." Kurt thought Rachel had a heart attack. She wasn't moving and her face had frozen. Kurt and Mercedes were looking at her, waiting for some sort of sign of life.

"So they're friends, that's not bad," said Rachel. She was not only trying to convince Mercedes and Kurt, but herself as well.

"No, they're more than friends," said Kurt. It took a while for Rachel to respond.

"That doesn't make any sense Kurt. Are you sure they were dating?" asked Rachel.

"Positive, they kissed in front of me and Dave." Kurt felt bad telling Rachel this news, despite the fact that him and Finn were laughing about it earlier that night of what her reaction would be. Rachel wasn't sure what to do with herself. She was looking at the floor, not responding.

"This crazy! Jesse's gay?" asked Mercedes.

"He said he doesn't like labels. He said if he likes a girl, he likes her. If he likes a guy, he likes him. He called himself modern," said Kurt. Mercedes and Kurt heard Rachel snort. They looked at her surprised.

"That's so Jesse. Thinking of himself as all high and mighty; that he's better than everyone else. It's a joke really. I guess this shows us the motivation behind Dalton's decision to help Vocal Adrenaline. It screams Jesse St. James. He's a manipulator and is going to break Blaine's heart in the long run," Rachel said. She looked up at them and smiled.

"We are going to kick they're ASSES!" she screamed, Kurt and Mercedes following with laughing and cheering.

"This is going to be fun news to tell the rest of Glee club," said Mercedes.

"Well Finn already knows, but yeah, that's going to be interesting. I wonder how Mr. Shue will react," said Kurt. Rachel gasped, causing Kurt to jump and he looked over.

"We need to still write that letter in protest to the homework assignment!" She pulled out her notebook and started writing, looking in her book for vocabulary and grammar references. There was a buzzing noise and Rachel checked her purse and pulling out her cellphone.

"It's Finn!" Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other. "He's inviting me to dinner tomorrow at your house Kurt," she said and looked up at Kurt. Trying hard to hide the dread in his voice, Kurt responded.

"Great. That's great." Rachel seemed more excited than Kurt about going to have dinner with Kurt's family. It seemed as though Kurt and Dave's situation was slowly getting more difficult to handle as a secret.


	26. The Calm Before The Storm

**Sorry for the late update! I've been dealing with carpal tunnel due to the intensive writing! No lie! Last time I got this was two months ago when I was finishing school. Explains it seeing as I have near 50,000 words to this story! Hah. Enjoy ladies and gents!**

Kurt woke up the next morning to voices arguing upstairs. He sprawled out in his bed, stretching, before sitting up and wiping his eyes open. Kurt looked over at Finn's bed to see it was empty before noticing the clock on his bedside table indicating it was 10:30am. The arguing escalated upstairs and Kurt could tell that it was between his father and Finn. Kurt put on his red robe before going upstairs and entering the war path. He got to the closed door when he heard that the topic of argument was about dinner that evening.

"Wait, so _David Karofsky _is invited over but I can't invite Rachel? That's not fair!" screamed Finn. Kurt sat on the stairs, listening through the door. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Listen Finn. Mr. Karofsky is being accompanied by his parents as well. This gives us a chance to get to know Dave and hopefully put the last couple months behind us. I expect you to be there for Kurt. Rachel can come over before or after dinner, but tonight, it's going to be us and the Karofskys," said Burt. His voice wasn't angry, but calm and slow. There wasn't a response from Finn right away.

"Fine. I still think this is crap," said Finn and he headed back to the bedroom door. Kurt stood up and opened the door just as Finn go to the doorknob.

"Hey Finn," said Kurt as he made his way to the kitchen. Finn didn't respond and just walked down the stairs and closed the door behind him. Kurt looked at his dad who was sitting at the kitchen table. "What was that about?" asked Kurt as he poured himself some juice.

"Oh, Finn invited that girlfriend of his for dinner but I didn't think it was appropriate. Granted I didn't tell him the Karofskys were coming before he invited her, but he'll get over it," said Burt taking a sip of his coffee then looking up at his son. "I understand how important it is that Dave comes out on his own terms, which is why I don't want any other guests tonight."

Kurt nodded at Burt. He was relieved Dave wouldn't feel overwhelmed at dinner because Rachel was there.

"What time are they coming tonight?" asked Burt.

"I told Dave to come around five," said Kurt. Kurt was pouring himself some cereal and sitting down next to his father. Burt nodded.

"That sounds good. I'll make sure to go shopping with Carol this afternoon to get stuff for dinner. Do you know if Dave likes anything particular?" asked Burt. Kurt thought about it. _The guy cooked me grilled cheese on our date. I'm sure he'll eat anything._

"I don't really know. I think he'll eat about anything," said Kurt, bringing a spoon full of cereal to his mouth. Kurt pulled out his phone and started to text Karofsky.

**Hey. Anything particular you like for dinner? Aside from grilled cheese. :P **

Kurt smiled as he hit send. Burt was still looking at his son, with his cup of coffee hovering in front of his mouth.

"So how was the mall yesterday? You boys have fun?" asked Burt. Kurt looked up from his bowl.

"Um, yeah I guess we did. He doesn't appreciate Yankee Candle as much as I'd hope, but it was fun," responded Kurt. His father snorted before sipping his coffee. He nodded as he spoke.

"That sounds like someone with a head on their shoulders," said Burt who started to laugh to himself when he saw Kurt's offended face.

"Candles smell amazing! They're great!" said Kurt. He had to admit himself he sounded a little too excited about candles. "I'm gonna go shower. I'll let you know if Dave likes anything specific." He put his bowl in the sink and then went back downstairs. Finn was on his bed texting on his phone.

"Hey, sorry Rachel couldn't come tonight," said Kurt as he was standing at his closet, looking for an afternoon outfit.

"Whatever, she's coming over this afternoon. No big," said Finn.

"So, are you guys together again?" asked Kurt as he pulled out a purple and white argyle sweater and grabbed a white collared shirt as well.

"Not really sure. I guess we'll take it slow. She's a little much but I can't deny the fact I still think about her. And after last week, when she suggested that idea about writing our own music, that was pretty inspiring. It reminded me of why I liked her. I don't know, I think sitting down and talking with her will be best right now," said Finn. Kurt had turned around by this point and was looking at Finn, feeling sorry.

"When is she coming over?"

"In a few hours. She has to do something with one of her dads. I can never remember which one is which. Is that bad?" asked Finn. _He was serious. Oh my God._

Kurt just rolled his eyes and went back to his outfit. After nodding in approval he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Once his shower was over and he put on the correct daily moisturizer regimens, he exited the bathroom with his white robe on.

"Your phone went off. You have a new ringtone like every five minutes dude." Finn was on his laptop, skimming back and forth from left to right. Kurt picked up his phone and flipped it open. Dave had responded to his text.

**Anything really. The only things I don't like are mushrooms and I'm allergic to peanuts. Luckily not all nuts ;) **

Kurt laughed out loud and shook his head. Finn looked up, inquiring what was so funny.

"What?"

Quickly, Kurt covered his ass. "Oh nothing, something Mercedes said. What are you reading?" Kurt immediately changed topics, turning to Finn. He responded to Dave's text simply with "LOL".

"Just reading some sports story. Facebook too; gotta have my Facebook fix ya know?" Kurt nodded agreeing with Finn. He went behind his privacy screen, changing into his day outfit. "I guess I should probably shower then if Rachel's coming over," said Finn as he got up and grabbed a towel in one of his drawers. When Finn had walked in the bathroom and closed the door, Kurt went over to the full length mirror of his. _I feel as though I'm gaining weight. Psh, that's crap. I look fabulous. Eh, the bags under my eyes could use some work. _ Kurt then looked around the room; something about it seemed off to him. Kurt stood there with his hands on his hips, analyzing every inch. He remembered when it was just him living down in the basement; it was huge then. Since Finn moved in, it was like the room shrunk half its size. _Makes sense I guess. I'll talk to dad about it. _

Kurt went back upstairs where Burt was still sitting at the kitchen table, however reading the newspaper this time.

"Uh, Dave doesn't mind what he eats. He doesn't like mushrooms and is allergic to peanuts," said Kurt. His father was looking to the side, as if slowly processing what Kurt had just told him.

"Okay then," he said, and went back to reading. Kurt thought of asking his dad about the size of the room downstairs, but thought it was best to not overwhelm him with too many stressors for one day. The Karofskys coming over was big enough to tackle alone.

"Dad, I'm going to run out and grab some lunch with Mercedes. I'll be back in a couple of hours to help with dinner," said Kurt as he grabbed the keys to his car.

"Sounds good Kurt. I'll give you a call when we come back from the store," replied Burt.

XoXoXoX

"Medium grande non-fat mocha please," said Kurt to the quite attractive male barista. He paid the amount and left some spare pennies in the tip jar.

"Uh, can I just get a medium hot chocolate please?" asked Mercedes. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day Sir Kurt? Want to come over my place and watch Bad Girls Club?"

"Sorry, can't. We're having guests over tonight for dinner and I gotta help with the cooking," said Kurt as his order was called from the pick-up table.

"Who's coming over for dinner? I thought it was just Rachel and assumed you didn't want to endure a meal of horror," she said.

"Nope. My dad told Finn to have her either come after dinner or before. I don't know who it is that's coming but I guess it's pretty important if Rachel can't come." Kurt hated lying to Mercedes, but he didn't want to hear anymore of her lectures or see any of those faces she made when she was judging the decisions that people were making. Normally it was the poor decisions that caused the face.

"Huh, well, a'ight. If that's how it is. When do you have you til?" she asked finally getting her hot chocolate.

"Um, I have an hour. Want to do some window shopping?" Kurt asked. She nodded fervently, and they walked out of the coffee shop and down the street. They were looking at some of the local clothing stores; the mannequins were sporting some ugly clothes in Kurt's opinion. Mercedes was talking Kurt's ear off about how her sister who is currently in California, is visiting in a couple weeks for a vacation. _Who would come to Lima for a vacation?_

"Oh my Gaga, that is hideously chic," said Kurt as they walked past a vintage store, where one of the mannequins was wearing a pink sweater skirt with a white belt and boots to match. The two went in, Kurt with a more excited vibe than Mercedes. They were looking at a clothes rack of the same clothes that were being displayed on the mannequins when Mercedes nudged Kurt. Kurt looked at her and she nodded ahead of them. He looked up to see that Blaine was there with Jesse. "What the hell? Do they follow me into clothing stores?"

"I think they were here first. Wow, you were right Kurt. This is too weird," said Mercedes. She took out her phone, and clicked her camera app. She zoomed in on the two boys flirting with the clothes that they were browsing and she clicked the shutter button. "Rachel is going to flip." She sent it in a text to Rachel with a caption saying _"Kurt was right. Hell just froze over."_

"We should leave. Now," said Kurt. Mercedes agreed and got out. Unfortunately, they were spotted by Santana and Brittany.

"What's up Peter Pan? Aretha?" said Santana. She hardly acknowledged people by their real names, especially since the smackdown she was given a couple weeks ago. The two were still a little shaken by seeing Blaine and Jesse inside.

"I hate Tinker Bell. I'm pretty sure she stole my glitter last night," said Brittany, seeming serious. Santana just rolled her eyes and Kurt ignored the comment directed towards him.

"What are you guys up to? Shopping at Hideous R' Us I see," said Santana.

"No, we were just…nothing. Leaving," said Mercedes. She was pulling Kurt's arm to follow him but then Santana stopped them.

"WHAT, is THAT?" she screamed. They saw her pointing through the window just as Blaine and Jesse pecked each other on the lips. Mercedes closed her eyes in disbelief.

"It's like watching us in the mirror," Brittany said as she looked at Santana. Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder, who just brushed it off, annoyed by Brittany and continuing to watch through the window.

"Holy crap! No way! Rachel is going to flip out when she finds out she turned her ex gay!" said Santana.

"She already knows," Mercedes replied. Santana looked like she just smelled something awful, her face scrunching in defeat.

"Damn. Oh well, Twitter should be just fine," said Santana. She left the group as she walked in the store. They were all shocked, watching through the window, unable to keep their eyes off. Santana strutted her way up to Blaine and Jesse, who were kissing again. "Hello boys. If you don't mind, I'm gonna play the role of paparazzi juuuust for a second," she said. She clicked the shutter button on her phone, taking a picture. She smiled at them like the devil she is, "_Charming_. Continue your public display of affection while I publicly display it via social media," and turned around and walked out the store. She sent the photo to Twitter and Facebook simultaneously, and then to a website dedicated to catching people hooking up in public. Of course it was her website.

"That…was amazing," said Mercedes.

Santana sighed before responding. "I do what I can to amuse myself for at least thirty seconds at a time. Now I'm bored. Bye," she said with another fake smile and walked down the street with Brittany. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, then back to the boys in the store. They looked like they just saw a ghost. Mercedes and Kurt burst out laughing before walking away. They both thought that although Santana was a complete bitch, having her on their side was a huge advantage, regardless of how she insulted them.

"Oh my gosh, I wonder how many people are going to freak when they find out Jesse St. James is macking on another guy!" said Mercedes. Kurt was still trying to collect himself before responding.

"Seriously, the look on his face was like someone just told him he had a horrible singing voice and bad skin!" They were giggling the rest of the way down the street. Unable to window shop anymore, they decided to call it quits. Kurt left Mercedes with a kiss on each cheek and a hip check before walking back to his car and driving back home.


	27. Now Or Never

**Fun fact: This and the chapter before were originally one whole chapter. It was 12 pages in Word when I finished so I thought I should make it easy on you readers and divide it in half haha. Enjoy!**

It was about 4:30 and Dave was getting nervous about going over to the Hummel-Hudsons in half an hour. He was tying his blue and black tie when heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he said stepping away from the mirror on the back of his door. His mother came in dressed in khakis and a purple blouse with a black sports jacket. His mom could rock the suit look very well.

"You look quite handsome David. You should dress like this on days of your hockey games," she said. She was straightening his tie. Dave couldn't help but smile as thanks for the compliment.

"I'll think about it. Ties just make me feel like I'm constricted you know?" he said. When she fixed his tie they both looked at the mirror on the door, examining to make sure everything looked good. His black button down not only made him exceptionally slimmer than usual, but it made the cerulean in his tie pop out. He was wearing the same pants that he wore on Friday night seeing as they weren't dirty.

"Absolutely handsome. Kurt is going to fall head over heels if he hasn't already," she said and she kissed Dave on the forehead. She went to leave and as she closed the door Dave heard her say, "Fix that hair David." He smiled as she shut the door. He went back up to the mirror, trying to comb his hair in some way, shape, or form. He decided he couldn't win the battle between him and his thick hair. Normally he didn't let it grow out this long because when it did, it got thick and curly and people couldn't tell if he had showered or just gotten out of bed. _I'm gonna have to get this cut soon. I wonder how Kurt will react if he saw me with shorter hair? Will it look like I'm balding? Shit. _ After a sigh to calm his nerves, he grabbed his phone and texted Kurt.

**Hey, we're showing up pretty classy. Hope that's okay.**

While Dave was waiting for Kurt to respond, he went to his laptop and did a routine Facebook check. On his news feed came up a post from Santana Lopez. He saw that it was a photo but couldn't make out what it was based on the thumbnail given. Dave clicked the photo to see it in larger form and when the page loaded, Dave couldn't help but say out loud, "_OH_ my _God_!" _It was that Bland guy with that Saint dude. Holy shit! How did this happen?_ The caption below it read:

"_Katy Perry isn't the only one kissing the same sex. Turns out former McKinley High beaus are ditching the hole and going for the pole."_

_Does Santana really talk like that? I don't know if I want to get on her bad side. _ For curiosity sake, Dave clicked on Santana's name which brought him to her profile. He saw on her info that she had a Twitter page and her own website. Dave clicked on the Twitter link and the first thing he saw was the same picture, with the same caption. He went back to the Facebook page and clicked on the link to her website. The website came up and was titled "**Caught Getting Some – Lima Losers**". Dave snorted at the title of the page and saw the same picture of Blaine and Jesse. The caption however was different.

"_A same-sex kiss between these two love birds while shopping for outfits thrown out by Gaga herself."_

Dave just shook his head. _She really doesn't do anything else but knock people down. Not that I mind these two being knocked down. If it was up to me, I'd be doing a few bashes as well. No one hurts Hummel the way these two did yesterday. _Dave's thoughts were interrupted by a notification bell from his phone. He looked down to see that Kurt responded.

**Sounds great! Can't wait. I'm trying to teach my dad "Matching 101". Carol and Rachel are helping Finn. It's a mess here. See you soon!**

Dave smiled and his butterflies came back. But not cute butterflies that he got when it was the day of his date. No, these butterflies were more like bats reminding him he was telling Finn about his sexuality. He heard his dad calling him

"David? You ready? We have to stop at the store first so we should leave now!" Dave closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen tonight.

"Here we go," said Dave as he opened his door.

XoXoXoX

"Finn, you're struggling a lot right now. You wear ties during our competitions, how are you having problems tonight?" said Rachel as she and Carol were helping Finn in his bedroom.

"They may have been clip ons," said Finn. Rachel just rolled her eyes as Carol was trying to straighten out the tie.

"Finn, honestly you need better dress shirts. This is the only one you have?" asked Carol. Finn nodded. "Hunny, your only dress shirt has a pink stain on it. Why?" she exclaimed.

"One of Kurt's pink shirts must have been in the wash with it," he said.

"You are unbelievable right now," said Rachel. However, she was wearing a slight smile on her face. She seemed to have felt like it was back to the way it was between her and Finn. She loved being around Carol as well. She didn't think Shelby Corcoran was motherly even though she was biologically, but she found that mother figure in Carol once she and Finn started to date. "Carol, I think this is the best we can do," said Rachel.

"I think you're right sweetie. Alright Finn, get upstairs and set the table," said Carol. Finn nodded and walked upstairs. Carol turned to Rachel. "So, what's up with you two? You haven't been around since the wedding." They were picking up Finn's clothes, making sure the room was tidy, though the chance that the Karofskys were going into Kurt and Finn's basement bedroom was rather low.

"Um, yeah, well we decided that a break might have been something needed. But we're trying to get back together. I think," said Rachel, struggling to find the words to explain her and Finn's current situation. Carol nodded regardless of Rachel's vague explanation.

"I got it. Well, you are always welcome here whenever you feel like it. Just not tonight for dinner, haha!" said Carol. Rachel couldn't help but smile at Finn's mother. She still didn't know who was coming over but it must be pretty important. Rachel looked at Finn's alarm clock, seeing that it was close to five. She knew she had to leave by then.

"Well, I should probably get going," said Rachel. Carol nodded and they both headed up the stairs. Finn was still setting the table.

"Mom, what china did you want to use? Or does it matter?" asked Finn. Carol cocked her head to the side and smiled. She turned back to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come by soon dear." Rachel nodded and walked over to Finn.

"I'll see you tomorrow," and without hesitating, she hugged him. Finn hugged her back, getting a sense of familiarity and with that sense of comfort, he smiled. She walked out of the door and was heading to her car when she saw a silver Nissan Xterra pull up into the driveway next to her. Before she got in her vehicle she saw David Karofsky come out of the back seat of the Nissan. She looked like she was slapped in the face. He saw her reaction and simply adjusted his coat, puffed out his chest, and turned on the fake glare. He watched her as he passed the cars in the driveway and walked up to the porch, where he then disappeared inside.

_Holy crap! The Karofskys? This is by far the biggest shocker since 1997 when Barbra Streisand didn't win her two Golden Globe awards that she TOTALLY DESERVED! Yes, granted, I was like four years old, but it meant so much to me! Just like this potential dinner with Finn and his family. I am having a talk with Kurt tomorrow!_ Rachel diva'd her way into her car and drove off, feeling as though the Red Carpet was ripped out from beneath her feet.

XoXoXoX

_Rachel hadn't left yet? Crap. Hopefully she doesn't go blab to someone about this. _Dave walked by Rachel and was heading up to the porch. He kept thinking about something that would make him happy, but not horny, so he could ignore the fact that Rachel Berry just saw him at Kurt's. Rachel immediately left his mind once Kurt answered the door. Dave's nerves calmed a bit as he saw that porcelain skin glow shining at him.

"Hi! How are you?" said Kurt to Dave's parents.

"Oh we're fine thank you Kurt!" said Denise as she walked in, followed by her husband.

"How are you Kurt? Doing well I hope," he said, shaking Kurt's hand. Dave was relieved that his parents liked Kurt. He wasn't sure if the same could be said about Kurt's dad. Kurt was peering at Dave through his eye lashes.

"Hi to you," he said. Dave wasn't sure if it was safe to kiss Kurt, and he really was on the brink of not caring and doing so, but he refrained and smiled at Kurt.

"Hi yourself," Dave said as he walked in. The smell of food was wafting the air. He could hear his parents talking to Kurt's already.

"By the way, you polish up pretty nicely," Kurt said as he helped Dave with his jacket. Dave flashed his teeth with another smile.

"Thanks man. I try. You look good yourself. I like the purple," said Dave, admiring Kurt's purple tie and lighter purple shirt. They both walked in to the living room where both sets of parents were greeting each other. Finn was standing in the corner of the kitchen, unsure of what to do. Dave felt near awkward as well. He was conflicted of how to act around Kurt. He knew Kurt's parents knew, and Dave's parents knew, however, Finn didn't. _Do I tell him now or wait until after dinner? How do people plan this?_ Dave's plans of doing _anything_ before dinner went out the window when Carol said dinner was ready.

Dave sat in between Kurt and Finn. _Why the hell would they do this? _On the other side of them, sat Denise and Paul, and at either ends of the table, Burt and Carol were seated. Carol was between Finn and Denise, while Burt was between Paul and Kurt. For dinner, it was a vegetable medley, with squash, carrots, broccoli, and asparagus; garlic mashed potatoes; eggplant parmesan; and pot roast. Dave hadn't seen this much food since Christmas Eve.

"This was all made today?" Dave whispered to Kurt. Kurt nodded and spoke a little louder seeing as the parents were talking with each other.

"Yeah, well with Carol, dad and I, we can cook a pretty decent sized meal. I tackled the vegetables while Dad did the pot roast and Carol did the potatoes and eggplant. Yep, I can cook too."

"Do you not eat meat?" asked Dave, trying not to expose his juvenile humor at the sexual innuendo presented itself.

"I only discriminate against the red meat. Other meat is fair game," said Kurt and he gave Dave a slight wink. Dave nearly lost it. The idea of Kurt choking on his man-meat was slowly getting him aroused. Dave put the napkin on his lap and coughed to clear his throat. Kurt started to giggle, whereas Finn just looked out of place and confused. Dave thought it'd be best to strike a conversation with him, seeing as Kurt was now talking with Denise about how great her skin looked.

"So man, you tryin' out for baseball next month?" asked Finn. _Sports always seemed like a good start when talking with the guys. Hopefully Finn takes the bait._

"Uh, yeah man. Definitely thinkin' about it. This break between football and baseball is killer. You're smart to do hockey right now. I find myself struggling to get to the gym," said Finn, taking another swig of his milk.

"Yeah, it definitely helps me to stay motivated when I have to train for hockey. Baseball isn't my thing necessarily, but I figured once hockey's over, the weather would be better outside to do some running. You know?" said Dave where Finn responded with a nod. Dave loved his pot roast, and the vegetables that Kurt made were his favorite seeing as he was on his second helping already. Dave was then approached in conversation by Burt.

"So Dave, you said you were on the hockey team?" he asked. Dave looked up, cautiously at first, with some gravy on his chin. Kurt looked over and choked. Dave was concerned with Kurt before he looked over to his mom = where she put her index finger to her chin, indicating the gravy. He got the hint and brought the napkin to his face.

"Um, yes sir. I've been on the team for a couple years now. Going back and forth from center to goalie," said Dave. _That was embarrassing. Deduct about 100 points. _

"Yeah, I love hockey. I was gonna say, you seem to have a goalie build. How often is practice?" asked Burt. It looked like Burt was really trying to get to know David which was throwing Kurt off.

"Um, nearly every afternoon. Practice runs about three hours, that's including lifting in the weight room for an hour. I think it's important to stay active otherwise waiting a whole year to play football again can mess me up sometimes." Burt nodded in approval before going back to his plate. The two women started talking about what was on TV when Kurt whispered to Dave.

"So, it looks like we are both surprised by my dad huh? Keep up the good work." Dave smiled over at Kurt before diving in for another helping of potatoes and roast. The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly. The parents were emptying the bottle of wine that Denise and Paul brought over, all laughing at memories for when they were kids. Then all three boys were asked how classes were. Finn and Kurt were surprised to hear how smart Dave was.

"I do pretty well in Physiology. I'm looking at schools that have physical training for programs, but I've also considered sports marketing. I liked the business class I took last term."

"Whoa, you're into the sports marketing thing too? I've been looking around the cities for schools like that," said Finn. Kurt was surprised that they were getting along so well, and couldn't help but smile as he took a sip of his water.

"Yeah, David was pretty good in his classes up until a couple months ago—," said Denise before realizing that she just opened Pandora's Box in Pandora's home. The room suddenly got painfully quiet; no silverware clinking against china; not even a breath of air could be heard. Dave was convicned the people surrounding the table could hear his heart beat. _My mom again, has the worst timing known to man. _ Dave couldn't bear to look at anyone at the table so he just stared at his empty plate waiting for someone else to break the ice. Unfortunately, it was Burt.

"Yeah it seems as though we're all aware of why David's grades have slipped a bit." The tone in Burt's voice changed from earlier. It could have been from the wine that he was indulging, but he seemed to have sounded more sarcastic and angry this time around. Dave shifted his eyes over to Burt's, which were already burning into Dave. Burt then raised his eyebrows, indicating he was waiting for a response. _It's now or never._ With a deep breath, Dave started to speak to Burt.

"I've said my apologies to Kurt more than once. I've also told Finn plenty of times of my intentions. I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, Carol, for what I did to Kurt. It was the worst thing that I could have done. The poorest decisions I made was when I bullied Kurt the way I did," Dave admitted. Burt was nodding his head in approval again. Under the table, Dave was holding Kurt's hand tighter than ever, showing Kurt how terrified he was at that point.

"I know my son has forgiven you. My wife has forgiven you. Finn? I'm not sure what he's thinking. But, I trust my family's judgment, so if they have decided to give you a second chance, then I think I need to as well," said Burt. He got up and walked over to Dave, who immediately let go of Kurt's hand. Burt held out his right hand inviting Dave for a truce. Dave stood up and met Burt's eye level, before shaking his hand. The air seemed to fill the room again. Burt went back to sit down and started a conversation about cars with Paul. Dave sat back down, able to breathe again; however there was still one last thing he needed to do, and that was telling Finn. Once everyone had some dessert, Denise and Carol started clearing the table with the help of Kurt. Finn was in the living room watching a hockey game with Paul, and Dave was standing in between the kitchen and the living room watching as well. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and saw that it was Burt. Burt signaled Dave to go outside with him. Dave followed Burt as they both went on the back patio.

"David, I meant what I said in there. I trust my family's judgment. I'm going to try my hardest to accept the fact that you and my son have feelings for each other," stated Burt. Dave's heart dropped a few stories before regaining flight. _Okay, so the second elephant in the room was shot. _"However, if I find out that their judgments were wrong, and you betrayed my family's trust, I will personally make sure you will never see my son again," said Burt. _Was the dude threatening me? He looks like he's serious and there's no further explaining. I mean I guess it's what I get for threatening Kurt's life. But if this is all I get from Burt Hummel, I should be on my knees kissing his feet. _

"Sir, you don't have to worry about that. I'm really into Kurt so the last thing I want to do is ruin it by hurting him more than I already have," said Dave. Burt gave another approving nod. Then he spoke up again.

"When are you telling Finn?"

"Hopefully before I leave here tonight. I feel bad that he's the only one that doesn't know." Burt looked at him again and then stared back into the backyard.

"Well, I already know, and you already faced me so nothing can be worse than that right?" responded Burt. He looked back at Dave, gave a pat on the shoulder and went inside. Dave followed with a small smile and saw that his dad and Finn were getting along pretty well while enjoying the game. _How the hell was I gonna tell Hudson?_ Dave felt as though he should wait a bit so he and Kurt made their way downstairs to the basement bedroom, where Kurt gave the grand tour.

"And this is my privacy screen, where I change in case Finn is in the room," said Kurt.

"Where does Finn change?" asked Dave. The curiosity was killing him. Some nights he had thought about Finn giving a little show for Kurt, leaving Dave jealous before going to sleep.

"Oh normally in the bathroom. Though he has gotten comfortable enough to change if my back is turned which is a big step for him. Oh and speak of the devil," said Kurt. Footsteps were coming down the stairs as Finn reached the basement floor.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" asked Finn as he went on his bed looking at his laptop.

"Just getting the tour of the love nest, as Kurt calls it," teased Dave. Kurt punched Dave, which felt like a flick with a finger. Finn lwas worried that Dave was being serious. Dave looked back at Finn, "dude I'm kidding." Finn smirked and went back to his laptop.

Dave felt it was now or never. "Uh, dude, I actually wanted to tell you something," he said, moving away from Kurt. Kurt was watching cautiously, praying inside that Finn wouldn't flip out or go mad.

Finn looked up at Karofsky and got the sudden serious vibe from him. "Uh, what's up man?"

"The reason why I've been acting so…_different_ around Kurt is… Well there isn't really an easy way to say it so I'm just going to say it. I like Kurt." Silence filled the room, leaving all three boys waiting for some miracle to happen.

"Okay, I got that, whatever," said Finn going back to his laptop. Dave and Kurt made eye contact, confirming what they just heard. Kurt then spoke.

"NO Finn, like he _likes_ me. As in, Rachel _likes _you, just not as obsessive," clarified Kurt. Finn slowly looked up at the two boys, who then nodded, as if that was going to fuel Finn's brain at the sudden revelation that Dave was gay. He still wasn't getting it.

"Dude, I'm gay!" said David.

"WHAT?" screamed Finn. Kurt and Dave let out to big sighs of relief. _That was like pulling teeth_ thought Karofsky. "Dude, are you sure?" said Finn.

"Yes, way positive." Finn looked like he was just told his favorite love song was written about a sandwich©. Then he spoke again.

"I guess this explains everything then. Who else knows?" asked Finn.

"Uh, everyone in this house and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell," said Dave.

"Dude, I was the last to know? Not cool man!"

"Are you really upset that you were the last one to find out?" Kurt cried out. "You're not _even_ the last one really. You're the first to know in Glee!" At the thought of this Finn nodded his head and started to smile.

"Wow, that's kinda cool. Hey thanks man," said Finn as he stood up. Dave thought he must have dozed off from a food coma because this was starting to act rather dream-like.

"You're cool with this?" said Dave.

"I mean, it's a bit weird, but I thought it was just as weird when you were being all nice for no reason. Now I get why you wanted to go shopping with Kurt and had him over for dinner; it all makes sense now. I don't want to see you guys makin' out in front of me, but I guess I'm cool with it, yeah," explained Finn. Dave couldn't help but smile. Any second now he was sure that he'd wake up and he'd still have to come out to Finn. But as the night moved along, that wasn't the case. Finn, Kurt, and Dave sat in the bedroom, joking around, and even laughing at Santana's posts about Blaine and Jesse. When Dave and his parents left, he was starting to feel like his life was getting better. _The important people know about me_ and_ that's all that matters. Now it's about when do I stop caring? _Kurt walked Dave to the Nissan. Denise and Paul had conveniently forgotten their jackets and were striking up a conversation with Burt and Carol. Dave was standing by the car staring in to Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"I would say that was a pretty successful night, wouldn't you?" said Kurt. Dave laughed a little and nodded.

"More like _very_ successful! Thank you Kurt for being here for me, even when I prove to be a dick sometimes," said Dave.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to be here for you. Just as long as you keep those Neanderthal teammates of yours away from me, I'll be there for you, backing you up one hundred percent," said Kurt. Before the parents could see them, Dave and Kurt put their lips together for a soft, gentle, and warm escape from reality.

**The copyright symbol next to the "love song written about a sandwich" comment is actually taken from 27 Dresses. Also, if you have read Zephyr's Kurtofsky story "Reborn", you'll notice that my version of Dave is also interested in physical training. I feel as though that is spot on of David from the show, so I just borrowed that. Anything to do with sports I think is Dave's passion. I haven't decided how far I'm willing to go in this story when it comes to education. I hope you like this! **


	28. Paradise Lost

The smell of the ocean breeze was filling the air around David. He was laying in a king sized bed, with Kurt on his right arm, hugging Dave's chest. Kurt was playing with Dave's chest hairs; combing through the patches with his fingernails. Dave was brushing his right hand through Kurt's soft, but messy, hair, as well as kissing his forehead. There was no conversation between them. Dave was looking outside the window, which was wide open. Sunset orange and red was flooding the bedroom as the two boys lay there in silence. Dave breathed in the salty hair and even felt an ocean spray coming into the room. He looked down at Kurt who was now tracing his fingers lightly across Dave's nipple and arms. Kurt looked up at Dave and smiled. The boys leaned into each other and kissed, lightly brushing their tongues together.

Dave broke away from the kiss and looked back out the window. It was like a permanent sunset; so beautiful, just like the boy lying next to him. Dave felt overwhelmed with emotion, his heart tightening. A tear rolled down his face, which Kurt quickly kissed away.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, in a light, gentle tone. It was almost as if Dave was listening to a movie on low volume. Dave looked back at him and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"This is the happiest moment of my life, and I'm so scared to lose it all." Kurt put his hand up to Dave's cheek and stared into Dave's eyes.

"You, David Karofsky, will never lose me." Again, their lips met passionately. After a few minutes of non-stop kissing they broke apart breathing heavily. Dave smiled at Kurt and got up from the bed. Dave was only sporting his black boxer briefs and Kurt admired how they shaped his butt and sculpted his package. Dave stood at the window staring what was in front of him: a beach; the whitest sand that he had ever seen and beautiful water reflecting the sunset, rolling backwards and forwards. Kurt sat up watching the man in front of him. He walked over to Dave where he kissed him on the shoulder. Dave looked over and pulled Kurt in front of him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" whispered Dave in Kurt's ear as they swayed side to side, looking out into paradise. Kurt breathed in the air and could also smell Dave's scent of Axe and Old Spice. He loved that smell; it reminded him of a burly man. The kind of guy that was embracing him at that moment.

"It really is," responded Kurt. The sun was still in the same spot, not moving, as if time wasn't a factor at all in paradise. Kurt was starting to nod off as Dave's arms were wrapped around his chest, still swaying when he heard Dave's voice start to sing in his ear:

_You've been alone_

_You've been afraid_

_I've been a fool_

_In so many ways_

_But I would change_

_My life if you thought you might try to love me._

_So please_

_Give me another chance_

_To write you another song_

_And take back those things I've done_

'_Cause I'll give you my heart_

_If you would let me start all over again._

_I'm not a saint_

_I'm just a man_

_Who had heaven and Earth in the palm of his hand._

_But I threw it away_

_So now I stand here today asking forgiveness _

_And if you could just please give me another chance_

_To write you another song_

_And take back those things I've done_

'_Cause I'll give you my heart_

_If you would let me start all over again. _

Dave finished his serenading to Kurt with a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt turned around, both of them facing each other with the window at their side, their shadows casted in the room from the everlasting sunlight.

"_That_ was beautiful," said Kurt. He kissed Dave on the lips, and as the sound of the crashing waves sounded, Dave woke up in his bed back in Lima. It was dark, cold, and empty in his bedroom. No warm sunlight filling in, no sea breeze and ocean spray to keep him up, and definitely no Kurt to keep him feeling safe. Dave looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. He put his face in his hands and shook his head.

_That had got to be the most realistic dream I have ever had and it was the closest I felt to pure happiness. And it wasn't real at all. What the fuck kind of game is that brain? _Dave lay back down rubbing his temple, still basking in what he thought was the best moment in his life. He could still taste the salt on his lips from the ocean spray.

**(A/N) Hey all! Hope you liked this short, simple, and sweet chapter. I actually had this exact dream, just with a guy I had a major crush on. It was so vivid I was freaking out when I woke up. Anywho, that song Dave sings is (Another Song) All Over Again by Justin Timberlake. It's so beautiful. I suggest a listen :D**


	29. Rendezvous

"FINN! We're running late!" screamed Kurt as he was running up the stairs. Finn was still in bed and didn't wake up until Kurt came back downstairs with a glass of water and dumped it on him.

"What the—," screamed Finn. He jolted up and wiped off the water from his face. "Dude! Why'd you do that?"

"Um, it's 7:45 _dude_," retorted Kurt as he stomped back upstairs. Finn got out of the bed faster than he thought he could. He didn't even bother showering and got dressed before running up the stairs with his backpack. Kurt was chugging orange juice when his phone was ringing in his pants; Kurt nearly choked on his drink as he was fishing for his phone in his pocket.

"Hi David, what's up?" asked Kurt, looking over at Finn who had the same expression on his face as Kurt did: surprised. Kurt never thought he'd be talking to Dave this early in the day on the phone.

"Nothing, I was just curious if you wanted me to pick you up for school? I'm running late and if you're still home I wouldn't mind picking you up," said Karofsky. He sounded nervous to Kurt, but that was one of the things that Kurt liked about Dave; nervous about little things like talking on the phone. Kurt smiled before answering.

"Yeah, actually we're running late here too. I'll be waiting," he said.

"Great! I'll be there in five!" Kurt hung up the phone and looking up at Finn.

"You can take the car. Dave's picking me up," said Kurt. Finn nodded.

"Alright, cool. I'll see you at school dude," Finn said. He grabbed his jacket and the keys from the table by the door before leaving the house. Five minutes on the dot, Kurt heard a knock on the door. He opened it and there was Dave in his letterman jacket with a shy smile on his face.

"Hi Kurt, ready?" he asked. Kurt nodded and they walked to Dave's car. Dave's truck was still at the shop being fixed so they had to deal with the smaller vehicle. The car ride to school wasn't a bad one for either boy. The radio was on and Columbus' number one radio station was playing some Katy Perry. Dave wanted to tell Kurt about the dream he had that morning but thought that he should hold off on telling him for awhile, until they were more comfortable with each other. They approached the school faster than they imagined.

"So, should we go in together or should I leave first?" asked Kurt. Dave remembered that although Kurt's family knows now, including Finn, and Dave's parents know, no one knows at school. Dave looked over at Kurt, feeling guilty which showed on his face because Kurt nodded and patted Dave on the hand. "It's okay, I understand. I'll talk to you later," Kurt said. Dave watched Kurt jog through the parking lot and to the high school, waiting for a good time to leave himself. _I wish we could walk in together. Nothing more would make me happy than to walk in those hallways holding your hand Kurt. _Dave let out a sigh, feeling as though he should get in the school before it was too late.

XoXoXoX

Kurt was at his locker with Mercedes talking about what their time in Glee club that day will be like. Then they brought up the bomb scare.

"I wonder if anyone found out anything, like who did it?" said Mercedes who had pulled out a mirror from her purse and started to play with her bangs.

"I don't know. All I _do_ know is that I still don't have anything to perform with in Glee. I'm still P.O'd about the fact I can't find my Wicked sheet music," said Kurt, looking in his own mirror on the locker door.

"Oh my God, okay, Kurt how much is that sheet music? I'll buy another one for you," said Mercedes, looking up from her mirror.

Kurt shook his head. "Carol offered too. I have notes in mine. I would feel much better if I had _that_ book back. Not an empty copy," he said. He looked over Mercedes shoulder and saw Rachel storming down the hallway towards them. "Oh God, warning, Berry is on the move towards us." Mercedes tensed up and was looking behind her through the mirror, her eyes widening.

"Kurt! We need to have a chat!" said Rachel as she approached Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt put on another fake smile towards her. "Drop that fake smile act Kurt. Explain to me why _David Karofsky_ was over at your place last night for dinner?" She put her hands on her hips and was waiting for an explanation.

"What?" screamed Mercedes, now crossing her arms in front of her. _Timing couldn't get any worse_, thought Kurt, until he saw Dave coming around the corner and walking passed the three of them, glancing at Kurt with a slight smirk on his face. Kurt closed his eyes, hoping that the two girls didn't notice Dave was checking out Kurt.

"I…had no idea that they were coming until that day. My father wanted things to patch up between us seeing as I came back here, so really it was my father's idea." It wasn't a complete lie. It was Burt's idea but Kurt definitely didn't hate it and neither did Karofsky. _What the girls don't know won't hurt them_, however, Rachel wasn't convinced.

"There's something you're not telling us. And that's fine Kurt, but it'll come up sooner or later," she said and walked away. Mercedes spoke once she was gone.

"So, when I asked you yesterday who was going over your house for dinner, did you know then or after it was the Karofskys?" she seemed a little pissed, and was waiting to catch Kurt in his lie. He thought best to feed her some.

"Alright, I had just found out that they were coming before I texted you asking if you wanted to go out for lunch and coffee. I was just embarrassed. It was a completely awkward dinner and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Forgive me?" said Kurt. Mercedes' hands were still on her hips but she smiled at Kurt and nodded.

"Yeah, I forgive you. But you owe me a coffee today after Glee," she said as they walked down the hall to class.

XoXoXoX

The day moved on pretty normal in McKinley that day with no bomb threats found in the girls' bathroom. Kurt and Dave walked past each other a few times in the morning between classes, taking small, quick glances at each other. Kurt was in biology when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out the phone and put it under the desk where his teacher couldn't see. It was a text message from Karofsky.

**Hey, during lunch, meet me at my car. :)**

Kurt's heart was racing at the thought of him and Dave making out in the parking lot, nearly being caught by a teacher walking by or a fellow football player. Kurt was distracted during biology seeing as it was the class before lunch. Once the bell rang, Kurt got up from his seat hastily and walked out of the building, heading over to Dave's car before anyone could catch him. He was somewhat squatting low so that no one could see him until he saw Dave walk over. Kurt stood up to get into Dave's view. When Dave spotted Kurt he slowed down. The two boys smiled when Kurt heard the passenger seat unlock. Kurt got in the car right before Dave did and they sat in silence for a minute before Kurt spoke.

"So, how was your morning?"

"Uh, it was good. Kind of boring, nothing special. You?" asked Dave. He was rubbing his legs, like he was rubbing sweat off his hands. Kurt kind of smiled and looked down at his own knees.

"Mine was kind of boring as well. I was actually really distracted in my English class because of the outfit my teach—," started Kurt, but he was interrupted by a hand holding his face. Kurt looked at Dave, his heart beating fast again. Dave was staring into Kurt's soul, his hand on Kurt's chin, his thumb pressed on Kurt's lips. Dave pulled Kurt in towards him and they locked lips. Sparks flew just as much as they did when they kissed on Friday. Dave massaged his lips with Kurt's softly to the point where Kurt opened his mouth up for Dave to enter. Dave stuck his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and worked it with his. Kurt started to whimper at the roughness that was being pressed in his mouth. Dave's hands moved to the back of Kurt's head, bringing him closer. Kurt's hands made it to Dave's chest, and sliding up to Dave's collar bone. Kurt then rubbed Dave's shoulders on top of the letterman jacket. They broke apart to catch their breath.

"Hummel, you're so gorgeous," said Dave as he started to nip at Kurt's neck below Kurt's ear; Kurt's weak spot. Dave knew it as he heard Kurt moan in Karofsky's shoulder. They were breathing heavily in unison as Dave was brushing his hands on Kurt's back. Their lips met again with a fire that ignited Kurt to pull Karofsky's letterman jacket down. Kurt caressed Dave's big arms and lost control; he wanted more of Dave. He wanted to rip Dave's shirt off and caress his hairy chest even further than before. Dave couldn't stop kissing Kurt's lips which tasted like strawberries. Then Kurt spoke.

"Dave, maybe we should…slow down a bit…before we go too far…in your car," breathed Kurt. Dave stopped and looked into Kurt's blue eyes that seemed bluer than ever before. Dave, though frustrated sexually, nodded.

"You're probably right. I don't think I'll be able to stop if we keep going, and we only have about twenty minutes left. How about I bring you home after school? After Glee I mean," said Dave, who was looking at Kurt's lips, his eyes filled with want and desire.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll text you when I'm out. You have hockey practice right?" Dave nodded and looked back up into Kurt's eyes.

"Okay, get out of here before I rip off those clothes of yours off of you," said Dave full of lust. Kurt blushed before kissing Dave once more and getting out of the car. Kurt looked back before walking away. Dave looked down and saw he was _more_ than happy down there. _Naked nuns, naked nuns, naked nuns._ Dave got out of the car once he was finished calming himself down and was walking back towards the high school, smiling to himself at the fact that Kurt and him weren't caught with their little rendezvous.


	30. Catching On

Dave was heading to his last class of the day when he saw Azimio and some of the same football players who attacked Kurt ahead of him, laughing about some joke Azimio said. Dave, rather concerned that Azimio was talking about Kurt, followed the jocks around the corner. They obviously were smarter than they looked because they turned around immediately after Karofsky appeared.

"Now why are you followin' us Karofsky? It's bad enough as it is that you are defending that queer-mo, now you have to make us believe you're one of them?" spoke Azimio.

"I wasn't following you. I'm going to class, you just happened to be in front of me," said Dave. It was a complete lie. Class was in the opposite direction but they don't need to really know that. "But seeing as you're here, I just want to remind you that if you try and hurt Kurt again, I'll make sure you don't get up from the ground next time." Karofsky had puffed out his chest again; it seemed to do him justice before, however Azimio and the other guys just smirked at him.

"Yeah, we'll get right on that," said Azimio. He walked up to Dave and lowered his voice. "You know, I feel as though you're hiding something from me, and things like that don't stayed buried forever. And when I do find out what is getting your panties in a bunch, I'll make sure to come find you as well." Dave started to get nervous but he made sure Azimio didn't notice. They were staring each other down, waiting to see if the other was going to flinch. The bell rang indicating class started which got Dave distracted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just making a suggestion to a friend of mine to stop being so stupid is all," said Dave brushing Azimio's shoulder, getting the imaginary lint off of him. "Have a good day buddy," mocked Dave, and he turned around and walked away.

_What did he mean by things don't stay hidden forever? I hope he didn't see me and Kurt in my car. No, there was no one outside. And the car wasn't even near his and he doesn't know what I'm driving right now. No it's nothing he was just trying to call my bluff is all. _

XoXoXoX

Kurt walked into the choir room right after class got out and he seemed to be the first one there. He decided to look on the bookshelf and find a song that he could sing in the stacks of sheet music. _I cannot believe there isn't a Wicked book in here either. God does someone just hate me and want to make my life miserable? Huh, that's a funny question seeing as if I had asked that a couple months ago, I could have answered my own question with one word: Karofsky. Haha, that's a complete one eighty now. _Kurt turned around when he saw more of the Glee kids walking in. He decided to just give up and not perform his assignment.

Kurt sat down next to Mercedes and they started to talk about what Rachel was wearing again; it was the third time that day that they brought up the outfit.

"No one should be clashing those two colors together. It's like a grandma and toddler all at the same time," said Kurt.

"I know, I know, I know," agreed Mercedes. Mr. Shue walked out of his office and to the head of the room.

"Alright everyone, we have a long day seeing as we have to get everyone to perform so let's get started. Yes Kurt? You want to start us off?" said Will.

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know that I don't have anything prepared. I tried finding a song but it just wasn't in me this time. I'm sorry, I'll make sure to be on my game for the next assignment," said Kurt. His teacher looked disappointed but nodded his head.

"Okay then, who wants to start us off?" said Mr. Shue. Rachel raised her hand which Kurt and Mercedes followed with a unison groan.

"Twenty bucks it's a Barbra number," said Kurt.

"Deal," said Mercedes as the shook hands. Unfortunately, Kurt was wrong.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites._

_You're all here for the very same reason_

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands

_And breathe... just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just a day he said down to the flask in his fist,  
Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,

_And breathe... just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

Rachel finished the song with one of her signature elongated notes before everyone clapped in the room.

"That was a great number Rachel. Good job!" said Mr. Shue. He looked at everyone else and asked "Who's up next?" Artie, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Lauren, and Mercedes volunteered to go next. Artie started the song off, with support from Mike.

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still living your life, after death_

Then Brittany, Lauren, and Mercedes sang the chorus.

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

Artie and Mike went back to singing.

_It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you in heaven smilin down (heh)  
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin hits, stages they receive you on  
I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living you're life, after death_

The girls went back to singing the chorus.

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

Brittany and Tina then sang a duet.

_On that morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face_

The group finished and got a standing ovation from everyone. Mr. Shue clapped hard and patted everyone on the shoulders.

"Excellent job everyone! Wow these are all great performances! Alright Quinn, what do you have for us today?" said Will as Quinn stood up and walked over to the band and talked to the boy with the guitar and the girls with the violins. She turned to face the group.

"This is for my little cousin," she said and started to serenade.

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you_

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, will find the mouse  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

When Quinn finished, it was like all the sound was sucked out of the room. There was no immediate applause. Everyone was shocked to see that Quinn had actually sung a song with depth and meaning behind it all, like she had these pent up feelings for awhile. Mr. Shue broke the silence with a round of applause and everyone followed. Quinn heard compliments all around like "that was amazing" and "beautiful rendition". She sat back down and Mr. Shuester began to talk.

"These were all phenomenal choices for Regionals everyone! It's going to be difficult which to choose. Alright take five everyone," he said. Rachel walked up to Quinn and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? That was an amazing performance," she said. Quinn looked like she was trying her hardest to not cry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My cousin that was like a little brother to me died three years ago today from cancer so it's kind of an emotional day. I played that song for a week straight before I went to bed. I thought it was an appropriate choice," she said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Quinn walked out of the room leaving Rachel feeling as though she didn't help Quinn at all. Puck then walked up to Rachel.

"What do you want _Puckerman_?" she said with distaste. She walked over her seat, pretending to write notes down on her performance.

"Saw the bad news of how your ex-beau was mackin on some dude yesterday. How does it feel?" he said, trying to make her feel horrible. She just laughed.

"I got the news already from Kurt and Mercedes on Saturday. It's quite simply a ploy Jesse is doing to manipulate Dalton Academy. I don't think Jesse will be holding out long," she said. Puck looked a little bothered by the fact that he didn't piss her off. Then he pulled out his phone which was already on Santana's website, with the picture of Jesse and Blaine kissing.

"You sure it's a ploy? Because that to me is one huge act to be making in order to keep up appearances. Admit it. You changed him gay," he said.

"Wow, you sound just as idiotic as those football friends of yours that tormented Kurt. If I 'changed' them then you might as well get yourself 'checked out'," she replied. Rachel looked up at Puck to see that he looked defeated. He walked back to Lauren leaving Rachel to gloat at her victory against Puck.

Five minutes later Quinn came back and Mr. Shuester started to talk to the Glee kids again.

"Okay, so although those were great songs, I want more from you guys. Your next assignment and you can ask to perform anytime this week, is reflection. I want you all to sing a song that exemplifies who you are in other people's eyes. Make sense?" he asked. He got nods all around the room before he told them that they were free to leave. Kurt was approached by Rachel when they were getting their stuff together.

"Kurt, why can't you just tell me why Karofsky was at your house? Was it really because your father was willing to patch things up? Or is it," she said, now lowering her voice. "Or is it because you have a crush on him?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"How could you ask me that? He bullied me Rachel. That's like asking me if I have had any thoughts about Mr. Shue," said Kurt. _I hope my acting is paying off. _ Santana was walking over to them.

"David _Karofsky_ was at your house? Why?" she said. Kurt couldn't handle an ambush like this. He thought Rachel was annoying enough but having the high school terror known as Santana Lopez in on this conversation was like staring into the eyes of Medusa. You couldn't win the battle.

"I have to go," said Kurt and jogged out of the room before he turned into stone.

XoXoXoX

"PUSH! PUSH! PUSH HARDER! St. John's is our first game and their speed is impeccable! C'mon Lusic, get in the game! Good job Karofsky, keep it movin'!" screamed the hockey coach. Dave loved getting yelled at like this; it kept him in check and motivated to succeed. Mueller was next to him matching his speed as they skated the length of the rink back and forth. Dave heard a whistle blow which told him he could finally stop and take a breather.

All of the players circled up in the middle of the rink where the coach skated to so they could hear his pep talk the day before the opening game. Dave then noticed a porcelain skinned boy watching in the stands underneath the scoreboard. He was wearing a tan pea coat. Dave's heart skipped a few beats. _H_e _actually came to watch me play? Wow. Shit now I can't stop thinking about him and I'm getting a hard on in my gear. Fuck. I'll just take a knee. _A couple minutes later the coach was done talking and told the boys to hit the showers. Dave never 'hit the showers'. He was too paranoid that he'd get a hard on around the guys. Plus, he felt a bit self-conscious about his weight. Dave packed up his gear and walked out of the locker room. He made it to the parking lot hoping to see Kurt waiting for him. Dave saw the dainty looking boy standing next to the driver's side door.

"You really can move on that ice. It's pretty impressive," he said. Dave smiled as he walked up to Kurt and pressed up against the boy. Dave made sure Kurt could feel his hard on before speaking.

"You make me go crazy Hummel," growled Dave. He clicked the unlock button on his key and put his gear in the back seat. Then he grabbed hold of Kurt's face and pressed their lips together. _Still tastes like strawberries. Delicious and sweet. _ They broke apart, but Dave still had his hands on Kurt's face, massaging Kurt's cheeks. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Kurt nodded and went over to the passenger side door. As they drove off, a red mustang was running in the parking lot, where the driver was facing the spot where Karofsky's car was. After a brief moment, the car went into drive, following David.

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So the first song sung was "Breath (2AM)" by Anna Nalick. The second song was "I'll Be Missing You" by Puff Daddy & The Family featuring Faith Evans and 112. The song sung by Quinn is "Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)" by The Dixie Chicks. I love the Dixie Chicks song. It's a beautiful and reminds me of my brother. I hope to update again tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	31. LPZ

Kurt and Dave were outside of Kurt's house, with the car still running, and the music still playing. They had changed radio stations back and forth from a top 40's station to a country station.

"I didn't know you liked country," said Kurt as they were sitting there. Dave had taken off his seatbelt so he could face Kurt better. Dave was holding Kurt's hand the entire drive to his house and wasn't letting go anytime soon. He was caressing his thumb on the back of Kurt's hand, smiling down at their interlocking appendages.

"Yeah, I've sorta grown up with it, with my brother and uncle. I'm starting to appreciate other types but country's one I've always liked. I just don't flaunt it around I guess."

"Who's your favorite country singer? Taylor Swift? Faith Hill? Shania Twain? The Dixie Chicks?" asked Kurt. Dave laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I mean they're alright. Taylor Swift is cute, but I love Tim McGraw and Dierks Bentley. Johnny Cash is a classic too," said Dave. He looked up at Kurt and smiled. "I wanna kiss you so bad right now." Dave couldn't tell because it was dark, but Kurt started to blush again. Dave went in without caring if anyone inside Kurt's house could see, and locked lips with Kurt. Kurt pushed Dave back before they got too far.

"I think we should hold off doing this in front of my house just for a little bit longer," said Kurt. Dave suddenly felt disappointed in his actions.

"Sorry," Dave said. Kurt could hear the hurt in Dave's voice.

"Don't apologize. I just think that until you're comfortable with yourself and coming out, let's lie low with the PDA." Dave nodded and started to look around, avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"Would you want to have a date again this week?" asked Dave. He managed to risk looking at Kurt again, hoping that he would get the answer he was looking for.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think that'd be great. Where would you want to go?"

"How about you come over again? We can eat with my parents or something and then have a movie night in my room? You can bring a selection and I have some movies that we can choose from," said Dave, sounding happier with Kurt's acceptance.

"Sounds like a date. Walk me to my door?" suggested Kurt. Dave turned off the car and got out in a hurry so he could open up Kurt's door. Kurt giggled as Dave offered his hand for Kurt to help him out of his car. "You're so chivalrous Mr. Karofsky. Who knew?" They walked up the lawn to Kurt's front door and before Kurt could say goodnight, Dave grabbed Kurt's chin and leaned in for another kiss. Kurt didn't pull away as fast because it was so tender and sweet. Dave let go of Kurt's lips and noticed that Kurt's eyes were still closed, and his lips still puckered, as if he was stuck in time. Dave cleared his throat and smiled as he saw Kurt awake from his bliss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, want me to pick you up again?" asked Dave.

"Sure," said Kurt, still out of breath from that sudden kiss. Dave nodded and walked towards his car. He heard the house door close, knowing that Kurt was now inside. Dave did a little dance in the street because he was so elated at this feeling he had for Kurt. As he went to open his door he was nearly hit by a red mustang that drove by him. He noticed that the license plate, and it read:

_~LPZ~_

Dave thought it was kind of weird that a license plate would have those squiggles on it but then just shrugged it off. He was feeling so happy about his second date with Kurt, nearly being hit by a car couldn't pull him down.

XoXoXoX

"David did you want to finish up the last bit of meatloaf?" yelled Denise. Dave was lying on his bed, flipping through his Sports Illustrated, reading some of the hockey articles. He had already changed into blue sweats and was wearing a gray wife beater; the epitome of comfy clothes.

"Nah I'm all set mom!" Dave's instant messenger went off on his laptop. He got up from his bed and grabbed his computer and put it on his lap. _No way am I leaving this comfy bed. _It was a username that he hadn't recognized before. He accepted the request and his heart dropped after reading the message.

**LPZ324: I saw you and Kurt swapin' spit Karofsky. I didn't know that you were batting for the Queerios. **

Dave had no idea what to do at this point. He responded with a dumb question but it was all he could think of asking.

**HOCKEYFURY: Who is this? I have no idea what you're talking about.**

Dave was hoping they'd reveal themselves but didn't get such a response. _I knew I was asking for too much._

**LPZ324: Don't play dumb. I saw you two kissing outside of the ice arena and then in front of his house. I even have some photos to go along with my story. **

Dave felt as though he was going to pass out. He got a picture request sent to him. He accepted and saw a photo of him and Kurt making out in the arena parking lot. Another picture came up and was when he pressed himself against Kurt in the same location. Then a zoomed photograph popped up where he and Kurt were kissing on his front porch not even two hours earlier. Then Dave remembered that car that almost hit him with the _~LPZ~_ license plate.

**HOCKEYFURY: You almost hit me tonight! What the fuck man! **

**LPZ324: Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm just a click away from sending this to that Santana chick for her stupid website. Would be quite the juicy topic of the school to know that Dave 'The Fury' Karofsky was a fudge packer. **

Dave felt sick again at the thought of this going viral. He remembered what he was thinking when he saw Blaine and Jesse on Facebook: _if that ever happened to me, I would die. _

**HOCKEYFURY: What will it take for you not to do that? Please, this can't get out. **

**LPZ324: Are you actually begging me? Hahaha! Sorry, pussies and queers aren't really a big turn on. No, there's really nothing much you can do. Sorry, but it's already sent. Expect your social life at school done for by tomorrow's first bell. TTFN! **

And with that, the blackmailer was gone, leaving Dave speechless in his room.


	32. Last Hope

Kurt was standing outside his house for a good fifteen minutes before calling Dave a third time that morning. Luckily Finn hadn't left yet so Kurt could still get a ride to school with him. The phone rang four times before going to voicemail again.

_What the hell Karofsky? Pick up your God damn phone. Thank god it's warm out for this time of year otherwise I'd be a bit more pissed. _

Finn walked outside and was confused to find Kurt on the porch.

"I thought you left already."

"No, I've been waiting for Dave but he hasn't been answering my texts or phone calls. It's getting really annoying actually," said Kurt, looking back at his phone, hoping that Dave would call at any second.

"Well, why don't you just go with me? Text Karofsky on the way saying you left. I'm sure he's just sick or something. He could also still be sleeping," said Finn. Kurt thought it was nice and weird at the same time that Finn was justifying Dave's absence. Kurt nodded and walked with Finn to their joint vehicle.

**Hey Dave. I'm going to school with Finn. I have a feeling you're still sleeping. See you at school!**

Kurt closed his phone with a sigh as he buckled his seatbelt.

XoXoXoX

Kurt hadn't seen Dave all day and it was now lunch time. Normally Dave always walked by his locker in the morning before the first bell rang but he hadn't done so. Kurt even managed to go to his locker before every class and hang out there waiting to spot Dave, but there was no such luck. He texted Dave by third period to ask him if he had made it to school but there was no response. He was so distracted by the lack of David Karofsky in the hallways that he didn't even realize Santana sat down in front of him at lunch. Mercedes finally nudged him to get his attention.

"What?" said Kurt.

"Um, hi, I was talking to you before you went off into a distant rainbow," said Santana. Kurt was starting to get tired of her homophobic remarks.

"Sorry. What is it Santana?"

"Check your phone," she said just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Thankfully Mercedes was talking to Tina to distract her from hearing Kurt gasp. He opened his phone with a picture message from Santana and it was a picture of him and Dave kissing at the ice arena from last night. Kurt looked up at Santana.

"What is this?" he hissed.

"What do you think boy wonder? There are two other pictures to go along with that. It seems to me you've been keeping secrets from your _friends_. Care to explain?" she said as she bobbed her head in a diva-like fashion.

"Care to explain why you were spying on us?" whispered Kurt as he got up and signaled Santana over to a support beam on the side of the cafeteria near the windows.

"Um, I wasn't. Someone sent these to me in the middle of the night last night. Now care to explain how you went from Dalton to dumbass?" Her arms were still crossed as she waited for him to respond.

"Listen, you cannot do anything with this picture. If he's ousted by your disgusting website, he'll probably have a mental breakdown."

"Oh please, people love my website. I gives the dirt and everyone rolls around in it like the pigs they are; it's everyone's guilty pleasure. And _this_," she said holding her phone up, "be the dirt equivalent of Lindsay Lohan on my site. Just because some guy can't come to terms with how he likes his sex in the morning, shouldn't prevent me from doing the job for him. It's like a little nudge if you will in the 'not-so-straight' direction. Oh and 'be tee dubs', he deserves to be ridiculed because of what he did to you. I'm doing you a favesies as well."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Santana was twisted in his eyes. She didn't know what it felt like to hold onto a secret as big as this and for someone to exploit that secret was just cruel.

"Listen to me Santana that is going to _kill_ Karofsky. Please don't do this," pleaded Kurt. He could actually feel his voice shaking and his eyes starting to well up. She looked disgusted.

"Oh my God, you love him don't you? Ugh, that is just too twisted even for me to handle. It's almost masochistic." She stopped for a moment and sincerely thought about what he was saying. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know in Glee of what my endgame is. But just so you know porcelain, if I don't exploit him, someone else will. Let's just hope they're as honest as me," she said and walked away from Kurt. He went to his phone and immediately texted Dave.

**Santana Lopez knows. Someone sent her pictures of us kissing last night. I'm giving you a heads up. Where the hell are you?**

XoXoXoX

Dave couldn't bear to go to school today. He had woken up when Kurt first texted him asking what time he would show up. _Maybe if I don't respond, he'll think I'm asleep. I'll text him later today to explain or something. _ Dave's hopes were answered when Kurt said he was going to school with Finn. Dave stayed in bed until after his parents came to see if he was okay.

"I'm just not feeling too hot. I'll try and go in late," he explained. Once they left he got up and started a search for the mysterious LPZ. He went on Facebook and searched the letters in hoping to come up with a person from McKinley whose initials were corresponding. However he just got bands and groups with something along the lines of LPZ. Throughout the morning he got more texts from Kurt which pained him to ignore. He wanted to figure out who wanted to out him before talking to Kurt. By lunch time however, Dave got a text.

**Santana Lopez knows. Someone sent her pictures of us kissing last night. I'm giving you a heads up. Where the hell are you?**

Dave knew that he had to talk to her about this so he got his backpack and car keys and headed for school to talk to Santana.

XoXoXoX

Kurt was leaving the cafeteria twenty minutes later when his phone vibrated. He looked down and saw that Dave finally responded.

**Meet me upstairs in the chem lab. No one's here.**

Kurt's hard started to race a bit but made his way to the second floor, managing to slip away from Mercedes and Tina. He went to the chemistry lab and saw that Dave was sitting at a far table out of sight from the hallway. He stood up when he saw Kurt.

"Where have you been? Are you okay?" asked Kurt, putting down his messenger bag and going over to Dave.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was a bit nervous coming to school today," said Dave, whose voice was lower than normal. He was a little paranoid someone would overhear them.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kurt sat down across from Dave at the table, waiting patiently for him to explain.

"Someone instant messaged me last night saying that they had pictures of us kissing by the arena and at your house when I dropped you off. I thought they were just foolin around but they sent me the pictures. They said that they were going to, well, that they sent them to Santana. I couldn't face the school today because I was scared word got out," said Dave. He looked ashamed for telling Kurt this, but Kurt just put his hand on Dave's, comforting him.

"Don't feel ashamed David. And yes, Santana does have the pictures. I'm not sure if it's considered good news or not but she's thinking about it for the rest of the day and she'll tell me by the time we meet for Glee whether she'll post it. Don't worry David, I'll talk to her," said Kurt in a very delicate voice. Dave nodded and looked up at Kurt, not looking ashamed but scared of what will happen by the time school was over.

The rest of the day felt like it dragged on for a lifetime. Dave kept looking at the clocks in his classrooms and texting Kurt to see if Santana had made up her mind early to give Dave mercy but Kurt hadn't heard anything from her all afternoon. By the time Kurt was heading to the choir room, Dave intercepted him saying he was going with him. The two boys entered the room, where to their surprise, was only occupied by Santana. She was sitting in the chair reading a magazine when she saw them out of her peripheral vision.

"Hello love birds," she said without looking up, still flipping through the pages.

"Well have you given some thought about not posting those pictures on your site?" asked Kurt. Santana gave out a loud sigh, still not looking up at the two boys.

"I'm not sure yet. It's like really hard for me to care you know," she said as she peeled apart a perfume page to sniff the sample. She grimaced, not liking what she smelled.

"Santana! What the hell! You are acting so cavalier about this situation when it's beyond serious! You do realize you're exposing a secret, a HUGE secret, that someone has to bear and to just throw it out there for everyone to attack and treat it like it's nothing is cruel and barbaric!" screamed Kurt.

"Not really helping your case Little Boy Blue when you call me cruel and barbaric." Dave then walked up to Santana and stood at her feet, waiting for her to acknowledge him. "You smell like a bad axe commercial."

"Santana?" he asked. His quiet tone caught her attention and she looked up at him. There was no expression; no hatred, no malicious sneer, not even sadness. There was nothing on her face that could indicate whether or not she cared for the boy's feelings. "Why did you IM me last night?" Kurt looked confused to the point where he couldn't make any words come out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" she responded, still keeping her eyes fixated on him.

"I was in the parking lot coming into school and I noticed your red mustang. With _~LPZ~_ as the license plate? I know because I saw you in the driver's seat making out with Sam. You nearly hit me last night when I dropped off Kurt. Your username is LPZ324 right? You IMed me last night. LPZ is Lopez without the vowels and 324 is your birthday from what I remember on your Facebook. Why are you trying to force me out when I want to do it steadily? What is it about me being ridiculed that makes you happy? Is it because you're protecting Kurt or avenging for what I did to him? Please explain to me." Dave was standing there, calm as ever in a situation that would have most people yelling.

Santana was still focusing on Dave. She managed purse her lips and start to chew the inside of her cheeks, annoyed by the fact that Dave actually found her out.

"Listen man boobs, I do it because it's what I like to do. I like to find the skeletons in people's closets," she said and then looked at Kurt. "Just like you strive to be the _gayest_ boy in high school, I strive to be the top bitch. And I'm fine with that." She took out her phone, shaking her head, and fidgeted with some of the keys. She stopped in the matter of a minute and looked up at Dave. She grabbed her bag and stood up. "Sorry love handles, but if I don't do it, someone else will. They'll get all the credit for unearthing the biggest scandal at McKinley, and _I _want that title." She then walked out of the choir room leaving David and Kurt stunned that Santana may have just killed them both.


	33. POVs, Part I

**So sorry for the late update! I started work this week and I've been exhausted! This chapter was tricky to write so I'm sorry if it's a weak story. Enjoy!**

**Quinn**

It was Tuesday right after Mr. Shue had told the Glee kids of their Regionals assignment. Quinn had just come into the school parking lot with her mother.

"Alright sweetie, how about we go out tonight for dinner? I'll pick you up after your Glee rehearsal?" she said. Quinn smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay, sounds good mom. I'll see ya," she said and kissed her mom goodbye. But she didn't get far enough to pretend she couldn't hear her mom calling her back.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned around and her mom was signaling her to come back to the car. She did so and was at the window of the passenger seat. "Hunny, don't forget that Ms. Pillsbury wants you to start seeing her this week again about, you know…" said Mrs. Fabray. Quinn didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to understand.

"Yep, got it mom. I'll see you after school," said Quinn before leaving her mom again.

XoXoXoX

Quinn was at her locker getting her belongings for her second period class seeing as her first period was a free one when Sam came up to her.

"Hey there, so I was thinking maybe we can sing another duet for Regionals. Maybe show the group some _Stereo Love_? Huuhh? Whatya think? I think it'd be really fun to do that song for the competition," he said rather enthusiastically. She looked at him with an "are-you-serious?" look on her face before giggling to herself.

"Fine. Why don't we just go and practice now? I have a free period for the first block."

"Why don't you just come to school later then?" asked Sam.

"I use the free period for homework. I also like to get out of my house as soon as possible to avoid the awkward silence between my mother and I."

"Why? Is it the pregnancy thing still?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. The pregnancy _thing. _God you're such a child sometimes." She was losing her temper rather easily today and couldn't understand why. _It's too bad I'm not pregnant, I could just blame my mood swings on that. _"So, are you in to do it now?"

"Yeah, I mean I have history first period but I'm sure they won't miss me," he said followed by a charming smile that always made Quinn melt. They walked to the choir room, to find Mr. Shuester in his office grading papers.

"Hey Mr. Shue, is it okay if me and Sam use the room to practice a song for the Glee assignment?" asked Quinn. Mr. Shue looked rather surprised that Quinn and Sam were asking to rehearse this early.

"Uh, yeah that's fine with me. Don't you two have class though?"

"We both have free periods," Quinn responded and rather fast so Sam didn't make an idiot out of himself.

"Okay, sounds good. Have fun guys." Quinn and Sam went back into the choir room where Quinn asked the question she should have thought about asking before she accepted this duet request.

"How are we going to get the music for this song? The band's not here and even if we had the band, it's kind of hard to play it."

"Oh but I have thought of that and came across a karaoke version of the song! It's perfect! Here are the lyrics too," he said pulling out two hand outs and a CD. Sam walked over to the CD player and placed the music inside, pressing play. The familiar background music started to play followed by Quinn's voice.

_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart  
I don't wanna be another one  
Paying for the things I never done  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
To my love _

_Can I get to your soul  
Can you get to my thoughts  
Can you promise we won't let go  
All the things that I need  
All the things that you need  
You can make it feel so real.  
_

Then Sam joined Quinn singing the bridge.

'_Cause you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I touch your body  
I feel I'm losing control  
'Cause you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I see you baby  
I just don't wanna let go_

Quinn started to sing again and as the tempo started to pick up they started to dance hand in hand with an improvisation on salsa.

_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart  
I don't wanna be another one  
Paying for the things I never done  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
To my love_

_I hate to see you cry  
Your smile is a beautiful lie  
I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside_

Sam took the lead this time, singing his solo.

_I can fix all those lies  
But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you  
You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside  
My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you_

_Oh baby I'll try to make the things right  
I need you more than air when I'm not with you  
Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time  
My only dream is about you and I_

The two continued to dance and sing to each other and for a minute, Quinn thought that her feelings for Finn may have gone away. She was happy in that moment with Sam. When they were finished with the song they were staring into each others' eyes.

"Did you want to grab dinner tomorrow night at Breadstix? Maybe we could try and work this thing out?" said Sam. Quinn thought about it and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that."

XoXoXoX

That night Quinn and her mom were eating at a French restaurant that Quinn loved to go to. She was sipping her soup when her mom spoke.

"I talked to your Aunt Linda today. She said she misses you." Quinn didn't respond quite yet. _There's always a favor when she mentions Aunt Linda. And I don't think I could do her anymore favors. _ "She said that she'd love to see you again. Maybe this weekend? I offered to go with you. I know how hard it is for you."

"No mom, you don't know how hard it is. Micah is…was…," said Quinn before trailing off. _I can't finish that sentence. I haven't been able to for the last three years. _"I can't visit Aunt Linda mom. It's just too hard right now, especially everything that's happened in the last year. I just can't, it's too much." The two women sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Judy had stopped eating her salad and was looking intently at her daughter. She spoke up again.

"I spoke to your father today. He sends his love." Quinn gave a loud "HA!" to her mom. She looked at Quinn as though she had just cussed at her.

"Mom, I highly doubt that the man who kicked me out of his house and cheated on you really cares to send me _his love_," retorted Quinn. She put down her spoon and patted her lips with her napkin. "I've lost my appetite."

XoXoXoX

It was the next day and Quinn was standing in front of Sam at his locker, crossing her arms not losing her gaze at him. Sam looked at her as though he was just caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"I saw you making out with her Sam. And the fact that you want to go out together tonight? Yeah that's not going to happen. You can kiss any thought of us getting back together goodbye," Quinn said and started walking away. Sam followed her.

"Hey, you're the one kissing Finn when we're _dating_."

"Um, I told you, I was saving his life," she said, starting to get flustered.

"You can honestly look me in the eyes, and say that you were saving him from a gumball?" Quinn turned to face him and was about to do so but saw that Sam was furious and also hurt by her. She was caught off guard and started to feel guilty about what she did. Sam nodded and walked away. At that moment she knew that it was over between her and Sam, leaving her alone. The rest of the day was a going by rather mundane. By the time Quinn got to Glee, Sam had decided to join Puck and Finn in their Regionals assignment so Quinn thought it was best to just sing on her own. Mr. Shue welcomed back Kurt to the school. Quinn was a little happier that he was back seeing she never had a problem with him. However, once Kurt made the announcement that Dalton was helping Vocal Adrenaline to afford Regionals she was furious, as was everyone in the room. Mr. Shue calmed them down, reminding them that they have to nail the assignment. All Quinn could think about was what song to sing now that she wasn't going to be singing with Sam. _It's fine, Stereo Love was a stupid choice anyways_.

The Glee kids were separated into groups and pairs for the rest of the time discussing their song choices. Quinn started to draw in her notebook seeing as she couldn't concentrate on the assignment at that time. She was startled when she heard Finn start screaming, and looked up to see that David Karofsky walked in.

_It's so weird that Finn is this defensive towards Kurt. It's kinda hot actually to see all these guys defending him. But what the hell is this guy doing here? Doesn't he know that we hate him? Whatever, I just want to leave now. I'm so bored and I don't have my iPod to listen to song choices. _

Mr. Shue took David out into the hallway and seconds later the Glee kids heard Karofsky yell. They all looked at each other, confused of what Mr. Shue was talking to him about. Santana and Brittany looked at each other and started to giggle.

Mr. Shue came back and said, "Kurt?" Finn objected to Kurt going out to the hallway with Karofsky but Will just brushed him off. When Kurt had left, Finn sat down in a huff.

"This is ridiculous. Puck? Sam? Mike? We need to show Karofsky not to mess with Kurt. Whatya say?" The boys nodded and Quinn just shook her head.

"You guys are ridiculous. When did you grow a pair?" she said looking over to Finn. "Last time I checked, when Kurt was being bullied, you were hiding while everyone else was confronting Karofsky." Before Finn could respond, Mr. Shue and Kurt walked back into the room.

"What was that about?" asked Rachel. _God I hate that girl sometimes. So nosy. And that outfit is awful. _

"He warned me about Azimio and his other friends. He said he wasn't planning on bullying me anymore but he couldn't speak for those guys." Kurt turned around to Finn, Puck, and Sam. "He wants you guys to look out for me," and then Kurt turned to Mike and Artie, signaling that meant them as well.

"Well, you can count on us Kurt. We got your back," said Puck with the rest of the guys nodding their heads and verbally agreeing. _So chivalrous. _

XoXoXoX

_God I hate Spanish. Mr. Shue is a great teacher, but this language sucks. It doesn't help that I have to sit next to Sam. That was a mistake thinking it'd be good to have an assigned seat next to him for the year. _

Quinn was sitting in the classroom next to Sam writing down notes to what Mr. Shue was saying in Spanish. Then Sam passed her a note.

**Can we talk about getting together? Santana scares me a bit.**

Rather than writing back Quinn lowered her voice.

"Are you kidding me? No, I don't want to get back with you. You're Santana's…whatever. Fling? Boy toy? I don't know what you've contracted in the last twenty-four hours."

"But baby, I want you. I don't care that you made out with Finn and cheated on me," he said. Quinn looked over at him with a more disgusted face.

"Listen, I _may have _cheated on you, but that was because you weren't offering what I wanted."

"What's that? Status? I'm not the big man on campus so I get shafted until I make quarterback, then you come running back?"

"Yes, that's _exactly _what I look for in a man. Status, and right now, your status on Facebook says 'with Santana Lopez'. Not single. So you stick with your ten cent hooker and I'll concentrate on my academics." Quinn was so frustrated at this point she needed a break. She raised her hand to get Mr. Shue's attention.

"Mr. Shue, can I go to the bathroom?" Quinn got the OK from Mr. Shue and she got up without looking at Sam and left the room. _I can't believe he wants to get back with me. Yeah, it's flattering but he went to Santana. It's probably because she took Puck away from me last year. No I'm going to just concentrate on being single for now. I don't need a man in my life. If anything they're causing me the problems. Last year was a perfect example of that. _

Quinn walked into the bathroom and went into the stall furthest away from the door. Once she was done peeing she heard the door slam open and a girl screaming swear words to herself. Quinn immediately lifted her feet up onto the toilet so they were hidden from view. Then the girl started talking to herself in a lower tone.

"I know it's the right thing to do. I have to clean this school with the scum that fills the hallways. The cheerleaders, the athletes, they all taint this school. There's only one way to clean it and get rid of all this crap. I think 10am will be a great time to get rid of this place. Judgment day is now." Quinn started to tear up as she closed her mouth with her hands. She looked through the small space between the stall door and the stall. _I recognize her. I think her name was Sara? Sara Rooney? Santana, Brittany, and I called her Looney Rooney. _Quinn remembered the times she saw Sara in the hallways, talking to herself under her breath, always wearing dark clothes. She never sat with anyone at lunch, just by herself in the back corner of the cafeteria. Quinn looked at the mirror and noticed that Sara was writing on it with really dark lipstick. Sara left and Quinn waited about thirty seconds before coming out of the stall. She saw on the mirror:

_**I am blowing up this school at 10am to clean the sin that stains the halls.**_

The door slammed open again and Quinn saw Sara staring at her. Quinn's heart started to race, nervous about what was going to happen. Sara had a crazed look on her face, slowly walking over to Quinn, who was backing up into the wall.

"Well isn't it the queen bee Cheerio. Tsk tsk, you wreak of sin you harlot, I should purify you now," she said as she drew a pocket knife from her shoulder. Quinn shuddered and closed her eyes; a tear rolling down her face. She put her hands behind her back as Sara drew the knife blade to her neck. Quinn felt a pen in her back pocket and pulled it out.

"Look at me!" screamed Sara. Quinn opened her eyes and before Sara could say anything else, Quinn drew the pen and scratched down Sara's face, from the corner of her eye to her chin. Quinn stomped on Sara's foot and then shoved her into the sink. Quinn ran out of the bathroom and turned down the hallway, hoping to get to class before Sara figured out where she was heading. Quinn got back to the classroom and went up to Mr. Shue.

"There's a bomb threat in the bathroom," whispered Quinn. Mr. Shue looked up at her and noticed she was crying.

"Class, I'll be right back, Quinn, come with me," said Mr. Shue. Quinn nodded and was walking behind Mr. Shue out of the classroom. "Quinn did you see who did it?" he asked. She didn't say anything seeing as she was still in shock. Mr. Shue looked over at her. "Quinn? Did you see the person who did it?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. It was a girl, Sara Rooney," said Quinn. They got to the girl's bathroom and opened the door to find the message on the mirror and to Quinn's relief, no Sara.

"Oh my. Quinn, come with me," he said and they left the bathroom. Mr. Shue and Quinn went to the principal's office and spoke to Figgins. "Figgins, there has been a bomb threat in the girls' bathroom. Quinn here saw the culprit," said Mr. Shue. Principal Figgins looked terrified.

"Will, tell your class to get their things and leave the building. I'll call the rest of the classrooms and make a phone call to get the school buses here as soon as possible. Miss Fabray, you need to stay here and tell me the entire story." Will left the office and within minutes the secretaries in the office were calling all of the classrooms. Quinn was sitting in Figgins' office waiting to recount her story to him. She hadn't left until another ten minutes later when Principal Figgins urged her to get out of the building. The buses still weren't around and she believed that the Glee kids all left by then. But when she was waiting outside the school, Finn pulled up with his car

"Need a lift?" he asked her. She smiled at him and nodded, opening the passenger side door.

XoXoXoX

The weekend for Quinn wasn't too eventful. She was having trouble deciding what song to sing on Monday. Thankfully they didn't have Glee because she wasn't prepared at all. She was quiet most of the time, staying in her room avoiding her mom who would try to convince her to see her Aunt this weekend. She couldn't bear to visit but when her mom asked her on Sunday for what felt like the hundredth time, Quinn snapped.

"I'm not visiting her! But if it will make you get off me, I'll go visit _him!_" and with that Quinn took the keys to her mother's car and left the house. It was a warm day for February so Quinn was just in a cardigan, t-shirt, jeans, and sporting some flats. She pulled up to a cemetery and stared off into the distance, dreading walking in there. She let out a sigh and turned off the ignition and grabbed the flowers that were resting on the passenger seat. She walked down the pathway and took a right and cut across the grass to a small headstone.

_**Micah Alexander Thomas**_

_**December 1, 2005 – February 24, 2010**_

_**Loving son, nephew, cousin, and friend**_

_**Godspeed little man**_

There were some toy cars and flowers already on the headstone; some dead flowers, some that looked like they were placed there the day before. There was even a stuffed teddy bear that was sitting on the grass. Quinn wiped away the tears in from her face and placed the flowers down. After standing at the grave for a little bit longer, staring at the stone rather than reading it, she focused on the last line of the writing, and figured out what she was going to sing for Glee tomorrow.

**I was going to write all of the POVs in one chapter, but I kept going with Quinn and it got this long. Wasn't sure if you would like more POVs in one chapter, especially with what I wanted to do with Santana. Sorry all, but it's another two parter! **


	34. POVs, Part II

**Santana**

It was Tuesday night and Santana was up watching _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_. She enjoyed watching the people who were attractive and rich having a blast, jealous they weren't in high school anymore. She couldn't wait to get out of Lima, Ohio. During a commercial break, she saw an Old Navy ad and thought one of the male models looked like Sam Evans. _Hmm, wonder what that awkward piece of ass is doing right now._ She picked up her phone and started to text.

**What's up froggy?**

It was about two minutes before she got a response.

**Why do you call me froggy? And nothing much, just trying to do this homework thing. You?**

**Those lips dude. Super ribbit. And I gave up on homework after I threatened Figgins I'd sue him for being a racist. I'm watching the fabulous life of the Kardashian sisters. So what's up with you and Quinn?**

She nearly forgot about her phone because the show came back on and didn't realize she had a text waiting for her until the next commercial.

**Was Figgins really being racist? Quinn and I are trying to work things out. We practiced another duet for Regionals today and it went well. Decided to go out to dinner tomorrow night. PS, I do not look like a frog.**

_Hmm, so he wants to get back with Quinn? After she cheated on him? That shit don't fly with me. Why should she get away with that? No suh, I think it's time Sam got to play with some Latina fire. _

**Wanna come over and have sex? I bet the reformed celibacy queen hasn't gone to 2****nd**** base witchoo. **

One minute later.

**I can't do that to Quinn. It'd hurt her feelings. **

**Oh please, you are not that dumb, no matter how blonde your hair is. You and I both know what happened between Finn and her. We had this conversation in the library last week. Now, do you wanna come over and get some? Or be a little whipped boy by the girl who's cheating on you?**

Another two minutes go by.

**Fine. Be over in 15.**

Smiling to herself, Santana got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

XoXoXoX

"Papa! You've seen my Gucci boots?" screamed Santana as she was searching through her closet. Her father came in and watched her with amusement before responding.

"Chiquita you know I don't know the difference between Gucci and Wal-Mart," he said. Santana cringed at the sound of Wal-Mart.

"Aha!" she screamed and found the boots behind some thigh high stilettos. She was slipping on her shoes and was grabbing her books for school.

"So, when will you be back today from school?" asked her father.

"I don't know, by dinner. Got Cheerios practice," she said not making eye contact, pretending to look through her bag for something.

"How come you never tell me when your competitions are anymore? I'd love to see you cheer again."

"Sorry dad, it slips my mind. No worries, it's no big deal. It's just cheerleading, nothing special," she responded. She looked up at her dad as he smiled and nodded. He went to leave and then turned around and faced her.

"You know, I like you being on the Cheerios, but I love seeing you going to school in street clothes. You wear that uniform way too much sweetheart." She smiled at him.

"Thanks dad." He left and went downstairs as she sat on the bed and left out a sigh.

_I still haven't told my dad that I quit the Cheerios to stick with Glee club. I'm embarrassed that I'm not wearing that uniform now. Yeah, I'm so much more comfortable now and oh my God I love eating real food for a change. But I still hate how people judge me for being in Glee. I love to sing, not necessarily love the people in the club seeing as everyone in Glee called me the hell out last week for being a bitch. Like I said, I keeps it real and they love me. Thank God I came up with that website idea though. It keeps me going and gives me something to do when I get home. Homework went out the window for me freshman year so this is a fun afterschool project for me to do. Though lately, I haven't found any perps committing the act of PDA for me to document. I should work on that this weekend. Alright, today is Wednesday, so that means I've got Spanish in the morning free period in the afternoon, and a whole bunch in between. Then Glee…_

Santana got to school and was leaving the car when she saw Sam pull up ahead of her. She went to his door and waited for him to realize she was standing right there. He saw her and smiled awkwardly before getting out.

"Don't be so thrilled lips," she said.

"Sorry. I just feel a little awkward seeing as you kicked me out _right_ after we did it last night," he whispered, looking around to make sure he wasn't being seen.

"Can you remind me how those lips of yours worked? Right here," she said pointing to her lips. Sam smiled down and leaned in to kiss her.

XoXoXoX

"Sometimes I shower so long, my skin turns to raisins. Then I try to eat them 'cause I'm hungry. It doesn't taste good," said Brittany at lunch. Santana gave her a "WTF" look and just shook it away. _The only reason why I hang out with her is because I seem smarter when I'm sitting next to a girl who thinks dolphins are gay sharks. Seriously, you can't make that shit up. _

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Santana pointing to Brittany's apple. Brittany shook her head.

"I'm afraid of eating James," she said. Santana stared blankly at Brittany with the apple in her hand before responding.

"That was a peach, and also a fictional movie," she said.

"Is a fictional movie like the fiction between two girls?"

"Are you serious Brittany? That's _friction_ and no it's not. Artie can you educate your girlfriend on fiction and scissoring?" said Santana, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Why, I kind of like her simplicity," said Artie giving a kiss on Brittany's cheek. Santana grimaced and started to read her Cosmo magazine. _I hate love. It's pointless and a waste of time. It's so much better to just have sex with a guy, have him buy me dinner, and then go back home to my goose down feather bed. I need me a man who can satisfy my financial needs and I can't find that here in Lima. All the guys here are Lima losers. Sam's an okay guy for now I guess. He has a great mouth and really knows how to work a girl. But he has no job, can't support me. I have needs. Very expensive needs. _

"What are you doing for the Glee assignment?" asked Brittany.

"Kesha. Love that bitch. You?" responded Santana, looking on her phone.

"I think I'm in a group with Artie, but I can't remember."

_Damn. Twitter is so boring. No new updates with E! No new updates from Perez. God, I'm so bored. I need a new scandal. If only Quinn got pregnant again. It'd be juicy if it was with a teacher like Mr. Shue. Oh hot damn I would go ape shit on that dirt. _

XoXoXoX

It was that time of day when Santana was at Glee club, listening to Mr. Shue welcome back Kurt. _Oh awesome, fairy boy is back. I don't have a problem with the gays I just have a problem with a guy who has better skin than a baby's ass. Great, now he's giving a speech about how supportive we are and blah blah blah. Wait…_

"What?" she screamed at the same time as Brittany and Quinn. She looked over at Quinn with a puzzling look and back to Kurt. _No seriously, I didn't hear what he said. Please repeat yourself._ Santana caught on quickly that Dalton was supporting Carmel High for Regionals and she gave a big huff of breath. _Sounds like something Coach Sylvester would do. _

Everyone broke up into groups or pairs to work on their Glee assignment. Santana was sitting by herself going on Twitter checking for updates when Finn burst out screaming.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he yelled. Santana looked up and saw David Karofsky in the doorway. _Oh my God he's still alive? I haven't seen him since the halftime show. He looks awful. And fat. Thank God I wasn't desperate enough to go that low. I think Finn was my low point. _When Mr. Shue brought Dave out into the hallway, it wasseconds later before they heard David yell. Santana looked over to Brittany and started to giggle. _Oh em gee, I feel like this kid should be on suicide watch_.

Mr. Shue came back and said, "Kurt?" Finn objected to Kurt going out to the hallway with Karofsky but Will just brushed him off. When Kurt had left, Finn sat down in a huff.

"This is ridiculous. Puck? Sam? Mike? We need to show Karofsky not to mess with Kurt. Whatya say?" Santana could hear Quinn start to talk and started to ignore everything that was being said. Mr. Shue came back with Kurt and Rachel spoke.

"What was that about?" she asked. _Good God that girl is one sad little Israeli. She is wearing a floor length jean dress that makes her look like she escaped a polygamist camp. I might die from being exposed to too much awful. _

XoXoXoX

"Are you kidding me? He's in a RELATIONSHIP with that fat ass?" screamed Santana on the phone. She was talking to Brittany who was currently at a rehearsal for her group performance with Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Lauren. Brittany went to the bathroom to call Santana telling her that Lauren just announced the official status between her and Puck. _That asshole is actually dating a girl who could legitimately EAT me for dinner. She's gonna crush him when he attempts to have sex with that Michelin Tire. _

"Uh oh," said Brittany on the other line. Santana snapped out of her tirade for a split second.

"What?"

"There's no toilet paper. Should I use a hand towel?"

"Are you going to the bathroom as we speak?" asked Santana who was now disgusted.

"I couldn't hold it, we went to Taco Bell," Brittany said. Santana immediately hung up the phone and fell on her bed rubbing her temples.

_This kind of sucks. Sure I hate relationships, and yes, Sam is around, but Puck is so fine! This is probably karma for saying the things I say to people. But it's not my fault they can't handle my honesty. What the hell. I need to do some extra retail therapy this weekend to get over this. Well, maybe Sam can help me with getting over it now._

Santana started to text Sam.

**What are you going?**

There wasn't a response for another five minutes. The longest five minutes according to Santana.

**Uh, lying in bed. Why what's up?**

**Come over so we can fool around.**

_I can't believe I'm this desperate right now. God dammit Puck!_

Her phone went off saying she got a new text

**I'm kind of tired. Can't it wait until the weekend?**

**Are you seriously choosing sleep over hot sex with me? Whatever, I knew you were gay. **

XoXoXoX

_Spanish is so boring. I grew up with it because of my grandma so I have no idea why I thought it was a good idea to take it in school. Maybe because I could ace it easily. Meh, I really don't care. The fact that Sam and Quinn are fighting though is kind of entertaining. Oh my gosh she even left. Haha! Victory._

When Quinn came back and rushed to Mr. Shue, Santana started to wonder what was going on, and was trying desperately to hear what Quinn was whispering to the teacher.

"Class, I'll be right back, Quinn, come with me," said Mr. Shue. Quinn nodded and followed Mr. Shue out of the classroom, and Santana noticed she was crying. _What the hell happened? I can't just sit here. _Santana then snuck out of the classroom and jogged down the hall as quietly as she could to keep up with Mr. Shue and Quinn. She saw them enter the girls' bathroom around the corner and they immediately exited and walked swiftly down the hallway towards the principal's office. Santana's curiosity led her to walk into the bathroom and saw the message on the mirror.

_**I am blowing up this school at 10am to clean the sin that stains the halls.**_

"No way," she said. She immediately took a picture of it and sent it to her Facebook, Twitter, and website in a matter of minutes. _I think I've got my next mystery. _Although many people had their theories when everyone was leaving the school, word got out fast later that morning that it was a bomb threat thanks to Santana's photo upload. She was sitting in the coffee shop on her laptop, looking at the roster of students in her school, trying to figure out which one of them would write the message. But seeing as there's roughly 2500 students that go to McKinley, Santana thought that this job was going to be more difficult than imagined. All she knew was that Quinn was there when it happened, so as of now she was Santana's only lead.

XoXoXoX

"My parents found out that I go to the bathroom backwards," said Brittany.

"How the hell did they find that out? And why do you go to the bathroom backwards?" responded Santana. They were walking down Main Street looking at all the shops. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, where it was fifty degrees at the end of February. Santana was sporting dark skinny jeans, a blank tank top, and a purple leopard print blazer, with tall black stilettos.

"I told them I do it. They thought it was inappropriate, but I said I'm always tired and I needed to rest my head so I just turned around and laid my head on the toilet tank. Do you think God sends you to hell for going on the toilet backwards?" Santana didn't even respond. She saw Mercedes and Kurt leaving a store in quite a hurry.

"What's up Peter Pan? Aretha?" said Santana.

"I hate Tinker Bell. I'm pretty sure she stole my glitter last night," said Brittany, seeming serious. Santana just rolled her eyes and Kurt ignored the comment directed towards him.

"What are you guys up to? Shopping at Hideous R' Us I see," said Santana. She looked up at the sign at the store name and then at the windows to see what the mannequins was wearing. She was looking through the window and noticed a familiar figure at a clothes rack.

"No, we were just…nothing. Leaving," said Mercedes. She was pulling Kurt's arm to follow him but then Santana stopped them.

"WHAT, is THAT?" she screamed. They saw her pointing through the window just as Blaine and Jesse pecked each other on the lips.

"It's like watching us in the mirror," Brittany said as she looked at Santana. Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder, who just brushed it off, annoyed by Brittany and continuing to watch through the window. _Oh my God, it's Jesse St. Dick and that Dalton guy that Kurt's in love with! That Jesse kid is gay? Holy crap this needs to be on my site like two minutes ago. _

"Holy crap! No way! Rachel is going to flip out when she finds out she turned her ex gay!" said Santana.

"She already knows," Mercedes replied. Santana looked like she just smelled something awful, her face scrunching in defeat. _ Damn, well if I can't satisfy myself by spoiling Rachel's life, then I might as well just ruin theirs. _

"Damn. Oh well, Twitter should be just fine," said Santana. She left the group as she walked in the store. Santana strutted her way up to Blaine and Jesse, who were kissing again. _I love the sound of my heels hitting tile. I owns it and they'z be beggin for mercy. _

"Hello boys. If you don't mind, I'm gonna play the role of paparazzi juuuust for a second," she said. She clicked the shutter button on her phone, taking a picture. She smiled at them like the devil she is, "_Charming_. Continue your public display of affection while I publicly display it via social media," and turned around and walked out the store. _God it feels good to be a bitch. _

She sent the photo to Twitter and Facebook simultaneously, and then to her website.

"That…was amazing," said Mercedes.

Santana sighed before responding. "I do what I can to amuse myself for at least thirty seconds at a time. Now I'm bored. Bye," she said with another fake smile and walked down the street with Brittany.

Later that night, Santana was working on a science project when she heard her phone go off. _It better be frog lips. _ However it wasn't a text but an email.

**I have some delicious gossip for you to have for your website that I think you should look into. I have a feeling that you like to work for the shit that you dig up so all I'm going to say is follow that hockey player bully of yours in your school. He has some skeletons in his closet that will satisfy your thirst. I would suggest you start tomorrow otherwise I'll start spreading word about your mother. You don't want that now do you? Happy huntings. **

** ~JSJ**

_What the hell is this? JSJ? JSJ…JSJ…Jesse. How the hell did he find out about my mom? I suppose it's not a bad thing to do some digging on Karofsky. Don't know why he's so interested in Karofsky but whatever, just as long as no one finds out about my mother. _

XoXoXoX

Santana did some digging on David Karofsky all night and found out he had hockey practice Monday afternoon until around 5pm or so. She tried following him during the day on Monday but she didn't know his schedule so attempting to do so was more difficult than she imagined. She tried to find him during lunch but he seemed to have left school for that period. By the time it was Glee rehearsal, Santana nearly forgot about the whole assignment. She was enjoying herself with the music choices everyone chose. She sang along with Brittany's group who was doing one of her favorites. By the time Glee was done, they had gotten a new assignment. _A reflection piece? How the hell am I supposed to know what people think of me? Besides awesome. _ She was getting her things together when she heard Rachel and Kurt talking about Dave being over his house last night. _What the "H"? _She got up and walked over to Kurt.

"David _Karofsky_ was at your house? Why?" she said. She was hoping Kurt would start talking right away. _No one can lie to me, I read people like they're Cosmopolitan: quick and easy. _

"I have to go," said Kurt and jogged out of the room before Santana could get her answer. However, that to her was a good of an answer as any.

She was parked in the ice arena parking lot waiting for Karofsky to get out of practice. She had been there for nearly a half an hour listening to her iPod with headphones on. By the time it was five o'clock, Santana was looking behind her at the entrance waiting for Dave, but saw that a skinnier person was walking towards her car. She didn't move so as to make it seem like she wasn't there. Then the figure walked over to a car in front of her. She saw in the very little light that was outside that it was Kurt. Still curious, Santana stared in front of her at the boy, waiting for his next move. However, no movement happened from him for another ten minutes when he shifted his weight and waved off in the distance in the direction of the ice arena. Santana turned around a saw a bigger guy with a gym bag coming towards the car. _It's Karofsky. Kurt is waiting for Karofsky? What the fuck is going –?_ Santana's eyes widened as she saw Dave press up against Kurt and slowly gyrate his hips. She brought out her phone just in time to take a picture of them pressed together, and then, she nearly screamed when she saw the two boys kiss. She clicked the shutter button again with one hand, the other pressed against her mouth. _Gossip Girl would be proud right now. Holy SHIT!_ The two boys got in the car and left the parking lot. It took Santana about 10 seconds to snap out of it and turn on her ignition to follow the boys.

They led her to what she assumed was Kurt's house seeing as Dave walked Kurt to the door. She zoomed in and took another picture of them kissing. It wasn't as passionate as the one at the arena, but nonetheless, it was a kiss between the gayest guy she's ever met, and a guy that looked like he could sweat on command. _Jesse St. James you nailed it right on the head. _ Before Santana could freak out she sped away back home.

XoXoXoX

Santana wasn't sure of what to do. It was late Monday night and she wasn't sure of how to go about doing this. _I'm assuming Karofsky isn't out yet, which means doing this is probably going to do the job for him, and our school isn't that welcoming to change. Especially this big of a change. Why am I questioning this? It should be second nature to do this right away, so how come I can't expose this secret? God dammit I've been in Glee for too long. If I was on the Cheerios I would be doing this nonstop with no questions asked. _

Santana was fidgeting with her phone, still unsure of what to do. She pursed her lips together and decided to go on her laptop. She searched on Facebook for Dave Karofsky and pulled up his profile. His profile picture was of him in his hockey uniform from last year's championship game. He was smiling, ecstatic holding a medal in his hand. She scrolled down on the page to find his screen name and to her luck, it was displayed next to "AIM". She went to IM him.

**LPZ324: I saw you and Kurt swapin' spit Karofsky. I didn't know that you were batting for the Queerios.**

She waited a bit for his response. It took a bit longer than she had hoped but he finally replied.

**HOCKEYFURY: Who is this? I have no idea what you're talking about.**

"So predictable," she said aloud. It took her a minute to decide what to say next.

**LPZ324: Don't play dumb. I saw you two kissing outside of the ice arena and then in front of his house. I even have some photos to go along with my story.**

It was best to be firm and hard right now so as not to show any weakness towards him. So she plugged in her phone and uploaded the photos to her computer. With a swift click she sent a photo request to him for the first picture she took. Then she sent him the other two.

**HOCKEYFURY: You almost hit me tonight! What the fuck man! **

"I did? Whoops."

**LPZ324: Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm just a click away from sending this to that Santana chick for her stupid website. Would be quite the juicy topic of the school to know that Dave 'The Fury' Karofsky was a fudge packer.**

_I sorta feel bad saying that last part. I know he's probably scared right now. But again, Jesse knows about my mom and I can't have him expose that to people. _

**HOCKEYFURY: What will it take for you not to do that? Please, this can't get out.**

Santana actually felt her eyes well up but before tears could escape down her face she shook her head and breathed out. She looked up and started to type.

**LPZ324: Are you actually begging me? Hahaha! Sorry, pussies and queers aren't really a big turn on. No, there's really nothing much you can do. Sorry, but it's already sent. Expect your social life at school done for by tomorrow's first bell. TTFN!**

She couldn't stay on any longer to hear him plead so she signed off immediately. She got up and paced around the floor unsure if she should actually send the photos to her website. _Why am I getting so emotional over this? It's not like I'm friends with him or friends with Kurt. Well maybe I like Kurt a little, but that still doesn't tell me why I'm getting upset over making Dave's life miserable. He deserves to be ridiculed for the shit he did to Kurt. I can't stand this. _

Santana sat down on her bed again and went to her night table and pulled out a little book with a picture on the front. It was of a woman, around seventeen years old. She opened it and flipped through the pages, looking at the various photos. Santana came to a stop when she saw the photo of the same woman, a little bit older than the picture on the front with a little girl with pig tails. Santana rubbed her fingers across the picture, staring down at the two females, and in an instant started to cry.

XoXoXoX

"Whoa, you're really into this today aren't you?" said Sam. Santana was getting frustrated that he halted them from making out. They were sitting in her car in the parking lot early in the morning so that they could meet up before school started.

"Why are you talking instead of kissing me? For a guy with great lips, you don't know when to use them properly. Now, come here and keep kissing me." She brought him in and they continued to make out for another ten minutes.

Later that morning, Santana thought she should let Kurt know she knew about him and Karofsky. So by the time it was lunch she sat down in front of him to talk.

"Hi Kurt," she said with a lowered voice. He wasn't paying attention to her, but Mercedes was and nudged him. She opened her phone and sent one of the pictures to Kurt.

"Huh? What?" he said looking at Mercedes.

"Um, hi, I was talking to you before you went off into a distant rainbow," said Santana.

"Sorry. What is it Santana?"

"Check your phone," she said just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Kurt gasped and looked up at Santana like she had just threatened his life.

"What is this?" he hissed.

"What do you think boy wonder? There are two other pictures to go along with that. It seems to me you've been keeping secrets from your _friends_. Care to explain?" she said as she bobbed her head in a diva-like fashion.

"Care to explain why you were spying on us?" whispered Kurt as he got up and signaled Santana over to a support beam on the side of the cafeteria near the windows.

"Um, I wasn't. Someone sent these to me in the middle of the night last night. Now care to explain how you went from Dalton to dumbass?" Sure she was lying but Kurt didn't know that.

"Listen, you cannot do anything with this picture. If he's ousted by your disgusting website, he'll probably have a mental breakdown."

_I can't believe he called my website disgusting!_

"Oh please, people love my website. I gives the dirt and everyone rolls around in it like the pigs they are; it's everyone's guilty pleasure. And _this_," she said holding her phone up, "be the dirt equivalent of Lindsay Lohan on my site. Just because some guy can't come to terms with how he likes his sex in the morning, shouldn't prevent me from doing the job for him. It's like a little nudge if you will in the 'not-so-straight' direction. Oh and 'be tee dubs', he deserves to be ridiculed because of what he did to you. I'm doing you a favesies as well."

"Listen to me Santana that is going to _kill_ Karofsky. Please don't do this," pleaded Kurt. She saw that his eyes were welling up. _No way…_

"Oh my God, you love him don't you? Ugh, that is just too twisted even for me to handle. It's almost masochistic." She stopped for a moment and sincerely thought about what he was saying. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know in Glee of what my endgame is. But just so you know porcelain, if I don't exploit him, someone else will. Let's just hope they're as honest as me," she said and walked away from him. _Great so now I'd be breaking Kurt's little heart and destroying Karofsky. Why does this have to be so difficult?_

Santana left the cafeteria and felt her phone buzz and saw she had an email from Jesse.

**So I hope you aren't backing out because I've got a whole bunch of info on your mother; about May 21****st****, 2002. I don't think you're gonna like everyone knowing what she did. I know you have the pictures and I know you haven't uploaded them on your website. I would suggest you do it soon, otherwise, by tonight, people will know. **

Santana's heart started to race at the thought of people finding out what Jesse St. James had. _Sorry Kurt, but this is how it's got to be._

XoXoXoX

Santana was sitting in the choir room reading Elle magazine when she heard two people walk in, and could tell from the shoes that they were wearing that it was Kurt and Karofsky.

"Hello love birds," she said without looking up, still flipping through the pages.

"Well have you given some thought about not posting those pictures on your site?" asked Kurt. Santana gave out a loud sigh, still not looking up at the two boys.

"I'm not sure yet. It's like really hard for me to care you know," she said as she peeled apart a perfume page to sniff the sample. She grimaced, not liking what she smelled. _God that is awful Dior, what were you thinking?_

"Santana! What the hell! You are acting so cavalier about this situation when it's beyond serious! You do realize you're exposing a secret, a HUGE secret, that someone has to bear and to just throw it out there for everyone to attack and treat it like it's nothing is cruel and barbaric!" screamed Kurt.

Santana didn't really mind being called cruel but she was never called barbaric.

"Not really helping your case Little Boy Blue when you call me cruel and barbaric." She saw two pairs of shoes approach her that looked like Timbaland boots and figured it was Dave. She could also smell his axe body spray. "You smell like a bad axe commercial."

"Santana?" he asked. His quiet tone caught her attention and she looked up at him. _Keep a straight face, and don't show them that at this moment, all you want to do is apologize to this guy. I'm sorry Karofsky. _"Why did you IM me last night?" _What the fuck? How the hell did he know it was me?_ Santana took a slight breath in, so subtle the boys didn't realize she was getting nervous.

"What are you talking about?" she responded, still keeping her eyes fixated on him.

"I was in the parking lot coming into school and I noticed your red mustang. With _~LPZ~_ as the license plate? I know because I saw you in the driver's seat making out with Sam." _Crap, that boy is gonna get me killed next time. _"You nearly hit me last night when I dropped off Kurt. Your username is LPZ324 right? You IMed me last night. LPZ is Lopez without the vowels and 324 is your birthday from what I remember on your Facebook." _Shit. I really need to be stealthier about things like my screen name._ "Why are you trying to force me out when I want to do it steadily? What is it about me being ridiculed that makes you happy? Is it because you're protecting Kurt or avenging for what I did to him? Please explain to me." _I can't really tell you that I'm being blackmailed to blackmail you. Sorry kid, but I can't be the soft one today._

"Listen man boobs, I do it because it's what I like to do. I like to find the skeletons in people's closets," she said and then looked at Kurt. "Just like you strive to be the _gayest_ boy in high school, I strive to be the top bitch. And I'm fine with that." She took out her phone, shaking her head, and went to her pictures. _I can't believe I'm outing this guy right now_. She sent the pictures to her website only, instead of Twitter and Facebook. _It's the least I can do. _She looked up at Dave before she grabbed her bag and stood up. "Sorry love handles, but if I don't do it, someone else will. They'll get all the credit for unearthing the biggest scandal at McKinley, and _I _want that title." She got up and left the choir room. She booked it to the bathroom and went to the furthest stall and just sat down. He hands in her lap as tears streamed out of her eyes. _I just killed him. I know I did. _


	35. Clashing With Jesse

"Kurt what the fuck am I going to do? I can't just let her do that!" screamed Dave as they walked to the parking lot of the school. Kurt decided that he was going to skip Glee that day so he could be with Dave. Kurt was on his phone and went to Santana's site and closed his eyes, letting it out a defeated sigh.

"It looks like you don't have a choice. She already sent the photos," he said. Dave stopped in his tracks and grabbed the phone from Kurt's hands and looked at the screen. Dave's heart dropped and he felt like he was going to pass out. All hope of staying in the closet to the people at school was gone now.

"I need to get out of here," he said. Kurt nodded and followed Dave to his car. Dave realized that Kurt was still with him. "Don't you have Glee?"

"I think they can spare without me for one day. I'll stay with you. You need to be with someone," said Kurt. Dave could see the look of compassion in Kurt's eyes, the way his eyebrows were furrowed. Dave smiled barely and unlocked the doors. They drove back to Dave's house where he and Kurt sat in the living room watching TV. The emotional state Dave was in made him act like a child, resting his head on Kurt's small frame. Kurt ran his hand through Dave's thick hair, occasionally kissing Dave on the head. Kurt would also rub Dave's shoulder as well in a tender way. It got to the point where Kurt could hear Dave breathe evenly, indicating that he was asleep. Kurt took the opportunity to change the channel from ESPN to HGTV.

"So typical," whispered Dave. Kurt smiled and playfully slapped Dave in the shoulder.

"I couldn't help myself and I thought you were asleep. If you like I can change the channel to the Food Network," said Kurt looking down at Dave.

"No it's fine cutie, I just want you to hold me," he said, grabbing a hold of Kurt's arms, and wrapping them around his chest. Kurt could tell that Dave was obviously feeling vulnerable about the whole situation happening right now and all Kurt wanted to do was tell Dave it was going to be okay and that by tomorrow, it would have just been a dream. But Kurt knew that wasn't the case. Tomorrow, Dave was going to face the firing squad at McKinley, slushy at the ready. All he could do was hold Dave like he was doing right now.

"Dave, no matter what happens tomorrow, I'm here for you. Finn and I will be by your side 100 percent," said Kurt and he leaned down and landed a soft, gentle kiss on Dave's lips. Kurt pulled away and noticed Dave's eyes were welling up with tears. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Dave shook his head before responding. "Not at all." He sat up and looked at Kurt intently before continuing. "It just means a lot that you're here right now. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have someone to talk to about this stuff." Kurt smiled.

"It's not a problem at all David. I'm glad to support you in any way." Dave smiled back and looked over at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was nearly four in the afternoon.

"I gotta get to school. Santana's timing is impeccable seeing as she posted those pictures on the same day as opening game. God knows what's gonna happen when I get there," he said, his tone changed back to a more nervous one. He got up and was pacing back and forth before going upstairs. Kurt sat on the couch awkwardly not sure if to follow or not. He got up and got to the foot of the stairs when Dave hurtled down with his sports bag. "I'll bring you home man." Kurt nodded and they both left the house.

XoXoXoX

**How the hell did you get these pictures?**

Finn had texted Santana about an hour after she had left the two boys in the choir room. She was currently in her bedroom listening to her iPod while lying down on her bed.

_I can't believe I just did that. I feel like that's the worst thing I could do at this point in my life. Now I'm fucking depressed as hell. This music selection isn't helping either. _

She looked down at her phone again, still hadn't responded to Finn's question. Instead she opened up a new window on her phone and started to email Jesse St. James.

**We need to talk. Meet me at The Lima Bean coffee shop in half an hour. **Santana grabbed her jacket and left the house and drove to the coffee shop. She waited fifteen minutes before Jesse walked through the door with that smug sneer he was best known for.

"So, why did you want to meet? Great pictures by the way. Very nice capture," said Jesse as he sat down.

"Listen. I want to know one thing, and that's how you found out about my mother. I wouldn't have posted those pictures if you didn't know. And I already posted, so please entertain me with how you found out about her," said Santana. She was ready for an explanation, sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Funny story, I happen to have volunteered at the AG's office in Los Angeles for college credit, and I found an interesting file on a middle aged Ohio woman charged with manslaughter twelve years ago. I saw that she was from Lima and her last name was Lopez. And really, how many Lopez families are in _Lima, Ohio_?It's really too bad that the person she hit happens to be the sister that a classmate of yours never knew. From what I remember, the girl that your mother hit was Theresa Rooney. Terrible tragedy," said Jesse, who didn't even try to hide is lack of sincerity. Santana felt extremely uncomfortable. She was only four years old when her mother hit that girl in California.

"Look, I'm pretty sure it's a crime to expose classified records to the public so if you don't mind I'm just going to delete those photos from my site," she said and pulled out her phone.

"Yes, you're right but I could have been told all of this by someone who remembers the accident. You have no proof that I actually read the file. Anyways, I'm sure that if the girl who threatened to blow up your school found out about the connection between you two, she wouldn't be very happy."

_Am I really being threatened by this asshole right now? And holy shit, Sara was the one who made the bomb threat? How the hell does he know these things?_

"How do you know Sara made the bomb threat?" Santana asked. She may have met her match when it came to knowing everything about everyone.

"I remember her from last year when I attended McKinley. She was in my art class and she was _nuts_! I even remember myself thinking that she would pull a Columbine. When I read your mom's file the last name of the victim was familiar," he said, shrugging. And then I when I saw the news report at Blaine's house about the bomb threat on Friday, I was in awe on how I called that! I guess I should go into criminal justice for my deduction skills and photographic memory."

"Oh God, get over yourself. Yes I admit that you're good getting the facts before attacking someone, but you're not that good. My next question for you is why are you with Blaine Anderson from Dalton?" asked Santana.

"We grew up together. We were a year apart and great friends before I moved. I reconnected with him after Vocal Adrenaline won Nationals for the fourth…consecutive…time," he said with a sneer.

"Ick, okay, I get it. _You're awesome!_ Now, are you really in a homosexual relationship because you _like _him or is there a deeper reason. Like, say, you just want your alma mater to win again. 'Cause seriously dude, that's so lame and predictable," Santana said. _I really hate this guy. He's so fricken arrogant. Worse than me I feel._

"Sure, I'm using Blaine. Kissing him is like kissing a dude on stage. It's just an act. Once that check goes through I'll be gone. I'm pretty close with Dustin Goolsby so he'll let me know when they register. Look, I gotta get going. I have to meet Blaine for a singing session. Great talking to ya," Jesse said and got up to leave Santana speechless. After Jesse exited the coffee shop she took a sip of her drink and went back to her phone which was currently recording audio.

_That's right bitch, you're not the only one who has a few tricks up their sleeves. _She saved the conversation that she recorded and emailed it to herself.

**Hey all! So sorry for this huge delay! Working fulltime has got me pretty tired at the end of the day. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope the mystery behind Santana's mom was satisfying. The audio is definitely gonna come up soon. I'm going to try extra hard this weekend to get to my Regionals chapter seeing as the episode is in four days. And I am definitely using the Brittana storyline from this week's episode "Sexy". I even wrote down the Santana's monologue. If you haven't seen that episode yet, I suggest you do. It's one of my favorites! Love to all!**


	36. Close Call

"Alright everyone, we have Regionals next weekend so we should get these assignments finished this week. Does anyone have anything prepared for today?" asked Mr. Shue. He looked around the room and saw his students shaking their heads. He also noticed that not everyone was there. "Hey does anyone know where Kurt and Santana are?"

"Kurt texted me saying he wasn't gonna make it this afternoon," said Finn.

"And Santana?" asked Mr. Shue. Again, all of his students shook their heads. _I swear to God these students treat this club as nothing sometimes, thinking they can just not show up whenever they please. _"Alright well use this time to get your assignments squared away."

Everyone started talking or flipping through their iPods to decide what song to sing for their reflection assignment. Rachel went up to Mercedes and Tina and asked them what they thought of her.

"You're annoying," said Tina.

"And that outfit is awful," said Mercedes. Rachel walked away in a huff. Finn was talking to Quinn about what they were going to do for the assignment when he was checking his phone. He decided to entertain the idea that he cared about Santana's website and went on it. The first photo he saw was of Dave and Kurt kissing in the parking lot and then he saw one where they were kissing on his front porch. Finn looked around the room making sure no one was looking at him and then texted Santana.

**How the hell did you get these pictures?**

Finn was so antsy in his seat he didn't realize Quinn was still talking to him until she hit him in the shoulder.

"Why aren't you listening to me? I'm explaining to you how I have been thinking about _us_, and all you keep doing is bouncing your legs. What are you looking at?" she said and looked down at his phone. She let out a gasp and grabbed the phone out of Finn's hand faster than he realized what was happened. "Oh my God!" she screamed.

She caught the attention of the rest of the Glee kids when she got up, avoiding Finn's hand from snatching the phone back. She was running around the risers still looking at the phone. The rest of the Glee kids went to look at what she was gawking about. Finn tried to prevent everyone from seeing but it was too late. The Gleeks were gasping and holding their hands to their mouths. Finn just put his head in his hands and shaking his head.

"That explains why he wanted to be around Kurt last week," said Mercedes. Then she looked down at Finn. "Did you know about this? And is this why Dave was over your place on Sunday?" Finn didn't answer. He just shifted his eyes around the room. That was everyone's answer.

"What the heck man, why didn't you tell us?" said Puck.

"It's not my information to tell. Back off, and don't spread this around. I'm gonna talk to Santana to get her to take those pictures off her site," said Finn.

"Good luck trying to persuade her with that. Once she's made her decision it tends to be difficult to change her mind. Unless she gets something out of it. Like Clothes, or money. Sex is a good trade off too," Puck said. Lauren stood there with her arms crossed, head cocked. She looked like she was about to deck him in the face. Mr. Shue came out of his office noticing the commotion they were causing.

"What's up guys?" he asked. They all looked at him hesitantly before telling him.

"Dave Karofsky and Kurt are…and item!" said Tina. Mr. Shue was just as dumbfounded as the students.

"Are…are you sure about this?" he said, not sure to believe them or not. Mercedes brought Finn's phone to Mr. Shue who saw the photos presented to him and he just responded with "Oh my." He turned his head away from the phone, embarrassed seeing the pictures. Finn got up and was given his phone from Mr. Shue. "Alright, everyone listen. I don't want this to get spread around by you. I'll talk to Santana when I see her next but spreading this around is adding fuel to a fire. I think that's enough for today. I'll see you all tomorrow," he said and walked into his office. Finn got up and was headed towards the door.

"Finn where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I'm going to find Santana and tell her to take down those pictures. She had no right doing this," he said.

"Wow, you really care about Karofsky? Even after what he did to Kurt?" she asked. She either looked confused about Finn's reaction or impressed. Maybe even a little bit of both.

"I'm mad of what he did yes, but Kurt has told me numerous times to back off and when Dave came over on Sunday, he really seemed to have feelings for Kurt. So I got his back unless he starts pulling that crap again. I'll see you later Quinn." Finn walked out of the choir room with a mission to find Santana.

XoXoXoX

Dave sat in his car for about fifteen minutes before realizing he should probably head into the arena to get ready for the game. Before he turned off his ignition his phone went off saying he had a text. It was a number he didn't recognize but he opened the message anyways.

**Hey, it's Santana. I got you number from Az. Listen, I need to see you after the game tonight and explain my actions. I'll be at the game so I'll just meet you afterwards once you're all changed or whatever. **

Dave huffed and shook his head before responding.

**You better have a damn good explanation for what you just pulled. **

He turned off the car and grabbed his equipment before walking into the arena. He got to the locker room where only Mueller was there getting ready.

"Where is everyone?" asked Dave as he walked to his locker.

"Dunno. It's still early though. See you out there," said Mueller before leaving the room. Dave started to get geared up and his teammates were slowly trickling in to the locker room, getting amped up for the game. Dave started to feel a little bit better inside seeing as no one was showing any sign that they saw Santana's website or the photos. _Maybe they don't know yet and there's still time to get those pictures off before people find out. Or maybe people do know and they don't care. Better not to risk asking. I'll have to persuade Santana. _Dave acted normal around his teammates now that his spirits were up.

They got on the ice and were warming up: some were doing stretches while others were skating sprints across the width of the rink and taking shots at the goal. The arena was now filling up seeing as it was half an hour before faceoff. Dave was eyeing the stands, hoping to see Santana so he could speak with her before the game. He couldn't spot her but he did see his parents come in and also noticed that Finn was there with Kurt and Mercedes. _Wow, I didn't think Kurt would be here, especially that black chick. _Kurt spotted Dave and gave a subtle wave to him. Dave nodded his head at Kurt with a smile and started to skate with the others around one half of the rink. It was now fifteen minutes until faceoff and Dave saw the purple jerseys of St. John's Academy coming onto the ice.

The first period of the game went really well for McKinley. Dave scored two goals and assisted Mueller with another one. Dave even got sent to the box for starting a fight with one of the other players. He was becoming a real crowd pleaser. By the end of the second period the score was 3-2. Dave and the rest of the Titans made it to the locker room where their coach gave them a quick speech.

"Alright guys, great job so far. It's been a great two periods. Let's get some more shots, alright? Karofsky great work out there! Keep it up. Mueller? Good direction and assists. Let's give 'em hell!" he said and the team did a cheer before heading out onto the ice. Before Dave could step back into the rink, he heard his name being called. Dave looked to his left and saw Finn. Dave walked over to him.

"What's up man?" he asked.

"Look, don't freak out, but the people in Glee know about you and Kurt. We saw Santana's website. I'm really sorry dude. But don't worry, I talked with them all and they said they wouldn't spread it around," said Finn, who Dave thought looked sincere about the apology. Dave figured he'd be worried that the kids in Glee knew about him but in a way he was comforted at the fact that they knew and wouldn't tell anyone. _It looks like I might have found my support group._

"And Puckerman won't say anything either?" asked Dave. He wanted to make sure Puck wasn't going to be the dick that he normally was.

"Yeah, I definitely made sure to tell Puck after Glee to keep it to himself," said Finn, curling his mouth a little, forming a slight smile. Dave nodded and looked around.

"Thanks Finn. I appreciate it," he said and was walking back towards the rink.

"Great job so far man. You're killing it out there!" said Finn. Dave raised his fist up in the air, signifying victory and then put his helmet on when he got on the ice and skated towards his team who were going over plays before the whistle sounded.

The last period was a close one. One of the forwards was given a concussion after being slammed into the plexi glass followed by three more goals scored on McKinley. Dave was tripped a few times as well however Mueller scored the goal that tied the two teams. With ten seconds left on the clock, Dave managed to score the winning goal, allowing them to win 5-4. The arena erupted with cheer and red flags and shirts were waving vigorously, creating a wave of crimson in the venue. Dave was ambushed by his teammates who were screaming in his face. He couldn't make out anything they were saying but he assumed they were all positive things. Dave met Mueller and they clasped hands and went into a hug.

"Excellent job Karofsky!" he yelled.

"You too!" Karofsky responded. Dave was high on life right now. No one on his team knew about him, and if they did, they didn't care at that moment seeing as he just won their opening game. The team rejoiced some more in the locker room, hollering and even doing their own renditions of songs. Once the singing started, the heterosexist remarks started being thrown around which were getting Dave really nervous again. His palms started to sweat as he heard the words "fag" and "queer" in the conversations between his teammates. Dave thought it was best to get out of the locker room as quickly as possible so he grabbed his equipment bag which also held his jacket (he was too warm to be wearing it). He walked into the lobby of the arena and saw Kurt and Dave's parents waiting. Kurt seemed to be having a conversation with the two before he saw Dave. Kurt stopped his conversation and stared at Dave.

_Although I find that personal hygiene is important, and would personally shower right after physical activity, I love the sweaty look on Dave. _Kurt was checking out Dave's body. Dave was wearing jeans with a light wash to them, and a white t-shirt, which had really short sleeves so Kurt noticed Dave's arms which looked more muscular than he thought. Dave's face was flushed and his hair was wet from the sweat that accumulated from the game. Kurt could just imagine the rest of Dave's body glistening from all the sweat and had to start singing in his head to calm down his sudden hard on.

"Great job David!" said Denise who went to hug her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks mom," Dave said, who started to blush seeing as his mom was kissing him in public.

"Great speed tonight," said his dad who patted him on the shoulder. Dave looked over at Kurt, and Kurt thought Dave was expecting him to say something next.

"Uhh, awesome touchdowns!" he said. Dave giggled as his parents let out louder laughs.

"They're just goals dude, but thanks," said Dave as he playfully hit Kurt's arm.

"Well we were going to go back home and start making dinner. Kurt did you want to join us?" asked Denise. Kurt looked over at Dave, seeing if he approved, which Dave did with a nod.

"Sure! Thanks Mrs. Karofsky," said Kurt, smiling over at Dave's mother.

"Oh call me Denise sweetie. Alright we'll see you two boys at the house," she said and she pulled Paul with her to leave. With perfect timing, Dave heard a girl's voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Santana. His mood changed instantly and now he was getting angry, and she could tell.

"Look, I need to explain myself please," she said, as she put her hands up like she was at gunpoint. Dave signaled her to go over to one of the tables in the lobby. Kurt followed and sat in between Santana and Dave who were across from each other.

"Talk," said Dave. His face was serious and furious looking.

"I was blackmailed by Jesse to put those photos on my site. He emailed me telling me to follow you, so yesterday I waited for you to get out of practice and that's when I saw you guys kiss. I was really hesitant to post these pictures but Jesse had something on me and I couldn't—," she said but was interrupted by Dave.

"What does Jesse have on you?" asked Dave. _It better be something good. _

"He knew about my mother being jail…for manslaughter," she said as she looked down in her lap. Dave's anger disappeared in an instant and suddenly felt bad for being angry and asking. The three of them were silent for awhile before Dave spoke.

"Sorry… I won't ask for details. But then why did you take down the photos?" he asked.

"Well I got Jesse to confess his intentions while I was recording it with my phone. I even got dirt on his real reasoning behind his relationship with that Dalton guy," she said and looked over to Kurt, who was now more interested in the conversation.

"What? What happened?" he said.

"He said he was just with Blaine so Vocal Adrenaline could get money. I feel as though that's like against the rules but not sure. He's not really into Blaine, calling it more of acting practice or whatever. He could pull of being gay so easily with his hard on for theater, no offense," she said, shifting her eyes between the two boys. Dave shifted his weight, being uncomfortable all of a sudden with Santana pointing out publicly he was gay. Kurt started to smile to himself though Dave started to feel jealous at the fact Kurt was interested. _I hope he isn't thinking of going back to Dalton and to that Bland guy now that he knows Jesse is a fake. _He looked back at Santana, who looked like she was feeling terrible about what she did.

"Thanks. For taking those pictures off," said Dave. She nodded and curved a small smile at him. She seemed to get a little uncomfortable, fidgeting with her hands and biting her bottom lip.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. It was real chatting. And I'll let you know if I plan on ruining both of your lives again ahead of time. Later bitches," she said and left the two sitting there. Dave let out a relieved sigh, thinking that he could sleep that night knowing no one knew about him.


	37. My Kind Of Rain

"So what do you make of the whole Jesse thing?" asked Dave as he and Kurt were walking to Dave's car. It took a minute for Kurt to respond.

"I had a feeling something was up. Last year, he played Rachel's heart like a violin and then just dumped her on the side of the road with an egg on her head," said Kurt, followed by a confused look on Dave's face. Kurt just shook his head with a 'don't-ask' expression on his face. "He humiliated her and the rest of us for tricking us into believe he was our friend. It's what he does best to get what he wants, so I can see him saying that acting comment."

"What about that Bland guy?" asked Dave. He was waiting for Kurt to say how he feels really bad for Blaine and that he'll have to comfort him like he comforted Dave through this past week. Again, Kurt stalled a bit.

"Well, _Blaine_ shouldn't be played like this," said Kurt. _Here we go. I knew Kurt would run back to that Dalton queer. Shit, should I be saying these things anymore?_ "But I think it's best for Blaine to figure this out by himself. He was nice to me but he led me on and when we were in Dalton's Glee club together, he didn't treat me fairly. Karma's a bitch," replied Kurt. Dave couldn't help but smile at the thought that Kurt was sticking around and not going back to Dalton. They got into the car and drove to Dave's house.

XoXoXoX

Dave and Kurt walked inside Dave's house and could smell garlic coming from the kitchen. Denise's back was facing them and Paul was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. The TV was on with Rod Remington on the screen.

"Hey dad. Mom what's for dinner?" called out Dave. He put his equipment bag at the foot of the stairs while Kurt hung up his jacket and messenger bag on the coat rack. Dave walked into the kitchen before Kurt decided to move the gym back out of the way so people didn't trip over it.

"We are having stuffed shells. Kurt, I wasn't sure if you ate meat, so I went with something vegetarian friendly. Also having a caesar salad and garlic bread. Actually, David, why don't you shower and I'll borrow Kurt to help me with the salad. Is that alright Kurt? I could really use an extra pair of hands," said Denise. Kurt couldn't deny a woman with such a motherly tenderness.

"Of course I'll help! I cook for my family as well so I'll be happy to assist," he said. He rolled up his sleeves and went to wash his hands. Dave was leaning on the island, watching his mom and the boy he had the biggest crush on work on dinner. _This is like something out of a movie right now. I can't believe this. _Denise looked back at Dave and cleared her throat.

"Mister. You're stinking up the kitchen. The garlic can't even mask your hockey sweat," she said mockingly.

"Har har mom. Alright I get the hint. I'll be down in a bit," he said and turned around and got to the stairs. He grabbed his gym bag and hauled it behind him to his room. He turned on his room light and threw his bag on his bed. He undressed and walked into his bathroom to turn on the shower. In five minutes the place was steamed up and Dave was washing his hair. All he could think about was how awesome it was to have Kurt over for dinner with his parents. After awhile, Dave was imagining Kurt and him on his bed after dinner making out and grinding their hips together. Though Dave really could use a release, something like this he was hoping he could save for Kurt, so with an abundance of self-control, Dave held off pleasuring himself and continued to wash his body. Fifteen minutes later, Dave slipped on jeans (he decided to just go commando) and a black t-shirt and headed downstairs. The garlic bread and caesar salad was placed on the table already and Kurt and Denise were talking heatedly about something Dave wasn't sure about. His father called him to the living room.

"Dave, your game made it to the news!" his father said. Dave hurried over to see the footage from the game. He saw himself scoring the winning goal and the arena filled with waving red. Dave smiled, basking in his victory some more. His father wrapped his arm around Dave. "You did amazing son. I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks dad. It was an awesome night," said Dave, now looking over in the kitchen. _And it just keeps getting better. _

"Boys, dinner 's ready," said Denise and Dave and his father turned away from the TV and sat down in the kitchen with Kurt and Denise. They passed the food around clockwise so that they each got a little bit of everything. The salad Kurt made was delicious and the stuffed shells were surprisingly filling for Dave. The conversation went from school, to Dave's hockey game where they all relived some of their favorite moments, all of them involving Dave. His mom brought up how she doesn't like it when Dave starts fights, and Kurt agreed, though Paul sided with Dave saying that it's all part of the game. Dave felt personally it was one of the healthier ways to let out his anger issues. It was either hockey or wrestling, and Dave thought that it'd be easier on himself to go for hockey, seeing as wrestling with sweaty muscular men would just turn him on. Once they talked about the hockey game, they brought up Glee with Kurt, asking what it was like. Kurt mentioned Regionals and that set a light bulb off in Dave's head.

_I remember eavesdropping on the Glee club and hearing that word. What is that?_

"What's Regionals?" asked Dave.

"Oh, it's a state competition with other high school Glee clubs. Usually only three schools compete because of how much it costs. Luckily, last year we fundraised enough money to go. This year I'm assuming we got a bigger budget which is why we're able to go. That and we won at Sectionals," responded Kurt.

_There were other Glee clubs? I wonder if they're any cooler than the one at McKinley. That's kind of a weird thought._

"So what happens if you win?" asked Dave.

"We go to Nationals. This year it's in New York City so I can imagine it's so much more expensive. Hopefully we can get enough money if we win Regionals."

"But you guys are pretty good. I remember listening at the assemblies and even the half time show was awesome," said Dave, now getting pretty enthusiastic about Glee, which made Kurt analyze Dave, making sure he was okay.

"Uhh, yeah I know we are, but we came in 3rd last year."

"Well 3rd isn't that bad!" said Dave.

"We came in 3rd out of three teams," said Kurt. Dave was suddenly quiet.

"Oh, so who else is competing?"

"Dalton, which is where Blaine goes to school and Carmel High. Carmel won last year, and they've won Nationals for the past four years so they're pretty tough. They have a new star singer too so it's going to be really hard," said Kurt, who was now playing with the little pieces of food that was left on his plate. It was quiet around the table for a bit before Dave spoke up again

"When's the competition?"

"Next weekend at Ohio State. It should be fun," said Kurt.

"Well Kurt, if you don't mind, Paul and I would love to see you perform. As I'm sure Dave would too. I mean you went to Dave's opening season game tonight, so it might as well be fair for him to return the favor," said Denise, who Dave thought was being painfully nice. Dave smiled at Kurt and nodded.

"I'd love to go Kurt," he said. Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. My dad and Carol have already planned on going as well so you all can sit together. I'll make sure to get you reserved seating with them," said Kurt. Denise got excited then cleared the table and Dave and Kurt decided to go up to Dave's room for some privacy but not before Dave's mom yelled up at them.

"Door open please!" _Mom is such a cock block. _Kurt and Dave were on the bed, Kurt lying on Dave's chest as Dave was propped up flipping through his iPod. Kurt decided to entertain the idea of trying to be interested in the sports illustrated magazine, but found that it just wasn't his thing.

"What are you doing with your iPod?" asked Kurt who was now more interested in looking at the walls around Dave's room. They were covered in movie posters, athletes, and bands which was nothing like Kurt's room.

"Aha! Okay, so you remember asking me who was my favorite country artist and I said Tim McGraw? Well this is the first song that I listened to of his and it's the reason why I love country. Listen," said Dave. He got up from the bed and plugged his iPod into his stereo and pressed play. A slow tempo song started to play, a ballad from what Kurt could tell. Then the lyrics began to be sung, and Kurt noticed that Dave started to sing along with it:

_She's my kind of rain__  
__Like love in a drunken sky__  
__She's confetti falling__  
__Down all night_

_She sits quietly there__  
__Like water in a jar__  
__Says, Baby why are you__  
__Trembling like you are_

_So I wait__  
__And I try__  
__I confess like a child_

_She's my kind of rain__  
__Like love from a drunken sky__  
__Confetti falling down all night__  
__She's my kind of rain_

_She's the sun set shadows__  
__She's like Rembrandt's light__  
__She's the history that's made at night__  
__She's my lost companion__  
__She's my dreaming tree__  
__Together in this brief eternity__  
__Summer days, winter snows__  
__She's all things to behold_

_She's my kind of rain__  
__Like love from a drunken sky__  
__Confetti falling down all night__  
__She's my kind of rain__  
_

Kurt couldn't believe how good Dave's voice was. Dave then took Kurt's hand and brought him up and started to dance with him, now just listening to the song.

_So I wait__  
__And I try__  
__I confess all my crimes__  
_

Dave started to sing again in a light whisper in Kurt's ear as they slow danced.

_She's my kind of rain__  
__Like love from a drunken sky__  
__Confetti falling down all night__  
__She's my kind of rain_

_She's my kind of rain__  
__Like love from a drunken sky__  
__Confetti falling down all night__  
__She's my kind of rain_

_She's my kind of rain__  
__Oh, rain on me__  
__She's my kind of rain_

Once the song was over Dave pulled away from Kurt and looked at his blue eyes. They both stared before kissing, their lips massaging against each other. They continued to hold their dancing pose until they broke away to catch their breath.

"So what did you think of the song?" asked Dave.

"I think I just fell in love with country," said Kurt and leaned in and kissed Dave again.

**(A/N) The song in this chapter is titled "She's My Kind of Rain" by Tim McGraw. Please, please, please listen to it on youtube or something. It's beautiful. **


	38. Whispers And Glances

The next morning, Dave woke up to a text from Kurt.

**Hope you have a fantastic morning I won't be in school until the afternoon. Got a doctor's appointment :\ I'll see you in Spanish class. **

Dave couldn't help but smile at the morning text from Kurt, something that'll motivate him to get up and ready. He drove to school in high spirits, blasting his radio singing one of the new singles on the radio station. He didn't know who it was but he heard it so many times now he got the words down pat. He pulled up into the parking lot and got out of his car and was whistling the same tune he was just singing.

He walked in to the school about fifteen minutes before the first bell. He was pretty happy at this point seeing as it was the day after he won the hockey team's first game of the season, so he was hoping to get some high fives and claps on the shoulders. However people were looking at him oddly and whispering to each other. Dave thought it was a little odd, but shrugged it off and went to his locker. He turned the corner and saw that the word "FAGGOT" was written in red paint on his locker. Dave stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel his face getting hot with embarrassment.

"Who the hell did this?" he screamed at the onlookers. No one spoke and just kept whispering to each other or slowly walking away. Dave was waiting for a response but no one was giving it to him. He got closer to his locker and noticed pictures were taped on it; they were the same pictures that were on Santana's site. He was furious at this point. He threw off his jacket and tried to rub off the paint but it seemed to have been dry for awhile. He pulled out his phone and texted Santana.

**You said you took those pictures off your website! They're plastered on my locker!**

Dave went back to frantically rubbing paint off of his locker, trying to get it off before more people saw, however it was a pointless task seeing as news travels fast in high school and it was only a matter of time before everyone knew. Tears started welling up in his eyes as he was working the paint off his locker.

_How could this have happened? Everything was going great. I won the first hockey game; Kurt had a great time at my house last night. Who did this to my locker and how the fuck did they get their hands on these pictures? That bitch Santana must have done this. She was the only one who had access to the pictures and the only one who was crazy enough to do this to me. Though she seemed really sorry for what she did so what the hell changed her mind? _

Dave's mind was racing all over the place, trying to justify what had happened to him, though he wouldn't call this justice. He'd call this cruel and unusual punishment. _Maybe this is karma for what I did to Kurt. I embarrassed him for a year so maybe it's my turn. _ Dave was starting to sweat with how much effort to get rid of the vandalism; he had hardly gotten the "F" off. Then he heard a familiar male voice behind him.

"So, you're a jockstrap sniffing fairy now?" Dave turned around to see Azimio and the three other football players that chased Kurt, all with smirks on their faces. Except for Azimio who looked downright pissed. His arms were crossed, chin up, and chest out, as if trying to intimidate the gay out of David. Dave stood up, matching Azimio's body language.

"Did you do this to my locker?" asked Dave whose blood was now boiling with rage. Azimio just shrugged and looked to the guys behind him.

"You know what boys? All I hear out of this queer's mouth is 'blah blah blah, I take it up the butt.' Man I suggest you back the hell up before I make you taste pain," said Azimio who was now cracking his knuckles. Dave looked down at the black kid's hands then over at the other football players. _I have two options. One, I fight back, get the crap kicked out of me from the four big guys hitting me. Or two, I walk away, don't get hit, but am called more names throughout the day. A bomb threat would be a great distraction right now. Crap, now people are circling up around us to watch. This is just great. _

Though Dave really wanted to hit Azimio he just turned around and opened his locker. He grabbed his books for first period and slammed the door shut.

"What, you're not even going to try and prove me wrong? You're actually flamer? Aw hell no!" screamed Azimio, now laughing at Dave. _That's it, I am not gonna be laughed at like that._ And without thinking, Dave dropped his books turned around and with one swing, Dave's right fist made contact with Azimio's face. Azimio fell to the ground before he realized what had happened. The three other guys didn't know what had happened either seeing as they were concentrating on laughing at Dave. Azimio got up just as fast as he fell and tackled Dave into a set of lockers. The noise was enough to get the attention of teachers who immediately broke the two boys apart before too much damage was done. Azimio just had a bloody lip and Dave's jacket was ripped on the sleeve connecting to the shoulder.

"Break it up!" screamed one of the male teachers who were pulling Dave off of Azimio. They were sent to the principal's office where they were told that they had detention the following Monday. The two boys left separately and were sent to class with notes from Figgins. Word traveled like wildfire as Dave assumed would happen. The news that David Karofsky, the biggest homophobic bully in McKinley, was gay made it to every student by the time it was second period. The fact that Dave was with the kid he bullied traveled just as fast. Everyone knew about the fight between Azimio and Dave right before lunch.

All of this high traffic gossip became an issue once lunch hit. Dave normally just left school and went to Subway or Burger King, but his appetite just wasn't with him. The staring that he was getting and the whispering in the hallways were driving him insane and he couldn't escape them. Everywhere he went someone knew about him. It would have been different if he had told people, but he was forced to come out by Azimio. Dave assumed that Azimio saw the pictures right when they were posted on Santana's site and saved them to his computer, printing out hundreds of copies. Azimio seemed to have also taken a step further and handed out the pictures to students before Dave got to school that day. Dave was sitting on a bench on the main floor, wishing he knew what to do. _I wish Kurt was here right now. He'd know what to do. _Dave would have texted Kurt immediately hadn't Figgins taken his phone.

Dave's stomach was grumbling, a sure sign that he was hungry, a feeling he never thought he'd dread. He decided that he'll grab something quick from the cafeteria seeing as it was near the end of lunch time, and book it out as quickly as possible. Dave's heart was beating so fast when he reached the double doors of the cafeteria, he wasn't sure if he was hearing his stomach grumble or his heart. Taking a few deep breathes to calm down he opened the door and walked in.

He must have had a huge light around him to signal everyone to turn around at him as he entered. _So this is what it's like to feel famous. I'm only thinking this because only famous people can capture the attention of 2500 people at once. God this is awful. I would like it better if it was something positive that kept them interested. _ Dave walked into the cafeteria, his footsteps echoing as the sound of chatter quieted down, and whispering that started to sound like loud hissing was taking its place. Dave walked to one of the food lines and grabbed a tray of hot food. _If I leave now, it's going to look like I'm afraid. If I stay and sit by myself, I'll look pathetic. If I try and sit down with my friends, I might be stared at still and my friends might kick me out. Shit, I may have just killed myself walking in here. What do I do?_

As Dave was trying to figure out what to do, he noticed out of the corner of his eye some kid running up to him and without knowing what hit him, Dave's tray was hit upwards from his hands to his face, where he felt hot food cover him. He heard a roar of laughter after that and thought that his best choice was to go to the bathroom. Dave walked quickly out of the once again loud cafeteria and once he was out of sight, he ran to the nearest bathroom.

He was wiping off the food he couldn't identify when he heard the bathroom door open. _I swear to God if someone tries to give me a swirly I may have to deck them in the face. _

"Are you okay?" Dave turned around and saw Finn.

"It's just food. I'll be fine," said Dave. _I do not want pity points right now from Hudson._

"Need help getting that shit out?" asked Finn. He didn't wait for Dave to decline his offer. Finn was already wetting paper towels and handing them to Dave. Dave didn't bother fighting. Right now all he cared about was getting the food out of his ears.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Look man, I'm sorry for what Az and the guys did to your locker. I can't believe he's _that_ into Santana's website," said Finn. Dave looked up at Finn.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave, cleaning out his ears.

"Well, by the time I left Glee yesterday, I was planning on confronting Santana. I went home first and I checked my email, and then decided to go on her site, and I saw the photos were gone. She had them up for like two hours or so, not even. Just shows how Azimio religiously goes on that website," said Finn. Dave thought about it for a minute, and remembered Santana said she got his number from Azimio. He also remembered Azimio has had a huge crush on Santana since the fifth grade so she probably asked him for Dave's number just because she knew she could get it.

"It makes sense I guess. He has a huge crush on her," voiced Dave as he combed food out of his hair with his fingers. _Seriously how much food does a school dish out? And why does it feel this mushy?_ After another painfully silent ten minutes between the two boys and Dave cleaning up, Finn spoke up.

"Why don't you come to Glee this afternoon? Everyone is tolerant about each other and you can get a chance to speak to Santana. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's sort of a safe haven for those of us who are considered 'losers'," said Finn. Dave thought about it then nodded.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Thanks, for uh, helping me out," Dave said. He left Finn in the bathroom, and headed to his vandalized locker to get his books for his afternoon class. The rest of the day was pretty much the same for Dave. People kept whispering and making short, awkward glances at him. He hated the feeling of people talking behind his back which was a constant feeling that day. Dave was just looking forward to Spanish so he could see Kurt again. Kurt walked in and proceeded to Dave without hesitation.

"Mercedes texted me this morning after you had that fight with Azimio. David, what were you thinking?" said Kurt in a lowered voice.

"What do you mean 'what was I thinking'? That asshole vandalized my locker, publicly humiliated me, and assaulted me. Of course I'm not gonna back down from that. I thought out of everyone, you'd understand what it's like," said Dave. His heart was starting ache, the same feeling that he gets before he starts to cry. _I can't cry now, not in class and especially not in front of Kurt._

"Yeah, I do understand. The guy that made me feel that way is looking at me right now. And I have forgiven him, and you'll learn to forgive Azimio, but you can't be using violence. That's just gonna get you in to trouble and create a bigger problem, okay? Talk to me after class," said Kurt. He grabbed Dave's forearm and gave a slight squeeze, somewhat comforting Dave. The slightest touch of Kurt gave Dave chills. Dave nodded and opened his book as Mr. Shue greeted the class. Once the class was over, which seemed like forever to Dave, Kurt signaled him out into the hallway.

"Did you want to back to your place and talk or something?" he asked. Dave shook his head.

"Finn invited me to go to Glee with you guys. I thought that might be cool you know?" he said. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh! Okay! Well then, let's head on over to the choir room then," said Kurt who was now rather perky at the thought of Dave coming to Glee. Since Kurt got back home the previous night, all he could think about was how Dave would be an awesome new member to Glee, with his voice strong in country music. But he knew that as long as Dave was in the closet, it would be hard for him to join Glee without explanation. Now that people know about him, Kurt thought that this was a blessing in disguise though he felt guilty feeling this selfish.

The two boys walked into the choir room where everyone in Glee was already there chatting with each other. They noticed Dave walking in and they all got silent.

"Everyone, Dave is joining us today," said Kurt who led Dave to a chair in the back with Kurt. Tina and Mercedes were looking at each other before glancing behind them at Dave.

"What's up dude? So is it true that you kissed Kurt?" said Puck who was leaning over to see Dave. Lauren snorted but Rachel just glared at the two. She turned back to Dave with sadness in her eyes, feeling guilty about what she said about him last week. Santana was feeling a bit awkward was well, shifting her weight not really looking at Dave or Kurt.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel. They all looked at her, knowing it was odd she was asking how he was doing when she was condemning him not too long ago.

"Yeah I'm doing fine, thanks. Just a bit overwhelmed ya know," he said. Dave's palms were starting to sweat, wondering if there will be a lot more questions.

"He would be better if Santana hadn't been such a nosy bitch," screamed Finn. This was completely unlike Finn. No one had ever heard him call a girl a bitch like that.

"You are _so_ out of line right now!" yelled Santana who turned around and stood up to face Finn. "Listen Frankenstein, I don't know when you suddenly decided to grow a pair, but you have no right to call me out like that."

"Well he's right! If you hadn't snooped around like you always do, Karofsky could have kept it to himself and come out when he wanted to," said Quinn now standing next to Finn.

"Yeah, you could have saved Dave the embarrassment and the fight from this morning," said Mercedes now standing up. Slowly all the Glee kids were standing up to Santana, crossing their arms or putting their hands on their hips. Santana was dumbfounded at the sight of everyone standing up to her. Dave and Kurt on the other hand were still sitting. Dave actually felt bad for her and spoke up.

"It's not her fault. Please don't blame her for this."

"Oh _PLEASE_! Do not defend me Karofsky! I can handle this myself," but as she said that she grabbed her things and left the choir room just as Mr. Shue walked in.

"Santana?" he turned to her but she didn't bother responding. He turned back to the students who were still standing, minus Kurt and Dave. "What happened?"

"It's nothing Mr. Shue. Santana is just being her normal self and we're all tired of it," said Rachel, who sat down, ready to learn that day's lesson. Mr. Shue wasn't sure if he wanted an explanation but decided against digging deeper. He saw that Dave was in the room and paused before speaking up.

"Uh, David? Can I help you with something?" Dave looked around the room before talking.

"I'm here to see what Glee is about I guess. You guys seem to be pretty good at not caring that you're losers so I thought I'd get a few pointers. Or something," he said regrettably. Mr. Shue thought about what he just said before continuing his lecture for the day.

_This is going to be a long afternoon._


	39. Mean Girl

Dave was surprised that he was enjoying himself that afternoon in Glee club. He heard Mercedes and Tina sing solos for the group. Mr. Shuester gave positive feedback for the two girls and then everyone split up to work on their songs. Dave stuck with Kurt who was talking to Mercedes about her outfit and how it inspired him to start designing for her. Dave was fidgeting with his hands not sure what to do.

_I don't know if I consider myself a member right now, so should I bother with this reflection assignment Mr. Shue gave them? _Dave figured it was worth asking so he got up and went to Mr. Shue's office.

"Mr. Shuester?" asked Dave with a knock on the door. Mr. Shue looked up from the Spanish exams he was grading. _Oh shit, I wonder how I did._

"What's up Dave?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to work on this assignment too. I'm not sure if I'll be coming to Glee regularly so I don't know if there's even a point for me to do it," said Dave. He was still fidgeting with his hands like he was nervous about asking. _Why am I nervous about this? Is it because I really want to be in Glee? No, it can't be. I may be gay, but I'm no loser. But they all know about me and they seem pretty chill, so maybe I should give it a shot. _

"Well Dave, if you feel as though it's worth your time, then by all means go for it, but if not, that's okay too. We're always looking for audience members to listen in on our music. But I stick by what I said when we were rehearsing for the half time show. You could be _really_ talented if you put half of the effort you had bullying people into singing. Think about it Dave," said Mr. Shue who smiled at him before going back to his exams. Dave nodded and left the office, still not sure if he should participate.

"Hey," said Kurt as he walked up to Dave. Dave shifted is eyes at the other Glee kids, wondering if they were watching. _Not that it matters, they already know about me and Kurt. _

"Hey."

"So what song are you going to sing?" asked Kurt. Dave raised his right eyebrow, surprised that Kurt was assuming Dave was participating in the assignment.

"Not sure yet. I'll have to look through my iPod. What time do you normally stay here til?" Dave was hoping that he could leave now so as to avoid more questions from the Glee kids, but he wanted Kurt to come with him.

"Uh, normally stay until about four o'clock or so. Why did you wanna head out? I already got my music picked out so I can leave. I think Finn is sticking around with Quinn so I'll need a ride anyways. If you don't mind," said Kurt, starting to feel awkward he invited himself to leave with Dave. Dave smile and nodded.

"Okay, let's head out," he said and walked over to grab his bag and Kurt's as well. Kurt said bye to his friends while Dave was at the door waiting, then the boys headed out, leaving the Glee kids to gossip some more about Dave.

"I think it's still a bit strange that Karofsky's gay," said Rachel who was writing in her notebook, not leaving her gaze from the paper.

"I agree. It's weird. This is the same guy that drove Kurt to Westerville. Now they're dating?" replied Mercedes, looking in her compact mirror. They were all nodding and continuing to repeat their feelings on how weird it was that a homophobic bully was gay. However, Quinn wasn't necessarily interested in Dave Karofsky right now. She was more interested in talking to Finn.

"Listen, so I've been thinking about us, and I really want _us_ to start thinking about campaigning," she said, looking intently at Finn who was more concentrated on looking through his iPod.

"Campaign for what?" he said, still not entirely focused on her.

"Prom king and queen of course! We are a hot item together, and you did get us to win the football championship. We're a shoe in," she said.

"Yeah, the football championship was like a month ago though. People won't remember that we won," he said. She took the iPod away from him so he could finally look up at her.

"Listen Finn, you agreed two weeks ago that once Regionals was over with, we could start working on _us. _Part of us is being at the top of the school, and what better way to show people that than to be prom king and queen?" Finn thought that her obsession for being prom queen was making her look insane, but rather than pissing off an insane person, he just nodded and agreed.

"Okay. After Regionals we can start thinking about that stuff. No problem," he said. She smiled and handed his iPod back to him.

XoXoXoX

Santana was in her room looking through her music selection to see what she should sing for her Glee assignment when she got an email notification on her phone. She opened it up and saw that Jesse St. James contacted her. She rolled her eyes and opened up the message.

**What's up with those pictures? Why did you take them down? I thought you understood what was at stake if you didn't cooperate? **

She huffed and replied to the email.

**No worries **_**buddy**_**, you got what you wanted in the fact that David Karofsky was humiliated at school. I took the photos off because I felt that was just a little too harsh. Plus, **_**no one**_** threatens me. **_**I**_** threaten people, and you don't want to piss me off. **

Jesse never responded to her and she figured she scared him off which made her smile. _Knowing that I can still scare the crap out of men really does satisfy me. Speaking of men…_

She texted Sam asking him if he wanted to come over for a snuggle session however she didn't get a response from him until an hour later.

**As much as I want to, what you did to Karofsky was kind of lousy. I don't want to associate with a girl like that. **

She screamed "What?" loud enough for her father to check on her.

"Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," she said waving her hand away from her. Her father closed her door as she responded to Sam.

**Listen guppy face, I had a reason for doing that okay. Karofsky even backed me up today, don't you remember that? And you were the one that swung a fist at him for what he did to Kurt. All of a sudden you're on his side?**

Sam responded five minutes later. Santana was starting to get annoyed at the fact she was arguing over text with him.

**Stop making jokes about my mouth! It's a bitchy thing to do. And if this reason is justifiable, why can't you tell me? I know he's an asshole, but I believe in second chances if Kurt is okay with Karofsky.**

Santana didn't want to respond to that. She knew if she said that it wasn't his business, he'll go and say that there isn't a justifiable reason for doing what she did. She got another text from Sam twenty minutes later. Something that she wish she hadn't read.

**See, there isn't a good reason for you to have done that. Everyone in Glee was right. You're nothing but an insecure girl who gets off on hurting others' feelings so you can feel better about yourself. You make fun of people and break their hearts if you're dating them. We're done.**

Santana closed the message and threw her phone against the wall. She got up and was pacing around the room, not sure of what to do. Tears started to trickle down her face as Sam's text slowly settled in. It was like a knife slowly piercing her skin, making the pain last longer than it should. She sat on her bed and held her pillow towards her stomach, squeezing it as more tears fell down her face, and sobs were escaping her mouth.


	40. Battlefield

The drive for Kurt and Dave was a little awkward for both of them. Word got out that Dave was gay and that Kurt was with him. They both were going to get persecuted in some way; Dave most likely for being a hypocrite and for being gay. Kurt was going to be judged by the fact that he was kissing his attacker. Everyone assumed that they were together and yet they had yet to talk about whether they were just dating or if they were full-fledged boyfriends. Kurt decided to man up and ask Dave that very question once they reached Kurt's house.

"Dave, what are we?" he asked. Dave sat there wide eyed, staring in front of him down the street. He paused for a moment before responding.

"What do you mean what are we?"_ That was a safe response._

"I mean, what _are_ we? Are we dating? Are we boyfriends? Or are we just friends? I'm not an expert with relationships but I know friends don't necessarily kiss each other like we do, or go on dates to each other's houses. Unless you're Paris Hilton," said Kurt, fixating his gaze on to Dave. _Sooner or later Dave is going to have to look back at me. _

_Shit, I knew this question would come up. I was thinking about this exact same thing today when I saw those pictures on my locker. I have no idea what we are. I guess we're together? Shit I don't know. _

"I'm not sure," said Dave. He finally looked over at Kurt who looked like he could cry at any moment. Dave immediately continued. "It's not that I don't want to be something with you. I just don't know _when_ we should be something. Like after what date do we say 'okay, it's official', you know? I think if we keep this pace going, we could be something." Kurt took a breath and smiled at Dave.

"Okay. Yeah that sounds like a good plan. So for now, we're 'working on something'. I guess I could handle that," Kurt said. He relaxed his shoulders a bit, not looking as tense. Dave leaned in and whispered to Kurt.

"I know you want to hold off on doing this in front of your house, but I can't help it," he said and kissed Kurt passionately, working Kurt's lips open so he could slip in his tongue. Kurt let out a whimper before pulling Dave's face closer. Kurt could feel Dave's rough, stubbly face as his jaw was moving in unison with Kurt's. Dave made his way to Kurt's left earlobe and started to suck on it as his faced rubbed roughly against Kurt's. Kurt started to moan in pleasure, but before Dave could get any further Kurt stopped him.

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight," breathed Kurt as he pushed Dave back a bit. Dave hung his head in defeat. He looked up at Kurt with a puppy dog face and pouty bottom lip in opposition with Kurt's refusal to go any further. Kurt grabbed his bag and opened his door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dave nodded and Kurt closed the passenger door and walked up to his house. Dave drove off, still upset that he couldn't get passed Kurt's ear.

XoXoXoX

The next day was just like the day before for Dave. People's stares and whispers surrounded him as he walked the hallways of McKinley. Every now and then, he would be in the same vicinity as Azimio but wasn't given any acknowledgment from his former friend. Dave thought it was odd that Azimio didn't even try to push Dave into the locker, though the cold shoulder treatment was something Dave can understand.

Dave was in his American history class when the classroom phone rang. Mrs. Saunders halted her lecture and answered the phone, nodding profusely before hanging up.

"David, the guidance councilor wants to speak with you. Take the pass," she said pointing to the laminated blue paper saying "Hall Pass" that was hanging on the wall. Dave got up and left the classroom, wondering what Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell wanted to say to him. He knocked on her door and waited for her to look up.

"Oh David! Yes, come in please, sit down," she said. Dave thought that her cheerfulness could kill someone at times, but right now it was refreshing to see her. "How are things David?"

"Things are okay. You know, trying to survive I guess," he said. His attempt to make a joke didn't go too well seeing as she immediately looked concerned. He interlocked his fingers and was starting to fidget with them again.

"I saw what happened to your locker yesterday David. How are the students treating you?" she asked as she focused on him. Dave hated eye contact half the time when he was talking to someone. If he was bullying a peer, he was okay with it because he was instilling fear but otherwise, he felt awkward talking to someone with eye contact.

"Uh. It's fine I guess. I mean people are whispering and always staring at me but that's about it. Az was pretty angry when he saw me yesterday. I think he was the one that did that to my locker," said Dave.

"Mhm, okay. Have you talked to your parents about this? They ought to know about the students who are harassing you."

"No I haven't. I don't want them to worry about me when I can take care of myself. It's really okay Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell," said Dave.

_I really do feel like I can handle the majority of the students here. The whispering is fucking annoying but it'll stop sooner or later. Though I do feel a little nervous about Azimio and the other guys. Without the pads on, it hurts to get tackled by Az. He's a huge fuckin dude. The fact that he hasn't done anything to me today kind of worries me; that he's got something up his sleeve. _

"Okay, well just know that you can always talk to me. I do suggest you tell your parents about the students who are causing problems just so that they are aware of what's going on in your life. Though you may think you have it under control, it does feel a whole lot better when you just talk to someone. High school can be a vicious battlefield and you can't go into war alone. Alright?" she said with a comforting smile. Dave nodded. _She's right, just talking to her now made me feel a little bit better. _

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell," said Dave. He got up and walked out of her office, feeling better about walking through the hallways.

XoXoXoX

"So I was thinking of a couple songs for the Glee assignment. I was thinking either I'm Not That Girl from Wicked, Taylor Swift, or a Hey Monday song. What do you think?" asked Kurt while he was getting books out of his locker for his afternoon classes. Dave had no idea what any of those were except for Taylor Swift.

"Uh, I guess either one? I really only know Taylor Swift out of those options, so I'm not the best person to ask I guess," said Dave. He was leaning up against the locker next to Kurt's, watching him organizing his bag. Dave smirked and giggled a little, causing Kurt to glance over to him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" said Kurt who got nervous and went to look in the mirror the inside of his locker door.

"No you don't, you're fine. You're just adorable is all," said Dave. _It feels good to say that in the hallway. I'm not ready to hold hands with Kurt in public, but I'm glad I can say he's adorable without worrying if someone will hear me. _Kurt started to blush and continued to grab his materials.

"What do we have here? Tweedle Queer and Tweedle Fairy." Dave turned around to see Azimio walking up to them with his bullying posse. Dave fixed his stance to a more intimidating one and making sure that Azimio wasn't near Kurt.

"What do you want Az," said Dave in a lower, serious voice.

"Whatchoo callin' me that for? You're not my friend. You can't call me Az like we're buddies. I a'int no friend to a queermo," he said.

"C'mon, let's go," said Kurt, pulling Dave's arm away from Azimio. Dave thought it was best to do that so he didn't get into trouble. Dave followed suit and turned away from Azimio.

"Yeah, that's right run away like a little fairy," screamed Azimio. It took every ounce of control that Dave had to not turn around and swing another punch to Azimio's face. He concentrated on breathing, keeping his cool.

"I'm proud that you didn't get into a fight Dave," said Kurt.

"Yeah well it took a lot out of me to not hit that asshole. Sorry if he hurt your feelings," said Dave. He was ashamed that he was friends with Azimio and the fact that he said some of the same things that Az just said.

"It's no problem. Ignorance like that just goes in one ear and out the other. I don't let it affect me. He'll learn some day," said Kurt.

Dave decided to go to Glee again that day just so he wouldn't get questions from everyone about why he didn't show up. He really did hate it when people asked too many questions at once. People were surprised to see him return a second day in a row, but all welcomed him warmly. Puck continued to say stupid comments to Dave that just showed him Puck was an idiot. Dave laughed to himself at this realization and listened to what Mr. Shue had to say.

"Alright, so before we get going. There was a mistake that was made by the Ohio Show Choir Board. Carmel High School isn't performing in our Regionals competition. I guess over the summer, the regions changed. Because of their…experience with Nationals, they are considered to be more of a Division I school when it comes to show choir. We're clearly not seeing as we haven't made it to Nationals as much as they have," said Mr. Shue, who was trying to sugarcoat this as much as possible. "So with that, we are facing Dalton Academy and Westvale's Aural Intensity next weekend instead." Half of the classroom was excited that they didn't have to worry about Vocal Adrenaline whereas the other half were still focusing on the half-empty scenario.

"We still lost to Aural Intensity last year," said Mercedes.

"True. Guys this shouldn't change our mindset on the competition. It's going to be equally as difficult to beat Aural Intensity and Dalton Academy as it was if we were to face Vocal Adrenaline. Now, let's focus on the assignments. Tomorrow will be the last day to perform, so I'm hoping some of you are bringing something to the table today. Remember, the assignment is a song that reflects how people see you. Anyone ready?"

Santana raised her hand before anyone else did.

"Alright Santana, show us what you got," said Mr. Shue. He sat down with the other students as Santana got up and stood in front of them.

"I realize that I can be a bitch and that my actions show I have no remorse. But I do, and I'm sorry for some of the things that I say," she said. The piano started to play behind her before she sang.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you__  
__'Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
__And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
__You lost the love__  
__I loved the most_

_And I learned to live, half alive__  
__And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Who do you think you are?_

_It took so long just to feel alright__  
__Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
__I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
__Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back__  
__You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__Don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

Santana finished the song with tears streaming down her face. She wiped them off as soon as she realized that she was done and stood there waiting for Mr. Shue's critique.

"Wow. That was excellent Santana. Guys, any feedback?" he said as he turned to the others. They were equally as shocked. Dave sat there, not as shocked as everyone else seeing as he wasn't exposed to Santana as much as they were. But he could tell that they were all surprised to see Santana understand that the way she acted wasn't the most appropriate. Brittany stood up and went over to Santana and gave her hug followed by everyone else.

Once everyone got back to their seats, Mr. Shue called up the next person to go and the rest of Glee went on with more solos, clapping, and support, something Dave was starting to warm up to.

**(A/N) The song that Santana sang is called Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Hope you're enjoying this! Yes, I'm going to relate this story to the Regionals episode so no Vocal Adrenaline for Regionals, but there will be Jesse St. James. You'll see :D**


	41. Ambush

**Sorry about the long wait! It's been ridiculous lately! I am just as angry about the whole Klaine thing from last week's episode as you guys are. If you don't know what I'm talking about, why the heck aren't you watching it RIGHT NOW? Enjoy. I have a few days off of work so I'm gonna try to update as much as possible!**

Dave came back from Glee that evening to a house smelling like homemade bread. He saw his mom opening the oven to a huge loaf steaming with freshness.

"Wow, that looks great mom!" he said enthusiastically. He put his backpack on the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you David! It smells great huh?" she said as she placed it on a cooling rack. "How was school today?" Dave's heart started beating really fast at the thought of telling her about what was happening to him at school. _I shouldn't be nervous about telling her this. I was more nervous coming out so this should be easy. _

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you about school," he said. Denise could hear the seriousness in his voice and she looked at him with concern. "Some people found out about me, and the majority of people are whispering behind my back or glancing at me which I don't care about. But Az vandalized my locker, so word moved fast. He's been harassing me since." Denise put her hand to her mouth with a gasp.

"Oh hunny are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted you to know. No need to be worried," said Dave, reassuring her that he could handle himself. She nodded and patted him on the arm before giving him a hug.

"Thank you for telling me. Are you sure you'll be fine?" she asked. Dave nodded immediately.

"Yes, please don't worry about me. I just thought you should know. I'm gonna go downstairs to work out for a bit," he said. She nodded and headed over to the refrigerator to get ingredients for dinner. Dave walked down into the basement where instead of heading to the weight bench, he went to the computer and played music. He looked at iTunes to see what was new or what he thought he'd like and started to purchase songs. Among the artists that he purchased were Zac Brown Band, Amos Lee, Eric Turner, and other singer/songwriter artists. He was especially interested in Amos Lee, listening to an entire album that he purchased. He didn't realize he had been singing for two hours when his mom had called him for dinner.

_I think I caught the Glee…_

XoXoXoX

Dave woke up Friday morning to another one of Kurt's texts that always made him smile.

**Good morning! Hope to see you before first bell! **

It was nothing too cheesy. Just the fact that Kurt thought of him that early in the day and hoped to see Dave right when he got to school made him extremely happy. Dave got up and started his morning routine: went to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth (if he didn't have time to eat), and got dressed. He was heading downstairs when he could smell his mother brewing coffee.

"David sweetie, your father and I have a banquet to go to in Columbus. Something for his firm. I don't know. I hear the words 'black tie event' and I'm willing to go anywhere! We'll leave some cash for you for dinner," she said.

"Sounds good mom!" he said, grabbing his jacket from one of the dining room chairs.

"Now I understand you and Kurt are something of an 'item', but please, be safe tonight if you invite him over," she said, now peering over her glasses with one eyebrow raised. Dave blushed a little and started to smile. He nodded, agreeing to his mother's request. She smiled at him and turned around to pour herself a mug of coffee. Dave left his house, thinking whether or not he should heed his mother's warning or ignore it. _I was never much of a "rules" guy._

Dave got in his car and plugged in his iPod that had newly bought songs that he was dying to listen to. As he was driving to school, more of Amos Lee was playing on Dave's stereo. He was singing along to the words, and was especially fond of a duet called "Clear Blue Eyes" featuring Lucinda Williams. The chorus of the song reminded Dave of Kurt and thought maybe this could be a song that they could sing together. Dave smiled at this realization and couldn't wait to ask Kurt when he got to school.

Dave got to school and was heading inside when he heard his name called out from behind him. Kurt was walking with Finn and Mercedes from the parking lot. He was wearing gray tight fitting pants with pink button down shirt under a white sweater.

_His preppy clothes are so cute on him. And those pants shape his junk so well. Crap I'm getting hard and it's not even first bell. _Dave smiled and waited at the foot of the stairs outside for Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. Hi guys," he said to Mercedes and Finn. Finn nodded with his half smile and Mercedes smiled at him as well.

"Hey Karof—, I mean, hey Dave," said Mercedes.

"It's cool, you can call me that if you'd like," he said. _In all honesty, I hate being called by my last name. I feel as though that associates me with being an asshole. But I'm not gonna care for now. I still don't know Kurt's friends enough for them to call me anything else. _

"How are you?" he said to Kurt as they all walked inside McKinley.

"I'm good thanks. I'm ready for the weekend. How about yourself?" asked Kurt. They were walking pretty close, but no hand to hand contact. It was still a little new for Dave to be out in school.

"Same here. Hey I was wondering what you were up to tonight. My parents will be in Columbus for some black tie event for my dad's firm. Was wondering if you wanted to come over to watch a couple of movies?" As he said this he could tell some people were looking at the two like they had four heads. The news that Dave and Kurt were involved felt like a myth to someone, so to actually see the two walking together that closely side by side was like seeing Big Foot.

"That'd be fun. I'll bring the food, you supply the movies," said Kurt turning to face Dave.

"Are you sure you want to trust me with the movie choices? I tend to piss people off on what I like," Dave said smiling.

"I'll take my chances. Just as long as you are willing to risk my cooking," said Kurt, following his response with a nudge to Dave's chest. Kurt walked away but played coy by looking behind him at Dave. Dave smiled and stared at Kurt's ass as he walked away, biting his bottom lip with desire.

XoXoXoX

Other than seeing Kurt twice in one day now, Dave loved Fridays because he also had a free period, which he uses to go lift weights in the weight room that's only used by the athletes. Normally, there were a couple other people in the weight room when Dave was because the majority of the students use their free time to leave the school and go get food in town or use the time to sleep; only the exercise "junkies" went to the weight room to work out. Usually those were the captains of the school teams. Dave was one of them; he loved working out just to stay fit. It also helped him get his aggression out.

Today was like any other day. There were a few athletes that were in the weight room at the same time as Dave that day however no one paid attention to each other unless they came in together, but even then everyone was concentrating on their workout. Dave brought his iPod and was in his zone, playing music that got him energized while lifting some dumbbells. He was concentrating on his breathing and counting in his head when he got a tap on the shoulder. He put the weights down and turned around, facing Azimio. Nowadays he was accompanied by Baker, Charles, and Ziggy but they weren't behind him this time. _Maybe he'll finally stop being a dick. _Dave took out his headphones.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," said Azimio. He turned around and nodded to Dave to follow him into the locker room. Dave wasn't sure what to do, but Azimio paused when he realized Dave wasn't walking. "Seriously dude, c'mon." The seriousness in Azimio's voice seemed to ease Dave's caution and so he decided to follow. The two boys walked into the locker room, though Azimio kept walking towards the back of the room away from the door. Dave thought it was fine, thinking they were going to talk about Dave's sexuality. _All seriousness, I'd rather we'd be in a private place as possible if we're talking about me being gay. _They passed the showers and headed towards the towel and cooler room. Though, Dave was suddenly jumped from behind and thrown backwards onto the ground.

He hit the back of his head, his vision being slightly blurred. Then he felt a strong blow to his stomach; from what he could tell, it was a foot. Another strong blow hit him in the ribs on his right side, causing him to yell in pain and turning over on his left side. His back was then kicked a couple times. He tried to get up but was then kicked in the face, knocking the wind right out of him. He felt something warm seeping out of his nose and realized that he was bleeding and thinking that his nose was probably broken now. He managed to swing his right leg in a sweeping motion towards his left and made contact with one of the attackers. He could hear a male's voice scream in pain in unison with a thud as Dave assumed he knocked him off his feet. Dave managed to open his eyes just in time to see a foot come down on his face. He rolled over just in time to avoid the attack. He felt the back of his shirt being tugged and he was brought to his feet where he was held by two strong people from behind. He figured they were athletes given the amount of strength they were putting on his arms and shoulders. From the vision he had left, Dave could see a figure walking towards him with darker skin. His assumption that it was Azimio was confirmed when he heard his voice.

"This is the price you get for catching the gay. Sorry bro, but we gotta teach you a lesson," said Azimio. Dave saw a black fist come swinging towards his face and felt his jaw crack when the fist made contact. He didn't have the energy to try and fight back and as a result, he got hit three more times in the face with the same amount of force. Dave's face was wet from the amount of blood coming out of his wounds and he could feel his legs starting to quiver however he was still being held up by the two other unknown assailants. Dave endured some more blows to the stomach before his assailants let him go. He was going to fall to his knees however a fourth attacker dropkicked him in the stomach, causing Dave to fly backwards into a wall. Dave's vision started to get dark and he slowly lost consciousness but not before he heard four different voices laughing at him, one of them being Azimio.

**(A/N) I know I'm awful but don't worry, Azimio will get his in the end. Hope you were satisfied, though who can really be satisfied when a cuddly bear like Dave gets hurt :(**


	42. Close To Gone

Kurt was in his English class when he noticed that Coach Beiste was running down the hallway and then five minutes later, she was running back in the opposite direction with Mr. Shue. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what was going on. It was right when English class got out and Kurt was at Mercedes' locker when two EMTs rushed down the hallway with a stretcher.

"What the hell is going on?" said Mercedes. She and Kurt watched the two EMTs rushing down the hallway and then turn the corner towards the locker rooms.

"Weird, I saw Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue running down the hallway during English like fifteen minutes ago. You don't think someone got hurt do you?" asked Kurt.

"Uh, there's a stretcher and two EMTs. Yeah, I think someone got hurt. Probably one of the football players," she said, starting to direct her attention back to her mirror.

Now that Kurt thought about it, Dave hadn't texted him all morning.

"I think I'm gonna go see what's up. Wanna come with?" he asked, but hardly waited for her to respond as he was walking down the hall.

"Uh, sure. Don't wait or anything," she said and slammed the locker door and followed him. They met a crowd of students that were outside the men's locker room. Kurt and Mercedes could hardly see what they were all staring at, but apparently it wasn't anything until the door to the locker room was opened. Cries and gasps were heard and heads were craning in all different directions so people could see what was happening. Kurt and Mercedes then heard Principal Figgins' voice in the distance.

"Please everyone, get to your classes or lunch period immediately, there is nothing to see here. Please make room for the EMTs. Thank you. Excuse me sir. Miss, no gum. Thank you." The crowd parted like the Red Sea and Kurt and Mercedes followed suit and leaned up against the lockers. They saw the EMTs coming, the anticipation killing them.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kurt. He saw in front of him, Dave's face beaten to death and his neck in a brace, being carried away. "DAVE? DAVE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Kurt was walking along side the stretcher trying to get Dave to look at him. Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and it didn't take long for them to start streaming down his face. He then felt a hand on each of his arms pulling him back. He turned to see Mr. Shue holding him back so that the EMTs could get moving.

"Kurt, they're bringing him to the hospital, you gotta let them do their thing," said Mr. Shue. However Kurt didn't want to hear it. He was struggling to get out of Mr. Shue's grip, fighting the restraint. Kurt started to sob, still attempting to run after Dave. He was creating a scene as people were directing their attention now to Kurt and his pain. Some of the girls in the hallway started to cry whereas others didn't know what to do and were looking to each other for hints. Mercedes walked over to Kurt and was helping Mr. Shue, but rather than grasping Kurt, she just embraced him. He broke down on her, crying on her shoulder. She was rubbing his back and swaying him side to side, whispering "it will be okays" and "he'll be alrights" in his ear. Although Kurt could hear Mercedes' comforting words, Dave was the only thing on his mind at that point.

XoXoXoX

Word got around McKinley fast about what happened to Dave and about Kurt's meltdown in the hallway, which confirmed everyone's suspicions about their relationship. Kurt wasn't sure if he and Dave were considered dating or boyfriends at this point. But he did know that right now he was numb to any sort of words of comfort. All he thought about that afternoon was Dave's condition and what it'll be when he gets to the hospital. Glee members went up to Kurt throughout the day to ask him if he was alright but all he did was nod as small tears still trickled out of his eyes. Mr. Shue even got Kurt a note to go see the guidance councilor so that she could talk to him about the trauma but all Kurt did was sit in the chair and stare at the desk in front of him. He was sent to the nurse's office where he was allowed to lie down for an hour nap.

Once the last bell rang Kurt made it his mission to get the car from Finn and go to the hospital. However Kurt was surprised at Finn's response.

"No. I'm coming with you. All of us are. We're cancelling our Glee rehearsal to be there for you. C'mon man," said Finn. Kurt thought he had misheard him but was surprised when everyone in the choir room nodded and gave him comforting smiles. Except for Puck. Puck gave Kurt a comforting face. No smile, but his eyes told Kurt that he'd be there if Kurt needed him as a last resort. Kurt felt as though he could cry again out of happiness that he had such great friends in a time of pain. Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and led him out of the choir room, the rest of the Gleeks following them.

They all made it to the Lima County Hospital and were told that Dave was still in the OR. They weren't told the details, however Kurt's persistence annoyed the doctors so much the doctors told Kurt that Dave had three fractured ribs, a dislocated jaw, a concussion, and a broken nose. The news was like a knife piercing Kurt through the chest.

"Is he going to be okay? How long until he's out of surgery? Can I see him once he's out?" asked Kurt.

"We won't know until after the surgery, which will take as long as it needs to take. We'll come get you when we're finished. Do you by any chance know the home phone number of Mr. Karofsky?" asked the doctor. Kurt nodded and gave the phone number to the doctor who wrote it down and handed it to a secretary who then called Dave's house. Kurt relayed the news to the rest of the Glee kids and they all seemed to have the same reaction as Kurt.

Hours seem to have passed which felt like years to Kurt. Dave's parents had come immediately when Denise answered the house phone; Mr. Shue ended up coming around four o'clock with Coach Beiste. Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell even made an appearance to see if there was any news, but left soon after when she got a phone call from her husband. It was around six o'clock and Kurt was sitting next to Mercedes, holding hands. Still no word from the doctors about Dave's condition which was really worrying Kurt.

"Brit and I are gonna get some coffee. Does anyone want anything? Food?" said Santana. A couple people gave their coffee orders to Santana while others shook their heads. The two girls were gone for ten minutes when the doctor Kurt spoke to finally came back.

"Who are the parents of David Karofsky?" he asked. Denise and Paul rushed over to the doctor even before he asked.

"How is he?" the both asked repeatedly. The doctor put up his hands to calm them down.

"He's fine, we just moved him into recovery. Right now we only ask family to visit him. He's still unconscious but you can see him if you'd like. We were able to calm down the clotting in his face. His ribs were tricky as was his jaw. He was lucky the jaw wasn't broken otherwise he wouldn't be able to use it for a couple months. He'll be sore when he wakes up and we'd ask that he doesn't move it for at least a couple days. You're going to need to fill out paperwork before you leave this evening," he said. Denise and Paul let out sighs of relief when they heard their son will be alright. They thanked the doctor and let everyone know what they were just told.

"Thank you all so much for being here. We really appreciate it and we'll let Dave know you came by. Kurt, we would like you to see him first," they said. Kurt was surprised by this but nodded immediately. He seemed to have lost all connection between his body and brain. Finn said he'll wait for Kurt so they could go home together; everyone else gave Kurt a hug or a reassuring pat on the back (Puck) before leaving.

Kurt walked down the hallway and opened a door to a recovery room. Dave was lying there in bed with beeping in the background from the monitors. Dave's face was covered in purple bruises and bandages. His left eye was swollen to the size of a softball and his nose was covered with gauze and tape. Dave's jaw was in a brace as well. Kurt found it hard to look at him without tearing up. He walked towards the bed and put his hand on Dave's.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But thank God you're okay," said Kurt. He paused for a moment, trying to push aside his inhibitions about talking to a person who wasn't conscious. He didn't look at Dave, but concentrated on the ugly chair in the corner with a coral pink fabric. "I was worried all day about you. Everyone from Glee was here waiting to hear about you too. They all send their love." Kurt's tears started to slide down his face again. Aside from thinking about Dave and the "what if" scenario, he also thought about his mom at the same time, as well as his father post-heart attack. Hospitals seem to be Kurt's least favorite place now. "This really sucks because…because I really wanted to come over tonight for—for our movie date. I had already thought about the food I was going to make and everyth—thing," said Kurt, struggling to speak with all the pent up emotions buried deep down. He struggled all day not to repeat his meltdown that he had in the hallway however talking made it seem harder to keep everything inside.

Kurt finally looked at Dave, hoping to see a sign of him waking up. However Dave still looked like he was sound asleep. Kurt hung his head, defeated. Kurt then tried to say what has been on his mind all day however he knew that if he opened his mouth, he'd start to sob. The tears were already impairing his vision which was a sign telling him his breakdown was near. Kurt left Dave's side and walked over to the sink in the room where he pulled out some paper towel. He then took out a pen and wrote on a section of the towel, then ripped and folded it to make a note. On what Kurt considered the front of the note he wrote:

_**For David**_

Kurt put the piece of towel in Dave's hand and closed it tightly. Kurt leaned down and kissed Dave's bruised forehead and finally left the hospital room, putting Dave's consciousness in time's hands.

**(A/N) I may or may not have started to cry writing this chapter. And by that I mean I did start to cry. You'll find out what the note says in the next couple chapters. I'm also going to incorporate Brittana as well. Trying my best to move this story along. In case you're wondering, I still don't have an endgame yet. Kind of going with the flow! Hope that makes you happy in all of this David being hurt sorrow!**


	43. The Next Step

Kurt and Finn got home around seven o'clock that evening and they were welcomed by Carol who was folding laundry in the living room while watching Wheel of Fortune. She saw the two boys enter when she went over to hug them both, then took Kurt and gave him a deeper embrace. Finn had called the house about two hours earlier letting his mom know what had happened and that he and Kurt were at the hospital.

"Hunny, do you need anything? Water? Food? Please, let me know," she said, putting her hands on his face and looking into his eyes that were fresh from tears. He just shook his head and sniffled.

"I just need to lie down. Thank you," he said. He walked to the basement door and closed it right behind him.

"He's been awful all day mom. I'm really worried," said Finn as he took off his jacket and hung it up.

"I know sweetheart, but he just needs to sleep on what's happened. How's David?" she asked him.

"The doctors say he has a fractured jaw and ribs and a broken nose. They still don't have anyone arrested but I have a pretty good idea of who did this," said Finn.

"Who?" she exclaimed.

"It's those guys on the football team, Azimio and his friends. They've been hounding on Kurt for a long time and just started to harass Dave when word got out that he and Kurt were together. I don't put it past them to do something like this, those assholes. Sorry mom," said Finn when he noticed his mom change her expression. Finn felt that he'd have to step up for Kurt and Dave against Azimio and his friends at some point, and when that time came, he'd be ready.

XoXoXoX

**Santana & Brittany**

"Brit and I are gonna get some coffee. Does anyone want anything? Food?" said Santana. She looked around the room and saw that Artie, Finn, Tina and Puck had gotten up to give her their orders. Everyone else shook their heads. The left the waiting area and headed to Santana's car.

"It smells like my grandma's house in there," said Brittany as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Your grandma's house is a nursing home. God it's awful in there. I hate hospitals, they make me queasy." Santana turned on her radio to Lady Gaga's new song Born This Way. She was bobbing her head to the music, trying not to think about the situation that was going on in the hospital.

"So why haven't you talked to me lately? This is like the first time we've been together since Sunday. Normally we're always together," said Brittany. Santana didn't really answer at first, concentrating on the song that was playing instead.

"You're with Artie all the time, that's why. I'm with Sam, that's just how it is girlfriend," said Santana with a little ice in her voice. She started to feel a little uncomfortable at the thought of talking about feelings with Brittany.

"I know that but we can still be friends right?" asked Brittany.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you," said Santana. She pulled into the Dunkin Donuts parking lot and turned off the ignition. Her heart was beating faster than normal and she never gets this nervous when talking to Brittany.

"What's wrong? You look sweaty, like I do when I lie or when Coach Sylvester talks to me," said Brittany. Santana just ignored her comment.

"There's something I realized after I sang Jar of Hearts in Glee the other day. Singing that song made me realize why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. Angry because I have all of these feelings. Feelings for you that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences… Do you know what I'm talking about?" said Santana, still feeling her heart pump fast with adrenaline.

"Not really…" said Brittany, who was innocently staring into Santana.

"I wanna be with you. But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks that I'll get from the people in school. You saw what happened with Kurt, and now Karofsky with this school," Santana said, getting an image of her face being bashed in.

"But, you're tough; from Lima Heights. Anyone talks to you badly you can fight back with your vicious words," said Brittany.

"Yeah, I know that," said Santana now starting to cry. "But I'm afraid of what everyone would say behind my back." She paused for a moment wiping away the tears that she was making. "Still, I have to accept that I love you, and that I want to be with you," she said. _There, I said it. I confessed my love for my best friend. I laid everything out on the line. _

"You love me?" responded Brittany. She had a smile on her face which put Santana in high hopes that maybe they'll be together. Just at that moment Santana's phone went off and it was Mercedes telling them no need to get the coffee, they were just told they had to leave the hospital.

"What is it?" asked Brittany.

"Mercedes. She just said that Kurt was the only one that could see Karofsky other than his parents so they're leaving. No need for coffee," said Santana. She looked up at Brittany who didn't look like she was sure of what to say next. "Please tell me you love me too. Don't leave me out like this."

"I _do_ love you Santana. But I also love Artie, and I can't dump him for you, that'll hurt him so much," she said.

"Artie? Who cares about him? Just dump his ass," said Santana. She was slowly getting frustrated with Brittany.

"I care about him. I can't just do that to someone I love. Maybe in the future, if we don't work out and you're still single, but it's not fair to do that to him now," Brittany said, leaning over to comfort Santana. Santana pushed her away and turned to face the steering wheel. She turned on the ignition and she headed back to the hospital,, hoping to forget this entire conversation with Brittany.

XoXoXoX

It was Saturday morning and Kurt had woken up to a box of tissues next to him with a bunch of used ones scattered throughout his bed. He didn't bother undressing into his pajamas or doing his nightly skin care routine. He saw that Finn was sound asleep still and looked over at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. Kurt tried going back to bed but couldn't manage to do so. He was wide awake and all he could think about was if Dave was okay. Kurt decided to shower and go visit the hospital and check on him.

When Kurt headed upstairs, his father was already up, reading the paper and drinking some orange juice at the table. Burt looked up at his son and placed the paper down.

"Hey buddy, come sit down," said Burt, pulling out a chair next to him. Kurt made his way over to his dad and sat down. "How you holdin' up?"

Kurt shrugged before answering. "I'm okay I guess. I was hoping maybe I could go over to the hospital?" he asked, not bothering to look his father in the eyes.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. You want to talk about it? I know what it's like to have someone you care about in the hospital, and I know this isn't new territory for you either. But just so you know, I'm here if you need anyone to talk to okay?" said Burt. He put his hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah I know. Thanks dad," breathed Kurt. He felt that the only way he was going to manage to talk about Dave at this point without crying was whispering everything. Burt felt as though anymore talking would cause Kurt to cry so Burt just patted his son on the shoulder and nodded at Kurt for him to go.

XoXoXoX

Kurt walked into the hospital and headed for the nurse's station to ask if he was able to see David.

"Yes go on ahead. He's awake too, just be aware he can't speak at the moment okay?" said the brunette nurse. Kurt couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thank you! So much!" he said and rushed down the hallway towards David's room. He walked to the open doorway and saw that Dave was watching TV, turned away from Kurt. Kurt stood there for a few seconds, just staring at Dave, smiling to himself. _Thank God he's okay. I don't know what I would have done if he was in worse condition. _Kurt finally knocked on the door to get Dave's attention. Dave turned around and his face went from sullen to cheerful in an instant. Dave flashed his teeth at Kurt with a huge smile, however that seemed to be a mistake seeing as Dave's face filled with pain afterwards.

Kurt rushed over to Dave and gave him a gentile but compassionate hug.

"Thank God you're okay. I was a mess yesterday," whispered Kurt, still holding onto Dave, who was also embracing Kurt rather tightly. However Dave's ribs started to give off pain causing Dave to whimper a bit and let go of Kurt. Kurt pulled away and looked down at Dave, whose face was like a sad puppy. Kurt pulled up a chair and sat at Dave's bedside. He grabbed hold of Dave's left hand and kissed repeatedly, shaking his head. "I don't know what I would have done if…" started Kurt, but couldn't finish that sentence due to the horrible image of Dave in a coma or dead. He realized that that would have been a lot of work for whoever did this to him, but Kurt's imagination was crazy. Dave kissed Kurt's hands and let go, grabbing a white board and dry erase marker.

_**I'm a big guy, it'll take a lot to keep me down. **_

At this message, Kurt smiled at Dave's light heartedness. Kurt looked back up at Dave with tears in his eyes. Dave immediately erased and wrote again.

_**Please don't cry Kurt. I'm going to be fine. The doctors say I can talk starting tomorrow and even probably come back to school on Monday if I'm up to it.**_

Kurt nodded and wiped the tears before they could fall. Kurt decided to ask the question that was on his mind since he saw Dave the day before.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Dave nodded and went to the white board.

_**Azimio, Baker, Ziggy, and Charles. Az led me into the locker room and then I was jumped. Blacked out after I was being punched and kicked for awhile. **_

Kurt gasped and put his hand to his mouth. _How could someone do this to their best friend? Was Azimio that angry with homosexuals? Or is it the fact that his best friend is gay? God I hate ignorant people. I hope Dave doesn't exact revenge on Azimio, as much as he deserves it. _

After a half an hour of talking to each other through white board and speech, Kurt and Dave ended up watching TV together. Dave scooted over a bit that allowed Kurt to lay next to him with enough room to not cause discomfort for Dave. Kurt was nestled on Dave's chest close to his neck and although Dave was in the hospital, Kurt could still smell his cologne which gave Kurt goosebumps. The image of Dave shirtless putting on his cologne gave Kurt chills and a semi. Dave tapped Kurt on the arm to get his attention and was writing on the whiteboard.

_**Did you really mean what you said in your note?**_

Kurt sat up and looked at Dave before smiling. Kurt nodded followed by leaning in and kissing Dave on the lips.

"I do David. I love you."


	44. Ashes

**(A/N) My deeeeeeepest apologies to you all! I have started training for my second job and on top of that, got a serious cold with no voice so when I haven't been working, I have been sleeping. I and I also suffered some writer's block too. Hopefully this gets me back on track! I've been keeping up to date with the latest Glee gossip too for the future episodes. Turns out our man Kurt is coming back to McKinley short after Glee returns from it's hiatus! Holla! And I'm really looking forward to that Born This Way episode! Alright loves, hope you like this chapter! Reviews are appreciated :)**

Kurt ended up staying with Dave for the entirety of the morning and well into the afternoon. Kurt's dad ended up calling him around four o'clock to make sure he was still alive.

"Sorry dad, I meant to call you earlier. Yeah I'm fine I'm still here at the hospital with Dave. He's awake so we've just been talking and watching TV together," said Kurt on the phone. He was standing in the doorway with his back turned so he didn't bother Dave watching the Discovery channel. Dave however was distracted by Kurt in general so he was watching Kurt standing there with his backside facing him, his hip cocked to one side. Dave managed to notice how great Kurt's ass looked in those tight pants and was suddenly getting turned on by what was playing in his mind. Kurt nodded as he was talking on the phone and then hung up a few seconds later.

"Sorry about that, my dad. He's been wondering where I've been," said Kurt as he was walking back towards Dave then sat down next to him. Dave wrote down on his board.

_**Well if you have to leave that's fine. I think my parents are coming soon anyways so it's okay if you need to go.**_

His words weren't really coinciding with what his face was saying. Dave didn't really want Kurt to leave and the idea of being alone in the hospital gave him a nauseous feeling. Kurt could tell what Dave was feeling because immediately responded.

"No, no! I don't want to leave. He just hasn't heard from me. He's actually taking Carol out for dinner seeing as Finn and I aren't home. So it's okay," said Kurt smiling. He leaned back down on to Dave's chest and they continued to watch Dirty Jobs on the Discovery channel. They ended up dosing off and were woken by Denise and Paul about half an hour later. Kurt felt a little embarrassed, thinking that he was going to be told it wasn't good for him to be on the bed with Dave. But Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky didn't mention anything about it. Kurt was talking with Dave's parents seeing as Dave was restricted from talking. The conversation slowly made its way to Dave however without his verbal input.

"David, the police have visited us asking for any sort of clue as to who did this to you. Do you know?" asked Paul. Kurt looked down at Dave expecting him to write down the same names that Kurt saw earlier that day however Dave shook his head and started writing.

_**I was knocked out from behind before I could see anyone. **_

Kurt was dumbfounded that Dave lied about his attackers. Dave could sense that Kurt was surprised so he was avoiding eye contact from Kurt. Paul continued.

"Okay well I'm gonna have Mark take a look at the case and hopefully we'll find out who did this," he said. Dave knew that his Uncle Mark was a really good prosecutor for Columbus so he was wondering how big this attack will get blown up.

"Davey do you want us to get you some take out? We're going to Breadstix. Kurt you're welcome to indulge as well," she said. Kurt thought that seeing as his Dad and Carol weren't eating dinner at home and neither was Finn, there was no harm in eating with the Karofskys.

"Sure Denise! I would love that thank you!" said Kurt. Kurt gave his order and Dave wrote his down for his parents and they were gone within five minutes.

"Uh, why didn't you tell them who attacked you?" hissed Kurt when Denise and Paul were gone. Dave still didn't make eye contact and started to write.

_**Because, I'm not a snitch. I'll make sure to talk to Az and the guys when I get to school. But I don't want this to become a huge issue. **_

"Dave, they jumped you an nearly killed you! How can you not tell someone!"

_**They didn't nearly kill me and I'm not a snitch.**_

Kurt started to get frustrated at what Dave said. _Why the hell was he being a coward right now? Those guys deserve to be arrested for what they did to him. I just don't understand him sometimes._ Kurt decided to drop the conversation and just focus on the television rather than argue with Dave.

Dave's parents came back twenty minutes later with three large plastic bags full of takeout food. They all continued to be cheery around each other, going back and forth from the television to talking about other things. It got to the point where Kurt noticed it was around six o'clock and he hadn't heard from his dad. Kurt excused himself and stepped out into the hallway and called his father however there was no ring, it just went straight to voicemail.

_That's strange. He usually leaves his phone on at all times because of the garage. _Kurt shrugged and then walked back into the hospital room. Dave's mom had changed the channel to the local news station where they were currently talking about a story involving a house caught on fire.

"Oh my God what happened?" exclaimed Kurt. He was standing at Dave's bed side while Denise was closer to the TV.

"They said that a house on Turner Lane was set on fire, probably by vandals. Gosh, I hope no one got hurt!" she said.

"Wait a minute, Turner Lane? I live on Turner Lane. Did they say what the address was?" asked Kurt. He was moving up to where Denise was and turned up the volume.

"…_it seems as though the house was a victim of arson. The one story house on Turner Lane didn't seem to be occupied at the time of the assault. We will be with more information tonight at eleven with this breaking story…"_

Kurt was peering at the screen, hoping to get some sort of familiar glimpse at the house. However the TV was then sent back to the newsroom. Suddenly Kurt's phone rang and it was his father.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Kurt! Kurt are you okay?" yelled his father.

"Yes dad I'm fine! Why what's wrong?" asked Kurt. In the background he could hear Carol saying something to his dad and then Burt saying something under his breath like a "_oh thank God_". "Dad what's up?"

"Kurt our house was set on fire. We just got a phone call from the neighbors and police. Are you still at the hospital?" asked Burt. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Yeah I'm still here. I _just_ saw that on the news. Oh my God what do we do?" said Kurt. He was freaking out on the inside, slowly processing all of what was happening and what _will_ happen. Kurt sat down on a chair, now being watched by all three Karofskys. Kurt was listening to his dad but not really listening at the same time. All he could remember was that his dad was coming to pick him up. Kurt responded and hung up the phone. He looked up at the three people watching him.

"What's wrong Kurt?" asked Denise.

"That was my house caught on fire. My dad is picking me up now so we can go meet with the police," said Kurt. Denise gasped and Paul put his hands to his mouth. Dave reacted too but was still quiet. He was shaking his head and from what Kurt could tell, was thinking to himself.

"Do they know who did it?" asked Denise.

"No one knows. They're going to ask us some questions when we get there." Kurt was still trying to process that his house and personal belongings were gone; turned into dust. He was trying to figure out who would do such a thing to his own house.

Dave's mind was racing so fast he could hardly keep up with himself. All he could think about was the connection between his assault and Kurt's house being caught on fire. _Az wouldn't do something like that. He's an asshole and he's capable of beating someone up, but he wouldn't commit a crime as big as arson. At least I don't think he would._


	45. Culprit

**Well this is definitely not called for. I apologize so much for not updating as quickly as I have in the past. I've been working 6am to 11pm most nights during the week so I sleep during my time off and this writer's block is still around. But I'm getting inspiration from the upcoming Born This Way episode. And hopefully after that, I'll really get some motivation to continue. Hope you enjoy this chapter all! **

"Did you hear?"

"Yes! Where are you now?"

"I'm leaving church choir now and I'm heading over there. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No it's cool, Mike and I are already on our way. Do you know who could have done this?"

"Uh, yeah, one word: Azimio."

"Our thoughts exactly. Did you talk to Artie or Brittany yet?"

"No, just Santana and I'm assuming she talked to Sam and Finn talked to Rachel and Quinn. I'll see you over there."

Tina and Mercedes hung up their cell phones at the same time as they both were heading to the location of the house fire that they found out was Kurt's and Finn's. Kurt had texted the two that his house was up in flames about 10 minutes before Mercedes called Tina. When the two girls arrived at the location, Kurt was already there next to his dad who was holding Carol. Finn was standing in between Quinn and Rachel watching the firefighters putting out the fire. Santana was standing next to Brittany who was behind Artie, leaning on his wheelchair. Mercedes or Tina didn't see Puck, Lauren, or Sam with the rest of the Glee kids. Kurt turned around as if he sensed Mercedes and Tina and he went over to them and hugged the girls.

"What happened Kurt? Do you know who did this?" asked Mercedes. Kurt looked like he was terrified for his life but he shook his head before speaking.

"No idea. Police are asking us who we think could have done it but I don't know where to begin," he said, looking down at the ground, still in shock that all of his personal belongings were up in flames right now. Then Tina spoke up.

"Uh, I have an idea of where you could start. How about the same people who sent Dave to the hospital?" Kurt looked at Tina, then to Mercedes, then back at Tina, like she said something in a different language. "What? You don't think it's the _slightest_ possibility that Azimio and those guys did this?"

"Well, it's possible, but I don't even think _they_ are that stupid to actually do something like this," said Kurt.

"You never know Kurt. People are blinded by prejudice. Who knows what is going on in those guys' heads," said Mercedes. Kurt thought about what Tina and Mercedes said while they continued to watch the house being doused with water. The police came over about twenty minutes later to talk to the Hummel-Hudsons asking where each of them were at the time of the fire. By the time they asked if any of them had an idea of who could have done this, Kurt interjected.

"I think I might have an idea." The police, Finn, Carol, and Burt all looked at Kurt, waiting for him to start talking. "There were a group of guys at school that just beat up a friend of mine and sent him to the hospital. I think they could have something to do with this." Finn's eyes widened before he spoke.

"Wait, you think they did this?" hissed Finn. But his low tone couldn't mask what he was saying and the police officer stopped their conversation.

"Who are you talking about? Please, let me know so we can find out who did this." Kurt and Finn looked at each other before Kurt started talking again. Kurt started explaining what Azimio and his friends have been doing to Kurt since he got back to McKinley, and that their reasoning for bullying him is because of his sexual orientation. The police officer was writing all this down, occasionally looking up at Kurt and his family. The officer thanked Kurt for going to him before leaving them. The Glee kids came up to Kurt and Finn afterwards.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Rachel.

"Their house is burned down, of course they're not alright," said Quinn going up to Finn and rubbing his arm. She embraced him, which led Rachel to avoid their direction by pretending her phone went off.

"We'll be fine. Luckily the Super 8 has vacancy," said Kurt, whose sad attempt at making the situation a bit lighter was an ultimate fail, as he started to tear up at the thought of staying at a Super 8. Mercedes went to hug Kurt so he didn't sob loud enough for the other onlookers to hear. The Glee kids were there for Finn and Kurt for another ten minutes before they had to leave. Once they had, Kurt walked up to his dad.

"Are you okay dad?" asked Kurt. _It's a stupid question but it's at least something rather than standing here in silence._

"Yeah I'll be fine Kurt. Luckily we have good insurance on the house. We should be fine," said Burt, faking a smile across his face. He left Finn and Kurt so they didn't see the worry in his eyes and walked to Carol who seemed a bit shaky still.

"So you really think Azimio did this?" asked Finn.

"It's something. It feels better thinking you know who did it than not knowing at all right?" Finn nodded as the two watched the firefighters finish putting out the fire. "What are we going to do Finn? Everything we own is in that house."

"I dunno man, but we'll get through this. Like your dad said he has insurance. Maybe we'll be lucky and get money to get new stuff," he said.

_He's being rather optimistic about this whole situation. I don't know if I admire or hate it. _

XoXoXoX

Dave woke up the next morning to his mom and dad talking by the window of his room. It was the second time he had seen them talk under their breaths to each other in one week. He couldn't make out what they were saying but they had noticed he had woken somehow, because Denise turned around instantly towards Dave which stopped the conversation.

"Hunny, you're awake! Great news, the doctor said you can start talking today, but not too much!" she said.

Dave smiled and sat up in the bed. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"W—W—Wha—What were you guys," started Dave but his voice was so raspy he could hardly finish the sentence. He grabbed a glass of water from his bedside table and took a sip. He winced at the pain of his dry throat hitting the cold water. He cleared his throat again, a little more aggressively. "What were you guys talking about?" he asked. His voice still sounded like he had a cold, but he could muster up words now.

"Oh it's nothing. Just some business stuff," said Paul walking over to his son. "How are you feeling Dave?"

"I feel fine. Throat hurts a bit and my jaw kinda hurts still, but other than that I guess I'm okay," and with that he yelled as he turned, irritating his fractured ribs. Denise rushed over to her son and settled him back down so he was lying on his back.

"Sweetie, your ribs are still sort of…well, fractured. You can't just sit up and toss and turn. You're lucky you can talk. With what the doctors said on Friday, they thought you'd have to have a brace. Fracture my ass," said Denise.

"Mom! Where did that come from?" said Dave, starting to laugh at the fact he just heard his mom curse the doctors. He started to feel his jaw hurting much more so he laid off on the talking for the rest of the morning with his parents. That is until they brought up Kurt.

"Have you spoken to Kurt since last night?" asked Denise.

"No, why what happened? Did they find out who did that to his house?" asked Dave.

"We haven't heard anything on the news, we thought you would have gotten a text from him or something," she said looking up from her magazine. Dave grabbed his phone from the bedside table to see that Kurt did in fact text him last night about two hours after he left Dave.

_**I'm sorry, but I told the cops that Azimio and the others attacked you and that I think they might have done this to me. Don't hate me, but they need to face the consequences of what they're doing. I'm staying at the Super 8 in town. I'll stop by tomorrow. **_

Dave closed the phone, not sure if he should feel thankful for what Kurt did or worried that Azimio would give payback for sending the cops to him.


	46. Caught

Kurt woke up that morning in the motel room to the sunlight beaming through the window. Finn was in the other bed to his right, sound asleep. Kurt rubbed his eyes open before getting up to look out the window.

_Looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Sunday. _Kurt stood there in silence thinking about the events that happened the past couple days. Kurt went to his bedside table to check his phone and saw that Dave hadn't responded to his text from the night before. _Hopefully he doesn't hate me that I just turned in his friend. Who am I kidding? If he thinks Azimio is still his friend after putting him in the hospital then the doctors need to reexamine his brain. _

It was only nine-thirty in the morning and Kurt wasn't sure if he could go to the hospital right now. Kurt really wanted to talk to Dave about the situation so he got dressed and left a note for Finn to tell his dad that he went to the hospital to see Dave.

XoXoXoX

Kurt walked to the nurse's station and asked if he could go to room 202 to see Dave Karofsky. The nurse there said that it was fine seeing as she's seen Kurt all weekend. Kurt walked down the hallway and looked in the door window to see if Dave was sleeping, but he was talking to his parents. Kurt decided it was best for him to just wait outside so he wasn't interrupting anything. Fifteen minutes passed before the door opened and Denise came out. She looked a little flustered but then saw Kurt sitting in the chair across from the door.

"Oh! Kurt you startled me! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, well I came to see Dave. Is it a bad time? I wasn't sure," started Kurt but Denise waved her hands in the air.

"No, no it's fine! I was just wondering why you were in the hallway. You could have come in. Go in, Dave is doing much better and he can talk today!" she said with a bright smile. She walked back in the room in front of Kurt.

"Dave, you have a visitor," she said. Dave craned his neck to see who was behind her and saw Kurt. He gave an almost identical smile that Denise had in the hallway. "We'll leave you two to talk," Denise said signaling to her husband that the two needed some privacy. Once Paul and Denise were out of the room, Kurt spoke.

"I'm really sorry for turning in Azimio, but my house Dave," said Kurt.

"No, it's okay Kurt. Honestly, you have already proven that you have a bigger pair on you when you came out in McKinley on your own. It's all good. We'll just have to wait and see now," said Dave, curling a smile to the left. _The fact that he just said I had a bigger pair than him reminds me of how repulsive he can be sometimes. But it's also a weird turn on. I am dying to see him shirtless for some reason. _

"So do you think you'll be able to leave today?" asked Kurt, taking a seat next to Dave on the bed. Dave kissed Kurt's right shoulder before answering.

"I don't know. My ribs are still in bad shape and my jaw is still kinda sore. I guess we'll just have to see what the doctors say. Do you know what's going to happen with your house?"

"No idea. Dad said we have good insurance so maybe we'll be able to recover something. I don't really know what the process is like. I'm not sure if we could stay in a motel for a long period of time. One, that's just disgusting and two, I don't think my dad could afford that." Kurt just imagined the state of poverty he had just reached in the last twelve hours and got instantly depressed.

"Well, here's an idea, if you want to stay in my room I'm sure my parents would be fine with that. If I'm here in the hospital for a couple more days, you can have the bed to yourself and everything. Just an idea that way your dad isn't paying for two rooms" said Dave.

_He has a good point, and I'd rather do that than sleep in a wretched Super 8. I wonder where Finn would stay and dad and Carol. _

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Kurt.

"Of course not! I kind of like the idea of you sleeping in my bed," said Dave as he put his hand on Kurt's. "Let me talk to my parents and you can talk to your dad about it." Kurt nodded and got up to call his dad. The phone rang twice before Burt picked up.

"Kurt? Where are you?" asked Burt.

"Dad I left a note with Finn saying I'd be at the hospital with Dave," said Kurt.

"Kurt, I don't like you going off like this. Not when there's someone burning down our house and beating up your friends," said Burt.

"Dad I'm sorry. But Dave had an idea. Maybe while we figure out where we're going to live, I could just stay at his place. He's still in the hospital so he said I could just use his room. Is that okay?" asked Kurt, his heart was racing faster than he expected. He didn't realize how nervous he was about asking this. It took a minute for Burt to decide, which felt like ten minutes to Kurt.

"As long as it's okay with his parents then I'm okay with it. I'm meeting with the insurance guy in about an hour so why don't you just stay at the hospital for now okay? I'll talk to Finn and see if there's any place for him to stay as well."

"Where would you and Carol stay?" asked Kurt, suddenly realizing that they had no other friends in town that they could stay with.

"We are fine staying here. Tell David thank you for us," said Burt. Kurt nodded and then hung up the phone.

"My dad says thank you and that as long as it's okay with your parents, he's fine with it." Dave smiled up at Kurt at the news. He only wished he could get up and hug Kurt too. They both were in the room for another half an hour by themselves, watching the food network before Denise and Paul came back with coffee and donuts from the Lima bakery.

"So Kurt, how are your parents holding up? Will you be able to recover anything from the fire?" asked Denise, handing out the box of donuts to Kurt and Dave. Dave snagged a jelly-filled before Kurt had time to decide what he wanted. He settled for a chocolate sprinkled donut before answering Denise.

"Well my dad is meeting with the insurance guy this morning so hopefully we'll get something. I don't know if we'll be able to recover anything from that fire though as far as our possessions go." Kurt took a bite of his donut and a sip of his coffee.

"Hey mom? Dad? I was wondering if it was okay with you, if Kurt could stay with us for a couple days, at least until they figure out where they'll be staying. He could use my room if I'm stuck here for another day or two." Kurt avoided eye contact at the Karofskys, fixating his attention to his donut. He even considered counting how many sprinkles covered it.

"I think that'll be just fine Kurt," said Denise.

"Absolutely," said Paul. Kurt looked up at the two parents who were smiling at him already.

"As long as it's okay with your father and Carol," said Denise. Kurt nodded vigorously.

"They said it was fine," said Kurt. The day seemed to get better already.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I need to see the HGTV channel just for a moment. I've been dying to see that new show," started Denise. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. However she stopped when there was a clip of a fire on one of the news stations. She stopped and they all seemed to have paused what they were doing. It was Kurt's house on fire, and at the bottom of the screen, the title of the story read:

**Arsonist Caught: Local Teenager Facing Charges of Assault and Arson**

Kurt turned around at Dave, whose face was showing the exact same expression that Kurt's was.


	47. A Second Home

"Kurt it's already in the Sunday paper!"

"What? How is that possible?"

"Well maybe they found him over night after you told them." Mercedes was sitting in the Lima Bean drinking her iced latte with Tina, Mike, and Sam when she saw the article on the front page of the Sunday edition of the Lima County Paper about how Azimio Mathis was arrested for assault and arson. She immediately called Kurt who happened to be with Dave at the hospital.

"What does the article say?" asked Kurt. Mercedes started to read the article word for word.

" '_In an anonymous tip to the police, Azimio Mathis was the lead suspect in a school fight at McKinley, leaving one student in the hospital. Recent discovery proves that Azimio Mathis is also held accountable for last night's residential fire on Turner Lane. Mathis was found at a friend's house around 4:00 AM, the friend being another student involved in the assault at McKinley, Miles Baker. Upon investigating, police found several lawnmower gasoline tanks in the bed of Mathis' truck. Police took the two teens in for questioning where they confessed to have assaulted the student on Friday as well as commit arson to the Turner Lane house. Zigmund Roberts and Andrew Charles are persons of interest involved with the McKinley assault however police have not commented if they are also POIs in the arson crime.'_ It doesn't say anything about your name or Dave's," said Mercedes.

"Well that's good I guess. Wow, I can't believe he actually did it," said Kurt.

"I know it's sort of sad that a high school student has so much hatred like that," said Mercedes.

"Okay, well I gotta go. Dave's kind of wondering what's going on. Thanks Mercedes, I'll talk to you later," said Kurt.

"Love you Kurt, talk to you soon," she said and hung up.

"That's kind of intense stuff right there," said Sam, taking a bite of his bagel.

"Kind of? Nothing like this has happened in Lima. Or at least nothing like this involving high school students," said Tina.

"Hopefully the other guys involved with Dave's attack get what they deserve too," said Mercedes.

XoXoXoX

"The story is already in the paper. Mercedes read it to me and there's no mention of our names. But it looks like Azimio was arrested for both your attack and the fire on my house. Him and Miles Baker. They're still looking for the two other guys that beat you up," said Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell us David?" asked Denise.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm fine and I was going to talk to the guys too. But it looks like the cops beat me to it," said Dave, avoiding eye contact the entire time he was speaking.

"Well they'll get what's coming to them and they deserve it. I can't believe Azimio would do something like this though!" said Denise. She had her hand to her mouth and was still shaking her head in disbelief. The news station was still on and was still covering the story on Kurt's house. Denise turned back around to the television and gasped. "Oh my God!" Everyone focused their attention back to the television. They saw live footage of the house now in the daylight. Kurt's heart dropped and he could feel himself getting light headed.

The house was barely standing now and was charcoal black. The entire roof had caved in on the house, eliminating any sort of entry to the once standing Hummel-Hudson household. Kurt's entire life was in that house. All of his possessions and the things of his mom's that he had kept are now dust in the debris. He didn't know which emotion to control first: anger towards Azimio, sadness at the loss, or nausea from the donuts.

"Are you okay Kurt?" asked Dave who was now rubbing his back, hoping that this would somehow help.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to handle this weekend," said Kurt. _The back rubbing is helping but I still can't grasp on to everything that has been happening. _

"Well Kurt we're here for you okay. Do you need anything? Denise and I are going to run to the grocery store to get food for dinner tonight. Need anything like medicine or snacks or something?" asked Paul. Kurt looked up and gave a half smile.

"No thank you Paul. I'll be fine. When should I go over to the house?" asked Kurt. He started to feel awkward, going to Dave's house without Dave.

"Come by whenever. We'll have dinner ready by six so you can stay with Dave for the afternoon or meet up with your parents, not a problem," said Denise. She walked over to Kurt and gave him a motherly hug before leaving with Paul.

"I wish you could be there too. It's going to feel weird with you not there," said Kurt turning towards Dave.

"Well you never know I might be able to go home today. I just assumed that I couldn't because of my ribs. But I'd love to go home. I'm tired of this bed," Dave said with slight laugh. Kurt ended up staying with Dave for another hour before he had to go meet his dad for lunch to discuss what the insurance agent had to say. It took about five minutes for Kurt to get to the burger diner to meet his dad. Carol and Finn were also there.

"How's Dave doing?" asked Carol as Kurt sat next to her. She put her arm around him comforting him.

"He's doing better. He's talking today. So what did they say?" asked Kurt.

"Well he said we're in good shape. He said with the money we'd get from the fire, and due to the fact it wasn't an accident, that someone did this, we should get enough money to afford a new house. They'd even finance for us to stay at a place temporarily if we wanted them to rebuild our house in the same property," said Burt. Kurt and Finn looked at each other like they just won the lottery. Carol started to smile and laugh. It seemed like everyone felt this huge weight lifted off their shoulders. Kurt, though happy they're not left homeless, was still a little let down.

"You don't look thrilled Kurt," said Burt.

"Oh, no I am! I'm really happy about it. It's just, our home is gone. Still kind of sad about that," said Kurt, not telling the entire truth.

"We'll get through this Kurt, don't you worry," said Burt.

_The fact that he can be happy about this and forget that my mom's possessions that we kept are now ashes is what really pisses me off. I'm not going to bring it up in front of Carol but this will definitely be something he hears from me. _

XoXoXoX

It was just about six when Kurt arrived at Dave's house. He opened the door to smell some sort of Italian meal being cooked. He saw Denise in the kitchen but no sign of Paul. Denise turned around with a smile.

"Hi Kurt! Glad to see you've made it!" she said.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long. I was with my dad. Where's Paul?" asked Kurt. He hung up his jacket on the coat rack and put a bag with clothes he just bought with Carol on the stairs.

"He went to see if Dave can come tonight. So it'll be you and me for a bit," said Denise as she put down the dish of what looked like Lasagna on the table.

"Sounds great! So what did you make?" asked Kurt. _ Hopefully there's no meat. I hope she remembered._

"Veggie lasagna! I remembered you didn't eat meat so I went and made this. And a caesar salad. Dig in!" she said. Kurt and Denise had a fantastic dinner together, first talking about what Kurt's dad told him earlier that afternoon, then followed by fashion and music, and then talking about school. The phone rang in the middle of their conversation about Barbra Streisand. Denise got up to answer, leaving Kurt stuffing his face with the last bit of lasagna on his plate.

"Hello? Oh hi Paul! So what's the status on Dave?" she asked. Kurt was looking intently at her seeing if he could read what Paul was saying on the other line. "I see, well did they say when?" Kurt looked back down at his food, knowing that Dave wasn't coming home that night. "Okay, well will Kurt and I expect to see you? Alright, I'll see you later tonight then. Love you," she said as she hung up.

"So Dave isn't coming home?" asked Kurt.

"No, not tonight. They said maybe Tuesday if not tomorrow." Kurt had a feeling he wouldn't see Dave that night but still felt let down at the same time.

"So where's Paul?" asked Kurt, remembering it sounded like he wasn't coming home.

"He's going to stay with Dave for a few hours. A little bonding time. They haven't had much of that in the past few weeks. Let me grab you some extra blankets from the closet. David hardly has any because he overheats too much," she said. She put the two empty plates in the sink and went to go to the closet down a hallway adjacent from the kitchen. Kurt noticed she was wiping her eyes as she left. He stood up and started putting the leftover food in containers and putting them in the refrigerator. Denise came back a few minutes later, her eyes a little red.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to do that!" she said to Kurt as he was putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh please, it's not a problem. I love cleaning up after dinner. But are you okay Denise?"

"What? Oh yes I'm fine. I'm just a worry-wart about David. It's just awful what's happened to him and then a day later what you're going through. It just upsets me that people can be so cruel. But I'll be fine. Come on, let's bring these up to David's room," she said and led Kurt upstairs.

Kurt has been in David's room before so he didn't understand why she was leading him there. Kurt figured it was so she could reassure him that she was fine. The room was dark and the bed wasn't made. The last time it was occupied was Friday morning when Dave got up to go to school. This thought started to pain Kurt. The idea that David was in the hospital and not in his own bed started to tear at Kurt's heartstrings. Suddenly Kurt was feeling the same way Denise was, both worried for Dave. They both added the extra blankets to the bed so that they could keep themselves from crying.

"So I know he's bigger than you, but if you need pajamas, his are I believe in the bottom drawer. So you can do homework up here if you like, or downstairs, wherever you feel comfortable. And please, feel free to snack on anything in the fridge. I'll be down the hall in my room if you need me dear," she said with another warm, motherly smile.

"Thank you Denise, I really appreciate this," said Kurt. Denise nodded and went up to Kurt and gave him a hug.

"Have a good evening dear," she said. She turned around and left the room, leaving the door open. Kurt took the time to just walk around, taking in every detail of his room. He noticed pictures on Dave's bureau of Dave and a slightly older guy holding a very large fish. Another picture was the two of them on top of a mountain.

_Hmm, I wonder who this guy is. Could it be an ex? He is rather handsome as well._

Kurt took out his iPod and started his homework at Dave's desk and was in his own world for about three hours before he got a text message. He looked down at his phone and it said David had sent him a message.

_**How do you like my room? Does it smell? Sorry if it's messy, haven't been there in a while ;-)**_

Kurt smiled down at the phone and responded.

_**Just as I imagined. Completely straight-like, no color coordination, and smells like Axe body spray. I love it. **_

Five minutes later Kurt's phone vibrated again.

_**Just don't sniff my underwear you perv :P**_

"Har, har," said Kurt out loud.

_**You're repulsive David! Btw, who's that guy in the picture you're holding the fish with?**_

It took a few minutes longer for there to be a response

_**You love it when I talk dirty. And that's my older brother, Riley. Haven't seen him since that picture was taken actually. Like 3 years ago? He lives out in North Carolina with is fiancé.**_

"Huh, he never mentioned a brother," said Kurt.

_**Oh! You never mentioned a brother. That's cool. What's he like?**_

Kurt was waiting for twenty minutes before he got a response, something that was a huge pet peeve of his.

_**That, my friend, is for another night. It's past 10, you should get some sleep. And don't forget to brush your teeth! ;-)**_

That text left Kurt curious as to why Dave won't talk about his brother. Kurt put down his phone and decided Dave was right about getting to bed. He walked over to the bureau and pulled open the bottom drawer. Kurt pulled out the first thing he saw which was a pair of blue, silver, red and white gym shorts that had a star logo on the bottom part of the leg. Kurt slipped them on and tied them as tight as he could. The legs reached down past his knees, making him look like he was wearing parachute capris.

"Thank god I am alone right because this is embarrassing," said Kurt as he looked at the full length mirror behind the door. He jumped in the bed after turning out the lights and instantly smelled Dave's Axe body spray, which was the perfect smell to get Kurt to fall asleep.

**(A/N) I want to say thank you to JasonDragon for helping me out with the insurance info! Much appreciated. I'm hoping to keep updating this week. Working a lot of doubles the next few days so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get a lot of writing done. But I'll do my best!**


	48. Never Apart

**I apologize immensely for this absence of mine. I was so caught up in working two jobs I hardly had time to myself this summer. I recently moved out of Rhode Island and back to New Hampshire where I went to college. So the break of no job gave me the time to continue this story. I hope this chapter makes sense seeing as the last time I wrote a chapter was in April (ew!). Let's not do that again! I hope you enjoy!**

Kurt felt warmth next to him that made him feel safe. An arm wrapped around him and with it, a kiss on the back of his neck that sent chills down his entire body. Then a deep voice whispered in his ear.

"I told you they could let me out early," said Dave. Kurt's mouth curved up into a grin and turned around to face Dave however the room was too dark for Kurt to see past his nose.

"They really let you out early?" exclaimed Kurt. Instead of Dave responding he placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. Kurt then felt Dave's warm lips touch his. Dave broke away and spoke up again.

"You mean the world to me Kurt."

A loud slam sounded from downstairs that made Kurt jolt up. Kurt looked back down at the bed, and realized he was dreaming about Dave coming home. Kurt however didn't think that the noise he heard downstairs was a dream. He got up and opened the bedroom door quietly. Kurt saw light coming from the bottom of the stairs lighting up the stairwell. He took caution before continuing forward. As he got closer he could hear rushed footsteps in the living room. Kurt walked down a couple more steps and peeked around the corner and saw Paul at the sink grabbing wet towels. Paul then rushed to one of the cabinets by the refrigerator and grabbed a large bowl. He looked as though he was petrified. He turned down the hallway leading to his bedroom and rushed inside before Kurt could see what was going on. Kurt made his way back to the room and sat back down on the bed. He was rubbing his heavy eyelids before looking at Dave's alarm clock. It read 4:17am. A groan escaped from Kurt's mouth as his chin dropped to his chest. He was exhausted and it didn't help that he was having these dreams about Dave; they just made him more worried Dave would stay in the hospital.

Kurt barely got any sleep the rest of the night and decided around 7am it was best to get ready for school that day. Kurt walked down the upstairs hallway looking for the bathroom. He was so exhausted that he walked into the first door he tried, forgetting to turn the doorknob. When he did open the door he saw that the first choice was the storage closet where sheets, towels, pillows and laundry supplies resided. The second door on the left was just an empty broom closet with a trap door in the ceiling that Kurt assumed to be the attic access. The first door on the right ended up being the bathroom. The walls were a pale blue color with a green tint to it. There was a beach theme to the room, with seashells in bowls on the window sill and one on the counter. There were pictures of sea life on the walls and then one picture of four people on a beach with a sunset in the background. Kurt looked closer to recognize only the adults as Denise and Paul. There were two younger boys with them. One was tall and lanky while the other was a bit shorter and stocky. Both had brown hair and both were holding fishing rods. Kurt smiled at the younger Dave, thinking how cute he was. Kurt stood back and got ready to shower.

About half an hour later, Kurt headed down stairs to see Paul in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. Paul heard Kurt and looked over at him.

"Howdy Kurt. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Oh, it was fine. No complaints," said Kurt. _I don't think we're close enough for me to tell him I had a dream about his son cuddling with me. We'll hold off on that awkward conversation for another time. _

"Want breakfast before you leave?" asked Paul.

"Got any fruit?" Paul glanced up at the ceiling as if he was thinking the answer was written there. Paul walked to the fridge and checked inside. He pulled out a container of fruit salad and placed it in front of Kurt.

"Thanks!" said Kurt who got up to get himself a fork. Just then he remembered what he saw last night and realized Denise wasn't with them. "Where's Denise?"

"Oh she's not feeling well this morning. She was up all night in the bathroom. I told her to just rest today. I took off work to take care of her."

_That explains it I guess._

"And how's Dave?" asked Kurt as he took a bit of pineapple.

"He's doing well. He was a little bummed he couldn't come home but I think he was just hoping to see you," said Paul, peeking over his mug at Kurt as he sipped his coffee. Kurt started to choke on the fruit in his mouth. "Are you okay?" said Paul who went into rescue mode, ready to assist Kurt if he had to.

"Yeah… I'm fine! Just went down the wrong pipe. Did Dave say that?" asked Kurt, his heart still pounding from choking on a strawberry. Paul gave a sigh of relief that Kurt was fine before answering.

"No he didn't. But let me be clear Kurt. Ever since Dave told us who he is and ever since you've been in his life, he has changed drastically. He's happier and not distant towards me and Denise. Last night I saw the new Dave and I could tell he missed you. So I just wanted to thank you Kurt for being in Dave's life," said Paul. There was a look in Paul's face that Kurt couldn't describe but it made Kurt blush. Kurt was never thanked like that before and to be given that by someone's father meant a lot to him.

"It's really not a problem Paul. I know Dave just needed someone to talk to. High school is hard enough as it is, so with the pressure of being judged for who you are… It's something no one should go through especially without a support system," said Kurt. He realized then how lucky he was for his friends and that he should think them more often. Kurt looked over at the clock and saw that it was near 8am.

"Oh, I should get to school. I'll be back around six tonight. Thanks Paul!" Kurt grabbed his bag and rushed out the door.

XoXoXoX

"So his dad basically gave you his blessing," said Rachel while she and Kurt were sitting on the bleachers in gym class as a game of dodgeball was being played. Kurt had just told her about the conversation with Paul.

"Oh please. He simply thanked me for making David happier. Hardly a blessing."

"Kurt that _is_ a blessing! And take it as it comes because we're nearly adults now. Our biological clocks are ticking away. I feel as though my time to be proposed to is nearing an end! But seriously, if Dave proposed to you tomorrow, his parents won't have a problem with it at all. They might have a problem that you both are still in high school, but not _you_."

_She did have a point. His parents love me. And I love them. Weird to think about marrying Dave so I think watching Neanderthals play this stupid game is what I'll focus on._

"Porcelain! Jew! Get in the game!" yelled Coach Sylvester.

"I have a doctor's note saying that I have to refrain from any physical activity that involves flying objects. This is my money maker and I can't risk a red ball to destroy that. Barbra didn't risk it, I won't risk it" said Rachel.

"You think this is hard? Open sores on your feet while running through the Andes Mountains, that's hard!"

XoXoXoX

Kurt was sitting in Spanish class next to Mercedes when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Luckily Puck was disrupting the class as always to distract Mr. Shue from hearing the vibration. Kurt pulled out his phone from under the desk and opened his new text message.

_**I'm coming home tonight! Hope you're ready for a slumber party! ;-)**_

Kurt giggled to himself and hit reply.

_**I hope you keep this party PG. I have to study for English.**_

About 5 minutes later, Dave responded.

_**Aw, you're sucha party pooper. Ok I'll let you get back to Spanish. Take good notes for me!**_

"Kurt put your phone away please," said Mr. Shuester. Kurt looked up, his face looking like he was caught doing something inappropriate in public. Everyone was staring at him as he started to turn red in the face.

_RIIIING!_

_Saved by the bell._ Everyone got up at the sound of the bell, Kurt faster than most. Mercedes followed suit and noticed he was rather happy.

"What's with the wide smile? You look like a sexual predator," she said, laughing to herself.

"Hey! Not nice! No Dave just texted me saying he was leaving the hospital today. He'll be back home by the time I get there." The idea of going home to someone he was dating excited Kurt a lot. They reached the locker when Mercedes spoke up again.

"So what happened with the insurance guy? You never told me," she said as she was rifling through her books, trying to find the right one for her next class.

"Oh, well because it was arson, the insurance company is covering all lodging expenses during the time, in which we find a new house or rebuild our old house, which they would also pay for. Not sure what my dad is doing. But I think I'm staying at Dave's until he figures it out."

"You don't sound that thrilled," said Mercedes as she closed her locker and they headed down the hallway.

"It's just my dad doesn't seem to feel as bad that our house burnt down. My mother's possessions were still there in the house. Things we can't replace. It kills me and it doesn't seem to faze him," said Kurt. He started to get frustrated again at the thought of his dad not caring about his mother's things gone. Kurt decided to concentrate on Dave coming home that night.

Later that day the Glee kids were waiting for Mr. Shue to start their lesson for Regionals. Where they were expecting Mr. Shue to come in alone, they found Holly Holiday walking in next to him.

"Wussup kids?" she said. The chatter increased between the Glee kids at the sight of the cool substitute.

"Alright everyone, Miss Holiday will be helping us decide what songs to sing for Regionals. I think you'll like her input," said Mr. Shue.

"Yes, Will here has finally admitted to me that his song selection is both predictable and boring. Yes everyone likes Journey, but really, that should only be meant for weddings and anniversaries. Now, what have you all been working on?" asked Miss Holiday.

"Miss Holiday, if I may," said Rachel as she stood up from her seat and walked to the substitute. "I have been planning a medley of sorts that really _define_ my struggle in show business, and how everyone is trying to prevent me for reaching my dreams. It's a collection of songs from Barbra's musicals," started Rachel.

"Hmm, sounds promising, but also lame. Anyone else?" said Miss Holiday. Rachel, rejected again, sat down in a huff and the Glee session continued with chatter about ideas for Regionals. There was talk about Artie beat-boxing to Mike Chang and Brittany doing a dance off. After three hours it was decided that the next day they would vote on their set list from the songs they have brought in the past and start choreographing. Kurt's mind was anywhere but the classroom and was getting anxious because all he wanted was to see Dave.

Kurt booked it out of the choir room when it was five-thirty and was pleasantly surprised to find that Dave was waiting for him outside by his car. Kurt screamed and ran over to Dave and embraced him forgetting that he just came from the hospital. Dave let out a slight gasp of pain as Kurt squeezed him in his hug.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" squealed Kurt.

"Not at all, it's not like my ribs got fractured or anything," said Dave, cocking his left eyebrow and slowly biting his lip before smiling at Kurt. Kurt cocked his hip and crossed his arms, shaking his head at Dave.

"Your sarcastic wit is still intact though," said Kurt.

"Yeah but you're forgetting my masculine good looks are too," said Dave as he limped over to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt changed his position to a more relaxed one. Dave started to lick Kurt's neck and up to his ear. "God, all I have been dreaming about is you and your beautiful body," growled Dave. The intensity in Dave's voice got Kurt aroused instantly.

"We should probably go. I'm sure your parents are waiting for us at home," whispered Kurt. Dave whimpered at the thought of stopping but Dave knew Kurt was right and that his parents would wonder where they were if they were late. Dave got into Kurt's car and before Kurt started the engine, he turned to Dave confused. "How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Dad dropped me off. He thought it'd be a good idea that you bring me home," said Dave, smiling over at Kurt, who returned the gesture. Kurt felt like if he were to be proposed to, the Karofsky's would be an excellent second family.


	49. Safe and Secure

**I do apologize terribly for having another long absence from this. I've been trying to find the inspiration and motivation to do this story. Luckily, my roommate and I bought Glee Season 2 today and watched the first 6 episodes, ending with the infamous Karofsky episode where we finally learn he's gay… And I just had to continue writing. Hope you enjoy. **

Kurt and David were hanging out in David's room while dinner was being made by Paul. Both were lying on the bed, Dave being the pillow for Kurt.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Dave as he was stroking Kurt's hair. The sensation was making Kurt sleepy and found himself dozing off. With a smile, Kurt spoke up.

"I'm glad to be here. Your bed was quite lonely last night."

"I bet. But don't you worry, I'm here tonight. We'll pretend I'm sleeping on the blow up mattress and then we'll snuggle later on. Deal?" said Dave followed by a kiss on Kurt's head.

"Deal," said Kurt. There was a knock on Dave's door.

"Yea?" yelled Dave. Paul opened the door and peered into the room.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready," he said and closed the door behind him. Kurt got up and helped Dave out of bed. They both walked downstairs where they saw Paul serving three plates of spaghetti. Two had meatballs and red sauce while one plate had pesto sauce that Kurt assumed was for him.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" asked Dave.

"She's still not feeling well. She's been in bed all day, every now and then throwing up," said Paul. He was quiet and looked like he didn't sleep at all the night before or during the day.

"Oh my god is she okay? What's wrong with her?" said Dave, concerned about how bad his mom was sick.

"I don't know. Maybe the flu? We're going to the doctor's tomorrow to get her checked out. Now, eat up. Kurt I hope you like pesto." Although Paul was trying to show he was alright, to Kurt, it looked like he was nervous about Denise's health. Dinner consisted of Kurt talking about Glee's Regionals set list vote tomorrow and how Dave is going to try never staying overnight at hospitals ever again.

"It's just creepy and it smells weird. And those smock things are itchy and uncomfortable." Once they were done, out of fairness, Dave and Kurt cleaned up while Paul went to be with Denise for the rest of the night.

"David, if you're going to volunteer to wash dishes, please don't just run it under the water and put it on the drying rack. That's what a sponge is for," said Kurt, taking a plate out of Dave's hand and scrubbing it. David giggled to himself before he took some soap suds and flicked them at Kurt. Kurt gasped and smiled before doing the same to David. They laughed as they added water to the fight before Kurt went to push David, accidentally leaning into his injury. Dave winced and held Kurt back. _Oh my gosh I totally forgot about his ribs._

"I'm so sorry David! Are you okay?" Kurt went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. Dave took it to his side while leaning on the counter. He smiled up at Kurt who still looked worried.

"Don't worry about it babe. It's fine," he said. He stood up and leaned in to kiss Kurt. Although he got a kiss earlier that night at school, he already forgot what it felt like to have Dave's scruff above his top lip brush against him. The taste of Dave's lips was something that Kurt missed while Dave was in the hospital. "Come on, let's go upstairs and 'study'," said Dave, making quotation marks in the air.

The rest of the night consisted of Kurt trying to do homework but was getting distracted by Dave's cat calls and whining about how much his ribs hurt from Kurt hitting him.

"I know you got this whole injured soldier thing going on, but I'm trying to do this trig homework and you are not helping. No matter how…attractive you are right now," said Kurt as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Dave in his white t-shirt and the same gym shorts that Kurt wore the night before. Dave's eyes were piercing through Kurt. _God damn he's so attractive right now,_ thought Kurt. Kurt went back to his homework and not even a minute later Dave poked him in the side with his foot.

"You really liiiike me. You want to kiiiiiiss me. You want to looovvve me. You want to huuuuug me." Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling as Dave repeated himself. Kurt put his pen down in surrender and stood up. He walked over to Dave who suddenly fell silent and sat up, clearing his throat. Dave wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he was positive Kurt could hear his heart pounding. Kurt sat on the bed, facing Dave.

"Close your eyes," said Kurt. Dave looked around the room, as if he was worried that someone else was watching. He bit his bottom lip before he closed his eyes. Kurt then brought his right hand to Dave's shin, lightly running his finger tips against Dave's leg hair, giving Dave chills that trailed down his back. Dave breathed in heavily, which was a bigger turn on for Kurt than he realized. Kurt smiled and continued up Dave's leg to his thigh where Kurt lightly squeezed. Dave gave a slight jolt, indicating that was one of his ticklish spots. Dave grasped the sides of his mattress, bracing for what was to come next. Kurt noticed that Dave was starting to get a slight bulge as his fingers trailed up Dave's leg more.

Kurt got to his knees and straddled Dave. He slid his hands under Dave's shirt, running his fingers through the hair that was on Dave's stomach and chest.

"C-can I open my eyes now?" asked Dave.

"Ssh, be quiet David," whispered Kurt into Dave's ear, followed by a slight kiss on Dave's earlobe. Kurt could feel Dave's cock getting bigger, which was making Kurt get horny too. Kurt slid down and started to kiss Dave's neck, feeling his scruffy beard against his soft lips. David was breathing heavily, trying to control the urge to attack Kurt in a sexual frenzy. Kurt sat up and was rubbing Dave's chest, feeling the cotton material of his shirt. Dave's cock was sticking up as high as his gym shorts could allow which Kurt was proud of himself for doing on his own. Kurt started to rub his thumbs on Dave's pelvis, adding pressure and causing Dave to moan in pleasure.

"Kurt you're torturing me!" groaned Dave, but all that did was put a smile on Kurt's face.

"Alright you can open your eyes," said Kurt. Dave opened them to see a grinning Kurt sitting on his lap with his two hands on Dave's pelvis. Dave looked down at his erection and back up at Kurt before shaking his head.

"You're very cruel you know that? How do you expect _this_ to be fixed?" he said. Kurt loved seeing Dave's forehead wrinkle out of frustration.

"I can think of a few things," said Kurt and he leaned down and kissed Dave on the lips. Dave returned the kiss, grabbing a hold of Kurt from the back of his head and pulling him into a deeper kiss. Dave's tongue entered Kurt's mouth, massaging with Kurt's. He brought his hands down to Kurt's hips and moved them up and down against his hard on. The feeling was pure ecstasy; all Dave wanted to do was kiss Kurt inside and out. Dave went to Kurt's neck and started to lick and bite, growling in passion. Dave was so turned on at that point that he didn't even care about the pain that was shooting through his ribs. Dave brought his right hand off of Kurt's hip and went reaching for his gym shorts, about to pull them down so his erection could reach full potential.

"Wait," said Kurt, noticing what Dave was about to do. Dave looked up at Kurt confused. "I don't want to move too fast, besides your parents are downstairs. I don't want to risk it when they're here." Kurt couldn't look at Dave, knowing that there was disappointment in his eyes.

"No I get it. It's cool Kurt," Dave said. Kurt looked up thinking he misheard Dave.

"Really?"

"Well, I'm not a big fan of it but if you want to wait, we can wait. Just don't be such a tease about it," said Dave who playfully pushed Kurt. Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss Dave before getting up and grabbing his moisturizer.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Be right back," said Kurt. When Kurt left Dave fell back to his pillows and closed his eyes. _It could take Kurt a good fifteen minutes to moisturize…_ Dave sat back up again, waiting to hear the bathroom door close. A couple seconds later he heard the sink run and a door shut and then he went to his night stand where he pulled out a bottle of lube.

When Kurt came back ten minutes later, Dave was out like a light.

XoXoXoX

The next morning, Kurt woke up first and found Dave's arm wrapped around him.

"Dave?" whispered Kurt. All the response he got was a groan. "We have to get to school."

"I don't wanna," whined Dave. He pulled Kurt in tighter, giving Kurt the feeling Dave was going to be difficult to get out of bed. Kurt turned over to see that Dave was shirtless and in his black boxer briefs. Kurt noticed the area where Dave's ribs were injured. A black and blue bruise the size of a bowling ball was on his left side. Kurt hadn't seen Dave without bandages on and the color of the bruise was bringing Kurt to tears thinking of the pain Dave went through. Kurt leaned over and kissed Dave on the forehead and put his hands on Dave's cheeks.

Dave opened his eyes and saw that Kurt was starting to cry. "Kurt, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kurt sniffled before speaking. "Nothing, I'm just…I'm just grateful you're okay and that you're here right now." Kurt placed his hand on Dave's hairy chest before kissing his lips.

"Hey it's okay. I'm fine. We'll get through this babe," said Dave, caressing Kurt's soft face with the back of his hand. The touch of Dave's hand, though gentile, made Kurt feel safe and secure.


	50. Set List

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! They really help and it's great to see that you all are reading the story still and enjoying it. I'm going to try my hardest to get to Regionals before the end of the weekend. I have decided that this story will be part of a series of stories. So I think this story will end soon. Just so I can fast forward and get to the point where we are in the TV show. Thanks for the support and again, appreciate reviews **

As Dave and Kurt walked through the door when the first bell rang, eyes fixated on them. They were arm in arm knowing everyone was watching. Dave was still feeling the repercussions from the assault on Friday, thus showing a limp as well as cute arm candy.

"Everyone's staring," whispered Dave, concentrating more on his feet, making quick glances at the surrounding faces as he and Kurt walked down the hallway.

"Let them. Dave listen, Az is in juvey right now as are the other guys who did this to you. No one is going to do that again. The most they're going to do _is_ stare and call us names," replied Kurt who was holding his head high and looking back at everyone who was staring. "You can't let it get to you."

They walked to Dave's locker first where he grabbed his books for Physiology and English.

"So did you want to sit with us at lunch?" asked Kurt who was leaning into the locker next to Dave's, watching him prepare for the morning.

"Who is 'us'?" Dave asked, looking at Kurt then back to the locker.

"The Glee kids, duh!" exclaimed Kurt. _Who else?_

"Oh! Right," started Dave, who had everything he needed and shut his lockerand turned to face Kurt.

"Well I just figured we go to my car during lunch and have a nice make out session like last week." Dave flashed one of the cutest smiles that Kurt has ever seen, making him blush.

"Okay, one of these times we're going to get caught, so why don't we spare the embarrassment altogether by just having lunch during lunch? Crazy concept, I know," said Kurt, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side, waiting for Dave's retort.

"Well… Uh, I think lunch is overrated and…dumb," Dave responded. He put his right arm around Kurt's neck and led Kurt down the hall. "What we _really_ should do is just go on a lunch date off campus. What do you think about that? That way we don't have to get all these stares while we eat."

"If you're worried about what people are seeing or talking about, one, they'll be talking about this, right now," said Kurt, waving his hand at his head, referring to the obvious couple pose as they walk down the hallway. "And two, when they notice we're not at lunch, their imagination is going to be running wild about what we're doing."

_Crap he has a point. Why are the effeminate ones always smarter?_

"Fine, you win, but you owe me a lot of tongue action later babe." They got to Kurt's locker where Kurt was getting his things for History and Trigonometry. Kurt was more aware of his surroundings when going through his locker because of the constant bullying he endured, and he noticed Dave fidgeting.

"David, what's wrong?" asked Kurt as he was still looking for his Trig notebook.

"Huh? Nothing!"

"You're lying. You're twitching like you're on something." Kurt grabbed two notebooks and looked at Dave.

"It's nothing! I swear." Kurt wasn't convinced but he let it go for now.

"Alright," he sighed. Kurt shut his locker and they continued down the hallway.

"So today's the big vote day in Glee isn't it?" asked Dave. They turned the corner where they would have to separate.

"Yep! I'm hoping we'll get a Wicked number. It's my all time favorite," Kurt assured, not sure if Dave knew that little bit of information.

"Yeah, I remember you looking for that sheet music of yours. Find it yet?"

"No! It's so frustrating!"

"Alright well I'll see you at lunch then," said Dave. They weren't sure how to part yet; if it was appropriate to kiss each other, shake hands, or hug. Dave was perfectly comfortable with a high five but figured Kurt earned more than that. Looking down both ends of the hallway making sure they didn't have an audience, Dave went in for a hug.

_Wow, this is more than what I was expecting from Dave. _They embraced for a good three seconds before Dave quickly let go, and after a friendly _hand wave_ Dave walked down one end of the hallway while Kurt stood there, not sure what just happened.

XoXoXoX

"A hand wave? After a three second hug? Is he in the seventh grade?" asked Mercedes as she and Kurt were sitting in Trigonometry, working on a group assignment. The other two people in their group were absent that day so it was just the two of them. They preferred gossiping rather than exploring trigonometric functions they'll never use after the year is over.

"In his defense, he _just_ came out to his parents a couple weeks ago and then my family…and then Finn. And he was publicly forced out of the closet last week. I think that's a lot to handle in that short of a time span. Especially for a guy who's not as obvious like me." Kurt was drawing stars on his graph paper while Mercedes was initialing every single page in her textbook.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You think he'll actually audition for Glee?"

"Not sure. I've asked him before but he's expressed zero interest in singing in the club. But he has a nice voice. He's sung to me before." Mercedes looked up from her busy work with a look of bewilderment. Kurt noticed the sudden absence of scribbling from her pencil and looked at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt went for his pocket mirror in his sidebag.

"No! You just said Karofsky sings to you? Care to share the deets?" Kurt stopped rummaging through his bag and looked back at Mercedes.

"Share what? He has a nice voice. He likes country music a lot and a lot of indie stuff. Very straight of him," said Kurt in a bragging attitude. Mercedes nodded in approval before going back to her textbook.

"Well it'd be cool if he'd actually audition rather than just sit in the classroom and not participate. He's like our own personal cheerleader, and I don't think a Cheerios uniform is his idea of a good time." Kurt giggled at the thought of Dave wearing a Cheerios uniform and then veered to an erotic fantasy that included Kurt wearing the female Cheerios uniform and Dave wearing the male uniform. The bell rang, snapping Kurt out of his fantasy real quick.

"So Dave's gonna sit with us at lunch. That means not bringing up the whole auditioning for glee club thing. Got it?" Kurt said as they packed up.

"Yeah, yeah alright. But I'm not the only one thinking it. Better have a conversation with everyone in Glee. I'll see ya at lunch," said Mercedes as she left the classroom.

XoXoXoX

Dave was in Physiology and normally he was pretty awake for the class but all he could think about was what he wanted to talk to Kurt about at the locker. _I want to audition for Glee but I don't know if it'll look too weird doing it last minute before their Regionals competition. Do I really want to? No, I shouldn't. That's Kurt's thing and my thing is sports. Finn can pull it off but not me. I need to just concentrate on finishing up hockey. Crap did the teacher just mention a test? Fuck. I can't concentrate with this crap in my head. _ The bell rang before Dave knew it and everyone surrounding him got up and left before he could even close his notebook. Dave got up and went to the teacher's desk.

"Uh, Mr. C, did you mention something about a test?" asked Dave.

"Yes David. You should probably listen to those kinds of things don't you think?" replied the teacher.

"Sorry, distracted. When is it? And…what's it on?"

"Next Tuesday, and it's on the last three chapters. I understand you were out of commission this weekend so I suggest you hit the textbook hard this week, and not other students." The teacher sat down and started going through his grade book. Dave wasn't sure how to respond to his last comment.

"Uh, Mr. C, just an FYI, _I_ was the one who was pummeled in the locker room to the point of hospitalization. I didn't hit anyone." _Meaning didn't get a chance to take a few more swings. Bastards._

"The point is David you have your work cut out for you this week so I would spend less time daydreaming back there, and focus your thoughts to the school work. Not on…other things." Dave wasn't sure if his teacher had a problem with the fact he wasn't paying attention, or if it was deeper to the point of homophobia. Before getting into a heated argument with a thirty year-old, Dave left th_e _classroom without another word.

XoXoXoX

"How were your classes?" asked Kurt as they were in the lunch line.

"They were fine. My Phys teacher was being weird today. I got the vibe that he has a problem that I'm gay. I'm not surprised he knows seeing as what happened last week, but he was giving me shit for being 'out of commission' this weekend as he put it. Even when I explained I was the victim," said Dave. He grabbed two cheeseburgers and then two slices of cheese pizza, skipping the salad bar and going to the bagged chips. Kurt was at the salad bar picking through the lettuce, making sure he didn't just have iceberg lettuce, and then going to the dressings.

"Well have you brought it up with any other faculty members? Maybe Ms. Pillsbury-Howell?" asked Kurt as he made his way to the baskets of fruit, picking out a banana.

"No I haven't brought it up to anyone else. Didn't want to overreact. I just thought it was weird." They paid for their food and made their way to a table by the windows where Mercedes, Tina, Mike Chang, Artie and Brittany were already talking and eating their lunches. They saw Dave and Kurt walk over and suddenly stopped what they were talking about.

"Don't let me interrupt," said Dave, noticing the strong change in tone at the table.

"Sorry, we were just talking about Regionals. How are you feeling?" asked Artie.

"Fine thanks." Dave started to eat his pizza while everyone still watched him eat. Kurt noticed this and was looking back and forth between everyone.

"Uh, guys, what's with the staring?" asked Kurt. Dave was completely oblivious to all of this until Kurt said something. He looked up at everyone and then to Kurt, then back to everyone else.

"What? Do I have somefing on my face?" asked Dave with a mouth full of pizza. He wiped his face with the back of his hand then back to Kurt looking for approval. Kurt just closed his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed one of his napkins and gave it to Dave.

"Sorry, we're just surprised you're sitting with us," said Tina. Dave shrugged and went back to his food.

"So, how many songs do you guys sing at Regionals?" asked Dave nonchalantly. Everyone looked at each other silently approving Dave then went back to eating.

"We get to choose three songs; one has to be a ballad. The other two can be whatever you'd like. Normally we do a duet which counts as our ballad, a mash-up of two songs, and then some other song based on popular vote," explained Kurt as he was picking at his salad.

"Yeah last year we did a whole tribute to Journey so we're going to try and do something different," said Artie.

"Well it helps that we have to do something related to an anthem. That's what will make it hard to decide," said Mercedes.

Dave leaned in to Kurt and whispered, "What's an anthem?"

"It's a song that has a specific message that it's trying to spread," explained Kurt. Dave nodded and thought about it for a minute, then spoke to the rest of the group.

"Like _Born This Way_? That's a pretty good one. I just heard it last night on the radio when I was leaving the hospital. It's catchy." Dave seemed to be acting pretty casual about the whole conversation. Kurt looked at him like he just sang the most beautiful opera piece. Kurt looked at the other Glee kids and they had similar looks. Dave noticed the quiet and looked back up. "Seriously, is something wrong with my face?" He started to wipe his face vigorously with the napkin.

"No, Dave, stop it. Stop! Dave!" Kurt said trying to prevent Dave from going any further. "We just think that's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Kurt.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not paying attention. I keep thinking the lunch lady is the witch from Hansel and Gretel," said Brittany. Everyone looked at her confused as ever before going back to Dave.

"Wait seriously? You guys hadn't thought about Gaga? I'm surprised," said Dave.

"Why because us 'weirdos' are supposed to look up to her?" said Mercedes in a very diva-like tone. Dave looked over at Kurt before going back to Mercedes, mid-bite with cheeseburger #1.

"Uh, no. I was just thinking she advocates for the arts and being creative and to be yourself… I thought that's what you guys were all about… Am I wrong? Kurt you gotta stop me when I'm saying stupid shit," said Dave.

"Dave, really, with the swearing? Stop. No you're right. We'll bring it up today at Glee club! Dave, come with me," said Kurt. Dave looked up at Kurt, confused.

"Do I hafta?" he asked, mouth full of burger. Kurt raised his eyebrows and then leaned down and whispered in his hear.

"Remember that thiiing that you wanted to do that was involving tongues…ya know…that thiiing….," said Kurt, imitating Emma Stone in Easy A. Dave's face went from disappointment to excitement. He got up quicker than a deer in headlights.

XoXoXoX

The afternoon went by faster than Dave expected and before he knew it he was in the choir room with Kurt and the rest of the Glee kids waiting for Mr. Shue. Dave noticed there were a bunch of song titles on the white board grouped in three columns.

"I just want to remind everyone to keep in mind when voting today to consider me and what I will sing the best. I'm always a Barbara but I can throw in a few pop hits here and there," said Rachel with a huge grin on her face. Everyone looked at her with pure annoyance which she noticed right away and her grin slowly faded.

"Is she always like that?" asked Dave. Kurt nodded before speaking up.

"But she's getting better…slowly…" Mr. Shue walked in at that time with Ms. Holliday and closed the door.

"Alright well let's get this underway! First things first, we gotta vote on our set list for Regionals. Now, uh, David, because you haven't auditioned, you aren't an active member which means you can't vote. Just wanted to make that clear," said Mr. Shuester.

Dave hung his head, feeling a little disappointed with the news.

"It's cool." Kurt looked at Dave before talking.

"Why don't you just audition right now and vote? I'm sure he'll allow it," said Kurt in a lowered voice.

"Nah it's cool. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate for me to audition this close to Regionals anyways. What if I suck? It's fine." Kurt pouted to Dave but Dave wasn't budging.

"Alright, now, I have paper slips for your votes. Ms. Holiday and I came up with a list of songs for each category that we will be performing this weekend. Some we've done, some we haven't. We're going to vote for the song first and once we vote for the number, we're going to vote for the singers. Secret ballot. Got it?"

"And we've also thought that it was best if you don't vote for yourself, otherwise, we won't get anywhere because let's face it, you all love yourselves way too much," said Ms. Holiday. There were groans from the students, upset they couldn't vote for themselves.

"Okay, so first up is the ballad!" Everyone wrote down their choice and put it in a bowl at the front of the classroom. They voted for their anthem song and then a mash-up song. Mr. Shue and Ms. Holiday went to the piano and started tallying the votes. They both nodded in approval and went back to the class.

"Okay, so the song we are doing for the ballad is _Someone Like You_ by Adele, the anthem song is _Born This Way_ by Lady Gaga, and our mash-up is going to be _Stereo Love_/_The Time (Dirty Bit)_," announced Mr. Shue. Everyone seemed happy with the choices that they made.

"Alright, now it's time to vote for the singers. For _Born This Way_, you'll be choosing three soloists so choose wisely. In the mash-up, choose two soloists. This particular ballad will require only one soloist. And you can't repeat soloists either. As much as Mr. Shue likes to play it safe, you all need to shine at some point," Ms. Holiday said as she looked back at Mr. Shue, who wasn't particularly happy with what she just said, and gave him a coy wink. She turned back to the class and exclaimed "Happy hunting!" Everyone looked at each other as they wrote down who should sing which parts.

Once everyone was done and placed their votes in the bowl, Ms. Holiday and Mr. Shue tallied again. They looked at each other, then at the class, then back at each other and started to deliberate. Once they were done, it was Ms. Holiday who read out the votes.

"So, singing _Someone Like You_, we have a tie! And Will and I figured that this pairing hasn't happened yet so we'll see how it goes today, and if we like it, it'll be sung by both. Winners are Santana and Rachel!" Everyone gasped as they looked at the two divas who were equally as shocked.

"You're having me sing this song with the eighth, and forgotten, dwarf from Snow White?" said Santana. Rachel huffed and glared at Santana before turning her head back to Mr. Shue.

"I demand a recount!" she screamed.

"We're going to try this first! If it sounds good, well quite frankly we could use that talent at Regionals," said Mr. Shue.

"Who's going to judge then? Everyone is biased," said Rachel.

"The only person who didn't vote," said Holly. Everyone looked from the two teachers to David, who was picking at his shoe. He noticed the silence once again and was caught unprepared.

"Shit, what happened? What did I do?" he asked.

"You sir, are going to help us decide," said Holly. "Now, on to the next song. The three soloists for _Born This Way_ are Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina…well, that's not stereotypical or anything. And finally, the two soloists featured in the mash-up are Quinn and Artie."

"Wait, I don't get a solo? But I'm better than everyone here," said Brittany. "Didn't we cover this when we were all channeling my nemesis Britney Spears?"

"What's more important is singing this song so David can choose me over Santana," said Rachel who stood up from her seat and walked down to the front of the classroom.

"Oh please, Sir Gay-A-Lot and I go way back," said Santana as she walked down from her seat and ran her hand through Dave's hair.

"Okay, let's get Brad in here and we can begin," said Mr. Shue. The piano man walked in and sat down with the sheet music in front of him. He started to play and Rachel began singing the first verse.

_I heard that you settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Santana cued in to join the bridge harmonizing with Rachel.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Yeah._

Santana sang the next verse and Rachel harmonized on the second bridge. Once they finished the song they got a round of applause and both singers looked at Dave. Dave looked around the room and then at the two girls.

"I gotta say it sounded amazing with you two singing it. I say stick with the two girls," said Dave and it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone who was watching seemed to have liked the combination in voices, even Rachel and Santana seemed to have liked it.

"I guess I could share the spotlight with you," said Rachel.

"Yeah, Yentl seems okay," responded Santana, followed by a smile.


	51. Five Months Later

**Don't hate me for this chapter. I wanted to show you how I was ending this part of my saga. Love to all! PS, Kerry Muzzey does the love theme music in Glee (the instrumental piano music in the background to the majority of the scenes between couples titled "Looking Back") and I listened to "Sacrifice" and thought of these extremely sad scenes for this story. Depressing I know but this song inspired me to do this chapter.**

Saturday morning didn't bring sunshine nor did it bring rain. It was an overcast day with the weather being the coolest the summer had to offer that season so far. Dave was standing in front of his full length mirror in his room putting on his suit that Kurt bought him the night before Nationals. No smile on Dave's face as he thought of Kurt which was something that never happened. Dave picked up his phone to see if he had any new text messages and saw none. He shook his head in response and threw his phone onto his bed. He looked back at the mirror as he was putting on his tie. After a few failed attempts he ripped away from his neck and threw it on his desk.

The sudden frustration was making his heart ache, bringing back some of those unexplained desires to break down and cry; the same feeling he had back in February right before he came out. Dave sat down on his bed as tears started to roll down his face. He leaned down into his hands and started to shake into sadness.

_Everything has gone to shit,_ Dave kept thinking to himself. Finally his phone went off saying he got a text message. He looked at the phone and it said **Riley.** Dave wiped the tears off of his face and opened the text message

**Hey. I'm outside waiting in the car. Got coffee for ya. **

Dave stood up and put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the tie and looked back in the mirror. Once he was full suited, he opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs to an empty living room, kitchen, and life. As Dave put his hand on the door knob to the front door, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror to his left. He noticed his eyes were a little red from the crying, and he hadn't shaved in days so his beard and mustache was coming in relatively dark but otherwise, he seemed decent enough to go out in public.

He walked to the white Chevy truck that was in the driveway still running. The guy in the front seat gave a slight wave of the hand signaling a hello. Dave just returned a slight smile.

"Here's your coffee. I just did cream and sugar. Wasn't sure if you liked it flavored or not," said the driver.

"It's fine. Thanks," said Dave. Dave took his coffee and drank a sip of it, staring out the front windshield. Riley was looking at Dave, as if trying to say something telepathically. Dave realized they weren't reversing out of the driveway and looked back at the driver. "What?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize…for what I said back in May. I was out of line and a complete dick."

"Dude, its fine. Let's just get there," said Dave, taking another sip of coffee. Riley still had an expression on his face that said he wanted to talk but figured to just drop the conversation there. They reversed out of the driveway and started down the road.

The two boys were going down the main street when Dave spoke up.

"Can we turn on the radio? I have heard enough silence for one morning."

"You don't want silence then talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about right now," Dave said. He was staring out the passenger window, looking at the pedestrians on the sidewalks. It was about 10:30 and for a Saturday morning it was a pretty busy day, especially a morning where the sun wasn't out and the weather was in the low 70s. Riley turned on the radio and surfed through the channels before finding an oldies station. Dave glanced over to the driver who had a small smile on his face. _I don't know how he could smile right now. I get why, but I can't bring myself to do it. Don't think I could ever smile again._

"So have you talked to any of your friends from school?" asked Riley.

"No not really."

"Well do they know about today?" Riley seemed a little concerned that Dave hadn't been talking to anyone.

"Yeah, I mentioned it earlier this week." Dave started to feel his heart tug a bit the more he talked about the whole situation out loud.

"Are any of them coming?"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST DROP IT RILEY!" screamed Dave. He put his hand to his head, trying to mask the expression on his face. Riley noticed that Dave was also clenching his jaw, which he knew meant Dave was trying to prevent himself from crying. Dave looked back up outside the window with his elbow rested on the door, and his hand rested on his jaw. Tears started to roll down his face again.

Riley understood the pain Dave was trying to hide and kept silent the rest of the way to their destination. They arrived ten minutes later at the funeral home. Dave noticed the parking lot was almost near full, which was surprising given the fact he had no idea so many people knew or cared about today. Dave got out of the car and saw his dad standing at the front of the building, greeting people inside. Paul made eye contact with Dave and Riley as they were approaching.

"Hi dad," said Riley, patting his father's shoulder. "You doing okay? Want me and Dave to take over?"

"Nah, why don't you guys head inside. Dave some of your friends are already here. They haven't gone in yet," said Paul. Dave, curious as to who could be here walked in to the funeral home. The inside was very warm and inviting. There were polished wood floors with area rugs throughout the hallway. Old pictures of what Dave assumed was the family that owned the building. Dave followed the people walking down the hallway and as they entered a room to the left, Dave saw ahead of him some of the kids from Glee, with Kurt at the front of the group. Dave stood in the middle of the hallway as the students walked towards him. Kurt came up to Dave and embraced him, which Dave hadn't felt in what seemed like ages. He returned the hug, wrapping his muscular arms around Kurt. _Shit, here comes that feeling in my chest again._ Dave was trying desperately to not show his vulnerable side as Kurt pulled away.

"Are you doing okay?" asked Kurt.

"Okay as I can be I guess," said Dave with a shrug. He looked at the others behind Kurt and nodded to everyone. "Thanks for making it guys." Rachel walked up in her black dress and gave Dave a hug.

"If there's anything," she said, as Dave nodded. Finn, Mike, and Puck all shook hands with Dave and patted him on the shoulder. Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Tina gave Dave hugs and condolences before heading into the room on the left. Before he knew it, Dave was alone in the hallway until his brother came up.

"C'mon Dave, we should probably get in there," said Riley as he put his arm around Dave's shoulder. They walked into the room where a hundred chairs were filled with people, most of which Dave had never met before. Dave recognized some faculty members from McKinley, like Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste. The Glee kids were sitting near the front, behind Dave's family. Dave sat down on the chair, sitting next to his dad and brother. He looked straight ahead, staring into a portrait of a beautiful woman. Dave was fixated on her green eyes the most, lost in his own mind. He looked around the picture and saw a poster board of smaller photos featuring the same woman with other people, a few featuring Dave. He glanced at the name under the bigger portrait, still unable to grasp what was happening.

**In Loving Memory **

**Of **

**Denise Lorinda Karofsky**

**Sad I know! I'm a dick I know! To be honest, I have thought about doing this since Chapter 20. Don't worry, I'll be going back to where I left off in the previous chapter, but I just wanted to do this. Sorta change it up, give it a "LOST" kind of feel with some flashforwards. But now you have an idea of when this part will end. Reviews welcomed!**


	52. Rivalry

**So good news! At work a couple days ago I mapped out the rest of the story and it should be done in 11 chapters! Now I plan on doing a follow-up story so don't you worry folks! I'm trying my damn hardest to get the juices flowing to finish this story as strong as I started it!**

Dave and Kurt left glee club that night feeling excited about the song selection the group had decided for Regionals. Kurt was relishing at the fact he got his first competition solo; the fact it was a Lady Gaga song was the cherry on top.

"This is amazing! Have I mentioned that yet? Oh my god ideas of song structure are flowing through my mind right now."

Dave was giggling at Kurt as they were at a red stop light. Kurt looked over at Dave who was smiling at the light.

"Thank you David," said Kurt. Dave looked over at Kurt cocking an eyebrow to the side.

"For what?"

"You convinced the group to choose _Born This Way_ which is a great song for the anthem category! You know, I'm sure you can still audition before this Saturday. If you're interested," said Kurt, looking into Dave, hoping to convince him to audition the next day.

"As much as I think it'd be fun, maybe I'll wait until after this weekend. I don't want to drag you guys down. Besides, I'd like to watch you sing this solo. By the way, any chance you can get my parents some tickets? They still want to go I'm sure," said Dave. Kurt smiled and nodded, feeling somewhat defeated. He was really hoping that Dave could be up on stage with him while he sang his first solo for a competition, but it did feel a little comforting knowing Dave was watching him in the crowd.

"Yeah, I can get them tomorrow for sure." There was a pause as the light turned green and Dave continued down Main Street.

"I can't believe Santana and Rachel are singing together for Regionals. I feel like…like its two asteroids headed for each other and the impact will cause this huge explosion!" exclaimed Kurt. The enthusiasm that he was expressing was making Dave snicker.

"Is it that bad between the two?" asked Dave.

"Uh, are you kidding me? It was awful at Sectionals because Rachel found out that Santana slept with Finn last spring. All hell broke loose from what Finn said that night at home," said Kurt. The two boys arrived at Dave's house ten minutes later and noticed that the lights were on in the house, giving Dave the impression his parents were home.

_One of these days soon I'd hope to get an empty house for me and Kurt to fool around in. I never had the chance since our first date. _

They walked in through the front door and saw his mom and Dad sitting in the living room. There was no sound of a television playing which made Dave curious as to why they were sitting in the room in silence.

"Uh, hey, what's going on?" Dave asked as he and Kurt walked in the living room with their bags. Kurt noticed the body language Dave's parents were using: they were close together, Denise in the chair and Paul on the end of the couch closest to her, his hands clasped on hers. Kurt's heart started to pound having this strange feeling of déjà vu.

Denise looked up at the two boys, her eyes puffy and irritated from crying. "David, we need to have a conversation. Kurt I would like you to be here too," she said. She signaled the two boys to sit down next to her though there was only one chair. Dave took the seat and Kurt sat on the arm rest, placing his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dave's voice was more concerned and shaky, apprehensive for what this conversation was about.

"I went to the doctor today to see what I had that was making me sick so they did some blood work. The results won't come back for a week or so but the doctor was asking me about my symptoms and medical history and he's concerned it might be more serious than what we initially thought," she said. She was looking Dave in the eyes, trying to hold back her tears. "They are sure there's something wrong with my stomach and digestive system. That's all we know but I just wanted to let you boys know so you aren't in the dark about the situation."

"So, what does that mean? Are you going to be okay? Are they sure? How bad is our family history? How can they be sure if the blood work hasn't come back?" asked Dave. Kurt could feel Dave's body start shake subtly, so he started to rub Dave's back, trying to calm him down.

"David we don't know. We'll get the test results next week but as far as information is concerned, that's all we got. Don't worry I'm sure it's something that is treatable. Nothing can keep this firecracker from going out," said Paul, nudging Denis a bit. That seemed to make her smile for the first time in days. Dave didn't seem to find the comment his dad made relieving at all. His hands were pressed against his forehead, as if he was coming down with a migraine.

"What's on your mind Dave?" asked Denise. Kurt was wondering the same thing. All he wanted to do was hold Dave right now but felt like it would be too much in front of his parents.

"I don't know," said Dave, still holding his forehead, staring at the ground. "I just don't want to be scared like this you know?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just wanted you to know what my condition was." Denise looked sincere as she tried her best to not worry David. She had the familiar motherly look that Dave knew well when he finally looked up from the ground. He tried to return a smile but he couldn't do it; he could only manage a slight nod before sitting back in the chair. Kurt finally spoke up.

"Well we're here for you Denise, if you need anything. I could cook for you guys tonight if you'd like. Something that could ease your stomach?"

"Oh well thank you very much Kurt I appreciate that. We figured we'd just order in from the Tokyo Noodle down the road. I think I'll stick with soup tonight. But maybe sometime this week we can have a nice meal and we can invite your family over too." She smiled up at Kurt and looked back over to Paul, looking for some reassurance. Paul went over and kissed Denise on the forehead.

Dave and Kurt spent their evening in Dave's room, eating Chinese food while doing homework. Dave was pretty silent, not making any conversation with Kurt, though Kurt understood why.

_I was in his position once I just hope it has the same outcome_ thought Kurt. He would look up from his Trig homework every now and then to see what Dave's facial expression was and it never changed. He looked like he was trying to concentrate the pain out of him. At around nine o'clock, Kurt felt that it was time for a break so he put away his essay for English and sat up on the bed. Dave was at his desk, hovering over his Calculus homework.

"Dave? Why don't we take a break?" said Kurt. Dave must have forgotten Kurt was in the room because he jumped when he heard Kurt's voice. He looked up from his textbook over to Kurt. Without speaking, he nodded and closed his work and climbed onto the bed. For the first time, Dave felt vulnerable, and he didn't know how else to express it. Instead of Dave being the pillow, Kurt was the person to lean on at that point in time. Dave sunk into Kurt's chest, placing his head over Kurt's heart. Kurt was stroking Dave's hair with one hand and rubbing Dave's arm with the other.

"I'm so scared Kurt," he finally said, as he started to cry. Kurt embraced Dave as he rolled over onto Kurt some more. Hearing the "ssh's" and the "it's going to be okay's" and the "she'll be fine's" made Dave cry harder, and hugging Kurt tighter. Dave didn't want to let go, afraid he'll lose Kurt too. Dave doesn't remember anything else as he was rocked to sleep in Kurt's arms the rest of the night.

XoXoXoX

The next morning Dave woke up early to finish his homework. It was about six in the morning and it was still dark out. He took a look outside the window and noticed that it was raining. _Perfect…_ Once David was finished with his homework, he hopped in the shower before Kurt could wake up. Dave finds a hot shower to be very therapeutic other than working out. The hot water normally mediates any problems he has, washing them away like they're dirt. But the problem he was facing now didn't seem to leave him once he was done twenty minutes later. When Dave got back to the room in just his towel, Kurt was up and finishing his essay. He looked over at Dave, scanning his body up and down. Dave noticed Kurt started to turn into a slight scarlet shade in the face. Knowing he was making Kurt blush put a smile on his face and flashed it coyly to Kurt.

"Uhh…um… Morning!" Kurt said awkwardly in a high pitched voice, higher than normal, as he looked around the room before going back to his paper. Dave giggled before answering.

"Morning. How are you?"

"Fine! Just fine! Great even!" Kurt was trying not to look back at Dave. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

_God, I was never into this type of guy and now all of a sudden he's making me blush? Maybe it's the manly factor. The hairy chest is so burly!_ Dave walked over to the bureau that was against the wall at the end of the bed. As Kurt was sitting on the bed doing his homework, he would catch glances of Dave's seemingly wet body.

"I'm okay. Still feeling a bit weird. But I'll live I think."

"Don't you dry off at all?" asked Kurt. Dave looked over at him, confused as to what he just said. Dave looked down at his body and back to Kurt.

"Are you checking me out?" Kurt cocked his head to the side and gave Dave an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Really? You're gonna say _that_?" Dave smiled back at Kurt before going back to the drawer in front of him.

"And to answer your question, not really. I like to air dry. Normally I'm ass naked but I thought to be somewhat appropriate in front of you," he said matter-of-factly and with that, he turned his back on Kurt and dropped the towel before putting on his boxer briefs, flashing his somewhat hairy ass.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kurt. He dropped his pen and leaned back fast enough to his head on the wall behind him. "OW! Shit!" Dave slipped on his underwear and turned around seeing Kurt in a fetal position on the bed.

"Oh no! Aww Kurt I'm sorry," he said as he walked over to the bed and kissed Kurt's head. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, sure it does."

"Do I make you nervous?" asked Dave as he trailed his finger tips up Kurt's arms. Kurt started to shiver before looking up at Dave. He scanned the masculine body that was hovering above him. The hairy torso still seemed a little wet and even the top part of his briefs were showing his hips were still wet. Kurt then noticed a slight bulge Dave was sporting. Dave looked at Kurt then at his own crotch before back to Kurt. He raised his eyebrow and looked over at the clock, seeing if they had enough time to do anything to get off. Kurt got the idea that was running through Dave's head and spoke up.

"Oh no. No, no. I have to finish my essay. And as hot as you look right now, I can't be distracted. Maybe later," said Kurt as he climbed to the end of the bed and got up.

Dave gave a big sigh and said "fine" before getting up and putting on the rest of his clothes.

XoXoXoX

"Rachel please explain what happened again, and Santana no interruptions in Spanish," said Mr. Shuester. Dave and Kurt walked into the choir room at the end of their school day for Glee and saw that Santana and Rachel were standing at the piano with Mr. Shue who looked furious. Mercedes and Artie were already there so Kurt made his way to them to ask what had happened.

"What's the deal?" asked Kurt. Dave sat on Kurt's left while Mercedes was on Kurt's right.

"Rachel found peanuts in her salad at lunch today so, being herself, she is pointing the finger at Santana, convinced that she's trying to put her out of commission for Regionals. I didn't even know she was allergic," said Artie.

"She's probably making it up," sang Mercedes as she was flipping through Marie Claire magazine.

"Listen, I don't understand where you're getting your facts from Man Hands, but you should probably stop being such a nut case otherwise, I'm gonna have to ask to do this by myself. I'm not working with someone who's going to try and sabotage me because you want to do the song by yourself," said Santana.

"Santana, you are trying to _KILL_ me! I swear to god I saw you attempt to trip me down the stairs this morning!" screamed Rachel.

"I…needed to tie my shoe. Mr. Shue, seriously she's lying. I'm sure she almost fell down the stairs because her nose was in the way of her eyesight," said Santana who didn't seem convincing at all. Dave just shook his head and smiled to himself as he pulled out his Physiology text book.

"The _both_ of you better quit this rivalry fast because we cannot afford something this petty to cost us Regionals. Now sit down so we can start," said Mr. Shue. He went to his office as the two girls walked to their seats.

"I'm keeping an eye on you!"

"Bring it dwarf. Remember, Lima Heights Adjacent right hur!" screamed Santana. Dave's eyes widened and went to Kurt.

"Did she just go Latina gangster on Rachel?" he whispered.

"Mhm, you get used to it after awhile," responded Kurt. The rest of glee club was spent rehearsing for Regionals. Dave was their honorary audience member as he listened while doing his homework.

"What did you think?" asked Kurt as they took a five minute break and Kurt sat down next to Dave, hoping to get feedback on his solo.

"Nothing less than perfect," said Dave looking up from his homework and to Kurt, who seemed speechless from the compliment. "What? Was that stupid of me to say?"

"No, no it wasn't… Just romantic and sweet," said Kurt who leaned in for a kiss. Dave turned his head a little bit so that Kurt kissed his cheek instead of his lips. He leaned back, taken aback by Dave's actions.

"Sorry, I just don't think we should in front of everyone…right now at least," said Dave, with a look on his face that expressed he messed up bad.

"No, you're right. Baby steps," said Kurt, he patted his hand on Dave's and left to go to rehearse again. The rest of the class was spent choreographing for each song, and at one point, Dave thought he saw Santana plotting which part of the mash-up routine was best for getting Rachel hurt.

Dave and Kurt were leaving the school and were in the parking lot when they saw a black SUV parked next to Dave's car with its lights on as well as its engine. Dave was the only one who noticed it and he put his arm in front of Kurt from walking any further. Kurt was texting at the time so he nearly fell down when Dave's muscular arm got in front of him.

"Dave, what is it?" he asked, recovering from his near fall.

"Sketchy car is next to mine. We'll wait a minute before we go any further," said Dave. Just then, the car sped out of the parking lot.

"What…was that about?"

"No fuckin' clue. C'mon, let's get home."

XoXoXoX

Kurt and Dave decided to do their homework in the living room while Denise and Paul sat on the couch watching Wheel of Fortune. They had just finished dinner and were sitting comfortable on the floor together, where Dave was sitting up against the wall with his legs stretched out while Kurt was laying his head on his upper thighs like a pillow, reading a book for English. Suddenly a knock was at the door and everyone jumped seeing no one was expecting visitors. Paul got up and opened the door. A familiar, delicate voice answered the door, making Kurt's heart drop and Dave's blood boil.

"Hi, is Dave and Kurt home?"

"Uh, yes, and who's asking?"

"Blaine Anderson." A hand stuck in the doorway to shake Paul's. Kurt got up faster than he can chew and Dave was up just as fast. Denise looked worried at the two boys and then turned her attention to the front door. Blaine walked in, wearing the familiar pea coat with a Dalton Academy suit peeking out from under it. He walked into the living room and greeted Denise, then turned his attention towards Dave and Kurt. "Could we talk?" Dave looked at Kurt and Kurt to Dave before turning to Blaine.

"Yeah, sure. Up here," said Kurt and the two boys walked upstairs and went into Dave's room.

"What are you doing here Blaine? Shouldn't you be with your _boyfriend_ or something?" said Kurt. Blaine didn't even have time to turn around and respond without Dave joining them.

"You have some balls showing up here like this. Now explain why I shouldn't unleash The Fury right now," said Dave, raising his right fist.

"Dave? Really? Not now. Put 'The Fury' away," whispered Kurt. It took Dave a few seconds to realize what Kurt said and looked over at Kurt, before lowering his fist. He looked back at Blaine, still expressing an intense glare. The Warbler had his hands in front of him in defense mode, preparing to block Dave's assault.

"Look, I just wanted to make amends before this Saturday. I don't like being your enemy Kurt," said Blaine. "Jesse and I were talking about it last night while we were having a mint mask date, and it's just awkward how we have to have this rivalry because we're not in the same school and I'm dating Jesse." Blaine looked over at Dave, scanned him up and down before speaking up again, "and you _dating_ Karofsky...is that right?"

"It's just a little out of the ordinary for you to stop by _here_…out of all the places," said Kurt.

"Kind of stalkerish too don't ya think?" said Dave.

"Oh you would know," retorted Blaine, with a more stern tone, one that was foreign to Kurt.

"What did you say to me?" said Dave as he started to approach Blaine, clenching his fists once more.

"David, no, stop," said Kurt, trying to get in between Blaine and Dave.

"No Kurt. Listen. You come into _my_ house, have the fucking nerve to ask to speak to Kurt alone and come up into _my_ room, and expect me to just stand aside? You can get the fuck out right now before I send you to the hospital. Kurt will not be accepting an apology or being _friends_ with you and your tool bag douche boyfriend. You hurt his feelings back at Dalton and I don't plan on standing by, watching you toy with him anymore," said Dave, who was now so close to Blaine that their noses just barely touched. "Now, I suggest you leave and we'll see you on Saturday. You can apologize after we've kicked your asses and send you back to Westerville."

Blaine looked like he was slapped across the face with a cat, confused at what was just said to him. He glanced over at Kurt to see if he'd get any support and found none. He bit his bottom lip before leaving the room. Dave heard the front door open and shut before turning to Kurt.

"What the hell Kurt, you agree to see him and bring him to my room like that? Sort of a slap in the face," said Dave.

"I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal David! Blaine is not the type to do anything in a stranger's house. To be honest I thought something was wrong because he was the _last_ person I expected to come here."

Dave went to his desk and sat down at his computer, logging on to Facebook to clear his head. Kurt sighed and walked over to Dave placing his hands on Dave's shoulders and started to massage.

_God, Kurt's touch is my fucking kryptonite. I wish I could stay angry at him._

Dave closed his eyes and hung his head down as Kurt was rubbing all over his shoulders and neck before he felt soft lips kissing his earlobe and cheek. Dave opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Kurt and noticed there was a fire in Kurt's eyes, telling Dave he wanted something right there. Dave pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss. Dave's blood rushed throughout his body, giving him this desire to rip everything off of Kurt. They pulled away as Dave got up and closed his bedroom door and pushed Kurt onto his bed.

**Yes I'm stopping it there. Sorry for the little tease! Mwahahaha. Don't worry, they didn't have sex. I'll make sure to go into detail on that one. **


	53. The Issue At Hand

"I'm Jacob Ben Israel, here to give you the dish you're dying to know about McKinley High's not so popular and yet contagious Glee club!" Jacob was broadcasting his new segment on the school morning news during morning homeroom.

"It looks as though the results for my latest Glee poll are in about which place New Directions will be in this year. Let's see here. Well eighty percent of my followers have said 'dead last. Haverbrook School for the Deaf will place before you'. Ten percent said 'who cares?'; seven percent said 'third…aka last'; and a whopping three percent said 'first place'. My guess is New Directions members were the three percent." Kurt was in homeroom listening while doodling in his notebook as his classmates were laughing at the joke Jacob just made. "Stay tuned tomorrow to see my exclusive interview with New Directions themselves to get tips on how to properly clean up a slushie facial!"

"It seems as though his antics are becoming worse and more obnoxious day after day," said Rachel as she and Kurt were walking to their gym class.

"It's completely uncalled for and that kind of reporting should be flagged by the faculty at some point. His work is mostly slander and rumor based. There is no fact whatsoever," replied Kurt. Just then, they heard running footsteps from behind. Rachel and Kurt turned around to find that Jacob appeared holding a microphone with a camera man behind him. "Oh god," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"Rachel, can you confirm the rumors that you'll be sharing a song with the gorgeous and arousing Santana Lopez?" asked Jacob.

"I'm not talking to you Jacob! But off the record yes, but I foresee a parting of ways before the big show, and that I'll have to perform the song by myself," said Rachel, ending with a smile to the camera. Kurt looked at her like she had said something embarrassing them both.

"And Kurt, can you confirm that you are indeed the girl in the relationship?"

"JACOB!" screamed Kurt and was about tackle the reporter but was too slow as Jacob turned around and ran down the hallway, followed closely by the camera man. Kurt turned to Rachel whose facial expression showed she wasn't expecting to hear a question like that for at least another two years. "Why do you get the relevant question whereas I get the inappropriate personal one?"

They both headed down the hallway when Rachel responded.

"I don't know but don't you think we're getting more media coverage on our club this year since last year? Do you think we could be getting popular now?" said Rachel, who started to get really excited at the idea she was getting more famous by the day.

"I don't know but it's a little frustrating when people assume I'm the 'girl' in the relationship with me and Dave," said Kurt.

"Have you guys talked about the whole…intimacy thing?" asked Rachel, trying to say the appropriate words on the topic.

"We haven't actually. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't been more adamant about the idea of having sex. I just assumed that a football guy like him, he'd be all about it."

"Maybe he actually cares about your feelings Kurt. I mean he did hurt you a lot last semester. He's probably trying not to screw it up a second time."

_Rachel has a point. Dave and I have been intimate but nothing under the clothes I guess. I feel bad. Maybe we should take it a step further. He's put up with me for a few weeks now. What am I talking about? The me from last semester was so romantic and would wait at least six months before doing anything with a guy I was dating. Now I'm thinking three weeks is enough time? God if I could see me now. _

"I guess," is all that Kurt could come up in response. Rachel and Kurt weren't the only ones that were hounded by Jacob that day. Santana was so annoyed with the questions about her sharing the spotlight with Rachel that she chased Jacob down the hallway, screaming in Spanish; Finn was also being asked questions as to why he wasn't the leading man this year at Regionals, forcing him to start stuttering with no straight answer.

"Mr. Shuester? With your set list complete and the singers chosen, my followers want to know if you have started digging your grave yet?"

"Uh…I…Jacob these kids are great choices for the set list. Besides how did you find out what our set list was?"

"I can't reveal my sources," said Jacob with a wink to the camera. 

"Was it Coach Sylvester?" said Mr. Shue, with a more stern voice this time. With that, Jacob got up from the chair in front of Mr. Shuester's desk and ran out with the camera man following suit but didn't get far seeing as Puck tripped him right outside Mr. Shue's office.

XoXoXoX

"Another rousing game of DODGEBALL! C'mon people, get in line so we can pick teams!" screamed Coach Sylvester. Kurt and Rachel were groaning as they stood next to each other in line. Some hockey player was one captain and a Cheerio was the other. By the time it came down to it, it was Kurt, Rachel, Jacob and some girl from the AV club.

"The kid with the Jew fro because of that joke you made today," said the hockey player.

"Stockings," said the Cheerio pointing to Rachel, who wore leg warmers to gym that day.

"They're called leg warmers," said Rachel as she walked to the left side of the court. The girl from AV club was picked before Kurt was sent to Rachel's team.

"Nothing like being picked last again for dodgeball. I hate this game so much," said Kurt.

"I would much rather do some dance routines for gym. They're great for a cardio workout," said Rachel. They made their way to the back of the gym where they would get hit the least. Coach Sylvester blew her whistle and the game started. Rachel and Kurt stood by to watch for a little bit but noticed that their team was slowly dwindling and that they were going to have to start moving around.

"Get in the game Tickle-Me-Dough-Face and Barbra!" screamed Coach Sue. Rachel and Kurt were pretty good at avoiding dodgeballs (something about getting slushied makes them more aware of their surroundings). Jacob threw a couple of balls at the two glee members. They decided to take revenge on the interview from earlier and both threw a dodgeball at him, and making contact. They were both just as shocked as Coach Sue and Jacob that they unleashed some competitiveness. But the moment didn't last long as they were both hit by dodgeballs immediately afterwards.

"Well, thank god that's over. But I'm glad we at least got Jacob out of there," said Kurt.

"We are truly spreading our wings!" said Rachel.

"Oh! So I didn't tell you what happened last night. Blaine came by Dave's house," said Kurt, adding a little suspense. It worked because Rachel let out an exaggerated gasp.

"What? Why?" she said. Kurt just stared at her before continuing.

"Blaine wanted to make amends, saying that he and Jesse were talking about it earlier this week. What kind of crock is that?"

"Oh my god, the kind that ends in chicken fetuses on your head," said Rachel, as she remembered the encounter she had with Jesse in the parking lot last year.

"You think he was trying to get in my head?"

"Probably. They're the enemy Kurt. Rivals. They'll stop at nothing to prevent us from winning."

"Are you talking about Jesse or Blaine? Because Blaine really isn't that diabolical."

"EITHER WAY!" she screamed, causing a lot of attention from the gym class to look over at the two. After a few seconds, Rachel started speaking in a normal tone. "What did Dave do when Blaine came over? I'm surprised he found Dave's house."

"Yeah David wasn't so happy about the visit. I guess he had good reason."

"Yes he did. He knows how much Blaine was to you last semester while he made your life hell. I'm sure he's still a bit worried you'll go back to Blaine. You really should have a talk with him at some point."

"Since when did you become such an expert on romance?"

"Since I gave up on mine," she said.

XoXoXoX

"Santana what are you doing?" asked Brittany. Santana was crouching by Rachel's locker with a stick of butter.

"Puck gave me the idea when Ms. Holiday came to sub our Glee club that one time. I'm buttering the floor by Rachel's locker. Hoping she'll hurt herself just a _little_ bit to the point where she can't perform."

"But she can probably still sing while in a wheelchair. Artie does it. You'll have to put butter down her throat or something," said Brittany. Santana just cocked her head to the side, with an expression on her face that said she should just ignore another Brittany-ism. Santana continued to butter the floor for another thirty seconds before leaving the scene. As she waited further down the hall to watch the madness ensue, she didn't see Rachel coming to the locker, but she saw Kurt.

"Oh crap," said Santana. Kurt got to the locker but before he could reach the lock he slipped on the butter and fell down. Luckily, he had his side bag behind him to cushion the fall. Santana hung her head and walked over to Kurt. "You okay?" she asked, helping Kurt up.

"Yeah, fine. I guess someone thought it'd be funny. Probably Jacob."

"Probably," said Santana, averting eye contact. Just then Dave walked to the two of them.

"What's going on guys?"

"Oh nothing, just dealing with the usual tactics of embarrassment. You?"

"Well, that guy Jacob just came up to me asking me why I put up with a…what did he call it? A 'twinkle toe fairy duster pony boy'. I was just dumbfounded. Luckily 'The Fury' scared him and his camera guy away." Kurt's face went from stoic to anger in point two seconds.

"Are you serious? Why the hell is he doing this?" screamed Kurt. He went to turn around and move down the hallway to find Jacob but his sudden movement didn't go well to the buttered floor and he nearly fell again if it wasn't for Dave for catching him.

"Kurt don't worry about him, we'll deal with it later. C'mon," said Dave who picked him up and walked him to the next class.

"I'll just…go then," said Santana who was the only one at the locker at that point. She went to walk back to Brittany and slipped on the butter just as she left. "Jesus…"

XoXoXoX

"Mr. Shue, I feel we need to address the main issue at hand. Jacob Ben Israel. He needs to cut the crap, as Santana would say," said Rachel. Santana nodded and put her index finger in the air, signaling her agreement with Rachel.

"Seriously, he's gotten to the point of asking really inappropriate and personal questions," said Kurt.

"He asked me if I'll be able to fit in the door of our bus to Regionals. What is that?" said Mercedes.

"He asked me if I could see the lyrics because of my slanted eyes," said Tina.

"Alright I've already brought this to Principal Figgins' attention. We're doing our best to suspend Jacob's morning show. Just hang tight guys," said Mr. Shue. The rest of the day was spent rehearsing for their choreography, Brittany and Mike headlining so Mr. Shue could step out and talk to Figgins about Jacob.

"It looks complicated," said Dave to Kurt when everyone decided a break was needed. Kurt took a swig of water before responding.

"Not really. Once you get the basics down it just flows. Does it look good?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah it does! It'll be great to see it on Saturday. Which by the way, did you get the tickets for my parents?" asked Dave.

"Oh yes I did! They're right here," exclaimed Kurt as he pulled them out of his bag. Dave put them in his pocket and gave a smile to Kurt.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm sorry about last night David. I know it was wrong of me to even allow Blaine to stay." Kurt looked at Dave, looking sincere about the apology. Dave just nodded.

"I know. Just worry sometimes you know? I'm not up to _Bland_ standard yet as far as me being okay with myself. I don't want you to think you're wasting your time with me," said Dave, now avoiding eye contact with Kurt. Kurt put his hand to Dave's chin, directing him back to Kurt's eyes.

"I'm not wasting my time. So throw that idea out the window okay?" And with that Kurt kissed Dave on the check before going before going back to dance rehearsal with the rest of the club.

XoXoXoX

The next morning was the day before Regionals and homeroom was the last place Kurt wanted to be right now because he knew Jacob's show was going to be on. And sure enough that familiar theme music came on and that distinct, annoying voice that has kept Kurt up at night started to speak.

"Jacob Ben Israel here and I'm roaming the halls trying to get the dish on McKinley High's red-headed step-child of a club, New Directions!" The screen cuts to Jacob interviewing several New Directions members, and highlighting Kurt and Dave's interview as well. The segment ends with Jacob at his news anchor desk.

"Well that wraps another segment of New Directions: Backstage Pass. The only question remains, how will they do tomorrow at the Regionals competition? Will they triumph over all obstacles and head to New York? Or will they crash and burn like last year? I think we have the answer right here." And then it cuts to a clip of Kurt slipping and falling by his locker from the buttered floor. His homeroom erupts with laughter as Kurt smacks his hand to his head.

"Why the hell did you have to do that?" screamed Kurt five minutes later when he found Jacob in the hallway.

"Sorry Princess, but what an audience loves is physical comedy, and seeing as I didn't get anything from the others, I had to use it. But while you're here, do you mind answering a few questions?"

"NO! Jacob I've had it with you and slanderous media!" screamed Kurt. Just then Santana came up to the two and addressed Jacob.

"Hi Jacob, do you want to feel my breasts?" she said. Kurt thought he heard Jacob say something but it really was just a stuttered noise, followed by his notebooks dropping.

"Oh god yes," he finally said.

"Then back off on New Directions and you'll be able to. Deal?" she said. _I can't believe I'm hearing this happen right now. _

"Deal! Whatever you want your royal hotness," said Jacob moving in closer to Santana. She merely pushed him back with her index finger.

"Good. Then meet me in the broom closet by the bathrooms in five minutes and I'll be sure to rock your world." In a flash, Jacob ran down the hallway.

"You're really going to do that?" asked Kurt.

"Hell no. I paid off one of the Cheerios to do it for me like five minutes ago after watching that segment in homeroom. You okay?" she asked. Kurt nodded, not sure when the last time Santana was this nice.

"To answer the question that you're probably thinking about in your tiny head, the answer is never, and if you _ever_ mention this to anyone, I'll show you pictures of vagina," she said as she walked back down the hallway.


	54. And The Winner Is

**My apologies for the late update! It's been a hectic time! Enjoy! I hope you can picture what I had in mind for the Regionals competition. **

Kurt was expecting to have a rigorous rehearsal that afternoon and was explaining to Dave that it normally is pretty tense the day before the big competition. All Dave saw that day was a lot more dancing and a lot more singing and everyone had done really well. Once they were done and after hyping each other up for the big day at Ohio State in the morning, Kurt and Dave left.

"Oh, I forgot I have to meet up with my family tonight for dinner. My dad wants us to have a meal together before tomorrow or something," said Kurt.

"Oh, sure thing. I'll probably want to hit the gym then. Will you be over tonight?" asked Dave.

"Yea, absolutely. I probably won't be back until later, like seven or eight tonight. But I'll be there," said Kurt with one of his winning smiles. Dave wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder as they walked to Dave's car.

Dave brought Kurt to his house so Kurt could take his car and go to Breadstix where his family was waiting for him while Dave went downstairs to lift some weights. His parents weren't there when he walked inside which initially worried him but just pushed his thoughts out of his head. Dave was in the basement for about half an hour weightlifting when he started to feel pretty alone. The house hadn't been this empty in awhile and normally Dave would be okay with being alone in the house, but being with Kurt every night was starting to feel normal so it was sort of sad for Dave being alone. To distract Dave from one thought leading to another leading back to his mom's health, Dave played some heavy rock music to get into the workout mode again and did some more reps with weights before he decided going for a run would be more sufficient at relieving his stress.

The pounding of his feet against the pavement was in sync with the music that he was listening to. From Three Days Grace to Tupac, Dave's mind veered away from his empty house and feelings about his mom and focused on the lyrics of the songs he was listening to. He was so concentrated on the music in fact he didn't realize that he ran all the way to McKinley. Dave stopped in the main parking lot in front of the entrance and bent over, catching his breath before taking out his headphones. He noticed there were lights on inside in certain windows so walked forward.

_It couldn't hurt to go inside and walk around the place. I could see if the workout room is open._ Dave went to the doors and did a subtle jerk at the handle and the door opened.

The hallways at McKinley at night were haunting; the limited lighting throughout the building left shadows in corners, leaving an uncertainty in Dave's mind, wondering what or who could be lurking without him knowing. Dave noticed his heart was racing a bit faster as his imagination started to run wild with images of masked murderers and angry athletes who hate him for being gay. Dave walked down the west hallway and passed the choir room when he saw the lights were on. He was going to walk in, assuming it was just one of the glee members or Mr. Shue but saw two guys, their backs turned and hearing a familiar female voice. He got a little closer and could make out a recognizable jacket on the shorter of the two males. He realized now who the two guys were. _It's that Bland guy and Jesse kid! What the fuck are they doing here in McKinley? And in the choir room?_

Dave realized that he wasn't going to be able to prove anything just by his word so he took out his phone and selected his camcorder app.

"Jesse, I don't think this is a good idea. I like the New Directions. And I don't want to hurt Kurt anymore than we already have." The last sentence to leave Blaine's mouth made Dave's blood boil. _Trying to be the nice guy but he clearly has an ulterior motive. _

"Listen, if you want to beat them, aside from your sexy voice, you need to know what their set list is so you know what to bring to the table. I'm a huge Pink fan as the next guy is, but…it's just too safe babe," said Jesse.

"Alright, I can't stand this love crap. It literally makes my stomach turn. I got surgery so that it does to prevent me from never feeling like that for anyone ever. Now the set list seems to be these three songs with these students getting the solos," said Coach Sylvester. Dave made sure to turn his camera just a little bit to the left to get Coach Sylvester in the picture and hand them a piece of paper. Blaine took the paper and read it before giving it to Jesse. "Pleasure doing business with you twinkle face," Coach Sylvester said to Jesse. "Hogwarts," she said to Blaine. That snide comment made Dave snort a bit as Blaine looked down at his Dalton Academy uniform and to Jesse. Before Dave got caught by Coach Sylvester, he made a run for it down the hall and to the side entrance.

XoXoXoX

Santana felt a vibration from her phone in her pocket as she was practicing her solo for the Regionals competition. Expecting it to be Sam for a hook up session, she was surprised to see Dave's name on the screen.

_**Dave KarFATsky: Hey, I need to see you about posting something on your website.**_

Santana paused a minute before responding.

_**Santana: It's got to be a legitimate scandal. Is it a photo?**_

It took about a minute for her to get another message.

_**Dave KarFATsky: It's actually a video. Can I email it to you?**_

With that, she got excited and her heart was racing to know what Dave got at such a late hour. She texted him her email address and sat at her computer waiting for her inbox to light up. Ten minutes went by when she got a new email from Dave. She opened up the attachment and saw the choir room and the deal that went down between Sue, Jesse, and Blaine.

"HOLY SHIT!"

XoXoXoX

Kurt was sitting in Breadstix waiting for his dad and Carol to show up. Finn was already there, but preoccupied with his soda and straw. Kurt just stared at Finn as he was blowing bubbles in his pint glass. _I cannot believe I liked this at one point in my life_, thought Kurt. He took another sip of his water with lemon and saw his dad walk in with Carol.

"Hey guys, how are things?" asked Burt as he sat next to Kurt and Carol sat next to Finn.

"Invigorating, watching Finn play with his drink," said Kurt. Finn finally realized other people were there when he heard his name.

"What?" is all he said. Kurt just shook his head as Burt started to speak.

"So Carol and I had talked and after speaking with a few contractors and even some real estate agents and my insurance advisor, we thought it would be best if we just found a new place to live, that way we're not waiting eight to twelve months for a new place and to not be a burden to the Karofskys or the Puckermans. What do you guys think?" Kurt couldn't help but feel furious at this. He wanted his mom's possessions and all his dad could think of was getting a new house.

"I don't care," said Kurt, not looking at anyone, just staring at his water, focusing on the lemon pulp.

"I mean as long as I get a room, I'm okay with anything! No offense Kurt," said Finn. Kurt responded with lifting his hand a few inches, still not removing his gaze from his water.

"Kurt, come with me," whispered Burt. Kurt looked away from his glass and saw his dad get up from the table and walk outside. Kurt followed and they were standing at Burt's truck.

"Kurt what the hell is going on? You have this snotty attitude and you never call me to tell me how you're doing. I have to hear it from Finn. It's like I'm getting the college treatment a year early." Burt leaned against his truck, arms folded across his chest, waiting for Kurt to explain.

"I just have a problem with the fact that you're not fazed at all by the fact that all of mom's possessions are lost in that fire, and now you want to move away from the property where we were all a family! That's _all_ I have now to remember her by and we're moving away from it! It isn't fair!" screamed Kurt, and suddenly, he started crying, and could taste his salty tears as they streamed down his face. Burt came to Kurt and embraced him before speaking again.

"I have not forgotten what that house meant for us. I talked about this with Carol as well. But we also have a new family, and sometimes these things are blessings in disguise. Come here," said Burt. He opened the back door of the truck and right there was a blackened safe. Burt typed in 4 digits and opened the door. Inside, Kurt saw some familiar jewelry, photos, and a perfume bottle. "These are the belongings of your mother's that I have kept since she passed away. Things that mean a lot to me and I know mean a lot to you. I just got it today from the police. They took it when the cleaning crew was clearing up the property. Go ahead, take a look."

Kurt leaned in and looked at the photos. There were a couple with him and his mom from when he was in Kindergarten; others on his birthday and a few of the three of them during Christmas. Kurt could feel tears rolling down his face again as he looked at the three pairs of earrings and a couple necklaces that he could vaguely remember her wearing. One necklace in particular, he remembered his mom wearing a lot, and it was a circular pendant, no bigger than a dime, with an angel on it. Kurt then put the perfume in his hand and opened the top, smelling the opening where the perfume sprays out and he instantly got a scent of what his mother always smelled like.

"Oh my god," said Kurt, his eyes closed as he imagined his mother standing right next to him. He opened his eyes and put the perfume back inside. "Dad, I had no idea you had this," said Kurt.

"Well, it was in my room and I don't remember the last time you were in there," Burt said as he closed the safe.

"Well, if it wasn't always a pig sty and smelling like armpit…" said Kurt, before trailing off. He looked at his dad who just smiled at him.

"So, what do you say? You think you can move to a bigger, better house?"

Kurt nodded and embraced his dad before going back inside the restaurant.

XoXoXoX

Later that evening, Dave was sitting in his room, listening to some music when he heard Kurt's car pull up in the driveway. He got up from his desk and jolted down the stairs and opened the door for Kurt.

"Hey there candy ass," said Dave with a menacing smile.

"Candy ass? What is that supposed to do for me? Make me weak in the knees?" said Kurt as he walked in the door, but flaunting his hips as we walked. Dave stared at the boy's butt before shutting the door.

"So how was your dinner date with your family?" asked Dave. They both sat down on the couch, Dave leaning against the arm and Kurt sitting cross-legged facing David.

"It was good! We talked and my dad decided that we were going to buy a new house rather than rebuild on our property. It'll take less time and that way we aren't being a burden to you guys," said Kurt.

"Oh, well my parents don't mind you're staying here. I certainly don't! Unless you don't want to be here anymore," said Dave who was now looking at his feet. _It wouldn't surprise me if Kurt was getting sick and tired of me. I've been told my body odor is horrendous. _

"That's not the case at all! I love spending this time with you! It's really nice! And I love your parents, but it would be nice to have my own home again. I'm sure you understand that right?" said Kurt as he placed his hand on Dave's.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just gonna feel lonely at night now, not having you to cuddle with," said Dave.

_Wow, this is very unlike Dave. He's sharing his feelings to me. _

"Are you okay? Did something happen tonight?" Dave then realized he hadn't told Kurt what he saw at the school and so he told him what he witnessed in the choir room, avoiding what Blaine had said about not wanting to hurt Kurt. After telling his story and that he sent the video to Santana, Kurt's mouth was gapped open with no response for about ten seconds. Then…

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! We have to let Mr. Shue know tomorrow!" Dave nodded his head but not looking at Kurt. Kurt noticed Dave's absentmindedness and realized he didn't see Dave's parents' car in the driveway. _The house does seem quieter, and chillier than other nights._ "Is there anything else that happened today?"

"If you're asking about my mom, I have no idea where they are and yeah, it's scaring me a bit," snapped Dave. He looked up to see Kurt's face just stare at him in surprise at the sudden mood swing. "I'm sorry. I've just been worried all night. I tried running to relieve the stress but it didn't help. Coming back to an empty home just made me feel more worse. No one has called. Kurt, I'm scared." Kurt leaned in and hugged Dave.

"It's okay I'm sure they're just out doing something together to get their mind off things. Have you tried calling?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, and it rang until it reached voicemail."

"Well it might be on silent. Or in the car while they're eating out." Just then the phone rang. Dave jolted up nearly knocking Kurt off the couch.

"Hello?" said Dave picking up the phone.

"Hey Dave, its Dad. Sorry just got your missed calls. We were at the hospital earlier today and then I took your mom out to eat."

"Is she okay?" said Dave, in a more frantic voice. Kurt sat up, looking at Dave and starting to fidget with the blanket on the couch as Dave paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"We'll talk about it when we get home. We're on our way now," said Paul.

"Fine," said Dave. Dave hung up the phone in fury and put his head in his hands.

"What did they say?" asked Kurt.

"NOTHING! Dad said he'd tell me when they got home. But they went to the hospital today, so that's not a good sign," said Dave, and proceeded to kick a chair across the kitchen. Kurt jumped at the aggression Dave was unleashing. "FUCK!" screamed Dave and he threw his fist to the wall and Kurt closed his eyes as he heard a thud and then a crack. He opened his eyes to see that Dave's hand was in the wall.

"Oh my GOD! DAVID! Kurt ran to Dave's aid.

"It's funny, I don't feel a thing. I should feel something right? It should hurt, yeah?" said Dave.

"Jesus." Kurt grabbed Dave's wrist and helped Dave pull his hand out of the wall. Once released, Dave's hand was covered in dry wall and blood.

"That's a really crappy job," said Dave, examining the construction of the house.

"Come here, we need to clean you up," said Kurt and he brought Dave to the kitchen sink and rinsed off the dust and blood. "So did that help?"

"A little," said Dave, wincing at the pain from the water touching the open wound. "Dad's gonna be a little mad at that hole," said Dave looking back at the damage he caused. Kurt looked at it too before talking.

"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought about that before resulting to caveman methods to relieve anger."

"Hey, back off. I have every right to be mad," said David who yanked his fist out of Kurt's hands.

"I agree David, but you don't have to be such a brute and destroy a house; kicking chairs, throwing curse words, and punching walls. It's not going to make the situation better," exclaimed Kurt who was now getting furious with Dave.

_Why is he getting so defensive about this? Punching a wall never solves anything unless you're Buffy or Superman._

"And what do you expect me to do then? Crochet? Dance? _Sing?_ I don't work like that Kurt," said Dave. He walked away and went downstairs to the basement.

"Where are you going?" screamed Kurt. Dave stomped down the stairs and Kurt followed. "What are you doing David?"

"I'm getting spackle to fix that hole before dad gets home. Is that okay? Appropriate coping mechanism?" Dave said mockingly.

"Listen, you're upset I know. And I'm sorry for calling you a caveman and a brute. I'm just not used to seeing so much testosterone like that," said Kurt calmly. He walked to Dave and turned him around to face Kurt. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Dave looked down at Kurt who was pulling the puppy eyes. Dave rolled his eyes in surrender and nodded. Just then he heard the front door open followed by his father's voice.

"What the hell happened? DAVID?"

"Shit," said Dave. Kurt and Dave went upstairs to find that his Dad was at the hole and mom was in shock, her hands to her mouth, standing in the living room.

"David? What the hell happened?"

"_I_…was angry," said David awkwardly. He put the spackle on the table and his hands in his pockets. "Please tell me what's going on." Paul and Denise shared glances and then both looked at Dave. Kurt was standing in the corner by the back door, not sure what the best pose was to have during this time. It was Denise that spoke up.

"David, the blood work came back. They've found some infected blood cells. My brain scans came back too and they found…they found a shadow." The words coming out of Dave's mouth was causing Dave to sweat and he was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Wha…what does this mean?" stuttered Dave. He leaned forward and put his hands on the back of the kitchen chair to keep him from falling over.

"Well we talked to the doctor and he said that your mother has a fast growing cancer. One that is very rare. The shadow in the brain scans and the infected blood cells could mean a number of things but it's not too late they said. They've given us some material to read and we have another appointment on Monday. David, please it will be okay," said Paul. Everything that was coming out of his parents' mouths was starting sound like the adult voices in the Charlie Brown movies. Finally he came back to reality when he felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder squeeze tightly. Dave looked up at Kurt and Kurt saw the tears well up in Dave's eyes. Denise walked over to Dave and made him look at her.

"Listen to me. I'm going to be fine. You really think I'm going to let some little thing like _cancer_ stop me from living? Have you _met_ me?" she said, trying to get Dave to smile, which he did, even though it was more of a smirk. She kissed him on the forehead and started talking again. "Now, why don't we loosen up a bit? I know we haven't played crowns in awhile, and let's face it, tomorrow's a big day for Kurt." Kurt smiled and put his hand on the back of Dave's neck, stroking his hair. The rest of the night was spent playing cards, talking about school and music, which became a great distraction for David

XoXoXoX

"This campus is friggin huge!" exclaimed Finn as The New Directions pulled up to the entrance to Ohio State.

"And this is just the east entrance. I couldn't imagine going to school here," said Tina who was pressed against the window looking at the surrounding scenery. They pulled up to the performing arts center where school buses were lined up dropping off other students. The New Directions' bus grabbed loads of attention seeing as it was the only short bus in the line. As they climbed out of the bus, there were some kids laughing with each other or pointing at each individual McKinley student. Artie grabbed the most attention seeing as he had to be put on the wheelchair machine to get out of the bus.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," threatened Puck, as he walked over to group of boys from a local high school. Although they had no idea who he was, they still ran away, convincing the New Directions that Puck's mohawk intimidates all.

"Alright guys, let's register," said Mr. Shue. As they walked up the stairs to the entrance, Kurt made sure he was in step with Santana.

"Hey Santana, did you end up posting that video Dave sent to you?" Santana was a bit surprised that Kurt knew about it but shook if off.

"Uh, no, no I haven't. I was going to bring it up afterwards. If we do it now, we have no competition, which means I don't get a solo, and neither do you. After everyone is done I'll show it to Mr. Shue," she said. Kurt was surprised to hear that Santana was so passionate about performing, but thought maybe it was her competitiveness that was speaking, not her passion to sing. New Directions were in their green room once they were registered and Kurt was reading the program list. Reading off the familiar names of the Warblers, and seeing a BLAINE ANDERSON made his heart jump and stomach turn. He then noticed the fifteen names under Aural Intensity. His eyes made his way to New Directions' list of singers and made sure everyone's names were spelled perfectly. There were stars next to the members who were singing solos.

ARTIE ABRAMS*

RACHEL BERRY*

MICHAEL CHANG

TINA COHEN-CHANG*

SAMUEL EVANS

QUINN FABRAY*

FINN HUDSON

KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL*

MERCEDES JONES*

SANTANA LOPEZ*

BRITTANY S. PIERCE

NOAH PUCKERMAN

LAUREN ZIZES

_Thank God they kept my full name this year. _

"Alright everyone let's go see what the Warblers have on us," said Mr. Shue. Everyone in New Directions hooted and hollered as they left their green room. The Dalton Academy Warblers got a warm welcome as they were announced and proceeded to sing with a slower version of Neon Trees' _Animal_, with Blaine leading the group. _Of course_, thought Kurt. Then, they went and sang Pink's _Raise Your Glass_.

"This is so predictable. They're so Top 40," whispered Kurt to Mercedes. She nodded in agreement, but Kurt couldn't help but notice she was nodding to the beat of the music as well. They're last song was a mash up as well, where they combined Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ and Taylor Swift's _Mean_.

"How the hell did they figure to do a mash up?" Rachel said to Kurt as she leaned back and yelled to her left. All Kurt could do was shrug, but he knew how they figured. Coach Sylvester told them about New Directions' mash up. The Warblers got a standing ovation and Mr. Shue coerced New Directions to stand as well.

Aural Intensity came on next and started off the show with their anthem, _Sing_ by My Chemical Romance. The dance moves were more complex and advanced than last year's and the soloists were killing it on stage. Kurt scanned the auditorium to find Dave and his parents. _Where were they sitting again? Row 24…no 25. I'm in Row 48…THERE!_ Kurt spotted Dave's head further down the room and noticed he wasn't bobbing his head like everyone around and he wasn't standing either. From what Kurt could tell, Dave was resting his head on his hand, like he was bored with the performance. Kurt giggled to himself thinking that only Dave would consider this a boring performance, just to be supportive of Kurt.

"Hey guys, c'mon we need to get ready," said Mr. Shue. _Thank God because I don't think I can last much longer watching Aural Intensity perform_, thought Kurt. They all filed out of the auditorium and headed for the green room.

New Directions were going to start with _Someone Like You_, then go into their anthem, and perform their mash up last, but Santana had convinced Mr. Shue to change the order, having Artie and Quinn performing the mash up first, then the anthem, and finishing off with the ballad, so it didn't seem like they were copying Dalton.

"Nice work," said Kurt to Santana. All she did was wink at him as they made their way to their spots on the risers behind the stage curtain while Artie was backstage, stage right, and Quinn was stage left. The audience quieted down as the lights dimmed; the curtains opened, and the music for _Stereo Love_ started to play and Quinn's voice came through the speakers surrounding the auditorium. The audience responded well with the mash up. Once _The Time_'s upbeat tempo was mixed in, people got up from their seats and started to dance. In the middle of choreography, if it wasn't too difficult, Kurt could spot Dave standing and bouncing to the music, which the sight of seeing Dave bounce to music made Kurt smile wide. They finished their first number and received a loud applause and as everyone else held their finishing poses from the previous song, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt walked from their spots on stage to the center and Kurt started the song off.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Once Kurt started to speak, people in the audience were screaming in response because they knew what the song was. Dave was looking around like he was at a Miley Cyrus concert, concerned for his well-being. The beat kicked up and the New Directions started to dance in the background as Tina started to sing her part of the song.

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

Mercedes then joined in immediately afterwards

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

The rest of the group burst out singing the chorus of the song and doing choreography similar to the music video. They continued to play with the crowd and finished the song off strong, hearing an eruption of cheering and applause. Kurt was smiling at the fact that he just nailed his first solo performance for a competition.

The lights dimmed and Rachel began to sing as a spotlight hit her as the words of the first verse from _Someone Like You_ escaped her mouth. Santana came in afterwards and they were both standing side by side as they harmonized each other. New Directions joined in for the chorus, but were singing at a quieter level, giving Rachel and Santana more attention. Once they were done, the audience was quiet for about three seconds. Kurt thought it was the longest three seconds he ever had to endure, but then the entire auditorium filled the room with approbation, applauding the three song performance.

XoXoXoX

In the green room, as the New Directions were celebrating their flawless performance, the tone in the room changed drastically when Santana when up to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, there's something that you should see. Karofsky saw something go down last night in the choir room that needs to be brought to the board's attention." Everyone quieted down as Santana took out her phone and played the video that Dave had sent her. Mr. Shue put his hand over his mouth as he saw what was going on in the video and shook his head. Everyone else had similar reactions as well. Kurt looked over at Rachel who was about to burst into tears.

"This is unbelievable," said Mr. Shue. Just as he spoke, the lights in the room blinked, signaling the group that the judges had finished.

"That was fast," said Mercedes. They all looked at each other and then back at their teacher.

"C'mon guys, let's go out there and we'll deal with this later."

The three groups were standing on the stage and were listening to the emcee of the event, shamelessly plugging one of the sponsors for the event. Kurt couldn't make out what he was saying; only it had something to do with colonoscopy bags, which made Kurt grimace. He looked in the audience to find Dave. A few seconds later, he saw the man in his blue flannel shirt, trying to look semi-nice for Kurt, but still casual enough in public. Kurt also noticed that Dave's parents weren't sitting next to him, sparking curiosity as well as making Kurt nervous. Finally Kurt heard the emcee say "let's get to the results shall we?" so he focused his attention at the host.

"In 3rd place…Aural Intensity!" The group all jumped up for joy like they had won first, and it seemed that the audience supported the 3rd place group. Kurt looked over at Blaine who also glanced over at Kurt, and gave a "good luck" nod.

"In 2nd place…" the auditorium was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kurt was squeezing Rachel's left hand and Mercedes' right, and they were both returning the pressure; all were nervous. Kurt could have sworn he could hear a synchronized heartbeat going with New Directions. "…The Dalton Academy Warblers, making NEW DIRECTIONS THE WINNERS of this year's Regional Show Choir competition!" There was uproar of applause and New Directions jumped up in elation. Kurt's hearing was gone as his fellow team members' screams were deafening. All he could think about was running to Dave and kissing him in celebration.

**And my apologies for such a long chapter. I just wanted this to happen. I've been planning this chapter for 10 months now so it's awesome to actually complete it! About 9 chapters left folks! And I already started chapter 1 for the follow-up story! Yay! ^.^**


	55. Audition

**So I made a HUGE mistake that I didn't know about until I was going through the story and writing down the songs I already featured. I forgot about changing the Regionals competition, and that Aural Intensity was competing, not Vocal Adrenaline. My bad! That'll teach me to not keep notes! So I already edited the previous chapter and will go in and edit any others! Thanks for reading! **

Kurt ran out of the green room while everyone else was celebrating their victory and ran to the lobby area where Dave was waiting to meet him. Not caring who was around watching, Dave picked up Kurt and swung him around, taking Kurt's breath away.

"What was that for?" asked Kurt. _That's all I could think of saying right now. _

"What do you mean 'what was that for'? You KILLED IT Kurt! Oh my God, all of you were awesome! But you were fantastic!" exclaimed Dave. Kurt hadn't seen David this excited about anything before so the sudden change in mood was a little strange at first, but Kurt enjoyed it regardless.

"You really think so? I thought I was flat at some parts," said Kurt, trying to come up with something else to say.

"Shut up, you were amazing! You kicked that Bland kid's ass for sure!" Speaking of which, Kurt noticed over Dave's shoulder Blaine was walking up to a woman and a man. The woman hugged Blaine and the man just stood there, feeling out of place, not really paying attention to anything. _That must be his parents_, thought Kurt. And then, coming up from behind Blaine was Jesse St. James. Dave noticed Kurt wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, so he turned around saw the two boys.

"Like I said, you did so much better than him babe," said Dave. "Now were you listening to what I was saying? About how some kid puked on his mom a few rows in front of me? It was so gross!" Kurt's face went back to the grimacing expression from the colonoscopy bags. Then Kurt realized what he meant to ask David.

"David, where are your parents?" Dave's expression changed in an instant and started shifting his eyes to his left and right before responding.

"Mom wasn't feeling too well this morning after you left. Dad was up around the time you left for the school and when I got up he told me he wasn't able to go. He said he was bringing her back to the specialist today. But he says good luck!" Kurt smiled but still had this pained look on his face, expressing how he felt about Dave's situation. _I wish there was something I could do to help Dave get through this situation. I feel like he's in this place where it's just dark and lonely and his world is falling apart. That's how I felt when my mom was sick. _

Before Kurt could give Dave some words of comfort, the rest of New Directions came into the lobby where they were all welcomed with a huge applause from audience members that stayed behind. Rachel came up to the two boys with a huge grin.

"Do you mind if we steal our star for just a few minutes?" she asked Dave.

"Nah, go for it. He deserves this attention don't you think?" said Dave, giving Kurt a big smile and a small peck on the cheek. "I'll be waiting outside in my car for you when you're done greeting your fans." Dave gave a little wink and nodded to Rachel and walked out the front doors. Kurt sighed and thought of how great it was to have such a burly man like Dave in his life.

XoXoXoX

The New Directions arrived back in Lima and were dropped off at McKinley two hours later. Dave was waiting in the parking lot with other New Directions supporters. Ms. Pillsbury-Howell was there as was Carole and Burt and some other parents Dave assumed.

"The performance was great, wasn't it?" asked Carole.

"Yeah it was pretty impressive," said Dave, watching the bus pull into the parking lot. _For a March afternoon, it's pretty friggin' windy out. Should have brought a jacket. _

"Pretty sweet. Cool to see Kurt in action," said Burt. He was busy eating some Lays Potato Chips, concentrating on finishing before Kurt sees him indulging in a snack that is most likely not on his list of healthy foods post-heart attack. "David, how about coming to Breadstix with us for a celebratory dinner?"

_That would be kind of sweet. Not sure if going back to my house is something I want to do. I haven't called dad all day and he hasn't called me either so I'm not sure if that's a good sign or a bad one, and at this point, I don't want to find out. I just want to be with people at this point and it seems like Kurt could help with distracting me. _

"Yeah I'd love to! Thanks Mr. Hummel," said Dave.

"Please, Mr. Hummel is Kurt's grandfather who I haven't seen in ten years, call me Burt." Dave was a little surprised Burt was allowing him to be on a first name basis. Dave saw Kurt stepping off the bus serenading with Rachel some show tune. Dave looked closer and could tell Kurt was legitimately frolicking in the parking lot with the girl as if they had rehearsed the routine as a victory dance. Dave shifted his eyes around making sure he wasn't the only one feeling a little uncomfortable and found solace when he saw Burt looking just as awkward.

"What the hell is he doing? He sounds like Bette Midler," whispered Burt to Carole. The comment made Dave snort a bit and he smiled over at Burt, who looked up when he heard the snort. "Am I right Dave?"

"Uh, yeah, it's a bit...gay, I guess?" Dave felt a little awkward saying that, but he had to admit, Kurt frolicking in the park with another girl, singing in his very feminine voice, a show tune, had to be a bit gay to the other people.

"Kurt! What the hell! I love you but your fairy dust is flying in my eye!" screamed Puck as he got off the bus. Kurt stopped and turned at Puck.

"Puckerman, I'm going to ignore that ignorant comment simply because we're heading to NEW YORK CITY, and as a talented artist, that means THE WORLD to me," said Kurt. He walked away from Puck, giving cheek bumps to Rachel and Mercedes and walking with Finn to Dave, Burt and Carole.

"That was a wonderful performance Kurt," said Dave, smiling as Kurt walked towards him.

"Which part?" replied Kurt as he came up to Dave and kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa!" screamed Burt and Finn at the same time. Dave backed away turning beat red and putting his fingers to his lips as if he had never kissed a guy before, and examining the spots that were exposed to Kurt's lips.

"Sorry," whispered Kurt to Dave, who still seemed in shock of what happened. Dave looked away from his shoes, glancing at Burt who was standing there in shock, staring at the two boys. Finn walked away from the awkward situation, heading to his vehicle.

"Kurt, I think of myself as a supportive parent, but can we hold off on the PDA for a little while?" said Burt, finally mustering up the words that were trying to escape his mouth.

"So, I can't kiss my boyfriend but Finn could kiss every girl he's dating?" said Kurt.

"Whoa, what? Boyfriend? I, I wasn't sure if we were there yet," Dave finally said, snapping out of his trance once he heard the "B" word. He saw the pain that was starting to fill Kurt's eyes and then looked at Burt who threw his arms up in defeat.

"I'm not getting involved. I have hard enough time trying to deal with Carole's paranoia about Finn impregnating a girl. Teen drama is not my forte." Burt turned around and walked away, but not before he reminded the two to not kiss in front of him.

"I'm not paranoid Burt," said Carole as she gave the two boys a reassuring face and walked behind Burt. She stopped and turned around at the two boys. "Kurt, go with Dave. We'll meet you at Breadstix." She turned around and walked to Burt's truck. Finn had already left, probably eating breadsticks at the restaurant already. Dave was kicking gravel around, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. Kurt had his arms crossed in front of him, staring at Dave as if some response will come out of him. Dave glanced up every few seconds, seeing if Kurt was in the same position. Finally Dave spoke up.

"Are you mad?"

"Well I'm a little confused. I told you I loved you at the hospital, which I thought you'd be happy about, and yet you're telling me right now that we're not boyfriends? David, what's wrong?" _This is a legit question. I don't know what's wrong. I like Kurt. I'm not sure if it's love. How the hell do you know these things? You should get a text message or an email or something that says 'oh by the way, you're in love with this person, let them know in the next couple days'. God the last thing I want to worry about right now is a relationship and maintaining that while my mom is sick. _

"I don't know. I like you Kurt, I really do. I'm just not sure if it's love yet. But I do like you a lot!" said Dave who was making it his mission to ensure that Kurt knew he really liked him.

"Well David I like you too, but I'm not settling for _liking_ someone. I want to be with someone who loves me just as much as I love them. I can't believe I'm having this conversation right now," said Kurt. He was walking away from Dave, which sparked a fire in Dave's head as he turned around instantly and followed suit.

"Kurt I know I can be that person for you, it's just… I just need time! I thought you understood that." Kurt stopped in his tracks, so abruptly that Dave nearly knocked him over.

_David is right. I should be patient with him. Not scaring him off by putting a label on our relationship, whatever that may be, and not saying 'I love you' right away. God I'm such a girl sometimes!_

"You're right," he said. Dave was taken aback at first. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just excited about today and I misjudged. I'm sorry." Dave embraced Kurt and squeezed his arms tight around the boy, never wanting to let go.

"I will be that person. I know I can. Just be patient with me?" Dave asked. He looked in Kurt's blue eyes and then kissed him deeply. They broke away and Dave spoke again. "Come on, we're going to be late." They walked to Dave's car and left the parking lot.

XoXoXoX

Dave woke up the next morning to Kurt sleeping on his chest. Dave's left arm was around Kurt's body, as his right hand was intertwined with Kurt's left hand. Kurt was still sleeping heavily but Dave was wide awake. _Hummel looks so cute and peaceful right now, I don't want to disturb him. _Dave let go of Kurt's hand and started to play with Kurt's soft hair. Kurt started to stir and looked up at the burly man that was touching his head.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," said Dave as he smiled down at Kurt. Kurt groaned as he heard the word beauty.

"That's a joke. I look ugly in the morning." Kurt left Dave's chest and rolled over onto his side, his back facing David. Dave moved in, and put his arm around Kurt, spooning him. The warmth of Dave's body gave Kurt a sense of security that he gets when he's wrapped in blankets.

"What do you want to do today my Regionals champion?" whispered Dave, following up with a kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Mm, never leaving this bed? Does that sound like an ideal plan?"

"I like that idea a lot," said Dave. He started to rub Kurt's arms and stomach, Kurt shivering at Dave's gentle touch.

"What time is it?" asked Kurt, his eyes still closed but his mouth curling in a grin. Dave looked up at his alarm clock and saw it read 10:20AM.

"10:20. Want me to make breakfast? I'm thinking omelets." Dave got up and walked to his window that was in front of Kurt. He was wearing his gym shorts and white t-shirt and all Kurt could think about was undressing Dave. _How am I this lucky to have a hot jock as a boyfriend? I don't care what he says, we're nearly there. _

Dave opened his shutters to get a better view of his driveway. _Hmm, their car still isn't here._

"Yeah, I'll have an omelet. What do you put in them?" asked Kurt.

"Normally peppers, onions, cheese and ham. But we have loads of stuff so whatever you want," said Dave. He turned away from the window and crawled on top of Kurt. "So what will it be princess?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Dave before responding. "I'll take cheese, peppers, and mushrooms please." Dave kissed Kurt before getting up.

"You got it. Come down whenever. Should be ready in fifteen minutes or so." Dave walked out of the room as Kurt laid in bed, thinking about how great his life was at the moment._ We just won Regionals, I have a stellar boyfriend, I don't care what he says, we're practically dating at this point. Prom is coming up and Nationals are in New York. This is pretty awesome. _ Kurt heard a vibrating sound on the night table on the other side of the bed and saw that Dave's phone was ringing. He leaned over across the bed and saw that Dave's father was calling. He grabbed the phone and went downstairs to reach Dave.

"Dave, it's your dad," said Kurt. Dave turned around from the counter and Kurt threw the cell phone to him.

"Hello?" Dave put down his knife, as he was in the middle of cutting up vegetables. Kurt took his place as Dave walked to the table.

"Hey David. I'm sorry I haven't called earlier. Your mother got really sick yesterday after you left. Her white blood cell count is pretty low, leaving her with a shitty immune system. She's going to be here until tomorrow for observation." Dave hung his head as he heard this and wiped his eyes. Kurt turned around, noticing that Dave looked stressed. David let out a sigh before responding.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing okay now. Sleeping. She hasn't been getting enough sleep lately so this is good. I'm going to stick around at the hospital. It would mean a lot if you came at some point today though, just to see her." Dave's eyes started to water and he nodded his head, as if his dad could see.

"Yeah, I'll be over later today." Dave said bye to his dad and ended the call. He sat back, starting to play with his lip as tears started to slowly slide down his face. Kurt put down the egg he was about to crack and walked over to Dave. He pulled Dave's head into his stomach and that simple action of affection caused Dave to sob. Kurt couldn't help but start to tear up and he knelt down to face Dave and kissed him on the head repeatedly before speaking.

"She's going to be fine David. She'll be okay. Ssshh. Sssh."

XoXoXoX

"Hey Kurt! How's it going?"

"Hi sweetie! It's going well," said Kurt. Mercedes was wearing a deep purple corduroy jacket with dark jeans and dark blue top, finishing it off with a purple beret. "I love your choices right now," Kurt said with a wave of his index finger up and down Mercedes.

"Why thank ya, thank ya! What are you doing here by yourself?" She came to sit down with him while he sipped his coffee.

"I'm waiting for David. He's at the hospital right now," said Kurt. He was avoiding eye contact with Mercedes, going back to his magazine.

"What? Why?" she exclaimed. Kurt looked up, mid-sip and shifted his eyes to his left and right.

"His mom's sick. He's visiting her. She and his father never came home last night and that's why. It's awful," said Kurt. He saw the look of shock in Mercedes' face and he nodded. "Yeah it's bad."

"How bad is it? Will she be okay?" Kurt just shrugged.

"We don't know. I just feel so bad for him. I want to do something that will make him stop feeling like his whole world is being ripped away from him every time he hears bad news. I know what it's like and it's something I wouldn't wish upon anyone. It breaks my heart."

"Well, I know you don't want to hear this, but I'll pray for his family. And I'll ask my church to do the same," said Mercedes. She put her hand on Kurt's and he smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure David will like that," said Kurt.

"Like what?" asked a voice from behind Kurt. Dave had come walking in to the Lima Bean dressed in his gray Nike shirt and jeans, wearing a blue and black quilted frost vest.

"Nothing, just that I'm really hoping you audition for Glee now that we've won Regionals. You can't make up any excuses now bud," she said and she waved bye to the boys and walked out of the store.

"Be right back, I'm gonna get a coffee," said Dave. Kurt smiled at Dave and took another sip of his coffee. _I hope Denise is doing okay. Seeing David's heart break every time his father gives him an update brings me back to when my mom was sick and I want to prevent that from happening. The thing about cancer is I can't. And that's what is driving me insane. _Dave came back and sat across from Kurt.

"How is she?" asked Kurt who sat forward.

"She was sleeping when I was there. She had tubes down her throat and everything. It was pretty intense. Doctors don't have any updates, but they were telling my dad that they should consider going to a treatment facility. Not sure what's going to happen," explained Dave. He was staring at the table, talking in a defeated tone. Kurt put his hand on Dave's which knocked Dave's focus to Kurt.

_At this point, I don't care who's watching us, however I'm scared shitless right now being this out in the open with Kurt. But it feels good to have someone as comforting as Kurt around. _Dave squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Listen, I know what we could talk about to keep you in a lighter mood," said Kurt who started to get pretty peppy all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Dave taking another sip of his coffee.

Kurt pulled out a magazine from his bag and placed it in front of Dave. Dave looked down and nearly choked on his coffee. In front of him was a formal wear magazine and the cover page was featuring apparel to wear to prom. Dave glanced at Kurt who looked like he was waiting for Dave to speak for the very first time. Dave started to stutter for words but like clockwork, someone came up from behind Dave to save him from this awkward moment.

"Hey guys!" Kurt looked up and his expression changed to stoicism. Dave turned around and saw Blaine standing in his sweater vest and button down with a coffee in his right hand and a book in his left.

"Hi Blaine," said Kurt, taking a sip from his drink.

"Wow, you guys are going to prom together?" said Blaine looking down at the magazine in front of David. Dave looked at Blaine as if he was some linebacker, threatening Kurt. "That's great news!"

"What are you doing here man?" asked Dave, coming off as abrasive.

"Uh, getting coffee? What else?"

"Where's your butt buddy?" said Dave who noticed Kurt's attention was now on him and looking just as furious.

"Um, if you mean Jesse, we ended things yesterday after the competition," said Blaine, who didn't seem so happy telling the two boys the news.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. You doing okay?" asked Kurt, looking rather sincere. It was Dave's turn to glare at Kurt.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Turns out he was seeing a girl at the same time. But anyways I wanted to say what a great job you did yesterday Kurt. It was a great performance. Definitely deserved the win." Before Kurt could say thank you, Dave interjected.

"Alright, you can go now," said Dave, smiling up at Blaine. Blaine was taken aback by the blunt statement from Dave, but didn't put up a fight.

"Yeah, I should probably get going anyways. See you guys later." Blaine walked out of the shop leaving Kurt and Dave to glare at each other.

"What? I didn't do anything," said Dave.

"Are you serious? You were so mean!"

"Okay, that guy can't be _that_ nice without some agenda. And seriously, who wears sweater vests?" Kurt stood up and grabbed his magazine and put it in his bag. "Where are you going? Kurt I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," started Dave.

"No! Stay. I'm going to shop while you can sit here and think about how you can apologize. And not to me. I'll see you at your house later." Kurt walked away in a huff leaving Dave dumbfounded at what had just happened.

XoXoXoX

School the next day was full of excitement and Dave had no idea why until Kurt told him before the morning bell rang.

"Prom, David. Prom. Didn't you see the poster that was on the entrance door? Everyone is excited that a date has been decided."

"Oh. When is it?"

"April 28th," said Kurt. He was pulling out his notebook, history book, and the formal wear magazine he had shown Dave the day before. Dave looked at the magazine and shifted his position, standing up straighter and looking around the hallway.

"I'm sorry Kurt for yesterday."

"I told you, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," said Kurt. He slammed his locker and started to walk down the hall. Dave hurried after him.

"No, not what I'm talking about," he started, and turned Kurt around to face him. Kurt was avoiding eye contact until Dave put his hand on Kurt's chin and turned his face towards his own. "I'm sorry I didn't give you an answer about prom." Kurt adjusted his bag and was looking at Dave differently now, like he was waiting for a follow-up apology. Dave looked confused however, which started to annoy Kurt again.

"You're not even going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" said Dave. Just then the bell rang for homeroom and Kurt turned away from David, leaving him in an empty hallway with his thoughts.

XoXoXoX

"He hasn't asked me and I feel I've given him hints all weekend! It's so frustrating!" Kurt was talking to Rachel and Mercedes in the choir room as they were waiting for Glee to start. He was so irritated with David that he hadn't talked to him all day. Kurt avoided him in Spanish, and didn't bother sitting near him at lunch, leaving Dave to sit with Lauren and Puck. Dave hadn't shown up to Glee yet so Kurt assumed that he just went home or went to go lift weights.

"Do you think because he's just nervous to be out in the open like that? To be honest Kurt, that's a huge deal, going to prom as a same-sex couple," said Rachel.

"Not to mention, he is going through a hard time with his mom," said Mercedes.

"What's going on with his mom?" Rachel asked, looking for further explanation.

"Nothing, she's just really sick," said Kurt, avoiding the topic seeing as he wasn't sure if Dave would like it if Kurt told his friends.

_These two have a pretty good point. Dave is going through so much right now prom is probably the last thing on his mind. God I'm such a bad friend! I keep putting myself in front of others and it's not okay especially with how familiar the situation is between Dave and his mom. _"You guys do have a point. God I'm so selfish!"

"No you're not Kurt, I think you just really like this guy and prom season makes everyone go insane," said Rachel. As the three sat there, continuing to discuss boys, prom, and nationals, Kurt saw Dave walk into the classroom, looking sad as ever. Dave avoided eye contact with Kurt, but had no idea where he should sit. Kurt stood up and walked over to Dave. Dave got nervous, afraid that Kurt was going to pull out some form of weapon and beat him with it.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt. Dave looked confused again.

"Huh? For what?" Kurt lowered his voice so that only Dave could hear him and they walked over to the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry I've been hounding you about this prom business. You're going through so much right now and I keep forgetting that I know what it's like and I should just be supportive at this point and not try to push you into something you're not ready for. If you don't want to go to prom, we don't have to." Dave just stared at Kurt as he was leaning against the wall. He nodded his head and Kurt kissed his cheek in response. "C'mon." He grabbed Dave's hand and led him to a chair next to Kurt as other members of New Directions started walking in. Quinn and Finn came in arm and arm and with posters in each hand.

"Everyone, I would like to officially announce Finn and I's campaign for Junior prom king and queen! Here, take a stack of posters (thank you), and start putting them up wherever you can. Puck take them. I hope to see you all support our campaign and if you have ideas for other strategies, please feel free to let me know," said Quinn. Finn wasn't as enthusiastic about the campaign but he was handing posters to everyone and when he got to Rachel he hesitated for a moment.

"Wanna help?" he asked. She wasn't sure what to do and shifted her eyes to Finn and then to Quinn, who was busy giving posters to Sam and Santana.

"Sure, I'll take a few," she said. Finn handed her a few posters that showed him and Quinn's faces with cartoon crowns on their heads and in big bright lettering the words "VOTE FOR FINN HUDSON AND QUINN FABRAY AS JUNIOR PROM KING AND QUEEN. YOU WON'T REGRET IT". Finn gave a little smile and handed some to Dave.

"Thanks," said Finn.

"Alright, alright! Let's get going guys," said Mr. Shue as he walked in the classroom. "We killed it this weekend, but now we have to start thinking Nationals! I have the date right here in my hand. We will be competing in New York City on May 15th and we'll be the thirty-eighth group to perform."

"Out of how many?" asked Artie.

"Forty," said Mr. Shue.

"Only forty?" Rachel said.

"It seems show choir isn't as popular this year," said Mr. Shue who looked somewhat disappointed at the total number of groups. "But this is also a good thing. We're near the end of the pack so that means we'll be fresh in the judges' memory! Now, onto business today, I understand we have someone looking to audition." Mr. Shue looked at Dave who stood up from his seat and walked to the center of the room. Kurt's jaw dropped, not expecting Dave to audition. There were some cheers in the room from Artie and the ex-cheerios clapped as Dave stood there.

"Alright Dave, what are you going to be singing today?" asked Mr. Shue as he sat front and center.

"I'm gonna sing a little country for you guys today," said Dave and he turned to the jazz band behind them and nodded. The guitars started to strum and Dave closed his eyes, waiting a bit before he sang his first note in front of a group of people.

_Girl I've been waitin' on this long hard day to get over__  
__So I can rest my head right here on your shoulder__  
__I just wanna lay here and feel ya breathe__  
__Listen to the rhythm of your heartbeat__  
__And see where it leads..._

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes__  
__And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight__  
__All I need is only you and me alone tonight__  
__I wanna make you close your eyes... Oh yeah_

_I wanna make you close your eyes...__  
_

As Dave was singing, Kurt's heart was jumping and beating harder than ever. He looked around the room and saw everyone was surprised at the country twang that was coming out of Dave's mouth, and everyone was smiling. _His masculine voice is so amazing. I have fallen in love all over again,_ thought Kurt. He focused back on Dave and realized Dave's eyes were open, and just looking at one person: Kurt.

___You can make me work for it girl if you want to__  
__Just leave a trail for me to follow you into the bedroom__  
__And if you need a little bit of help from me__  
__Babe there's not a button that I can't reach__  
__Let's see where it leads___

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes__  
__And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight... Just hold me tight__  
__All I need is only you and me alone tonight__  
__Yeah... I wanna make you close your eyes... Oh..._

_I wanna make you close your eyes... Oh yeah_

_I wanna make you close your eyes..._

As he finished, the members of New Directions gave a standing ovation. Dave smiled for the first time that day and waited for Mr. Shue to speak.

"Welcome to New Directions David!"

**A little longer than I expected but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	56. Brother Karofsky

**Hey all, I hope you are enjoying the story as it's reaching its end. I forgot to mention that the song Dave sang for his audition piece was I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes by Dierks Bentley. One of my favorites by that country artist. **

Kurt and Dave left Glee that evening feeling very excited about Dave's audition and acceptance into New Directions at its full extent.

"David, you did amazing! And the song you chose was beautiful!" said Kurt. Dave couldn't help but smile and laugh at the compliment.

"Thanks. I didn't know I sounded that good. It feels kind of awesome," he said. _To feel that accepted from a group of people who are as talented as they are is pretty crazy. I would never have thought that I could be good enough to sing with these people. A long way from what I felt a year ago._

"Well, part of it is the uniqueness of your voice David. We don't have a deep, country voice like yours in the group and we can probably use that to our advantage in New York City," said Kurt. Then out of nowhere, Kurt let out a high pitch shriek that caused Dave to step hard on the brake pedal.

"What?" Dave screamed. He looked around the road, thinking Kurt screamed because he saw a deer or a person in the middle of the street, but Dave couldn't see anything of the like around. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" said Kurt, holding his chest and panting at the same time.

"Was there anything in the road?"

"Uhh, no… How should I know?"

"Why the hell did you scream then?" asked Dave sitting back in his seat and looking rather pissed off at Kurt.

"I just realized you get to come with us to New York now! We get to spend time together in the big city!" exclaimed Kurt. Kurt's panic was erased with elation once again. Dave's face went to an "are you serious" expression that Kurt couldn't see in the dark.

"Next time you realize that, just say so. Don't scream like I'm about to hit someone with my car." Dave pressed on the gas and he continued to drive back to his house.

"Well the hard part is now over for you. You've auditioned, you're in the club. There's really nothing else to be worried about," said Kurt.

"Well, what if I have to sing a solo for Nationals? I don't think I'm ready for that many people to watch," said Dave. His hands started to sweat thinking about how nervous he was going to be singing on a huge stage in New York City.

"You have to audition to get a solo for Nationals. So it's really up to you. If you think you're ready for that spotlight, go for the solo auditions in May. Otherwise, you can be my back up!" Kurt said so sweetly. Dave mocked Kurt a bit and luckily Kurt didn't see him. The two boys pulled up into Dave's driveway and saw the Explorer that belonged to Dave's dad. The two boys looked at each other; Dave's face was expressing worry while Kurt's expressed reassurance.

"It's going to be okay David. I'll be here with you through every step of the way okay?" Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and squeezed, followed by a kiss on the back of Dave's hand.

"Thanks Kurt," said Dave and they both got out of the car and headed inside. Dave saw his mom sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her up and as she saw the boys walked in, she changed her slouching position into an upright one.

"Hi boys!" she said. She sounded like she was forcing happiness out of her voice. Dave noticed the bags under her eyes, and she looked a bit paler than normal, but he was grateful to see her. It seemed like forever.

"Hi mom," said Dave. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Kurt walked into the kitchen where Paul was busy cooking dinner.

"Here, I can take over. What are you making?" Kurt grabbed a dish towel and threw it over his shoulder and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Thank you Kurt. Spaghetti for us and soup for Denise. She can't seem to keep anything down with the meds they have her on. You know, that's something I want to look into. Medicine that can make people feel better without ruining their appetite." He patted Kurt's shoulder and walked over to Denise and David.

"So, what's going on," said Dave, as he sat next to mom and Paul sat on the chair to Dave's left.

"Well, we talked about it with the specialist and they said that there is a treatment facility in Philadelphia that has the technology and research that could accommodate your mother. It's a long process they said but it could help her fight this thing." Dave felt like he couldn't breathe again. His vision was starting to get a little foggy and he tried to readjust but it'd just get cloudy again. Dave leaned forward with his head in his hands trying to refocus. _ Philadelphia? That's a long fucking way for someone to get better. What the hell am I supposed to do while they're gone? I can't be hundreds of miles away as she's going through this. _ Finally, Dave was able to concentrate and speak what was on his mind.

"When do you guys leave?" he asked. Paul and Denise shared glances before Denise responded.

"It would be as soon as we had someone stay here to watch you," she said weakly. Dave looked over at her, hearing the struggle in her voice. Kurt saw the hurt in Dave's eyes towards his mom which pained Kurt to the point where he had to go to the refrigerator to avoid the situation.

"Have you asked anyone yet?" asked Dave, trying to suppress the quivering in his voice.

"We have," started Paul. Dave turned around to his dad, waiting for him to continue. Paul was looking at Denise, as if he didn't want to tell Dave. "We called your brother this afternoon." Dave sat back on the couch, rubbing his head as he sighed. Kurt was standing there watching, his arms crossed, listening to see if they'd explain anything about Dave's brother.

"Did you ask anyone else?"

"Riley was the first person we called and he said he'd be arriving Wednesday. Which means we'd leave Thursday morning," said Paul. The room was quiet. Kurt didn't want to make a sound to disrupt the conversation or the awkward silence. Dave looked back at Denise before talking.

"Will this help you? Can you get better from this trip?"

"They certainly think so David. I think it's the best option," she said. Dave was leaning forward again, not sure what to do or say next. Paul rubbed Dave's back, trying to comfort him.

"It'll be okay son. The sooner the better," he said. Kurt went back to making dinner which prompted the Karofskys to end the subject and to eat. While they were eating, Dave mentioned that he had auditioned for Glee and got in, which Denise and Paul were excited about.

"We always knew you got your mother's singing gene. You know Kurt, Denise could belt quite the tune back in college," said Paul smiling at his wife.

"Yeah, if I had a few in me! I hated performing in front of huge audiences Kurt, but if it was a small group, I wouldn't mind the spotlight a little bit." That little moment brought a smile to Dave as he was concentrating on his food, but obviously listening to every word his mom was saying. "We are very sorry we couldn't see you perform Kurt."

"Oh please don't worry about it! I thought I was flat in places anyways so it wasn't my best performance," said Kurt, trying to make Denise feel less guilty about missing Regionals. _I know that's a load of bull_, thought David. _He did a fantastic job. I know he's just trying to make her feel better. _Dave washed the plates, with a watchful eye from Kurt seeing as the last time Dave did the dishes around the boy, he didn't do such a good job. The two went upstairs to do their homework but Dave's brain was racing with so many thoughts about his mom he couldn't concentrate on his physics homework.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked finally.

"About what?" Dave was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head.

"Any of it. What's the deal with your brother?" Dave looked at Kurt immediately, then back at the ceiling.

"Riley is a hard ass. He's five years older than me and can be a huge dick at times. You think I'm abrasive? Wait until you meet him," said Dave. He got up and grabbed his towel from the closet hanger, but before he left for his shower he stopped at the door and turned to Kurt. "He doesn't know I'm gay, and I don't want him to. Plain and simple," said Dave. Kurt was looking for a sign that Dave was messing with him, but Dave's face was completely serious, and then he left for his shower leaving Kurt to wonder what storm Riley Karofsky was about to bring.

XoXoXoX

The next couple of days were uneventful for Dave and Kurt. They both witnessed Santana break up with Sam and for harsh reasons.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I need someone who is financially stable and you're not. Although I do love your trouty mouth, it doesn't seem to be big enough to hold all the debt it looks as though your family is accumulating." She had done it in front of the entire glee club, and it followed with him leaving early. Lauren and Puck also waged war on Quinn and Finn's campaign for prom queen and king. Not until Wednesday did Glee members find out when Quinn and Lauren were yelling in the middle of the hallway.

"People don't want someone who they can _relate to_ as prom queen, they want someone who they aspire to become!" screamed Quinn.

"You think because of your perfect hair, perfect size, and perfect boyfriend that you can become prom queen? I'll make sure to expose you for who you really are. If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open Barbie," said Lauren, getting as close as she could get to Quinn's face without touching.

"You think you can _threaten _me and not expect retaliation? You know what Lauren, this just got personal," finished Quinn and she turned around and stormed down the hallway.

"People really take this prom thing seriously huh?" said Dave as he and Kurt were standing on the side of the hallway, watching the two girls go separate ways.

"I'm pretty sure Quinn has been waiting for this moment before she left her mom's womb," replied Kurt, as they decided it was best to head to Glee club.

"I don't get why though. It's _junior _prom. Who cares? I thought senior prom was the important one out of the two," said Dave as they rounded the corner of the hall and entered the choir room.

"So I heard in my history class that the hockey finals were tonight. When did you quit?" asked Kurt as they sat down in the back of the choir room. They were both alone at this point but saw Mr. Shue in his office busy writing something and going back to his computer screen.

"Uh, the day Blaine came over? Yeah, it's no big deal. Still feeling pretty hurt about the attack so I figured why risk the game."

"You gonna go tonight?" asked Kurt.

"Probably not. I don't feel bad not playing but I can't watch on the sidelines. It's like if you decided to quit glee. I'm sure it'd be hard for you to watch them perform Nationals."

"Yeah I see your point." Kurt steered away from the conversation as he saw Artie and Brittany come in with smiles on their faces. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Artie asked me to prom! And then we decided to run for queen and king because, if Artie's king, he will be rich enough to buy new legs," said Brittany. Kurt and Dave glanced at each other, then to Artie, who shook his head, insisting they don't bring up the fact they don't get riches if they're prom queen and king.

"That's…great, Brittany," said Kurt, trying to think of a way to change the topic fast. Luckily the silence was interrupted by Quinn and Finn coming in arguing.

"Finn, I need a little bit more enthusiasm from you! Lauren and _Puck _are running against us, which means you need to up your cool factor by one hundred percent if we are going to get _any_ votes." Quinn walked up to the four onlookers. "We have your vote right? For prom?"

"This just got awkward," said Kurt under his breath so that Dave only heard him. Dave giggled to himself which was masked by Artie speaking up.

"Uh, Quinn? Brittany and I are also running. For prom king and queen." Quinn looked like she could punch a baby at that point due to the rage she was feeling right now. Rachel walked in at this point and Quinn went up to her immediately.

"Are you running too?" she screamed. Rachel looked like she was about to piss herself.

"Excuse me? For what?"

"Prom queen!"

"No! I was voting for you and Finn," she said. That was music to Quinn's ears and her rage level toned down instantly.

"Good." Rachel walked briskly to Kurt, making sure she did so quickly enough so as to not get attacked by Quinn again.

"What was that all about?" she whispered.

"Apparently everyone is out to get Quinn by running against her for prom queen," whispered Kurt as he pulled out a magazine and started flipping through it.

"It's as if she didn't realize it's a campaign…where you have opponents. Did she think she was a shoe in?" asked Dave.

"Well seeing as she was head Cheerio and dating the quarterback, yes," answered Kurt, still turning the pages in his magazine. Five minutes later, Mr. Shue walked out of his office to get glee club started.

"Okay now that everyone's here we need to start brainstorming for Nationals! We only have a little over a month so we need to get cracking on the set list. Any ideas? Remember we should really think outside of the box. What Journey songs haven't we done yet?" he said. "Yes, Rachel! What do you have for me?"

"Mr. Shue I think we should actually write our own material for Nationals," she said. This hooked Dave in right away. _ That would be kind of cool. Not sure how well I'd do helping with writing but I wonder how many other glee clubs will do that. _

"I don't know, I think that's too risky," said Mercedes. "We're good at doing classic rock. I think we should stick to our strengths." Everyone seemed to agree with Mercedes.

"Got any suggestions Mercedes?" asked Mr. Shue.

"Queen or The Rolling Stones would be awesome," piped up Finn. After that people were calling out group names and Mr. Shue was writing them down on the white board. Dave glanced over at Rachel who looked defeated in her efforts. Dave leaned over Kurt and whispered to Rachel.

"I liked your idea. You should stick with it," he said. That seemed to have put Rachel in a happier mood.

"Thanks Karof, I mean Dave," she said. Dave nodded and leaned back in his chair and listened to everyone else's input. Throughout the class, there were some arguments as to whether or not they should do top 40 hits or go older. Mr. Shue decided to end the class early otherwise the heated debates would turn deadly. Kurt and Dave were leaving when Finn called to them.

"Hey guys wait up! What are you two up to tonight? We're gonna go to the hockey game," said Finn, nodding his head to Puck, Sam and Mike.

"Ah, sorry I have to get home. My brother's coming to town tonight so I have to go pick him up at the airport. Otherwise I'd be there," said Dave. Kurt looked at him, cocking his head to the side, knowing Dave was lying about wanting to go to the game.

"Oh, dude I didn't know you had a brother," said Finn.

"Yeah, don't really talk with him much. It's no big. But Kurt if you wanna go with them," said Dave. Kurt then added his hand to his hip, along with his head cocked.

"Really?" he said. Puck started to laugh at the thought of Kurt going to a hockey game. Kurt hit Puck upside the head and followed it with, "nice."

"I'm not trying to make fun of you," said Puck. He left along with Sam, Finn, and Mike.

"I forgot your brother was coming tonight. Am I allowed to stay over?" asked Kurt. He was half kidding but also sincerely curious. When Dave told him Riley didn't know about Dave's coming out, it worried Kurt a bit, and when Dave said Riley was a 'hard ass' it made Kurt wonder if Riley was homophobic.

"Yeah you can stay over, but you'll have to sleep in the guest room," said Dave, afraid of what Kurt's reaction would be.

"Oh, okay," responded Kurt. "I didn't realize you had a guest bedroom."

"Yeah, it's right next to mine. Riley's is at the end of the hallway upstairs. I'm sorry," said Dave.

"It's okay," lied Kurt. The two boys walked out of the school and towards Dave's car. It wasn't until they were on their way back to Dave's Kurt started talking again. "Why are you nervous about your brother finding out about you? I understand why one is afraid to tell their parents, but a sibling?" It took a minute for Dave to answer the question. _How do I say this lightly? My brother is a fucking dick. That seems too crude for Kurt. _

"My brother is like me, but without the whole inner turmoil thing," started Dave. _That's a good start. Kurt's smart, maybe I won't have to further explain_.

"Okayy… And…?" Dave sighed before continuing.

"He's pretty homophobic Kurt. The things I said to you last year are nothing compared to what my brother could say if he were at school with us. I slushied you. He would probably throw a can of soda at your face every day of your life. I understand I physically bullied you but a lot of it was emotional damage, with empty death threats," said Dave. The thought of what he did to Kurt still turns his stomach when he talks about it aloud. "But Riley, he would have done more physical damage than anything. Granted, I haven't seen him in five years since he graduated high school and moved, so he could have changed. And don't worry he's not going to go out of his way to attack you. If you're staying here because of what happened to your house, and my parents are okay with you, he'll just keep to himself. But no doubt he's going to talk to me about how tortured I must be living with you." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_So the thing that created the monster Karofsky was his older brother. I was wondering how a bully like Dave could have become that way with supportive, loving parents. It makes sense that it's his sibling. _It was quiet in the car for a few minutes before Dave talked again.

"I understand if you don't feel comfortable with staying now that Riley is here. If you wanna stay at Rachel's or Mercedes' that's cool. I get it."

"No, it's not that. I mean yeah, what you just said kind of made me crap my pants, but I'm not worried about being attacked. I've dealt with 'the Fury', David. I can handle myself," said Kurt. They arrived at Dave's house and noticed an unfamiliar vehicle in the driveway. When they both walked inside the house, they saw Denise and Paul sitting in the living room talking to a tall gentleman. Kurt noticed he had football player shoulders and dark, thick hair. When the door closed, the man turned around at the two boys.

"Hey there D, how's it going?" said the man. Dave looked like he was outed all over again.

"Hey Riley, what's goin' on?" he finally said, still rooted to his spot not edging an inch towards his brother.

"What, no hug?" said Riley as he opened his arms up. Dave hesitated for a minute then walked over to give him a hug, but instead, Riley threw a fist to Dave's stomach and started laughing. "Haha, gotcha you fag! Dude you know me better than that!" _Oh my God, he's an imbecile,_ thought Kurt. Riley was about six foot tall; only a couple inches taller than Dave, but had the same build. His face currently was clean shaven but you could tell he had the potential to grow a full beard. He had a round face and brown eyes. Kurt noticed he and Dave had the same nose and mouth. Riley finally noticed Kurt and stopped laughing at his brother who was still trying to recover from the punch to the stomach. "Who are you?"

"Riley, this is Kurt, Dave's…friend," said Paul. Riley turned to his dad then back to Kurt. He looked Kurt up and down and raising his left eyebrow, judging Kurt on the inside. "He's staying with us due to a fire in his house."

"Dude that sucks. You lose everything?"

"Um, no. Thanks for asking?" said Kurt, unsure if it was a nice thing to ask or not. He walked into the living room to put his bag down and Riley continued with the subject.

"So was it a grease fire?" Kurt looked at Riley, his turn to judge, and dropped his bag.

"No. No some football players thought it would be funny if they did it themselves. Any other questions?" said Kurt, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Riley smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, I'm all set for now," he said and turned to his parents. "Hey, you guys got food?"

"I think there's spaghetti left over," said Paul. Riley walked into the kitchen was fixing himself some food. _For a guy who has a pretty sick mother, he doesn't seem to upset over the fact, _thought Kurt.

"Hey Ry, I thought I was picking you up from the airport," called Dave.

"Uh yeah, change of plans. I took an earlier flight and just rented a car. No big!" he yelled. Kurt sat on the arm of the chair Dave was sitting in and leaned in to talk in his ear.

"So, your brother? Reeaally nice guy," said Kurt sarcastically.

"I know he's a douchebag but hopefully we don't see him often. And hopefully he doesn't need to stay long," said Dave, looking over at his mom. She was talking to Riley, who was now sitting down eating a sandwich. _Wasn't he grabbing spaghetti like two seconds ago,_ thought Kurt.

"How's everything out in Boston?" asked Denise.

"Good. Had an interview last week at an investment firm so we'll see what happens," said Riley with a mouthful of sandwich.

_Dave's mannerisms totally make sense now,_ Kurt thought.

"So Dave, isn't tonight a big night on the hockey team? Why aren't you playing?" asked Riley, now looking at Dave and Kurt curiously, seeing as Kurt is on Dave's chair arm. Dave noticed and quickly stood up to grab a soda.

"Uh, well I got into a little fight at school, so can't be on the team anymore," said Dave, somewhat lying to Riley. He pulled out a Pepsi and stood in the threshold between the living room and the kitchen. Riley was nodding his head in approval, as if fighting was a good thing.

"Nice! Who was the little bitch?"

"Hey, Riley! None of that language in the house," said Paul. Kurt thought Paul was trying to make him feel less uncomfortable than he already was. Paul nodded at Kurt as he stood up.

"I don't know, some nobody," said David, answering his brother's question.

"Well, I'm sure they're in worse conditions than you are. Any lady friends?" Riley gave him a little nudge and winking at him. Dave just laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, not right now."

"What are you man? Some sort of butt pirate?"

"Riley!" yelled Paul as he was helping Denise up from the couch.

"What? When did we start getting censored in this house?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," said Kurt. Riley looked at Kurt, analyzing him a bit more, and as if an imaginary light bulb went off above Riley's head, he smiled in an evil manner.

"Nice to meet you," he said and finished eating his sandwich.

XoXoXoX

Later that night Kurt had settled in the guest bedroom. It smelled like mothballs and looked as if it hadn't been used in years. There was a patterned reading chair that looked like it belonged in Kurt's grandmother's house and the bureau and desk looked to be about twenty years old. There were generic photographs on the walls of ponds and mountains. There was an old television set on top of the bureau that Kurt was questioning if it still worked. Once he had finished his homework, he climbed onto the bed, where the sheets were old and scratchy, and had a similar pattern as the chair in the corner of the room. He pulled out the remote from the nightstand drawer and turned on the TV. _It works!_ It seemed only have the basic channels on and it was nearly eleven o'clock so the local news was going to be on. Kurt undressed as commercials played in the background and by the time he was snuggled in the horrible sheets, Rod Remington's voice came out of the speakers.

"Good evening, I'm Rod Remington. We start tonight's segment with some breaking news," started Rod. The screen cuts to video of a car accident as the news anchor starts to speak. "A tragic car accident leaves two McKinley high students dead. Seventeen year old Jason Heath and sixteen year old Jessica Page was in a fatal car crash on route 309 West, near the Lima Mall. The two students were leaving the McKinley High School hockey championship game when they wrapped their car around a tree. Police haven't confirmed if alcohol was a factor, but they have determined speed of the vehicle was. We will bring you more news on this tragedy as it comes in."

Kurt's hand was glued to his mouth in shock as he watched the news room disappear and a commercial for Ford come on. He got up and left the room and walked into Dave's. Dave was playing his iPod and doing some math homework when he saw Kurt at his doorframe. He took out his ear buds when he saw the fear in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt what's wrong?" he asked pulling Kurt down to him.

"I just watched the news. Two kids from our school are dead."

"What? Who?" he asked.

"Jessica Page and Jason Heath. I remember Jason from my history class. He was the one that mentioned tonight was the hockey game," said Kurt. He put his hand to his forehead and breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey. Look at me," said Dave. He brought Kurt's focus to his face and was looking into Kurt's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but it's just weird to think that… Two kids our age are dead! Like what if we had gone to that game? What if we were the ones who got in an accident? What if Finn, Sam or Puck were those people?" said Kurt.

"But we didn't go, and those guys are alright. Come here," said Dave as he pulled in Kurt and started to rock the boy back and forth trying to calm him down. "Just calm down," he kept saying.

"Can I please sleep in here tonight?" asked Kurt. He looked up at Dave and although Dave was hesitant, he couldn't bear Kurt being scared and feeling alone. Dave nodded and Kurt hugged him in thanks. The two boys climbed into bed five minutes later, Dave wrapping his arms around Kurt, soothing the boy to sleep.


	57. Fights and a Funeral

**Hey all! It's a long chapter but I couldn't end it until certain things happened. I'll be skipping a lot of days so I can reach the prom chapter when I need to. Enjoy!**

_**April 2**__**nd**__**, 2011**_

_Jessica Day Page was born on November 20__th__, 1993 and a Junior at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. She was an honor student and also a member of the six-time champion cheerleading squad, the WMHS Cheerios. On March 26__th__, 2011, Page, along with her boyfriend Jason Heath (see article below) got into a car accident following the WMHS Hockey championship game as the two sped off of 309 West and wrapped their car around a tree. There will be a public memorial service for the two students this upcoming Saturday, April 4__th__ at the Fagan Funeral Home at 10AM. A private funeral service for close friends and family members will be on Sunday for Page. Page leaves behind her mother Tanya and father James along with two younger sisters Felicia and Sarah._

The article below the one Kurt had just read was the obituary for Jason Heath. Kurt read on:

_Jason Christopher Heath was born on January 26__th__, 1992 and a senior at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. He was an upstanding student and was on the WMHS baseball team. Heath was accepted to Ohio State in the fall on a baseball scholarship where he was planning on majoring in Business Administration. On March 26__th__, 2011 Heath along with his girlfriend Jessica Page got into a car accident following the WMHS Hockey championship game as the two sped off of 309 West and wrapped their car around a tree. There will be a public memorial service for the two students this upcoming Saturday, April 4__th__ at the Fagan funeral Home at 10AM. A private funeral service for close friends and family members will be on Monday for Heath. Heath leaves behind his mother Shannon and father Richard and younger brother Jackson._

"God that's so sad," said Kurt as he was finished with the article. He put down the paper and took a sip of his tea. Dave was fixing them both breakfast before they left for school.

"What's that?" he asked as he flipped over omelet number one.

"The two obituaries of the students are in the paper," replied Kurt. Dave plated the omelet in front of Kurt and looked down at the news article. He saw the two had their school pictures next to their obituaries.

"She's pretty," he said.

"Did you know either of them? They were athletes," said Kurt. Dave walked back to the stove to cook the next omelet.

"Uh, yeah I've seen Jason at a few parties over the summer, but haven't really hung out with him. I never talked to Jessica though." Dave sat down once he was finished making his omelet and took a huge bite of egg when his brother came downstairs.

"Sup ladies. What did you make me Dave?" asked Riley, looking around the kitchen for his plate of breakfast. Dave slowly swallowed his food before responding.

"Uh, I didn't."

"Dude! What the fuck?" Riley went to the cabinets and grabbed the cereal in a rather violent manner. _I see where David gets his rage blackouts from too. _None of the men were talking to each other which made the room rather awkward. Riley was staring at Kurt then back to Dave as he was eating cheerios out of the box. He finally spoke up. "So, Kurt, I got a question for you. You're gay right?" Dave nearly choked on his omelet and Kurt ripped a page of the newspaper as he was turning onto the next one.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"C'mon who are you kidding? So I'm taking that as a yes. Have you hit on my brother yet?" asked Riley now taking a glass and pouring some orange juice.

"Riley! What the hell man?" said Dave.

"What? I'm just asking. I was curious if Kurt was trying to convert you or something."

"Can I answer that with a question?" asked Kurt. He didn't wait for a response from Riley and just asked, "You seriously got into college? Because you have some really _stupid_ questions." Dave snorted and Riley just glared at the two.

"Were your parents disappointed you decided to be gay? No I bet one of them killed themselves and the other blames you for it," said Riley. Kurt had no idea what had happened in the next five seconds. All he saw was the table pushed to his left and the next thing he saw was Dave throwing is fist hard at Riley's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" screamed Dave. Kurt stood up with his hands over his mouth and backed up against the back door. Dave had Riley by the throat, pinning him against the refrigerator. Riley pushed Dave backwards and swung a punch at Dave's face. Dave recovered fast enough to evade a second punch and tackled his brother to the ground. He threw one punch at Riley's nose before getting up. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Dave walked to Kurt and grabbed his arm to take him out of the room.

"David he could call the cops on you," said Kurt as they got to the front door.

"No he wouldn't. If anything he'll just beat me up when I get home. Let's get going," said Dave. He grabbed Kurt's bag and his own and walked out the door, making sure Kurt was first.

XoXoXoX

"Mercedes it was insane. I had never seen David that angry before. It was like watching some inner animal come out. I didn't recognize him. But his brother, oh my God so effing rude!" exclaimed Kurt. The two were sitting in English as the movie Romeo and Juliet was playing.

"I can't believe that's what his brother said!" said Mercedes.

"His brother has been nothing but rude this past week. I can't believe Dave had to deal with that his whole life."

"It explains his bullying," she said. "Has Dave told his parents about this?"

"He said it wouldn't do anything but cause them stress, which is a valid point." The bell rang and the two got out of class heading down the hallway.

"Hey did you see the obituaries in the paper this morning?"

"I did. It's so sad what happened. Are you going to the public service on Saturday?" asked Kurt. They rounded the corner and saw Dave at his locker.

"I think so, I feel it's the least I can do. Holy crap Dave's eye!" she said as they got closer to David. Dave's left eye was swelling up and already getting some blue-ish color by his eyebrow.

"David oh my God!" said Kurt as he came up to look at his eye. Kurt went to touch it but Dave just leaned away from his hand.

"It's fine," he responded.

"Yeah if fine meant red, puffy and painful, I'm sure it is. You should see the nurse," said Kurt.

"No, I said I'm fine with it. They're just gonna ask questions and I'm gonna have to say it was my brother otherwise they're gonna assume it was a student. I'll just put ice on it or something."

"Well you know you're going to raise more questions if you don't do anything about it than if you just go to the nurse," explained Kurt. Dave thought about all the questions his teachers and friends would ask compared to the one question from the nurse.

"Fine, I'll go," said Dave, feeling defeated.

"Good. And just say someone accidentally elbowed you or something," said Kurt.

"I guess," said Dave. He closed his locker and walked down the hallway with the other two.

"Sorry to hear about you and your brother though," said Mercedes.

"Thanks. When we fight, we literally fight. I'm used to it by now. But he can't talk to Kurt like that again otherwise I'll be arrested for murder." Kurt couldn't help but smile. _The fact that he was that protective of me is so sweet to hear. Granted I didn't enjoy hearing those things Riley said and I don't condone violence but it's nice knowing I don't just have Finn and my dad to defend me now. _

"Alright well I'll see you in Glee," said Kurt as Dave took a left and waved bye and he and Mercedes continued going down the hallway.

"Shit better be okay when you guys get home," said Mercedes. Kurt was hoping for the same thing because the thought of Riley and David getting into a bigger, worse fight scared him to death.

XoXoXoX

Mr. Shue walked into glee club that afternoon with Principal Figgins. Once they saw the two standing in front of them, everyone quieted down.

"Everyone, Principal Figgins is here to talk about the public memorial service this Saturday. Mr. Figgins," said Mr. Shuester.

"Thank you, Will. Hello everyone. It was brought to my attention from Ms. Page's parents that they wanted a choir at the service and I had suggested that New Directions would be more than willing to sing a few songs at the service. They remember seeing your group on television last year for the Mattress Land's commercial. What do you guys think?" The group all nodded favorably to help with the service. "Excellent, I'll let them know you've agreed. And thank you everyone, I'm sure they'll appreciate the music you select. Uh, please, no Britney Spears or Key dollar sign ha. That's all I recommend." Mr. Figgins left the room and Mr. Shue continued with the class.

"Great, well you guys have any suggestions for the service?" The class was spent deciding what song to sing for the service. With the help of Finn and the three ex-cheerios, the glee members that knew the victims, they came up with a song that would be a good fit for the service. Kurt and Dave headed out when Mr. Shuester called them back into the choir room.

"Yeah Mr. Shue?" asked Kurt.

"What happened?" he asked, pointing to Dave's eye. Dave glanced over to Kurt before looking back at his teacher.

"Nothing, just a little disagreement with my brother," he said. Mr. Shue widened his eyes before continuing.

"Have you talked to your parents about it?" Dave laughed in response.

"Mr. Shue, my parents are in Philadelphia right now at a cancer treatment facility. A fight like this, that has happened plenty of times before, is only going to make matters worse for my mom. I'm fine Mr. Shue. He just said some things to Kurt I didn't like." Mr. Shue looked at Kurt.

"Kurt you witnessed this?" It took a minute before Kurt spoke up.

"Yeah, but like Dave said, it's nothing he can't handle."

"Well now I'm not so worried about Dave but more about you. Are you okay going back there?"

"Yeah, Mr. Shue it's fine. Really. But we have to get going," said Kurt. He turned around and walked out the door before Dave and they didn't speak until they got in the car.

"He's protective huh?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think Riley's doing?" asked Kurt. Dave looked at him as they entered the car.

"Why?"

"Just wondering what we'll be walking into when we get to your house," said Kurt defensively.

"You don't feel comfortable coming back I know it. Kurt just let me know and we can drop you off at Mercedes' or Rachel's." Dave started the car but didn't move yet, waiting to see if Kurt wanted to actually leave his house.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie, your fight with your brother scared the crap out of me, and yeah, he said really hurtful things. But I'm not scared of him." Dave waited for a little bit, to see if Kurt was going to retract his statement. When Kurt didn't say anything else, Dave put the car in drive and drove back to his house. When they pulled up in the driveway, they didn't see Riley's rental and saw that it was dark in the house. They hadn't heard or seen Riley all night which started to worry Dave.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Kurt as they were sitting in the living room doing homework. It was now close to ten o'clock.

"Probably at a bar getting hammered," said Dave nonchalantly as we was working on his math homework.

"And he's gonna _drive_ home?" Dave looked at Kurt like he had said something completely unintelligent.

"Yeah, it's not the first time Kurt. Relax," he said and just as the words escaped his mouth, they both saw headlights flood the room. "Guess he made it back. We'll see what happens now." Kurt braced himself as he heard the car door slam outside and footsteps walking up to the door. Riley stumbled into the house, obviously intoxicated, and threw his jacket in front of the door.

"Wooey! Looky here! We got ourselves the fag and the fat ass. What are you guys doin?" Riley stood against the wall, knowing it was the only thing that could hold him up.

"Riley get out of here," said Dave, not looking up at his brother but continuing his work.

"Look at me when you're talking to me little bitch," said Riley. Dave looked at his brother, anger already flooding his face. "Aww, what's wrong? Still mad I accused your fairy friend here he killed his parents?" Kurt tried to pull Dave down, but the weight ratio was too big. Dave tackled his brother once again, but this time there was a wall that braced the two. Kurt heard a loud thud which was the sound of Riley's head hitting the wall near the front door. Dave heard it too and immediately got up and saw his brother was unconscious.

"Shit," he said and tried to wake up Riley. After a few slaps to the face, Riley was stirring which relieved Dave as he sighed. He looked back at Kurt who was covering his eyes with his right hand. After looking back at his brother who appeared to be close to throwing up, Dave spoke. "I'm bringing him upstairs. I'll be right back." He left Kurt to do some serious thinking for a good twenty minutes and then heard Dave's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Jesus David. You could have sent him to the hospital," said Kurt, standing up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Well good, maybe it sends him a message," said Dave, sounding not so apologetic to what he did to Riley.

"You're starting to scare me David," said Kurt who was now putting his homework together. Dave immediately put his walls up and got defensive.

"So what, because I'm getting pissed off at what he's saying to you, you're going to stay at someone else's house?"

"No David, you're scaring the shit out of me so I'm going to the guest bedroom tonight. I'll see you tomorrow," said Kurt and he walked upstairs to leave Dave in the living room, where he could already feel his eye turning color from the punch that morning.

XoXoXoX

The next day was a bit sour for the two boys. Neither interacted with Riley that following morning seeing as he was still upstairs, but alive as Dave went to check on him before they left for school. Throughout the day, Dave had an inkling feeling that Kurt was still upset at him. Dave thought he'd go and talk to someone that knew Kurt better than him.

"Hey Mercedes can I talk to you real quick?" he asked her in gym class.

"Uh sure, what's up?" she said as she was sitting down, stretching her legs.

"I know you and Kurt talk about me. I don't care but I just want to know why he's mad at me," he said. He joined her on the floor and started stretching out his legs. She looked at him with an "are you serious right now" face. "Look I know it's because of what's going on with me and my brother, but I don't understand why. He's being a dick head to Kurt!"

"Okay, although it might be chivalrous behavior in your head, it doesn't mean it really is. Think about it, you bullied Kurt up until a few months ago. Kurt's seen you act in that animalistic way. So to see it coming out again, and from what I'm seeing," as she looks at Dave's eye, "it looks much worse around your brother. So _that's _what is scaring my boy Kurt." She stood up and left Dave to stretch and think about his actions.

_I haven't thought about it like that. I must be scaring the absolute shit out of Kurt right now. With what I did to him and the damage I'm doing to Riley, Kurt's probably thinking I would have done that to him. But I wouldn't! I couldn't do that him. He's too cute and fragile. I can't even imagine life without Kurt. _

Later that day Dave had talked to Kurt, apologizing for what he had been doing in front of him.

"Maybe you should talk to your brother too? Apologize to him and explain yourself. You never know, maybe he'll understand and not be such an ass."

"You put too much faith in people. But I'll talk to him this weekend. First I wanted to ask you something," said Dave and with that he grabbed Kurt's hand and brought him into the choir room where Brad the piano guy was already sitting and waiting.

"David what's going on?" said Kurt, unsure what was about to happen, but couldn't help but smiling.

"Just sit down and listen," he said and as Kurt sat down, Puck, Sam and Finn walked in and started to sing notes in the background. Kurt gasped and put his hands to his face, turning a bright red. Then Dave started to sing deeply.

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

_Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
And I always will._

As the three boys in the background continued to sing their oo's, Dave walked up to Kurt and knelt down in front of him, singing as he stared deeply into Kurt.

_Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
And I will take you to prom._

It took a while for Kurt to realize what Dave had just said and he responded loudly with "WHAT?" Dave smiled and finished off the song.

_Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.  
_

The three guys finished in the background as did Brad, leaving Dave still on his knees. "So, what do you say? Want to go to prom with a sweaty hamhock?" Kurt laughed and covered his face in embarrassment. He looked up and smiled at Dave and nodded.

"Of course I will," he said and Dave embraced Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Good because I don't know what I would have done if you rejected me in front of those guys."

XoXoXoX

It was the morning of the funeral and Dave was struggling with his tie. Kurt walked in to his room already dressed in a feminine version of a tuxedo. There were frills along the buttons of the shirt which was a pale pink color. Rather than wearing a bow tie, Kurt was sporting a scarf.

"Fancy," said Dave looking at Kurt's attire.

"Don't make fun. Here let me help you," Kurt said as he helped David with his tie.

"It's a little warm for a blazer, Kurt," said Dave. He was wearing a classic white button down and a black tie with black pants.

"It completes my outfit so I'll spare the heat for a couple hours. Plus I don't sweat as much as you and the funeral home will probably be air conditioned or something," said Kurt. He finished Dave's tie a few seconds later and Dave gave it a second look to make sure it was presentable.

"Not bad," he said to Kurt, who playfully slapped Dave's shoulder. They both left the house and headed to the funeral home.

"Did you end up seeing Riley?" asked Kurt.

"No, it looks like he never came back last night. Didn't see his car in the driveway," said Dave. He decided to turn on the radio to fill up the silence. They got to the funeral home and saw there were already a lot of people parked and going inside. Dave's heart started to beat faster and his palms started to get sweaty.

"Are you okay?" asked Kurt who saw Dave getting breathy.

"Yeah, just a little nervous I guess; first time singing in front of people."

"Don't think about it. Pretend you're in the shower or something. Besides, with all of us singing around you, you'll feel more comfortable. You'll be fine," said Kurt who patted Dave's hand for comfort.

"Thanks Kurt," he said and leaned in to give Kurt a little kiss.

"You're welcome! Now let's go find the others." They found a parking spot in the back of the lot and walked inside the funeral home. The inside was very inviting, with warm colors that filled the hallway. There was hardwood flooring and large, red area rugs throughout the hallway. Dave noticed picture frames on the wall but didn't pay attention to what was in them seeing as him and Kurt was walking towards the group of glee kids at the end of the hallway. The mood was somber in the funeral home; everyone was quiet and Dave could see in the great room people were walking up to the two students' families and shaking their hands.

"Alright guys, we'll go inside, give our condolences, and sit in the back of the room. When they call us we'll go up and sing. C'mon," said Mr. Shue. He led the group to the front of the room and each of the glee members gave their sympathies to the family members. Dave saw the two tables at the front of the room, each dedicated to one of the teenagers. The tables were surrounded with pictures of the particular student with a larger photo in the center. Dave walked down the center aisle and filed into the back row of the room and sat in between Kurt and Finn. A few minutes later a man stood at the podium in the upper right corner of the room and began speaking.

"Welcome and thank you everyone for coming. My wife, our family and I'm sure the Heaths would agree that we appreciate the love and support," said Mr. Page. He continued to speak for ten minutes, pausing every now and then to suppress his tears as he remembered his daughter and his wife followed suit. Mr. and Mrs. Heath did the same afterwards. Once they had finished Mrs. Page came up to introduce the New Directions.

"It is my understanding McKinley's New Directions came to sing us a song in memory of these two lovely souls," she said and she raised her hand to Mr. Shue who signaled the group to head up to the front of the room. Dave was so nervous he would put money on the fact he'd puke at that moment. Once they got to the front of the room, Puck and Finn grabbed their guitars they put against the wall and started to strum, and Finn began to sing.

_There's no one in town I know__  
__You gave us some place to go.__  
__I never said thank you for that.__  
__I thought I might get one more chance._

___What would you think of me now,__  
__so lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
__I never said thank you for that,__  
__now I'll never have a chance._

___May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in._

Puck sang the next verse.

___So what would you think of me now,__  
__so lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
__I never said thank you for that,__  
__now I'll never have a chance._

Puck and Finn with Quinn harmonizing sang the chorus

___May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in._

Quinn and the girls started to sing with the rest of the New Directions coming in to echo them.

___May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in._

Finn sang the next verse again.

_And if you were with me tonight,__  
__I'd sing to you just one more time.__  
__A song for a heart so big,__  
__god wouldn't let it live._

The entire group came in again to finish the song.

_May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in._

XoXoXoX

Kurt and Dave left the funeral home and headed back to Dave's about an hour after they had arrived. When they got to there, they saw Riley was home.

"You gonna talk to him?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You mean, 'yes Kurt, I will'." After a slight pause, Dave sighed and nodded. "Say it."

"Yes Kurt I will." The two boys got out of the car and walked inside the house. Riley was sitting in the chair in the living room watching TV when he saw them hang up their coats. He turned off the television and spoke up.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"A funeral," said Dave bluntly. The emotionless statement from his brother put Riley speechless for a few seconds.

"Oh, sorry."

"Where were you?" asked Dave. Kurt was hovering at the door, taking his time with his jacket.

"I was at Dan Rogers' place last night and just crashed. Turns out he said some things about you."

"Oh?" replied Dave, stopping in his tracks as he entered the living room.

"Yeah it seems as though his brother is at school with you guys and mentioned the fact that you are a fudge packer and this guy," said Riley as he pointed to Kurt "happens to be your _boyfriend_. Explain that one Dave." Riley had a smirk on his face as he was watching the struggle on Dave's face. Though Dave sucked it up and nodded.

"So what? What are you gonna do about it?" said Dave who was taking an offensive stance.

"So you're not denying it? What the FUCK man! You," said Riley as he stood up, pointing at Kurt who was still standing at the door. Kurt's eyes widened and he took a few steps back. "It's your fucking fault you little shit."

"DON'T you fucking touch him," said Dave, as he grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled him in. He threw him down on the chair but Riley got up faster than Dave could react to and it was Dave's turn to get tackled.

"How do you like that mother fucker? I'll punch the gay out of you," said Riley as he went to throw his fist down onto Dave's face. Both weren't expecting what happened next. A black shoe came up and kicked Riley in the face. Riley fell backwards and rolled on the floor groaning in pain. Dave looked up and saw Kurt was the culprit.

"Kurt! What the hell!" said Dave who got up from the floor and walked to the boy. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"He was about to beat your face off!"

"You know what!" screamed Riley. The two looked back at the man getting up who now had a bloody nose. "I'm out of here. You both can rot in hell," said Riley. He shoved both of them out of the way and he walked upstairs. Five minutes later, as the two were in the kitchen not sure what to expect next, Riley came downstairs and walked out the front door, leaving the two alone in the house.

**Hey so I hope this answers some questions about why David was so angry at Kurt but had such loving parents. The douchebag brother haha. The song that Dave sang to Kurt is "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley. The song the New Directions sing at the funeral is "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
